Bloody Moon
by Michiko Suzukaze
Summary: "La gente teme a lo que no conoce." Reina Yagami conoce casualmente en una noche a un misterioso joven. Conllevando eventos y revelando misterios, Reina tendrá que enfrentarse a parte de su pasado, y descubrirá que lo que la rodea siempre guarda insólitos misterios, mientras se enamora perdidamente de aquel joven. Hiroto.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Las convocatorias podían resultar en ciertas ocasiones muy tormentosas, las discusiones le daban ese aire conflictivo, en ciertas ocasiones llegaba a resultar una contienda a la que se le debía poner orden de inmediato. Generalmente el ambiente del infierno poseía esos rasgos oscuros, sin embargo, podía llegar a resultar más acogedor de lo que se podría creer posible. Pero de cierta manera, se sentía más tranquilo al ser el encargado de mantener el orden y la calma durante las reuniones, mientras organizaba y debatía, se sentía más seguro ya que podía asegurar la magistral realización de todos los eventos. Pero, para su fortuna, esta convocatoria solo constaba de dos personas y él mismo en la sala.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿no? Eres una de nuestras mayores cartas, y también la más importante en todo esto.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor. Pero aún sigo inquieta por ella, ¿no provocará percances, problemas, inconvenientes?

—Te aseguro que tengo a quién cooperará con ello. Tú sólo enfócate en realizar tu papel, sólo tenemos una noche. ¿No ha habido inconvenientes estos últimos años de preparación?

—Sólo uno, pero me encargué de él de inmediato. Nadie sospecha de la muerte de ese estudiante. Todo está cubierto.

—¿Estás listo para patear la piedra?

La joven de los rubiales observó en la esquina oscura, pareciendo darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la sala, al advertir que sus palabras no se dirigían a ella. El hombre salió de las sombras y procedió a poner una mano sobre su pecho vacío, afirmando sus palabras al igual que una máquina.

Ella se puso de pie y puso su mano sobre su valioso collar, como si eso le diese fuerzas en un momento de preocupación.

—Tu mente tiene un aire turbulento, ¿qué te inconforma? — Su voz salió como un seco golpeteo de canicas en un suelo de piedra.

—Existen muchas circunstancias que podrían evitar la ejecución completa de esto. ¿Qué ocurrirá si… si nosotros fallamos?

Era una bruja de habilidades excepcionales, pero eso no retiraba el hecho de que fuese una adolecente de dieciséis años, tampoco el hecho de que se haya criado en un ambiente mundano, es lógico saber que comparte las mismas inseguridades que un humano corriente.

Inmediatamente sonrió, mirándola con algo de diversión.

—Existen más cartas en la baraja.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La senda de la virtud es muy estrecha y el camino del vicio, ancho y espacioso".<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reina Yagami no retiraba su mirada de los verdes ojos inexpresivos que tenía al frente. Esa fiera pelea de miradas se mantenía sin darle importancia a lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Podía adivinar que no era un humano. Y no, tampoco había mostrado evidentemente su sentimiento de sorpresa al descubrir que existían seres de un cuerpo tan frío. De cierta manera no sentía pavor de él, más bien era una especie de curiosidad.<p>

¿Por qué?

La gente le tiene miedo a lo que no conoce, sólo porque no saben si "eso" podrá dañarles o no. Y esa era la razón de su actitud, no le interesaba que la dañara, o la asesinara ahí mismo. Reina había dejado de sentir esa especie de miedo a lo desconocido.

Él no mostraba indicios de sus posibles acciones, tal vez esperaba que se asustara o sintiera miedo. Tal vez se sentía sorprendido por no haber logrado su cometido. Reina no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que no sucumbiría ante esa poderosa mirada que él poseía.

Ese muchacho lucía unos ojos esmeraldas inexpugnables y un cabello rojo vivo; un flequillo atravesaba su frente y otros dos enmarcaban su rostro. De la comisura de los labios, Reina podía apreciar el inicio de unos caninos largos y blancos, y Reina pensó, que le daban un toque atrayente y oscuro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

El joven pelirrojo curvó la comisura de los labios formando una sonrisa socarrona, y luego se retiró, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Reina sólo clavó sus ojos en la oscuridad, como si estuviese esperando a que algo saliese de allí.

Retomó su camino, nadie la esperaba, así que no se dio prisa.

—¡Yagami! —gritó alguien detrás de ella. Reina se giró, viendo a su compañero de salón, Jirou Sakuma. Tuvo que decir que le extrañó que vistiera tanta ropa encima.

—Hola, Sakuma—saludó sin mucho ánimo—, ¿vienes por los apuntes de hoy?

—Si—respondió con una sonrisa—, la fiebre está bajando, seguro podré volver mañana a la escuela.

—¿No te hace daño salir de noche?

Sakuma hizo un mohín.

—¡Sí! Mi mamá me hizo ponerme tres camisas debajo de esta chaqueta y una bufanda, ¡me estoy rostizando!

—Acompáñame a casa para que te entregue los apuntes, y de paso te ayudo, sino, no creo que termines de adelantarte hoy.

—N… no tienes por qué hacerlo, Yagami, no te molestes—dijo, con algo de vergüenza.

—Oh, no tengo nada más que hacer, solo quiero matar el tiempo— Reina se dio la vuelta con desinterés y siguió caminando.

—Muchas gracias, Yagami.

—Nada de formalidades, por favor, dime Reina—pidió cansinamente.

—Vale—respondió, dando grandes zancadas para alcanzarle.

Reina miró el lugar dónde había desaparecido el muchacho anteriormente, las sombras eran un buen escondite si se tenía la intención de ocultarse, pero Reina pudo apreciarlo entre las penumbras, sonriéndole ampliamente. No tenía la intención de ocultar su presencia de ella.

_«¿Reina Yagami?»_. Reina recibió esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, y supo que las había dicho él. _«Vaya, qué interesante»._

**Ӂ**

La lluvia se derramaba con fuerza sobre la ciudad, venidas de las nubes que cubrían el cielo dándole un tono grisáceo. El frío era inevitable en esa situación, se dijo Touchi, acelerando el paso para llegar a tiempo al instituto. Era muy molesto mojarse con los charcos, pero no podía evitar eso.

Llegando a la puerta, dio un violento patinazo para detenerse y cambiar de dirección hacia la entrada. Entró al edificio y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Touchi tropezó varias veces golpeándose las rodillas. Se detuvo en frente de su salón y abrió la puerta. Sonrió al no advertir la presencia del maestro. Entró, cerrando la puerta y de su bolso salieron todos sus libros, golpeando estrepitosamente el suelo. Maldijo internamente y cerró los ojos para no lanzar una palabrota. Se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger todas sus pertenencias.

Unas manos se detuvieron a ayudarle. Touchi alzó la mirada, y Midorikawa se encontró con ella frente a frente.

—Hola, Mido—saludó.

—Hola, Touchi—respondió, imitando su tono desganado—. ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes una cara horrible!

—Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo—, a las chicas nos encanta escuchar eso.

—No, hablo en serio, ¿dormiste bien anoche? Tienes ojeras.

—No exactamente. No dormí bien anoche. — Entonces Touchi dio un salto y alzó las cejas—. ¡Guau! ¡Midorikawa Ryuuji, has llegado temprano!

—¡C… claro! ¿Por qué? ¿Te sorprende?

—Bueno, si—respondió sin vacilación. Midorikawa frunció el ceño—. ¡No pongas esa cara! Todos sabemos que sin Kazemaru, ni siquiera vendrías a la escuela. Como aquella vez que te trajo cargando.

Midorikawa se sonrojó.

—Ay, Dios—susurró Kazemaru, recogiendo el trasportador que había junto a ella, y tendiéndoselo—, no me recuerdes eso.

—¿Lo trajiste cargando de nuevo? —dijo ella en tono de reproche.

—No exactamente. Le llamé y le prometí helado, y…

—No me digas más, ya entendí, ya entendí— Touchi hizo un alto con la mano.

—Oye, Mido y yo lo pensamos, y nos preguntábamos si no querrías acompañarnos para dejar unas flores en la tumba de Suzuno— Kazemaru habló con suavidad.

—Kazemaru—interrumpió Midorikawa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos de Touchi se oscurecieron.

—No, no pasa nada, sería raro si no volviéramos a hablar de él. — Touchi sonrió—. No es mala idea, iremos apenas salgamos. Claro, Mido, si no tienes una detención antes.

—¡Oye!

Todas las carcajadas se unieron en coro ante lo que ella había dicho.

—Vaya, quisiera que me contaran el chiste, para ver si también me río.— Una joven, en el umbral de la puerta, llamó la atención de todos.

—Buenos días, Akane— Endo se irguió en su asiento con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Endo— Akane jugó con sus cabellos rubios antes de pasar de largo y sentarse en su asiento.

Aki, a su lado, no pudo disimular del todo su expresión de desilusión. Touchi se arregló el cabello y retiró su mirada de Aki para irse a su asiento.

**Ӂ**

El tiempo no cambió en toda la mañana, Touchi no se cansaba de la lluvia, porque con ella, venía el frío y podía asegurar la falta de agobiante calor. El cementerio parecía un lugar aparte de toda la ciudad, era más lúgubre, más fúnebre que el resto de la ciudad y más porque la niebla lo alcanzaba cuando las temperaturas bajaban.

—Mido— Touchi trató de romper el silencio—. ¿Para qué traes el helado?

—A Suzuno le gustaban los helados tanto como a mí—respondió sin mirarla—, simplemente es mi regalo, siempre le traigo uno todos los días.

—Seguro el cuidador se lo come o lo tira después de que se derrita, porque siempre desaparece para cuando vuelves—dijo Kazemaru.

Entre la espesa capa de neblina, Touchi logró ver la silueta de alguien. No tardó en acostumbrarse y ver de quién se trataba. Reina Yagami. Touchi frunció el ceño y soltó su paraguas, corriendo en su dirección. Escuchó como Kazemaru la llamó débilmente, pero ella no se volvió.

—Reina—dijo secamente, a modo de saludo. Reina la miró con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Creo que es obvio, así que no contestaré eso.

—Sé qué hacías, pero no sé por qué, y esa es mi pregunta.

—Suzuno también era mi amigo, si mal no recuerdo.

—No actuaste como si te hubiese dolido su muerte, ¿por qué no simplemente demuestras que lo extrañas? —sugirió, apretando los puños.

—Creo que es justo que respondas una pregunta mía, ya que yo respondí la tuya— Reina no la miraba, se limitaba a estar de espaldas—. ¿Por qué intentas hacerte la fuerte? No vayas a negarlo, sé que estás destrozada, desde que murió cambiaste, lo amabas, y esa es la principal causa.

Touchi no sintió la necesidad de sonrojarse o avergonzarse, pero si, de mirar atónita a Reina.

—Deja de engañarte a ti misma— Reina abrió su paraguas al advertir las gotas de agua que comenzaban a invadir el entorno. Touchi no dijo nada, y solo observó como Reina desaparecía tras la neblina.

Las lágrimas de Touchi se confundieron bajo la lluvia. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y un paraguas se hizo sobre ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Kazemaru parecía no advertir que estaba llorando.

—Nada—contestó Touchi cogiendo su paraguas—, simplemente vino a dejar flores, eso es todo.

**Ӂ**

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con la chica?—dijo la voz del joven de la noche anterior, Reina lo supo de inmediato. Se encontraba bajo un quiosco, recostado en una columna protegiéndose de la lluvia—. Es decir, hasta a mí me dolió.

—Ah, tú otra vez—dijo con desdén—. No tengo la necesidad de ser blanda con ella.

—Hmm… solo porque en toda tu vida nadie lo haya sido, no significa que debas hacer lo mismo, yo creo.

—¿Tú qué diablos sabes de mi vida?

—No mucho. La verdad nada, pero puedo adivinarlo.

—No puedes adivinar siempre los hechos—contraatacó.

—Adivinar es un arte en el que, por medio de la observación, encuentres la respuesta sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

—Tks, muy poético, incluso para alguien que no es humano—dijo con molestia.

El joven se incorporó de la columna en la que estaba recostado. No parecía sorprendido al saber que ella conocía su identidad.

—Puede que tengas razón, sabes lo que soy, supongo.

—No con exactitud.

—Trata de adivinarlo—propuso, como si se tratara de un juego—. Bebo sangre.

—¿El chupacabras? —dijo, intentado sacar algo de burla de su voz. El joven frunció el ceño, y luego sonrió con gracia.

—Vaya, pero si tienes sentido del humor.

—Como digas, joven sanguijuela… o murciélago.

—Uh, estuviste cerca con eso último. ¿Te rindes?

—Bah.

—Vampiro, por Dios, ¿acaso nunca has oído hablar de nosotros? Las historias de vampiros están muy de moda en estos tiempos. Drácula, Vampires Diares, Vampyr.

—No estás aquí para hablarme de novelas vampíricas, supongo. Y te exijo que me digas tu nombre, no es justo que sepas el mío y que yo no sepa el tuyo.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre? — El joven alzó las cejas con sorpresa, y Reina lo miró con impaciencia. El muchacho se quedó callado por un momento contemplándola con una mirada inflexiva, y Reina creyó que no le diría su nombre. — Hiroto—respondió—, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama.

—¡Estupendo, Hiroto! Déjame en paz, exijo que dejes de seguirme.

—¿Dejar de seguirte? — Hiroto sonrió y se tragó una carcajada, como si lo que acaba de decir fuese un buen chiste—. Me temo que no se va a poder.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? ¿Te gusta molestarme?

Hiroto la miró con algo que parecía satisfacción, y un brillo repentino cruzó por sus ojos, erizándole a Reina los cabellos del cogote.

—No, simplemente—se dio la vuelta poniéndose una capucha sobre su cabeza— porque me pareces interesante.

Reina lo contempló hasta que desapareció tras la pared de niebla blanca. Nada iluminó sus pasos, siquiera las luces de las farolas que comenzaban a encenderse.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Suzuno y ella eran niños, eran los mejores amigos en el orfanato. Solo se tenían el uno al otro, pero eso no era algo que los entristeciera, ella se sentía orgullosa de tener un amigo como él y viceversa. Cuando llegó Midorikawa, el resto fue historia.<p>

No había tenido la capacidad de parar sus llantos y las lágrimas empaparon su almohada como ríos caudalosos. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Reina, _«Sé que le amabas, deja de engañarte a ti misma»_. Cada vez que las meditaba, maldecía en voz baja, odiaba que ella tuviese la razón, odiaba que ella estuviese equivocada. Era cierto, ¿por qué había cambiado de ese modo con los demás? Ella era otra, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo decepcionado que Suzuno habría estado de estar aún con vida.

—Suzuno—susurró. Ya se sentía mejor, se había desahogado y eso le permitió parar sus sollozos poco a poco. A los minutos, se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana empañada de manera lejana.

Un borrón de colores con silueta humana se presentó del otro lado, y Touchi dio un salto aterrada. Eso no parecía moverse, y Touchi se limpió los ojos, se parecía a…

—¡Suzuno! —gritó, retirándose las manos del rostro, pero cuando observó, aquella silueta ya no se encontraba allí. Se desplazó rápidamente hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejando que algunas gotas de brisa, brincaran hacia su rostro. En el alféizar de la ventana, se encontraba una rosa roja con algunos rastros de sangre en sus espinas.

**Ӂ**

—Vaya, llegaste al fin—dijo Haruya con sorna—, ¿dónde estabas?

—Dando un paseo, Haruya, la verdad estoy hastiado de estar encerrado.

—Estás mojado— Haruya tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarle el cabello—, estabas con ella, ¿no?

Suzuno frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto, si "estar con ella" hace referencia a observarla por la ventana sin que se diera cuenta.

—Oh, Suzuno, sabes que es lo mejor, deja que se dé cuenta por si sola.— El tono de Haruya era conciliador.

—Debo darle tiempo al tiempo, tan solo—contestó caminando por el pasillo.

—¿Otro de sus días? — Hiroto salió de la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Simplemente le falta adaptarse— Haruya lo miró cansinamente—. Fuiste a ver a esa humana, ¿no?

—Si— Respondió Hiroto divertido. Haruya suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina—. El estar tan preocupado te va a matar— La voz de Hiroto se alzó un poco, y Haruya se dio la vuelta y lo miró con gracia.

—Más de lo que estoy, no creo.— Entró a la cocina. Hiroto se terminó la sangre de dos tragos y recorrió el pasillo rápidamente hacia la habitación de Suzuno. Ascendió por las escaleras y llegó a la segunda planta de la casa. Cuando finalmente estuvo en frente de la habitación, llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? — la voz de Suzuno sonó cansina del otro lado.

—¡El coco! ¡Te comeré si no te duermes!

Suzuno abrió la puerta con una mirada glacial, y la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Hiroto.

—¿Qué no hay algún modo de hacerte reír? —riñó.

—Prueba reviviéndome, quizá sirva— Suzuno le dio paso a su habitación.

—Pero no se puede, mira esto como estar vivo simplemente y disfruta de la no vida—sugirió, pasando a la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a decirte que no debes arriesgarte de ese modo por ella. Sabes lo territoriales que podemos ser nosotros, y no les importaría arrancarte la cabeza con tal de estar por encima.

—¿Hablas de otros vampiros? — Suzuno alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—No creas que porque seamos de la misma especie no hayan algunos bravucones que no estén interesados en aplastar a los más chicos.

—¿Y soy uno de los más chicos? — Suzuno habló sin inflexión.

—Por el momento, si. No te has adaptado completamente a nuestra vida, vamos, incluso sigues tratando de encontrarle sabor al helado.

—El helado sabe bien—susurró.

—Y también cuando da vueltas por el baño, supongo.

—Puedo acostumbrarme, algún día podré comerlo sin esos percances— Suzuno no sonaba esperanzado, solo algo afectado.

—¿Y crees que eso te ayudará de alguna manera? — Hiroto frunció el entrecejo—, solo necesitas sangre para mantenerte activo.

—Lo sé—dijo Suzuno con temblor. Hiroto suspiró y caminó hacia él y le puso la mano en la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Tratas de darle señales, ¿no? Suzuno, tanto como yo sabes que la mente humana es débil, y simplemente quieres decirle que sigues con ella, pero de a poco.

—Sí, así es. No quiero que se sorprenda demasiado o que me tema cuando finalmente se lo diga de frente.

—Yo lo haré—dijo Hiroto—, yo le daré las señales. Haré que parezcan venir de ti. Pero tan solo las tangibles.

—¿Tangibles?

—Bueno, Suzuno, no esperarás a que ella reciba el mensaje solo por medio de objetos físicos. Debes involucrarla también psicológicamente.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? — Suzuno frunció el ceño.

—Introdúcete en sus sueños—respondió—, quizá el brujo Misutore pueda ayudarte con eso. Solo que él cobra.

—Brujo Misutore—repitió Suzuno—, vale, esta noche lo haré.

**Ӂ**

Haruna arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la caneca con gran puntería. Su inspiración no llegaba a ella. Se tomó la cabeza y la hundió en la almohada, se quitó los audífonos interrumpiendo a la mitad _Smell like teen spirit_. Saltó de la cama estirando sus extremidades para desentumecerlas. Miró a la ventana, era de noche y ya no llovía con tanta fuerza. Era el momento perfecto para salir a dar un paseo. Se puso sus botas de cuero y sus típicos lentes rojizos sobre la cabeza y salió de su habitación.

—Reina—dijo Haruna en voz alta—. Voy a salir un rato— Salió por la puerta y se encaminó, abriendo su paraguas, a la ciudad. Los autos pasaban junto a ella veloces, salpicando los charcos. La luna era menguante, podía notar.

La noche estaba estrellada y fría, por lo que se le antojó tomarse un café y de pasó comer algo, entonces se dirigió a la cafetería. Allí, se sentó en una mesa al aire libre; unos faroles iluminaban afuera. Un camarero llegó con un café. Ella hizo su pedido y el camarero asintió y se fue.

Tomó su bebida distraídamente, mirando a todos lados y se trabó en una figura, un muchacho de cabellos castaños, con rastras y ojos rojizos. Se atragantó con el café.

—¿Hermano? —alzó la voz. El muchacho se giró sorprendido al verla.

—Haruna—susurró, pero ella pudo oírle— ¿Eres tú, Haruna? — Se acercó a ella con la mirada nublada con la sorpresa.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió levantándose del asiento, y corriendo hacia él lanzándose con un cariñoso abrazo— ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste o te comunicaste conmigo? Hace cinco años que no se nada de ti.

—Lo siento, es que perdí tu número, y no supe de qué otro modo.

—¿Qué has hecho? — Preguntó.

—Nada nuevo—respondió—. Ya no vivo con los Kido.

—¿Dónde vives? — Preguntó separándose del abrazo. Un músculo del rostro de Kido se tensó.

—Con unos amigos—respondió— ¿Y tú?

—Vivo con una familia de alto prestigio, la familia Yagami—dijo ella.

—Señorita—dijo el mesero con el platillo que pidió. El rostro de Kido era tenso, y aunque Haruna lo advirtió, no dijo nada.

—Bueno, Haruna, me tengo que ir, nos hablamos—dijo, yéndose casi corriendo. Haruna se le quedó viendo, pero decidió no prestarle la debida atención, su hermano estaba ahí y eso era lo que cuenta. Aun puede recordar cuando los Kido se fueron a vivir con él a Estados Unidos y los separaron, no había oído hablar de él en mucho tiempo, se comunicaban por teléfono, pero de un momento a otro, él dejó de llamar, al principio no le pareció raro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se quedaba junto al teléfono para esperar una llamada, pero eso nunca pasó.

**Ӂ**

Kido corrió hasta un lugar oscuro cerca del restaurante. El rostro estaba tensó de frustración y no había podido disimularlo bien frente a Haruna.

—Hola, hola—dijo una voz junto a él— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en un lugar… no sé, menos solitario.

—Lárgate Fudo, no tengo tiempo.

—Kido—dijo, adquiriendo un tono arrogante—, vi lo que pasó en el restaurante. Esa chica, ¿qué es para ti?

Kido vaciló.

—Ella es mi hermana, Haruna—respondió. Fudo lo miró desconcertado.

—Creí que toda tu familia había muerto en aquel incendio—dijo él sin la más mínima delicadeza. Kido lo miró airado, pero a Fudo no le importó.

—Esa era una familia adoptiva, mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años, a Haruna y a mí nos adoptaron familias distintas, la suya es la familia Otonashi. Los Kido nos mudamos a Estados Unidos y nos separamos—explicó, tratando de mantener regulado el tono de voz.

—Supongo que aun no le has dicho—dijo Fudo, viendo la mesa donde Haruna estaba sentada. Kido encarnó la ceja— Deberías decírselo, es algo de vida o muerte.

—¡Oh, claro! —Había evidente sarcasmo en su voz— ¡Mira Haruna, unos años después de mudarnos, mi casa se incendió, y mi familia y yo morimos! ¡Y ahora soy un no-muerto! ¿Cómo crees que se suena eso, idiota?

—Suena mal si lo dices de ese modo—comentó Fudo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De qué otro modo lo debería decir?, esa es la verdad en toda la extensión de la palabra— exclamó Kido.

Pasaron unos segundos, creándose un incomodo silencio tan largo que Kido se preguntó si Fudo volvería a hablar.

—Así que esa es tu hermana—dijo finalmente. Kido asintió sintiéndose más calmado—. Bueno, es linda.

Kido le tomó de la chaqueta con rudeza, levantándolo del suelo. Fudo contrajo su rostro de miedo, y Kido se alegró de causar esa reacción en él.

—¿Linda? —susurró entre dientes. Fudo tragó saliva, sus movimientos eran torpes para soltarse.

—Me refiero a linda en el sentido sentimental—contestó Fudo, en un intento de que Kido no le matase, o como ya estaba muerto, golpearlo hasta que no sienta la cara.

—Ah, ya—se calmó y bajó a Fudo.

—Nunca había visto tu faceta de hermano sobre-protector—dijo de forma burlona. Kido le lanzó una mirada "asesina" —, ya, me callo.

**Ӂ**

Los pasos de Suzuno se escuchaban en el silencioso pasillo como lo único capaz de emitir un sonido. Natsumi se interpuso en su camino como una sombra que se desplaza con velocidad asombrosa. Suzuno se detuvo, y su mirada parecía denotar su frialdad.

—Hola Suzuno, ¿a dónde vas?— Preguntó.

—Eso no te incumbe, Natsumi—dijo de manera gélida, ignorándola para seguir su camino.

—No irás de nuevo a ver a esa humana amiga tuya, ¿verdad?— Dijo Natsumi. Suzuno frenó de golpe.

—No la estoy viendo, la estoy cuidando—volvió su mirada a Natsumi—, y no voy ahí, voy con Misutore.

Natsumi abrió los ojos.

—¿Vas con un hijo de Lilith? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿Para qué?

—No es para nada malo, solo quiero que Touchi deje de emitir tantas energías negativas, atrae malas cosas.

—¿Y sabes por qué está así? — Dijo Natsumi, alzando la ceja.

—Tal vez no le ha ido bien en la escuela o alguien le está amargando la vida, ¿qué sé yo?

—No estás ni cerca. Es por ti.

—Por… ¿por mí? — Murmuró con los ojos abiertos de hito en hito— ¿Cómo que por mí? Yo no le he hecho nada.

—No es por lo que tú le hayas hecho. Es por lo que te ocurrió a ti. Vas a entrar en sus sueños, ¿no? Un sueño lúdico, ¿pero sabes qué debes hacer al llegar allí?

—Bueno, la verdad, no.

—Piénsalo, por tu muerte, ella cayó en la depresión, y tú sabes tan bien como yo que cree que fue un suicidio…

—¿Quieres que ella me vea? ¿Qué le hable? ¿Qué le diga que fui tan torpe cómo para caerme desde la azotea? ¡No! — Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa tan violentamente que los cabellos se movían de un lado para otro— ¡No puedo, le daría un ataque nervioso, no puedo hacerlo!

—Suzuno, es solo un sueño. Además, yo creo que a lo que tienes miedo es que ella te vea así, como una criatura chupasangre y te rechace—dijo Natsumi. Suzuno bajó la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con los cabellos enmarañados—. ¿Para qué crees que estás haciendo todo esto despacio y con suma paciencia? Lo haces para que ella te acepte, para que ella acepte poco a poco la realidad, no creas que todo lo que haces es en vano.

—Tienes razón—susurró él—, gracias Natsumi.— Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de él, dejando a Natsumi viendo fijamente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eso fue muy inteligente—dijo Haruya— Lo trataste de proteger usando la teoría como arma, muy lista.

—Gracias—respondió ella—. Creo que yo también voy a salir un rato.

—Espera, espera—dijo Haruya—. Dime que no te enamoraste de un humano como Hiroto.

Natsumi lanzó una carcajada.

—No… solo voy a seguirlo para que no le pase nada—rió y salió por la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Vivimos en el mundo cuando amamos. Sólo una vida vivida para los demás merece la pena ser vivida."<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Gracias por ayudarme, Endo— Aki se dio vuelta, regalándole una sonrisa—, no lo hubiese terminado tan rápido sin tu ayuda. Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte hasta tarde.<p>

—No hay nada qué agradecer, no te preocupes, de todas maneras me había quedado a entrenar un poco. Además, seguro el baile será divertido, es genial colaborar con eso.

Endo sujetaba la escalera en la que Aki se encontraba, la requería para poner los adornos.

—Bien, he terminado— entonces, Aki tropezó, fue algo descuidado, pero Endo la logró atajar antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Las manos de Endo se pusieron alrededor de su cintura y la miró alarmado.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien, Aki?

—¡C… claro! ¡Qué torpe, perdón! — Aki se incorporó velozmente.

—No te preocupes, pero por favor, amárrate bien las agujetas, pudiste hacerte algún daño— Endo se levantó en pos de ella y la miró con reproche.

—Vaya, está muy bien— Akane entró al gimnasio, sobresaltando a Aki. Ella lucía sus cabellos rubios atados en una cola de caballo y una ropa deportiva. Acababan de tener tenis, recordó Aki, ¿por qué no se había ido a su casa?

—Oh, Akane. — Los ojos de Endo se iluminaron, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Aki miró a Akane y después miró a Endo, una y otra vez.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Endo, nos vemos mañana— Aki salió del gimnasio en menos de lo que creyó posible y, sin darse cuenta, se detuvo en la entrada del instituto. En ese momento, Aki se permitió gruñir.

—¿Problemas de amor? — Una voz de tono burlón invadió el ambiente. Aki se dio vuelta y se encontró con una jovencita aproximadamente de su edad, muy hermosa, se dijo Aki con admiración; la joven poseía una graciosa figura y unos extraordinarios ojos rojizos llenos de certeza y decisión, incluso una voz elegante que hacía juego con todas sus características.

—¿Qué importa eso? — La voz de Aki había ascendido hasta convertirse en un suave grito y cerró los ojos para ahogar las lágrimas—. ¡Búrlate si lo deseas!

—Vaya, no recuerdo haber escuchado alguna historia donde el pesimismo ayudara a alguien. — La joven había, sin que Aki lo notara, caminado a su lado y en ese momento le hablaba a su oído.

Aki abrió los ojos en el momento en el que la joven tocó su mano. Una imagen le recorrió detrás del parpadeo que dio; unas manos cubiertas de sangre que se arrastraban por la tierra y luego un frío estremecedor la atacó.

—Tú…— se separó de ella como si la joven la hubiese empujado—, Dios, no debería sorprenderme, no es la primera vez que me sucede.

—Eres especial— dijo la joven con una mirada algo desconcertada e interesada—, puedes ver el aura y sentir la energía y pensamientos con un simple toque.

—Hago más cosas que esas, pero no sirven de mucho— dijo amargamente.

—Ese muchacho no tiene idea de lo que tiene a su lado.— La chica la rodeó, observándola con detalle—. Deberías decirle acerca de tu talento.

Aki frunció el ceño.

—El entrecejo, pequeña— la joven pelirroja tocó a Aki en la mitad de los ojos—, no querrás tener arrugas a temprana edad.

—Tks, ¿qué importa eso? No deseo que Endo se entere, seguro me creerá un bicho raro, una mentirosa o quizá una loca.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que esa mujerzuela de pechos operados vaya a robártelo? —Exclamó con desespero—. ¡Espabila, pequeña psíquica!

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Es obvio que esa "mujerzuela de pechos operados" es mejor que yo.

La joven sonrió de manera inescrutable.

—¿Cuándo será ese baile?

**Ӂ**

Entrar en un sueño lúdico es algo extraño. Al principio se siente una gran caída y luego se aparece en un largo pasillo oscuro con distintas puertas, y en cada una, un nombre, es el pasillo de los sueños, donde todos los sueños se conectan, había explicado Misutore.

Solo tenía que encontrar la puerta con el nombre "Touchi", entrar y animarla, solo eso, no debía ponerse nervioso por nada, de todos modos es su amiga, no hay ningún problema.

Giró la vista al brujo Misutore, este estaba distraído viendo el pasillo con un deje aburrido. Traía una esclavina negra con destellos de un verde oscuro brillante, que iba perfecto con su cabello y sus ojos.

—¿La hallaste? — Preguntó, dándose cuenta de la mirada que Suzuno le enviaba—. ¿Acaso no es esa?

—No— respondió cortante—, esa es la puerta de Midorikawa— Caminó un poco más y se vio el nombre que estaba buscando—. Ahí está.

—¡Estupendo! — Dijo Misutore sarcásticamente—, ahora entra, dale un beso o qué sé yo, pero ya me quiero ir.

—No me molestes, Misutore— gruñó Suzuno. Abrió la puerta, todo le era familiar, estaba en la entrada del instituto. Suzuno observó su entorno, era un día sombrío y lluvioso, y un sentimiento de dejavú e inseguridad lo golpeó como un par de bofetadas.

Vio a varias personas reunidas en un solo sitio. El sentimiento de Suzuno creció hasta hacerle daño y causarle un profundo dolor punzante en algún lugar de su cuerpo que no lograba identificar. Se dirigió velozmente allí, y lo primero que hizo fue abrirse paso entre las personas.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Suzuno se encogió de hombros viendo cómo había sido su final, y luego advirtió la presencia de alguien junto a su cuerpo. Touchi se encontraba a su lado con la mirada horrorizada. Reina se encontraba detrás de ella, y sus ojos denotaban furia, Midorikawa se encontraba cubriéndose la boca con la mano mientras luchaba por no dejar exponer su dolor.

—Touchi— llamó, elevando su mano para tocarla. Touchi cayó de rodillas y pegó un desgarrador grito al cielo. Suzuno se sobresaltó y sus ojos se abrieron de hito en hito. Se puso en cuclillas en frente de ella y tocó su mejilla. Entonces ella levantó la mirada y observó su alrededor, como si tratara de reconocer algo que había olvidado. Y su mirada se clavó en él.

—Suzuno.— La voz de Touchi era un ronco susurro acallado por los sordos golpes de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

—No, Touchi, yo no me he ido, y nunca tuve la intensión de hacerlo. Touchi, eres lo más importante para mí, verte de ese modo no es agradable.

—Solo dime, ¿por qué te suicidaste?

—No me suicidé— Suzuno agradecía que ella se hubiese calmado—. Me he caído del techo, ha sido solo un infortunado accidente.

—¿Un… accidente? — Parecía molesta.

—Pero yo jamás te abandonaría, Touchi. Yo sigo a tu lado, trata de abrir los ojos, no trates de bloquear lo real solo por miedo.

Su contorno se distorsionó, los colores se mezclaban.

—Oye, chupasangre— Misutore le llamaba desde su espalda—, será mejor marcharnos. Está despertando.

—¡No! — Chilló Touchi, rodeando a Suzuno con sus brazos—. ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!

—Debo irme, perdóname. Solo quiero que sonrías, hazlo apenas abras los ojos— se soltó de su agarre y corrió junto a Misutore para salir por la puerta que el brujo había abierto. Ambos se lanzaron y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente, despareciendo.

—¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca. Chupasangre, no vuelvas a hacer eso— dijo, jadeando divertido.

—¡Cállate, Misutore! — Suzuno le mandó una mirada helada, que no hizo otra cosa que hacer romper en carcajadas a Misutore—. Ya vámonos.

—Vaya que eres aburrido— musitó, chasqueando los dedos. Suzuno abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una cama helada y mullida de colores fríos—. Bien, ya que tienes lo que querías…

—Sí, si— Suzuno sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes y los arrojó a Misutore, quién los atrapó, sonriendo satisfecho.

**Ӂ**

Dentro de la habitación, Hiroto era como una sombra con dos esmeraldas incrustadas en la copa. Reina fingía dormir, y se sorprendió al ver que él había venido hasta su habitación. ¿Acaso intentaba volverla loca?

—Otra vez tú— susurró, abriendo los ojos—. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? Consíguete una novia y déjame tranquila.

—Ah, estás despierta— Hiroto pareció un poco decepcionado, como si planeara alguna broma que le haya salido mal—. Verte es como un pasatiempo, me divierte.

Reina estuvo a punto de recriminarle, pero no sintió las ganas que había tenido momentos antes en el cementerio.

—Siempre estaré contigo— Hiroto habló ante el silencio—. Seré como tu sombra.

Incluso podía sentir miedo del tono que Hiroto estaba usando, sonaba extraño, siempre lo había escuchado hablando como si la vida fuese una peligrosa ironía, pero fue diferente en ese momento.

—Bien— Reina se pasó una mano por el rostro de manera cansina.

—Levántate— ordenó Hiroto.

—Ni lo sueñes— Reina se cubrió completamente con las sábanas—. No saldré contigo a medianoche a una aventura siniestra.

—Solo será un momento— suplicó. Reina se destapó el rostro y envió una mirada airada hacia Hiroto, él parecía no advertirlo, o si lo hacía, lo disimulaba bien. Simplemente sonreía anonadado. Reina caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a abrirla, pero se detuvo al advertir una pequeña risa proviniendo de su espalda—. Tú eres la única que haría eso.— Dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar un aire helado a la habitación.

—Qué sea rápido— La voz de Reina se mantenía seca y firme, a pesar de la confianza—. Ay, dime que no es verdad— Reina se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No importa lo seca que sea contigo, no paras de sonreír como un bobalicón. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

La sonrisa de Hiroto abandonó su rostro y entrecerró los ojos de manera extraña, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y estuviese analizándolo.

—Deprisa, después de media noche no valdría la pena.

Reina caminó hacia él, y Hiroto se quitó la capa, colocándola sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de su cuello, y a Reina le corrió un escalofrío. Si así iba a ser todas las veces que la tocara, iba a ser una larga noche.

—Dime— la pregunta saltó a su cabeza y luego brotó de sus labios casi de inmediato—. ¿No te aburre vivir para siempre?

Hiroto levantó las cejas sorprendido y suspiró con aire vacilante, como si la pregunta lo hubiese tomado desapercibido.

—De hecho, si— sonrió con algo que Reina no logró identificar—. Nadie me había preguntado eso. Supongo que todos los mortales creen que es asombroso, pero no es así. Debemos llevar una vida solitaria, todos mueren a tu alrededor, todos crecen y envejecen y siempre serás de la misma edad. Siempre.

Los hombros de Reina se tensaron al ver los ojos burlones de Hiroto transformarse repentinamente. Él la miró parpadeando, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y volvió a sonreír divertido. _«Maldición»_, se dijo Reina mentalmente.

Hiroto la tomó la cintura, y Reina supo de inmediato lo que seguía. Hiroto saltó de la ventana, y Reina se aferró con fuerza a él. Ahogó un gritó y el vértigo le encogió el estómago.

—¡Diablos! Estás, loco, ¿te lo han dicho? — Soltó agitada.

—Lo siento—dijo, parecía lamentarlo de verdad.

—Tks, ¡deja de hacer eso!

—¿Dejar de saltar por las ventanas sin tu consentimiento? Bien, no lo haré más.

—¡No! Dejar de ser tan encantador todo el tiempo, comienza a molestarme.

—Hm… no pretendía serlo, parece que tengo una característica natural— bromeó. Reina lo miró airada—. Bien, bien, ya me callo.

Hiroto volvió a sujetarla y se elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Reina escondió el rostro en su cuello, y luego sintió todo el viento golpeándola como un vendaval. No quiso mirar qué tan alto se encontraban, el solo sentimiento de saber que estaban volando, fue suficiente para hacerle bajar los colores.

—Oye, si le tenías miedo a las alturas, me lo hubieses dicho— dijo Hiroto con reproche, habían descendido hacia un área algo campestre, pero no tocaban el suelo aún.

—Ah, ya cállate— susurró, pero no era capaz de hacer que sus palabras sonaran cortantes y frías. Hiroto rió, y terminó levitando hacia un lugar en la que la luz de la luna no era cubierta por las ramas de los árboles. Reina apreció en el claro una flor, reconoció la forma del capullo de una rosa a punto de abrirse. No parecía normal, era enorme, de color rojo intenso, como los cabellos de Hiroto.

Hiroto la soltó en el césped.

—Escuché que mañana es tu cumpleaños— dijo quedo, mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo; Reina supo que era antiguo.

—De hecho, si lo es— respondió, volviendo a mirar la rosa.

—Sé que no es mucho, y que quizá no te parezca tan asombroso, pero me gustaría compartir este momento contigo. También quería ser el primero en darte un regalo— Hiroto hablaba cohibido.

La rosa comenzó a abrirse lentamente, unas betas azules se hicieron visibles, Reina jamás había visto una rosa con esas características, lo que hizo el momento más especial. ¿Cómo que no era mucho?, se preguntó sonriendo levemente, ¡era un momento magnífico!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Reina.

—Muchas gracias— se encogió de hombros—. Hiroto.

—Sé que tienes que me dijiste que tenías que volver, pero he traído algo de comida, claro, si quieres quedarte, está bien si no.

—Acabo de reconsiderarlo— Reina lo miró con hombros encogidos.

—¡Estupendo! — Exclamó, sacando un cesto. Hiroto se sentó en el césped, y Reina lo siguió en sus movimientos—. Coge lo que desees— Levantó el trozo de tela, dejando ver el contenido de la cesta. Reina optó por comenzar con una mandarina. La tomó y comenzó a pelarla. Hiroto sacó una bolsa de transfusión de sangre, insertó un pitillo en ella como si fuese una botella de agua.

La mandarina estaba deliciosa, ni muy ácida, ni muy dulce.

—Dime algo— Hiroto rompió el silencio. Reina consideró la idea de ser ella quién rompiera el silencio en algún momento—. ¿Por qué eres tan… desdichada?

—¿Desdichada, yo? — Reina lo miró incrédula, pero Hiroto no estaba sonriendo, no estaba jugando.

—Es cierto lo que dijiste, yo no sé nada de ti, pero me gustaría comenzarte a conocer. Hay muchas cosas que sacas a la luz, pero no conozco sus causas. Me llenas de curiosidad— Hiroto estaba jugueteando con algo entre sus dedos, una rosa, advirtió Reina en silencio.

—No comprendo qué quieres saber de mí— Reina recogió las rodillas, de pronto comenzó a tener mucho frío.

—Tratas de alejar a todos, no tienes miedo a lo desconocido, si sonríes… es con amargura. Quisiera saber, ¿qué te hizo eso?

—De hecho… —Reina levantó un poco la mirada y en su cabeza repasó con cuidado lo que iba a decir a continuación—. No tengo nada que perder… si muero.

Hiroto la miró con horror, como si acabase de confesar un asesinato.

—¿Quieres morir? — De pronto pareció molesto o confundido.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Pero lo insinuaste— suspiró pesadamente, pasándose una mano por su cabello—. ¿No tienes nada que perder si mueres? — De pronto pareció afectado y hablaba como si no pudiese creerlo—. Estás viva, Reina, y no me refiero al hecho de estar aquí como yo, me refiero a _completamente viva._ Tienes mucho que perder.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Las personas que deliberadamente "alejo"? — Hizo comillas con los dedos.

—Lo noté cuando estuvimos en la habitación, no, desde que te veo lo he notado. Quieres alejar a todo el que venga, a todo el que intenta acercarse a ti. Eso es lo que me inquieta, si sigues haciendo eso, nunca vas a tener a alguien a quién perder. Esa es la razón por la cual no tienes miedo a la muerte, y eso no está bien.

—Je… ¿amar a alguien, dices? — Sonrió. _«Eso solo te hace caer»,_ recordó Reina, cerrando los ojos.

—Deja esa sonrisa— gruñó Hiroto. Reina dejó de sonreír y bufó—. ¿Quién te hizo eso? — Volvió a preguntar, y Reina alzó las cejas—. ¿Quién te metió en la cabeza eso? Creo que ambos sabemos de qué hablamos. Justo lo que acabas de pensar.

—Lo que acab… ¿cómo lo…?

—Creo que El Chupacabras tiene sus trucos— Hiroto sonrió por un momento.

—Tks… es la verdad, ¿para qué seguirlo negando? Mi padre siempre tuvo razón y esta no es la excepción.

—¿Tu padre, dices? — Hiroto la miró parpadeando, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo una historia de su vida? —. Sí, estoy pidiéndote eso.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! O… de leerme la mente, ¡l… lo que sea qué estés haciendo!

—Entonces será mejor que llenes mi curiosidad.

—Si puedes leerme la mente, ¿no deberías saberlo ya?

—Sí, pero prefiero saberlo de tus labios— Hiroto alzó la ceja y dejó la bolsa de sangre a un lado.

—Mi padre siempre fue un hombre ocupado, dedicado a los negocios a cada momento, tanto fue así que no tuvo tiempo para enamorarse.

—¿Y de dónde saliste entonces? — Interrumpió Hiroto, quitándose algunos cabellos de la frente.

—Él quería un heredero, alguien que cuidara sus empresas y que recibiera todas sus fortunas. Mi madre llegó, con deseos de salir de la pobreza, pero ella no le dio un heredero, "me tuvo" a mí. Sin embargo, mi madre fue quién me acogió como su hija. Mi padre, así como yo lo veía, me odiaba, y cada día intentaba ser buena en algo con tal de que me quisiera.

Hiroto tenía la mirada nublada por algo, y Reina no pudo saber con qué.

—Un día, mi madre y yo íbamos en el auto, y estaba lloviendo… — la voz de Reina se quebró y en su rostro, el dolor cruzó por un instante.

—Basta— Hiroto pareció advertirlo horrorizado, como si pudiese ver las imágenes por sí mismo.

—Dijiste que querías saberlo de mis labios. Es justo que termine— susurró. Hiroto asintió, apretando los labios.

—Fue algo rápido. Y lo más sorprendente fue que salí incólume.

—¿Cómo lo tomó tu padre?

—Bueno, era una niña, la pérdida de mi madre lógicamente me generaría mucho dolor. Y él… bueno, me golpeó. Fue la paliza más devastadora que me hubiesen dado, tanto fue así que mi tío tuvo que interponerse para que no me matara a golpes.

Reina levantó la mirada hacia Hiroto, y apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, como si le doliera.

—En ese momento, solo podía estar horrorizada, el mayordomo había sacado a mi tío y tuve miedo de que mi padre volviese a arremeter contra mí— Reina tomó aire para deshacer el nudo que se encontraba hecho en su garganta—. Pero no sucumbí, y le encaré. Le dije: _«¿Por qué nunca me amaste como un padre debería hacerlo?»._

Hiroto soltó un gruñido, y Reina lo miró, despertando de sus recuerdos.

—Ya basta, no soporto escuchar más. Ya sé cómo termina la cosa…

Reina abrió los ojos cuando Hiroto se lanzó sobre ella. No quedó exactamente encima de ella, se sostenía con sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, sonriendo divertido, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Y me parece que has estado escuchando a un idiota toda tu vida— los cabellos de Hiroto caían gracias a la gravedad. Reina torció el gesto—. Vuelvo a decírtelo, y no me levantaré hasta que sonrías como quiero que lo hagas.

Reina lo miró con ojos abiertos.

—_What? You are crazy! __Stand up, or I will hit you!_ — Tenía la costumbre de hablar en inglés en ciertas ocasiones y esa vez era una de ellas.

—_Oh! You are lucky that I too can keep a conversation in English, but we will better no do it, baby. _

—Tks… tengo escuela.

—Si es necesario dormiremos aquí— respondió. Hiroto dobló sus codos y se acercó más a ella.

El corazón de Reina se convirtió en una bomba que trabajaba cada vez más rápido.

—Puedo oler tu sangre recorriendo tu cuerpo a una velocidad bastante alta, Reina, ¿por qué estás tan agitada? — La voz de Hiroto descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo a sonreír?

Y Reina lo miró finalmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos.

—Eres un tonto— y entonces en sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía. Hiroto volvió a sonreírle divertido, y con sus pulgares fríos, le secó las lágrimas.

—Sonriendo te ves más hermosa, deberías hacerlo seguido— y Hiroto se inclinó hacia adelante. Por un momento Reina creyó que iba a besarla, pero Hiroto se desvió hacia arriba y depositó un beso en su frente. Y los dedos de Reina palparon algo depositado en su mano; la rosa con la que Hiroto estaba jugueteando hace un momento.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lo más incomprensible del mundo es que sea comprensible."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Midorikawa dio un sonoro gritó de horror y se escondió detrás de Kazemaru. Él le dedicó una mirada a Reina y luego a Midorikawa, una y otra vez. Finalmente lanzó un bufido de contención y se volvió a Mildorikawa con gesto molesto.<p>

—¿Quieres explicarte?

—Ella… —Midorikawa señaló a Reina con horror—, ¡ella está sonriendo!

—Ay, Dios, dime que esto no es verdad— levantó vista y brazos hacia el cielo con melodrama—. ¡No tiene nada de malo que esté sonriendo!

—Ryuji— Reina se acercó a Midorikawa, alzando la mano para tocarle, y él retrocedió aún más.

—¡Ryuji Midorikawa, déjate de tonterías! — Kazemaru frunció el ceño. Midorikawa se acercó con recelo y le estrechó la mano.

—Aún creo que te han embrujado, te lo advierto, tengo los ojos puestos en ti— Midorikawa señaló sus ojos y luego a ella. Reina se rió, lo que le hizo tener un escalofrío.

—¿Y ahora qué locuras inventas, Midorikawa? — La voz de Touchi invadió el ambiente, y Midorikawa se volteó. No pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando la vio; estaba radiante, como si no tuviese problemas. Ya no recordaba la última vez que la había visto así.

—Hola, Touchi— saludó en un susurro y algo anonadado. Las últimas semanas había escuchado sus sollozos detrás de la puerta, y no se atrevía a abrirla. No había sido la misma, sus sonrisas forzadas eran la cosa más insoportable que debía presenciar cada vez que la veía, era mucho peor que haber visto sus lágrimas.

—Midorikawa, ¡Mido! Ay, no, Kazemaru, lo perdimos.

—Prueben con una patada, usualmente funciona— sugirió Reina.

—¡No! No, estoy bien— carraspeó—. Touchi, ¿me permites un momento?

—Vale— Touchi fue tomada por Midorikawa, y él la llevó a un lugar más apartado, donde parecía, nadie escucharía nada.

—Está bien, Touchi, suéltalo ahora.

—¿Soltar qué? — Ella alzó la ceja.

—Te veo diferente, tú eres el concepto de tristeza ayer y hoy estás… ¡Te ves genial!

—Lo dices como si fuese un insulto— bromeó ella. Midorikawa torció el gesto—. De hecho… si, ocurrió algo que creo que debes saber. Anoche soñé con Suzuno. Fue demasiado real, y creo… creo que él sí estuvo allí, eso me inquieta bastante, pero me dijo que él seguiría a mi lado y que… que no cerrara los ojos a la realidad.

—¿Cuál es esa "realidad"?

Touchi parecía cohibida al hablar, como si algún detalle importante se le hubiese pasado y decirlo en ese momento era la cosa más difícil del mundo.

—No sé cómo explicarte esto, pero… he estado presenciando… em… cosas, no sé cómo explicarlo, Mido, pero… son sucesos extraños, y en algo tienen que relacionarse. Es cómo… cómo si alguien estuviese tratando de darme un mensaje.

—Entiendo— Midorikawa entrecerró los ojos—. Será mejor que volvamos a clase, hablaremos después de esto, ¿vale?

—Espera, ¿esto es todo? — Touchi parecía incrédula—. Creía que ibas a darme un discurso o algo por el estilo.

—Si quieres comienzo ahora y perdemos historia— sugirió sonriendo socarronamente. Touchi negó con la cabeza y lo alcanzó para ir a clase.

**Ӂ**

—Clase, tenemos dos alumnos nuevos que se han matriculado en la escuela. Espero que los traten adecuadamente y hagan que su experiencia aquí sea lo más ameno del mundo.

En ese momento, entraron dos jóvenes al aula. Aki los miró inmediatamente y los analizó con detenimiento. Eran un joven de cabellos color crema y de ojos café oscuro, la chica a su lado poseía unos ojos café, pero más claros y un cabello café rojizo de rastras.

—Mi nombre es Reika Midou— dijo la joven suavemente.

—Shuya Goenji— dijo el muchacho con gran desinterés. Aki advirtió las miradas de todas las chicas del aula sobre él, y como se reían de una manera bobalicona mientras murmuraban cosas. Aki volvió la vista al frente y siguió los pasos de Goenji por el aula, hasta que tomó asiento. Reika pasó junto a Kazemaru y le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo. Aki advirtió el sonrojo de Kazemaru. Volvió a mirar a Goneji y soltó un suspiro algo cansado.

—¿Te gusta el chico nuevo? — Haruna le susurró con disimulo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Es nuevo, quizá sea un patán.

—Bueno, es muy guapo, ¿no crees? — Haruna sonrió subió sus lentes rojos a su cabeza, y Aki la miró como si estuviese loca.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, la verdad, para Aki era prácticamente la tercera vez que veía ese tema en toda su vida, y aunque le gustase la historia de Latinoamérica, no tenía ganas de volverlo a repetir. Miró nuevamente a Goenji para matar el tiempo, ya que si miraba a Endo, recordaría el encuentro con la joven de la noche pasada, Natsumi, había dicho que se llamaba.

—Señorita Kino, ¿cuáles son los dos hechos que sobresalieron al comienzo de la época contemporánea en Colombia? — El profesor la había devuelto a la realidad.

—El asesinato del líder Jorge Eliécer Gaitán el nueve de abril de mil novecientos cuarenta y ocho y el golpe de estado del general Gustavo Rojas Pinilla el trece de julio de mil novecientos cincuenta y tres— respondió con tranquilidad.

—Hmm… bien, si estaba prestando atención. —El profesor se dio la vuelta comenzando de nuevo la tediosa explicación. Ella cruzó miradas con Goenji, él le levantó el pulgar sonriéndole de lado, ella hizo lo mismo como respuesta.

**Ӂ**

El receso llegó finalmente. A Haruna le iban mejor las cosas prácticas, así que de verdad le aburrió la clase. Miró a Aki estirando sus extremidades y preguntándose, ¿por qué se amiga parecía de pronto tan distante? No era la misma, y no podía culpar a Endo por ello, Haruna lo sabía, porque si fuese así, se habría dado cuenta antes. Le lastimó pensar que Aki no confiase en ella lo suficiente como para guardarle un secreto. Aunque también saltó a su cabeza la posibilidad de ser el secreto de alguien más o un secreto tan grande que ni su mejor amiga podía conocer.

—¡Ay, no! He olvidado mi lonchera. Ya regreso, espérame, por favor— Aki se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección al edificio. Haruna la observó con detenimiento y luego se acomodó las gafas dando un suspiro cansado.

—Hola.— La voz era inconfundible para ella, Goenji se encontraba a su lado sonriéndole, y Haruna no pudo evitar la sorpresa—. ¿Sabes? Tú fuiste la primera persona en la que me fijé cuando ingresé al aula— jugó insinuantemente con un mechón azulado de cabello, provocándole un rubor leve a Haruna.

—¿De verdad? — Haruna trató de hablar lo más fuerte que pudo, porque la verdad, es que no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

—Por supuesto. Quizá fue por tu atractivo— calló por un momento, ante la mirada achantada de Haruna—. Lo lamento, no planeaba incomodarte de esa manera. Tengo la costumbre de decir siempre lo que pienso.

—No te preocupes por eso, es bueno que no ocultes tus opiniones— Haruna apretó su lonchera y agachó un poco la mirada. Un brazo se pasó sobre sus hombros, y por un momento creyó que era Goenji, pero descartó la idea al escuchar la voz que vino a continuación.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Su hermano— respondió Kido de manera recelosa.

—Ah, hermano mayor— dijo, pero Haruna no percibió la arrogancia o la burla en su voz, era algo como la ironía—. Mucho gusto, soy Shuya Goenji. Compañero de clase de la joven Otonashi.

—Mucho gusto— Kido parecía estar conteniéndose de darle un golpe a Goenji, Haruna rogó que no ocurriesen las cosas de ese modo—. Si me disculpas, debo llevarme a mi hermana por un momento.

—¿Pero, hermano, a dónde me llevarás? Estamos en receso.

—A un lugar, camina.— La voz de Kido fluía por sus oídos como una ola de vinagre helado. La llevó a un lugar un poco apartado, y Haruna se deshizo de su agarre, enojada.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, hermano?

—No quiero que te acerques a ese chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Hermano, estás exagerando las cosas, ya no soy la niña pequeña que debías defender por todo. Él solo me hablaba.

—No confío en él. No te le acerques, ni le hables— murmuró, como si ella no hubiese hablado. Haruna negó con la cabeza, hastiada—. Soy tu hermano mayor y harás lo que yo diga— Kido se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia un muchacho recostado en la pared cruzado de brazos, que miraba la escena con diversión e ironía.

**Ӂ**

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Reika miró a Kazemaru de manera amable.

—Por supuesto— respondió Midorikawa—. Kazemaru, no hay problema, ¿cierto?

—No, en lo absoluto.

Reika se sentó junto a Kazemaru. Kazemaru miró su gelatina y la dejó a un lado.

—¿Cómo te ha caído el cambio? — Touchi se inclinó hacia al frente.

—Oh, estupendo— respondió Reika animadamente—. Pienso unirme al club de atletismo.

Kazemaru agachó la cabeza y disimuló una mueca de desagrado ante la mirada pícara de Midorikawa.

—Oh, estupendo— Midorikawa amplió su sonrisa—, ya tienes una compañera, y una muy guapa.

—Sí, lo sé, es asombroso— trató de asesinar con la mirada a Midorikawa, para que cerrara la boca, pero eso parecía un impelo para que continuase.

—Te… ¿encuentras bien? — Reika sonó preocupada, y Kazemaru le sonrió con rapidez.

—¡Claro! Solo estaba pensando en enseñarte el lugar— exclamó Midorikawa, y antes de Kazemaru reprochara, Reika exclamó animada.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso me encantaría! —Reika miró hacia otro lugar, Kazemauru vio a Goenji, quién le sonreía burlón. Reika se levantó frunciendo el ceño y lo cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo—. Vamos, Ichirouta.

Reika lo arrastró fuera de allí, y Kazemaru recuperó la compostura comenzando a guiar la caminata, ya que Reika parecía buscar algo parecido a una cancha de entrenamiento.

—Dime Kazemaru, por favor.

—¿Eh? — Reika pareció confundida.

—Lo de antes, no me llames Ichirouta, solo dime Kazemaru, no hay que ser formales si vamos a ser amigos.

Reika le sonrió.

Estar con Reika era algo que no podía explicar sencillamente, algo agradable, quisiera decir, pero estaría mintiendo, no era del todo así. Era una especie de paradoja, se sentía bien, algo como una calidez inherente y un cariño atrapante, pero a la vez, tenía terror, miedo, recelo, y se preguntaba, ¿cómo era posible que sentimientos tan contradictorios como esos la invadiesen debido a ella?

Finalmente llegaron a la pista de entrenamiento, Kazemaru lo supo, la exclamación sorprendida de Reika lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¡Kazemaru! —Sintió a alguien que se lanzaba sobre él. Era Miyasaka, parecía que no se había percatado de Reika, y Kazemaru tuvo que carraspear y señalar a Reika con los ojos para que Miyasaka la mirara—. ¡Oh! No me habías dicho nada sobre tu novia, Kazemaru.

—No es mi novia, idiota, es una nueva integrante del club de atletismo— dijo, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! — Miyasaka lo miró mal y luego a Reika—. ¿Entonces está disponible?

—¡No, no lo está! — Gruñó.

Entonces Reika lo miró, y Kazemaru se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—N… no, no me refería… ¡solo que nunca sabes comportarte! — Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza—, tks, idiota.

—Je. Mucho gusto, soy Ryou Miyasaka— dijo, sonriendo burlón y tendiéndole la mano. Reika estrechó su mano, pero al instante, la retiró haciendo una mueca de dolor, no fue muy evidente, pero Kazemaru era muy detallista, y notó cuando ella frunció los labios por un segundo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Miyasaka parpadeó confundido.

—No es nada importante— contestó ella sonriendo.

**Ӂ**

Reina nuevamente sonreía mirando la rosa que Hiroto le había entregado la noche anterior. La fragancia se esparcía con bastante facilidad, y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Al percibir ese aroma, le recordaba siempre a él.

—¿Enamorada? — Dijo alguien de manera burlona. La sonrisa de Reina desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro, y escondió la rosa.

—Akane.— Ni siquiera se esmeró en ocultar su desprecio, ya era bastante evidente—, ¿qué demonios quieres?

—Nada, nada. Solo disfruto viendo a la frívola Reina Yagami enamorada— río despiadadamente.

—No te metas en mis asuntos, lo que haga o piense no te concierne—se levantó del suelo con la sangre hirviéndole, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con premura.

—Ni siquiera el amor puede ablandar esa roca que tienes de corazón. Idéntico a tu padre— escupió.

—Cállate— Reina se detuvo y la miró, esta vez, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por estar diciendo la verdad? Ese hombre nunca amó a nadie, siquiera a su esposa, solo se casó con ella para que tuviese un varón, pero te tuvo a ti.

La mano de Reina se estrelló con fuerza contra la mejilla de Akane.

—Maldita perra—masculló. Akane volvió a mirarla con furia, pero Reina sonrió—. ¿Quién eres tú para hablar? ¿La chica de la máscara?

—¿Cuál máscara?

—¿Crees que la gente de quiere? No me hagas reír, por Dios, ¡solo admiran a la máscara que se encuentra en ese rostro! No importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca vas a cambiar esa personalidad de bruja que posees.

—No hables más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por estar diciendo la verdad? —Sonrió aún más cuando Akane frunció el ceño por haber repetido sus palabras.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mí? — Akane parecía quedarse sin opciones al contestar.

—Suzuno vio a través de ti, era muy listo, astuto, supo quitarte la máscara sin que te dieses cuenta. Pero fue muy confiado al creer que no lo sabrías.

—¿Qué babosadas estás diciendo? — Pareció alterada por un momento.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Si fuiste tú quién lo empujó del techo de la escuela!

Akane abrió los ojos y su mano se levantó en un puño. Reina dejó caer la rosa y detuvo el golpe de Akane con una mano y con la otra la tomó del cuello, arrastrándola contra un árbol y acorralándola al mismo tiempo que la mantenía completamente inmóvil.

—No soy tonta, Akane, si solo pensabas que era una muchacha apartada igual a todos— apretó más el agarre—. Como me gustaría en este momento matarte, sostener tu tráquea hasta que el oxígeno se te acabe… pero no lo haré—la soltó, y tan pronto su mano se separó del cuello de Akane, ella comenzó a toser—, no hay poder humano ni divino que me haga perdonarte.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no has ido a denunciarme de asesinato? ¿Por qué no revelar aquello?

—Buena sugerencia, pero no soy tonta. Lamentablemente no estoy enterada de todos los detalles de aquello, pero lo analicé cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué Suzuno sería asesinado por ti? Es decir, si simplemente no le agradases, no habría razón para acabarlo, debió haber algo más, y hasta que no consiga toda la información, no revelaré nada.

—¿Y no tienes miedo a la posibilidad de quedar igual que él? — Akane sonrió, como si fuese la última esperanza que tenía de tomar control en la conversación.

—¿Quedar cómo él, dices? — Reina se acercó al rostro de Akane, tan cerca que Akane aguantó la respiración—, tan solo inténtalo.

Reina se dio vuelta, sintiendo la furibunda mirada de Akane acuchillándole la espalda como miles de filosas espadas guerreras. Pero lo que sabía que Akane no podía percibir, era el dolor que habían provocado sus palabras. Si, le había dolido, aunque no lo hubiese manifestado con tanta evidencia. Naturalmente habría perdido los estribos y el rostro de Akane habría estado empapado de sangre contra el suelo a causa suya. Pero no fue así por solo una razón, razón que tenía nombre. Hiroto. Gracias a él, ella había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a sus acusaciones y demás afrentas. Él lo había dicho. _«Siempre estaré contigo… seré como tu sombra»._


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa."<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¡Esto tiene que ser una de tus malas bromas, Kazemaru! — Exclamó Aki mirando el vestido con los ojos abiertos—. ¡Ni loca me pondré algo como esto!<p>

—A mí no me digas nada, jamás te diría que te pusieras algo tan… corto—Kazemaru parecía inseguro, y veía el vestido con la misma expresión que ella.

—¿Por qué no? — Replicó Natsumi, como si estuviese exagerando las cosas—, te verías muy sexy.

—Pero…

—¡Oh, Kazemaru! — Miyasaka abrió la puerta del almacén con una sonrisa—, te he estado buscando. No puedo quedarme con tu anillo— Se quitó el anillo y se lo tendió rápidamente.

—¿Es de plata pura? —Preguntó Natsumi, mirando a Kazemaru, como si no pudiese creerlo—, ¿y se lo confías a alguien?

—Es de mi familia, y si, Miyasaka es de confiar. Lo necesitaba para una obra de teatro, o algo así.

—¿Y para eso necesitabas un anillo de plata genuina, Miyasaka? — Dijo Aki, abriendo el vestidor.

—Eso le da un toque de realismo— resopló, como si fuese algo muy obvio y lo que acaban de preguntar fuese algo tonto.

Aki entró al vestidor y rápidamente se dispuso a vestirse, pero para Aki, el vestido era una gran cantidad de tiras de tela que carecía de sentido alguno. Natsumi entró al vestidor rápidamente y Aki se volteó tapándose lo mejor que pudo con las manos y el vestido.

—¡Ah! ¡Sal de aquí! — Gritó, sonrojándose.

—Vaya, son más grandes de lo que aparentan bajo el uniforme— Natsumi sonrió divertida—. Ya déjate de las tonterías.

Para Aki fue un poco tortuoso el roce de los dedos de Natsumi contra su piel. No había recuerdo alguno que surcara su mente, por lo que debía suponer que Natsumi, al darse cuenta de su habilidad, había creado un bloqueo en su cabeza.

—Ya, sal y deja que te vea bien— abrió la puerta del vestidor y en ese instante, sintió todas las miradas clavarse en ella como miles de fans frente a una estrella—. Vaya, no está mal.

—Oh, Dios, Endo suertudo— Miyasaka tenía la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas con impresión.

—¡Miyasaka!

—¿Qué? Está linda, ¿qué más quieres que diga? O vas a cambiar a Reika por ella.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, no la menciones, y menos con esa insinuación—contestó con un zape.

—¡Auch! ¡Este es el segundo que me das en el día!

Lejos de apenarla, Aki comenzó a sonreír para sofocar la carcajada que le provocaban ellos dos.

—Vaya, ni estás en el baile y ya provocaste tu primera pelea— Natsumi se puso una mano en el mentón, y Aki la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Por favor, ¿podría subirle un poco más el volumen? — Pidió una clienta a la empleada con voz calmada. No podía apreciarle bien, pero tenía una voz joven, para el parecer de Aki, y justo eso fue lo que llamó también su atención. Tenía una estatura baja y una capucha que no le dejaba ver sus facciones.

—Por supuesto— contestó la empleada confundida, como si no pidiesen con mucha frecuencia eso. Aki observó el televisor y escuchó al locutor hablando con voz grave y pausada.

_«No se conoce ninguna información asegurada de los últimos cuerpos encontrados, queda confirmada la ensanguinación y tortura que sufrieron las víctimas antes de ser asesinadas. Se continúan las investigaciones para capturar a los culpables de estos escambrosos hechos. Se han formulado distintas teorías y los esfuerzos alcanzan su punto mayor…»._

La joven de antes metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la puerta de cristal que marcaba la salida.

_«La indignación de los ciudadanos crece cada vez más y los familiares de las víctimas identificadas exigen justicia. Algunos ciudadanos aseguran la supersticiosa presencia de un ser chupasangre entre nosotros, otros aseguran que son los procedimientos de rituales de satanismo»._

La joven giró su cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los de Aki. Fue por un momento, ya que inmediatamente clavó su vista en Natsumi. Era una mirada muy extraña, algo como el fastidio mal disimulado, y la respiración de Aki pasó a ser pesada y tensa.

_«No te agites, solo es un licántropo»_, envió Natsumi, y Aki apretó los labios, soltando el aire contenido.

—Vaya, ¿pero quién haría algo tan oprobioso? — Dijo Miyasaka, y Aki se sobresaltó, creyendo que se refería a la mirada de la chica licántropo que acababa de salir de la tienda. Pero no era así, Miyasaka también había escuchado la noticia.

—Te sorprenderías— murmuró Natsumi, como si eso fuese una triste realidad que ella conociera a la perfección—. Aki, te llevas ese. Ustedes dos— miró a Miyasaka y a Kazemaru con severidad—, asegúrense de que llegue a salvo a casa, yo tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde irás? — Aki se sorprendió cuando vio la apresurada que estuvo al coger su bolso.

Natsumi envió una mirada extraña a Aki, como si no supiese como responder, como si la necesidad de irse no estuviese asegurada a la obligación. Entonces Natsumi salió de la tienda.

**Ӂ**

Goenji caminaba por la solitaria acera sin una pizca de preocupación. Para cualquier persona, la mayor de sus preocupaciones sería la de ser asaltado o asesinado, pero Goenji no tenía la mente enfocada en ese tipo de preocupaciones mundanas, sus preocupaciones eran más imperativas que ellas.

Escuchó algo a sus espaldas, sus sentidos desarrollados y agudos le permitió percibirlo a tiempo. Goenji se dio vuelta, viendo un demonio arrastrándose hacia él, un Drevak que, sin ojos, se lanzaba hacia él con velocidad inquietante. Goenji rodó en el suelo y tomó forma de lobo ante la segunda criatura que apareció. Un Kuri, su grotesco aspecto de araña le dio un escalofrío a Goenji.

—Un lycan…—siseó el Kuri.

Se abalanzó sobre el demonio Kuri y le rasguñó fieramente sin dejarlo defenderse. Zarpazo tras zarpazo lanzaban a su pelaje enromes cantidades de icor y sangre negruzca. Pero Goenji se concentró demasiado en él. Un Moloch le golpeó con rudeza, y Goenji solo pudo caer al suelo invadido por el dolor. La sangre se escurrió de sus labios, y sus colmillos brillaron ante la luna.

Sin aviso previo, el Moloch se detuvo, y de su mano calló el arma al suelo con estruendo. Goenji ladeó la cabeza y observó una silueta conocida, una joven pelirroja que tenía la mano alzada en dirección al Moloch.

_«Natsumi»._

Ella le dirigió una mirada veloz, y de inmediato corrió en dirección al Moloch y se agarró firmemente de su escamosa piel. Natsumi rasgó el cuello del demonio, y Goenji percibió el olor de la fétida sangre negra.

Él se levantó y Natsumi repitió el mismo proceso con él Drevak. Se lanzó sobre él y rompió su cuello sin misericordia. Goenji tomó forma humana y la miró intensamente.

—¿Ocho años y aún tengo que salvarte el trasero? — Bromeó con una sonrisa. Goenji no contestó—. Te gusta la adrenalina, eran bastantes.

—Solo eran tres. Podría haberme encargado de ellos. Lo tenía bajo control todo.

—¿Entonces dejar que un Moloch te rompa la cara es "tenerlo todo bajo control"? ¡Vaya! Entonces debo verificar las cosas en mi diccionario, porque yo tengo una definición diferente sobre ello.

—Déjame solo— exigió con frialdad. Después de unos minutos, Natsumi respondió.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí? —Preguntó Natsumi, y su tono había perdido el toque sarcástico.

—Tu especie. Ellos son quiénes me provocan asco. Monstruos chupasangre, cadáveres andantes, vampiros, en pocas palabras.

—¿Así es cómo me ves? — Dijo ella con una indetectable sonrisa—, ¡Yo no pedí ser lo que soy! ¿Qué pretendes que haga al respecto?

—Morirte sería una buena idea.

La expresión de Natsumi fue extraña, algo que le atravesó, y entonces Goenji comprendió. Ya estaba muerta.

—Yo no he hecho nada, y no soy quién ha cambiado con el pasar de los años— dijo Natsumi, con un tono de voz frío y calculador.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes de qué hablo. Juegas con los sentimientos de las personas, no te interesa a quién lastimas… ese no era el Goenji al que yo quería proteger.

—¿Qué sabe un vampiro cómo tú sobre mí? ¡Somos enemigos por naturaleza! ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?

—Un gato puede hacerse amigo de un perro si lo intenta. La naturaleza no decide lo que debes hacer.

Goenji torció el gesto y se dio vuelta para caminar hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Espera, Shuya!

Se detuvo y se viró hacia ella, y a una velocidad imperceptible para Natsumi, la tomó del cuello apretándola con fuerza. Natsumi pareció sorprendida y cogió su brazo entre débiles forcejeos.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así— masculló con despreció—, la única que podía llamarme así era Yuka.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a los vampiros? Tiene que haber alguna razón más— dijo Natsumi, y Goenji apretó más su cuello, queriendo romperlo.

—Porque mi hermana está muerta gracias a ellos—soltó bruscamente a Natsumi y tomó la forma de lobo para dejar el lugar. El viento azotó su rostro con fiereza mientras se detuvo en un edificio, perdiendo la forma de lobo, y tratando de que su humor volviese a ser el mismo de siempre.

_«Goenji»._

El mensaje llegó a Goenji desde cerca, y supo que Koujiro había aterrizado a su lado cuando escuchó un aplastante sonido que caía detrás de él.

—Koujiro, ¿qué haces aquí?

_«Te hemos estado buscando, vamos, ¿qué sucede contigo, idiota?»._

Otra voz, muy conocida para Goenji, apareció en el lugar. Reika tomó forma humana en frente de él y lo miró disgustada.

—Sabes que si no informas a la Alpha, no deberías salir.

_«Y no creo que le agrade la idea. Sabes que no le gusta que andemos luchando contra demonios por nuestra propia cuenta»._

—No es nada, solo fueron unos tres demonios— recuperó su sonrisa burlona, para hacerles entender su desinterés por la situación.

—Quizá te salves de la Alpha, pero no creo que lo hagas de Shiro— Reika alzó la ceja, y sonrió ante la mirada de preocupación que hizo Goenji.

Koujiro tomó forma humana detrás de él, y lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Y no solo eso, Atsuya está tratando de calmarlo con café.

—Sabes lo que le hace el café— coincidió Reika. Goenji les hizo un ademán apresurado y se lanzó del techo del edificio cambiando su forma.

**Ӂ**

Suzuno peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, mientras se dirigía a la cocina por una copa de sangre. Había escuchado las voces de todos en la sala, y esperaba que no prestasen mucha atención a su presencia. No deseaba que lo llamasen, y tuviese que ingresar a una aburrida conversación de "ancianos", como Suzuno solía llamarles. La razón no era porque fuesen aburridas, en realidad, bromeaban y pensaban como gente joven, pero en ciertos momentos, la conversación solía ponerse seria, y a Suzuno le disgustaba los temas sobre el pasado y la experiencia, donde alguno contaba una historia llena de dolor o algún sermón.

—¿Tiene hambre, "señor yo no le tengo miedo al coco"? — Hiroto le sonrió con diversión, cuando Suzuno chocó contra él al entrar en la cocina. Ciertamente, pudo haberse reído, pero le resultaba algo que no podía permitirse.

—Un poco— respondió en un susurro. Hiroto se hizo a un lado, dándole la entrada a la cocina. Suzuno agachó la cabeza y entró en ella, entonces, escuchó a Hiroto cerrar la puerta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El ambiente está un poco tenso allí afuera, creí que algo se rompería al entrar ahí— Dijo Hiroto, y parecía sonar divertido ante la situación—. Natsumi nuevamente tiene uno de esos instantes en los que se pierde seguidamente, Haruya está molesto por su situación, y Kido y Fudo— Lanzó una débil risa—, bueno, ellos pelean bastante seguido, por lo que no me resulta extraño, pero parece que es algo más serio.

—¿Y eso te resulta "divertido"? — Dijo Suzuno. Hiroto lo miró como si estuviese loco.

—¿Debería? Simplemente opino que no debería estar pasando esto— Hiroto suspiró—, Natsumi fue herida por Goenji, y ella no quiere comprender que él se ha convertido en un… un…

—¿En un "despreciable malagradecido que juega con las emociones ajenas"? — Completó Suzuno con la ceja alzada en forma sarcástica.

—Hubiese preferido un nombre más corto, pero no está mal.

Algo sonó fuera, y Suzuno supo de inmediato que se trataba del timbre que resonó por toda la casa. Hiroto frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes parecieron bastante confundidos y alterados.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Aquí nunca esperamos a alguien— respondió Hiroto. Ciertamente, la incertidumbre y la intranquilidad de Hiroto, por un momento fueron transmitidas hacia él, sintió algo de desasosiego ante la situación—. ¿Vas tú, o yo, novato?

—Cobarde— dijo Suzuno con tranquilidad, mientras salía de la cocina y caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Ey! ¡Era una broma! — Escuchó el gritó de Hiroto, pero era demasiado tarde, Suzuno ya se había dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Lo hizo, y se preparó para lo que vería o sucedería.

—Buenas noches— saludó la figura del umbral—, joven.

Suzuno por un momento se confundió, y le apreció con cuidado todas sus características. Hiroto llegó a su lado casi corriendo.

—No debes abrirle la puert…— Y calló al ver a la persona que estaba de pie en la puerta. Los verdes ojos de Hiroto se abrieron de la impresión, y sus pálidos labios se entreabrieron con el impacto de lo que había visto.

—Me alegra ver un rostro conocido, Hiroto— dijo ella—, mucho tiempo sin vernos.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiroto no parecía salir de la impresión, y Suzuno por un momento creyó que se trataba de una película. Volvió a mirar a la joven en el umbral, y sus ojos azules la escudriñaron con cuidado.<p>

—S… señorita… Michiko— Hiroto tragó saliva—, ¿es… usted?

—¿Michiko? — La voz de Haruya interrumpió las meditaciones de Suzuno—, ¿la Michiko Suzukaze que conocemos, Hiroto?

Y la impresión vista en el rostro de Hiroto, era exactamente la misma en los ambarinos ojos de Haruya. Suzuno se preguntaba quién era el desconocido personaje, ¿quién era para ellos?, ¿qué representaba? Pero debía esperar de pie, mientras quienes se encontraban como hielo en el polo (Haruya y Hiroto), salieran de su asombro.

—Sé que eres pálido, Hiroto, pero te has pasado, en serio— Michiko ingresó a la casa, y Suzuno dio un paso hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Ella debía haber sido adentrada a ese lugar hace mucho tiempo, ya que nadie le había invitado a entrar, y ella sin ningún esfuerzo, se había introducido en su fortaleza.

Quienes no parecían impresionados, eran Natsumi, quién seguía sumida en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones, y Fudo, quién actuaba como si hubiese tenido prevista la llegada de la niña. Suzuno la veía de esa manera, "una niña", parecía una niña de doce años máximo, no era muy alta, y en su rostro infantil se encontraba pintada una sonrisa risueña y de suficiencia.

Kido tampoco parecía comprender la situación, y lo miró, como si compartiera el mismo pensamiento, «¿Qué está pasando aquí?».

—Suzuno Fuuzuke— susurró ella entrecerrando los ojos hacia Suzuno. Él abrió los ojos de hito en hito.

—No recuerdo haber mencionado mi nombre, ¿cómo lo ha sabido? —Intentó no parecer muy sorprendido, no quería verse vulnerable frente a una desconocida. "Novato", como solía llamarlo Hiroto.

—Debo conocer a mis subordinados, así sea solo por registros y fotografías— pasó dos dedos por un estante y frunció el ceño cuando vio el polvo.

—¿Subordinados? — Repitió Kido incrédulo.

—Significa que ustedes dos están bajo su mandato, idiota— respondió Fudo a la pregunta que Kido no le había hecho.

Y Suzuno volvió a mirarla. ¿Ella? ¿Su líder? ¿Su jefe? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Era una niña! Su apariencia lo era, expresiones igual. Aunque Suzuno supo que no debía pensar tanto, no la conocía con la suficiente profundidad para juzgarla.

—Natsumi— dijo Michiko, alzando un poco la voz. Natsumi inmediatamente levantó la mirada y pestañeó un par de veces. Suzuno levantó las cejas, siempre que ella entraba de ese modo a sus pensamientos, no había nadie que le sacara de ello—. Haruya— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, llévala a su habitación.

Haruya obedeció al instante, y Natsumi sonrió amablemente, ante Michiko cuando pasaron por su lado, no pareció sorprenderse como lo hicieron Hiroto y Haruya, simplemente le sonrió, como si le diese la bienvenida.

—¿Qué es eso de que soy un subordinado? — Dijo Suzuno secamente.

—Creí que en la escuela te enseñarían el significado de las palabras, sino, busca en tu diccionario, "subordinado".

—No me refería a eso— Suzuno suspiró. Michiko comenzó a reír.

—Yo sé, yo sé. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué poco sentido del humor tienes!

Suzuno trató de identificar su acento europeo, parecía de italiano, pero no estaba muy del todo seguro.

—Según La Firma cada país debe tener clanes en cada ciudad, y un líder que los guíe a todos y a cada uno de los que incidentalmente entren en ellos. Algo así como una cabeza, alguien que posea el poder y la experiencia para menguar la sed de sangre y el salvajismo que nos identifica.

—Si usted es la líder de estos clanes en Japón, ¿dónde demonios estuvo durante todo este tiempo? Hiroto y Haruya parecieron muy sorprendidos al verla, por lo que deduzco, que no la habían visto en mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Michiko desapareció de su rostro, y miró a Suzuno con interés repentino.

—Eres muy observador, me gusta eso. Tuve que encargarme de unos asuntos en Italia, me he tardado más de lo que imaginé— levantó los hombros, como si le restara importancia—. Volví en cuanto pude.

—Bah— Fudo se levantó del sofá con una expresión de desagrado—, la líder de los clanes de Italia siempre necesita su ayuda, y ni siquiera se deja ver.

—¿Nadie la ha visto alguna vez? — Preguntó Kido.

—Solo la señorita Michiko— respondió Hiroto—, con todo respeto, pero me resulta realmente desagradable que se sostenga de alguien más para guiar a los vampiros de Italia, es decir, si no puede solo con el trabajo, debería dejárselo a alguien que pueda.

Michiko pareció torcer un poco el gesto ante el comentario hecho por Hiroto.

—Sin mencionar que Fidio se encarga de sus quehaceres cuando usted no está— agregó Fudo—. ¿Qué le queda por hacer?

—Supongo que tendrá sus razones— susurró Michiko cohibida.

—Estoy bien, Haruya, de verdad— Natsumi entró en la sala rápidamente—, ¡señorita! ¡Qué gusto verla!

—Digo lo mismo, Natsumi— Michiko sonrió, mostrando su hilera de dientes blancos—, necesito que me des un informe resumido de todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos siete años.

—Oh, pues, ¿qué no ha sucedido? — Natsumi recitó algunos momentos que parecían relevantes. Michiko asentía, incluso miró a Kido y a Suzuno respectivamente cuando Natsumi mencionó su unión al mundo de los no-muertos.

Hiroto interrumpía algunas veces el discurso de Natsumi, para agregar detalles algo irrelevantes, pero que hacían sacar una que otra sonrisa a Michiko.

—Vaya, Hiroto, ¿te nos has enamorado? — Dijo Michiko de pronto. Natsumi frunció el ceño, confundida, y Suzuno supo a qué se refería.

—¿De qué habla, señorita? — Hiroto pareció alterado.

—Durante toda la conversación, la imagen de esa joven no ha desaparecido de tu cabeza.

—¡S… señorita! — Exclamó Hiroto con los ojos abiertos—, ¿estuvo entrando en mi cabeza todo este tiempo?

—En la cabeza de todos, pero la verdad, esa imagen fue algo que me llamó la atención— dijo, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿y bien? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Ella sólo es alguien que quiero ver, es todo. Así como Natsumi ve a esa muchacha todo el tiempo para esos tips de belleza que solo entienden las mujeres— Contraatacó Hiroto.

—El chico es un idiota que solo tiene ojos para una perrita que solo luce sus cabellos de oro y ojitos para sobresalir. Alguien tiene que ayudarla.

—¿Una perrita? —Repitió Haruya.

—Una puta, Haruya, si buscas en tu diccionario quizá le veas el sentido a lo que dijo— dijo Fudo con impaciencia.

—¿Aki… Kino? — Dijo Michiko.

—Sí, ese es su nombre— dijo Natsumi tranquilamente—, ¿ocurre algo con ello?

Michiko metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró a Natsumi con deferencia.

—No es nada de importancia.

**Ӂ**

—¿Te importaría parar? Comienzas a marearme— Shinobu cerró el libro con un bufido cansino—, Goenji no es un debilucho, él sabe cómo defenderse.

—¡Pero señorita Shinobu! — Dijo Shiro, deteniendo su paso y dándole un largo sorbo a su vaso de café—, ¿si un vampiro lo ataca? ¿Y si algún hechicero invoca a Agramon y él…?

—¡Por Dios, Shiro! — Exclamó exasperada—, no creo que ningún brujo sea tan tonto como para invocar a Agramon. Reika y Koujiro son dos de los mejores en el rastreo, de seguro ya lo hallaron. ¡Padre santo! ¡Creo que con la cafeína te pones peor!

—Sí, tiene usted toda la razón, pero eso lo hace sentir más calmado—dijo Atsuya.

—Pues no sé qué definición tengas tú de "calmado" porque esta no es la mía.

—Quizá considere que está agitado, pero en realidad está calmado, solo preocupado. Si no estuviese calmado, créame que habría salido él mismo a buscarlo.

—¡Algo que debí hacer hace rato! — Shiro cayó en el sillón con una mano en la frente.

La puerta sonó, y atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Al fin lo encontramos! Nos tomó más tiempo del que suponíamos, pero lo encontramos.

—¡Shuya Goenji! —gritó Shiro con estrépito—, ¿dónde estuviste? ¡Se suponía que después del entrenamiento de soccer debías venir aquí!

—Cálmate, por favor. Simplemente fue… un asunto con el que me entretuve, nada peligroso.

—Si consideras los Moloch como algo no peligroso— dijo Shinobu con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—¡Moloch! ¡Goenji! — Shiro habló con reproche.

—Gracias, señorita, ahora no me dejará tranquilo después del sermón de media hora que me dará— dijo Goenji, rodando los ojos.

—No, no lo hará, porque él tiene que irse a dormir— dijo Atsuya, con tono cansino. Cogió a su hermano y lo arrastró fuera de la sala—, buenas noches a todos.

—Bien, yo también me iré— rápidamente, Goenji se escabulló por la puerta antes de que volviesen a dirigirle la palabra.

—Okey, yo creo que no le será tan fácil a Atsuya dormirlo, mejor… iré a asegurarme de que lo haga— sugirió Koujiro, siguiéndolos rápidamente.

—¿Y tú? — Apremió, mirando a Reika.

—Yo… iré a hacer el vestido para el baile de la luna de sangre.

—Vaya, un nombre encantador—dijo Shinobu, levantando las cejas.

—Yo creo que solo irás a practicar con tu osito de peluche. Si quieres, tengo una foto del muchacho para que lo pegues en él— Goenji se había asomado por la puerta.

—¡Cállate, Goenji! —Le gritó Reika, sonrojándose—, ¡Kazemaru es solo un amigo!

—¿Cómo sabes que hablaba del Ichirouta? — Dijo Goenji, con sorpresa fingida—, yo solo dije "muchacho". Pero es curioso que supieses a quién me refería, ¿no?

—Me las pagarás caro, Shuya Goenji—musitó Reika, aunque Goenji ya había abandonado el lugar en medio de risotadas.

—Este muchacho…

—¡Ay!

—¿Qué te ocurre? — Shinobu se escandalizó por un momento ante el grito dado por Reika—, ¿qué tienes?

—Mi mano… me duele mucho—apretó los labios, mirándose la mano, como si buscase alguna herida que no hubiese advertido anteriormente.

—Quizá fue algo que te lastimara— Shinobu cogió su mano, revisándole.

—¿Pero cómo? Yo me curé. Solo fue un anillo de plata de Miyasaka, creo que Kazemaru se lo había prestado o algo así, pero esa herida sanó al instante.

Shinobu corrió a la despensa y buscó un frasco con una extraña poción espesa dentro de ella. Reika siguió sus movimientos con los ojos y Shinobu cogió nuevamente su mano, comenzando a untar la crema.

—Te ayudará con el dolor, aunque no aseguro que lo cure. Yo lo doy por hecho, pero no me gusta asegurar—dijo secamente. Cogió su abrigo y salió inmediatamente por la puerta. Reika abrió los ojos y pareció querer seguirla—, no te preocupes, saldré por un momento a la biblioteca. No es necesario que vengas.

**Ӂ**

El viento le azotaba la cara y movía sus cabellos con vehemencia; Michiko saltaba de los altos edificios de la ciudad y aterrizaba de manera elegante para repetir el proceso nuevamente. El olor de Inazuma llenó nuevamente su ser, había olvidado el aroma, pero evocaba recuerdos antiguos de la ciudad.

No era como Italia, pero debía hacerse cargo del clan de Japón, no podía dejarlos abandonados, y menos cuando había advertido cuanto la habían extrañado y de todo lo que se había perdido.

Aterrizó finalmente en frente de la biblioteca más grande de la ciudad. Oscura, antigua, tal y como Michiko la recordaba, o como podía evocarlo.

Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y el olor a Lycan llenó su derredor. Michiko se viró y vio un lobo enorme y poderoso, que a partir de sus características, tamaño y olor, implantaba respeto en las mentes de quienes le veían. Aunque no para Michiko, verla fue la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Suzukaze— Shinobu entrecerró los ojos mientras cambiaba lentamente de forma.

—Oh, vamos, Shinobu, no he estado por más de un lustro ¿y así me recibes? —Le recriminó.

—No hay necesidad de darte otra bienvenida— se acercó a Michiko, no con amenazante presencia, sino con serenidad—, tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cuándo volviste a Japón?

—Hace unas cuantas horas, de hecho. Tardé más de lo esperado en Europa— respondió, comenzando a subir los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de la biblioteca.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?, ¿no crees que estar en una biblioteca a penas llegas de un viaje de Europa de varios años es algo extraño?

—Pero no lo es cuando uno de mis súbditos se entromete en un asunto serio sin saberlo. Je, y eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, ¿por qué estás aquí? Sé que te gusta leer, ¿pero no crees que venir a la biblioteca a tan altas horas de la noche es un poco peligroso? Incluso para ti.

—Mi respuesta es la misma—contestó, entrando a la biblioteca. Michiko la siguió levantando las cejas. Siempre la había visto frívola y serena, no ha cambiado, a pesar de los años, incluso era un Alpha.

La biblioteca era una completa oscuridad. Solo algunas débiles luces de lámparas hacían visibles algunos títulos y rincones. Shinobu sacó unos tres libros —que parecían bastante antiguos—, y los soltó sobre la mesa, levantando bastante polvo. Michiko se preguntó, ¿cuántos años tendrían libros así?

—Shinobu— preguntó de pronto, ojeando varios libros—, ¿tú has oído alguna vez el apellido Kino?

—No me interesan tus problemas, pero te diré algo— Shinobu alzó por un momento la vista del libro que leía—, tómalo como una información que te doy al ser la líder del clan de los vampiros como yo el Alpha de los hombres lobo.

—¿Una información?

—Exacto, no estoy segura, pero he advertido una serie de asesinatos, los cazadores culparán a los vampiros de ellos, y de haber roto La Firma convenientemente no estabas en el país, lo que suma más al porcentaje de que esté en lo cierto.

—Pues déjame asegurártelo, si encuentran a algún vampiro cerca de un humano, lo matarán sin hacer preguntas— dijo una figura en las sombras—, se cree que al no estar la líder, ellos están haciendo lo que desean sin ningún límite. Ya han comenzado, y han asesinado a unos cuantos.

—¿Kii? — Shinobu parpadeó, sorprendida—, ¿cómo puedes estar segura de ello?

—Ustedes son criaturas solitarias de naturaleza. No importa que tanto intenten acoplarse a la vida humana, siempre seguirán siendo solitarios, irán cada uno por su lado aunque compartan techo. Esa es una de las cosas que aprovechan, su individualidad les deja asesinar sin que haya reproches o demandas.

Michiko se puso de pie de golpe con sus ojos claros abiertos con sobresalto.

—¿Los matan a diestra y siniestra? — Su voz sonó sombría y llena de espanto.

—Lamento afirmarlo, pero si.

—Mis súbditos se involucran con humanos seguidamente. Tengo que avisar para que no ocurra algo. Muchas gracias, Kii.

—¿Cómo conseguiste información tan confidencial? — Preguntó Shinobu, cerrando un libro y abriendo otro.

—¿Ya olvidas con quién estás hablando? —Dijo arrogantemente.

—Sí, sí, la líder de los brujos. Aunque no haces tu trabajo.

—Los brujos de hoy en día no requieren de alguien que los cuide. Saben qué encargos hay que hacer y cuáles no, saben que si rompen la "Firma" cosas malas les ocurrirán. Tienen mucha conciencia.

—Pareces tener el trabajo más fácil— dijo Shinobu sarcásticamente.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Vengo a averiguar sobre el apellido Ichirouta, me ha causado una especie de insólito interés algo que ocurrió con una de mis subordinadas, por lo que me tomé la libertad de investigar con quién se está metiendo.

—No quiero tenerte aquí toda la noche— Kii chasqueó los dedos, y uno de los enormes libros salió de la repisa y se posó en frente de Shinobu, abriéndose. Las páginas pasaron velozmente, mientras los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron como platos. Michiko la miró con sorpresa, para ella, Shinobu siempre había sido una persona sensata y calculadora, y esa expresión nunca la había visto en su rostro.

—¿Qué le ocurre? — Preguntó Michiko, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No tengo idea, dijo que debía investigar sobre el apellido Ichirouta y eso está haciendo. Pero ni idea de qué demonios está viendo.

—¿Estás diciendo que en este momento están pasando imágenes por su cabeza junto con información? — Exclamó. Kii asintió, mirando sus uñas de manera desinteresada—, ¡Shinobu!

Shinobu despertó de golpe, y dejó caer los libros al suelo, mientras jadeaba y palidecía.

—Gracias… Kii… me ahorraste mucho tiempo— dijo, saliendo velozmente por la puerta.

—Bien, aún para ella, fue algo extraño— Kii río, recogiendo los libros.

Michiko asintió y se sentó en la mesa, terminando de ojear el libro.

—Kii, ¿de dónde sacaste este libro?

—Un hombre me lo regaló a un viaje a Inglaterra. De hecho, es una historia, es muy interesante y extraordinaria, y más si te gusta la fantasía. Tiene tanto realismo.

—¿Ya la leíste?

—Claro. De hecho, la protagonista tiene ese nombre que buscabas, Kino.

—La introducción está en latín… no del todo, parece una interesante combinación entre latín y húngaro— comentó en un susurro, y sus ojos leyeron velozmente las palabras del prólogo—, ¿no te tomaste la molestia de traducirlo?

—¿Para qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué escribir todo el libro en inglés y hacer el prólogo de una manera tan complicada?

Michiko tragó saliva, no conocía en su totalidad el idioma húngaro, pero podía leer el latín a la perfección, no le hallaba mucho sentido a los que exponía, pero podía captar claramente la intención de ese prólogo tan complejo.

—Necesito este libro, Kii… dudo que esto sea una historia ficticia como dices.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shinobu llenó de aire sus pulmones al ver a Reika arreglando su vestido llena de exultación. Se sentía como una pésima persona, pero sería peor si no lo hacía en ese instante. Los humanos guardaban muchos secretos y misterios, tan antiguos y confidenciales que siquiera su propia especie puede aceptarlo.<p>

—Reika—llamó, entrando a la habitación—, debo hablar contigo.

—Huh… no la oí entrar. ¿De qué necesita hablar?

—Iré al punto, Reika. Te prohíbo que veas al Ichirouta.

Reika abrió los ojos, y Shinobu percibió el temblor en su labio.

—¿Por qué de pronto…?— Reika retiró el metro de su cuello—, no comprendo.

—Es simple, no puedes verlo. Si te aprecias, y aprecias tu vida tanto como yo lo hago, no te le acerques.— Se dio la vuelta, y caminó velozmente antes de que la pausada respiración de Reika le llegara a los oídos.

Shinobu se movió rápidamente por la oscuridad, y llegó a la sala, iluminada únicamente por la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a un lado. Shiro se encontraba allí, y levantó la mirada al advertir su presencia. Shinobu agachó la mirada, y de pronto se sintió estúpida al bajar la mirada frente a un subordinado que simplemente la miraba con algo de expectación.

—Señorita, esa mirada no le va— Shiro cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo—, ¿desea hablar?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Recriminó.

—No me soy un hermano mayor por nada, señorita—dijo, sonriendo de manera condescendiente. Shinobu por un momento se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que Shiro le enviaba. Después de unos segundos de meditación, suspiró y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias—musitó—, je… creí que entre Atsuya y Koujiro habían logrado enviarte con Morfeo.

—Nada logrará eliminar los tres litros de café que me he bebido. Puede desquitarse conmigo, mis ojos seguirán abiertos para usted.

—De hecho… es muy larga… larga y compleja la historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Es sobre el Ichirouta—comenzó.

—¿Kazemaru? A mí me parece que es un buen chico—dijo Shiro, con rostro incrédulo.

—Su ascendencia es de una familia de Matalobos.

—¿Matalobos? Mi padre me contó de ellos. ¿No eran parte de los Cazadores Desterrados?

—En efecto. Los Cazadores Desterrados, al no estar de acuerdo con La Firma, trabajan a espaldas de Los Tratados, asesinando criaturas de la noche a diestra y siniestra.

—Lo sé. Su abuelo nos contaba esa historia. Para que nos durmiéramos— Shiro hizo una pausa corta, y se encogió de hombros, como si memorara aquello—, ¿Qué tiene eso de… preocupante? Ellos están extintos, y Kazemaru, al ser un simple adolecente criado en una familia adoptiva, dudo que conozca sus raíces.

—Ay, Shiro, si fuese así de simple no tendría nada de preocupante. ¿Crees que los Cazadores Desterrados iban a dejar todo así? Aquel anillo que posee Kazemaru como reliquia familiar, como su única conexión con su pasado desconocido… ese anillo contiene las energías de todos sus antepasados, todas sus almas. Todas… bramando por volver a matar.

—¿Por qué no se lo dice a Reika?

—Porque eso la pondría en una encrucijada—comentó con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Shiro, confundido.

—El abuelo de Reika fue asesinado por ellos. Torturado, mutilado de las peores formas que te puedas imaginar, ¿cómo crees que lo tomaría? Además, según vemos, no representa ningún peligro, no hay forma de que cumplan sus deseos, pero no puedo permitir que ella siga frecuentando a Kazemaru Ichirouta— Shinobu tomó aire para ahogar su voz temblorosa—, tengo miedo de que él pueda hacerle algo.

—Ella se enterará.

—Lo sé, pero creo que decírselo ahora es muy pronto, apenas hoy lo conoció.

Shiro se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que no lo tome a mal cuando decidamos decirle.

—¿"Decidamos"? —Repitió, abriendo los ojos.

—Yo le ayudaré con ello, no crea que la dejaré con toda la carga—sonrió con ternura, y Shinobu tuvo que hacerlo igualmente.

—Muchas gracias, Shiro, me hacía falta en serio hablar con alguien.

—Cuando quiera.

**Ӂ**

Las manecillas del reloj saltaban una tras otra, como si se persiguiesen entre sí. Hiroto se entretenía, mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, con el sonido que hacían. Cuando se adentró en la cocina, y con un movimiento de mano, saludó a Michiko y a Haruya.

Se detuvo.

La mirada sombreada que se posaba en el rostro de Haruya, y el pequeño apretón de labios que Michiko había hecho, le habían dicho todo lo que sucedía. Le darían las malas nuevas.

—Justo contigo debíamos hablar—susurró; su voz sonó como el de una niña siendo regañada, débil e insegura.

—Hiroto, eres el más antiguo de nosotros, y creo que lo comprenderás antes que todos— Haruya habló despacio, Hiroto se preparó para cuando le arrojasen la Bomba.

—No puedes seguir viendo a Reina Yagami.

No importa cuánto tiempo le hubiesen dado para prepararse para la noticia, el rostro sorprendido y contraído de impacto de Hiroto, no habría menguado su expresivo dolor.

—Estamos siendo culpados como ratas que causan una plaga de enfermedad—susurró Haruya, exhalando furia de sus palabras—. Sin pruebas, ni avisos.

—¿Culpados de qué? —preguntó Hiroto, con la boca entreabierta.

—Nos están acusando de asesinatos que no hemos cometido, Hiroto, se supone que no debemos hacerlo. Los Cazadores nos creen tan salvajes que piensan que no nos importaría romper La Firma.

—No quieren escucharnos—siguió Michiko—, cuando salí de la biblioteca, me topé con unos cinco de ellos. Sus ropas se encontraban manchadas con sangre.

—No habrán...

—Al principio lo creí así, y mis músculos se tensaron al pensar tan solo en que podrían ser ustedes, o alguno más de la ciudad, quién había caído esta noche. Pero no, luego supe que era sangre demoniaca.

Hiroto dio un suspiro de alivio, aunque no tan notorio.

—Les expliqué la situación, aproveché, uno de quienes tenían mayor influencia dentro de Los Tratados se encontraba allí. Pero… les valió, me miraron como si fuese un perro al que no valiese la pena escuchar ladrar.—La voz de Michiko solo podía sonar meditativa y rencorosa.

—Ya sabes, Hiroto, no puedes, por ningún motivo. Avisaré inmediatamente a los demás Segundos. Si ellos se enteran, la noticia se esparcirá con rapidez.— Avisó Haruya, su voz aún no abandonaba su tono furibundo.

—Hiroto— Michiko susurró con dulzura, pero Hiroto dejó la cocina a una velocidad asombrosa. Recorrió los pasillos y se introdujo en su habitación, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la ventana. Su mente se contrajo y puso una mano en el cristal.

—No podré verte más, Reina—dijo, entre dientes. Y sintió una especie de burbujeante deseo de romper las reglas, de acabar con todo. No estaba molesto, simplemente sentía como su naturaleza revolucionaria y rebelde, salía a flote.

—¡Guau! La noticia fue fuerte, lo sé, pero mutilarte de esa manera no es correcto— la voz de Fudo lo sobresaltó. Hiroto lo miró, parpadeando, como si despertara de un sueño. Fudo negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él—, idiota.

Hiroto se miró la mano. Se encontraba ensangrentada y pequeños pedazos de cristal sobresalían de sus nudillos. Hiroto sintió el ardor solo cuando vio su mano. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, comenzando a sacar los pequeños trozos de vidrio que se enterraban en su piel.

—Lo siento—susurró.

—No lo lamentes, no soy yo quién tiene la ventana rota y los nudillos mutilados—dijo, sarcásticamente. Fudo caminó lentamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado—. Hiroto, no será para siempre, no debes llorar por ello.

—¿Llorar? — Hiroto se pasó una mano por la mejilla y advirtió una pequeña gota roja que se deslizaba lentamente por su rostro.

—Sí, llorar. Quizá si te rompo la cara, entiendas su significado.

—Me encanta tu manera de animar a la gente—comentó con una sonrisa torcida. Fudo se tiró sobre la cama y miró el techo fijamente como si fuese más interesante que él.

—Oye, ¿cuándo le dirán a los demás?

Hiroto abrió los ojos.

—¿Hm? Hiroto, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué de pronto…?

—¿Suzuno está en casa?

—Em… no, me parece que salió, no estaba en su habitación. Y ese es su lugar favorito de la casa, así que…

—¡Fudo! — Hiroto se levantó y tomó rápidamente su capa—. Él aún no sabe nada acerca de ello, está con Touchi en este momento, ¡lo matarán!

**Ӂ**

—Señorita, ¿qué hace con esas ropas? Debe estar congelándose— Midorikawa caminó junto a la joven frente a él. Era hermosa, había advertido, por más razón, él debía ampararle, correría más peligro.

La mujer no contestó, pero se lanzó a los brazos de Midorikawa, haciéndolo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Él la observó, y lo invadió el miedo de repente.

—¿Qué… está…? ¡Oiga!

Y entonces Midorikawa lo vio. Unos afilados caninos se deslizaban lentamente, la mirada de la joven era negra, hambrienta, maliciosa y llena de sevicia. Midorikawa intentó inmediatamente desprenderse de ella, pero el agarre de aquella mujer lo había dejado inmovilizado. El corazón de Midorikawa latía a mil, se sentía en esa especie de pesadillas en donde el terror es tan grande que no puedes hacer nada.

—Odio a las zorras.

Escuchó esa voz tan clara como el agua. Midorikawa sintió como un profundo escalofrío el recorría al percibir como la mujer se separaba de él. Se atrevió a mirar y lo vio, la figura en frente de ellos, cuyos cabellos brillaban con la intensidad que presentaba la luna esa noche.

—S… uzu… no.

La mujer se lanzó encima de Suzuno, y él, con mucha simpleza, le atravesó el pecho con una mano. La mujer chilló y cayó al suelo inerte. Midorikawa sabía que estaba respirando rápidamente, pero no sentía que nada de ese aire llegaba a sus pulmones.

—Mido… yo…— Suzuno se viró hacia él, pero Midorikawa ya se encontraba de pie, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Normalmente, Midorikawa sabría cómo inventar una broma al respecto, una especie de distracción para que el ambiente se destensara y la presión de las mentes menguara. Pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.

—Pff…—comenzó a reír lentamente, una risa llena de nervios e histeria que subió por su garganta y se intensificó hasta alcanzar a ser escuchada entre sus latidos sordos y bulliciosos—. ¡Vaya!

—¡Midorikawa! — Suzuno lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó. Midorikawa cambió radicalmente sus risas, y lentamente jadeó hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó y un puñetazo se alzo hasta el rostro de Suzuno.

Pareció no verlo venir, Suzuno dio un traspié y lo miró con desencajado.

—¿A qué vino eso? —preguntó, extrañamente, alterado.

—Eres… un perfectísimo idiota… desde hace… meses creí que estabas muerto—sonrió con amargura—, creí que mi mejor amigo se había marchado… y… y tú… ¡tú estabas revoloteando por ahí como una mariposa! ¿Acaso no pensaste en nosotros ningún momento de tu maldita no-vida?

—Mi… Mido… — Suzuno se acercó lentamente y abrazo a Midorikawa. Él dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, pero no sollozó, simplemente salieron solas, siquiera se habría dado cuenta de no ser por el ardor que sintió en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Todas las noches…. No dejaba de soñar contigo, de nuestro pasado, de todo… y tú… no viniste. No me advertiste.

—Perdóname, pero… Mido, yo tenía miedo— Suzuno se separó un poco—, si, no pongas esa cara, hasta los témpanos de hielo tenemos miedo.

Antes de que Midorikawa consiguiera contestar, un agarre poderoso lo separó del cuerpo de su amigo. Unas manos frías se hicieron de él, y Midorikawa por un momento creyó que se trataba de algo que le haría daño.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Suzuno. — Una voz ronca y delicada apareció en la escena. Midorikawa levantó la mirada y vio a un muchacho de cabellos rojizos, y supo que no le ocurriría nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hiroto? — Suzuno cambió radicalmente su mirada, y Midorikawa no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de poder conocer, en ocasiones, al Suzuno expresivo.

—Te explicaré todo acerca de los nuevos eventos que han ocurrido. Debes volver a casa, sin embargo— Hiroto soltó a Midorikawa—, tú también, joven, a alguien como tú no le conviene estar aquí a solas.— Miró al suelo, donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer—. Como ya debes haber notado.

Midorikawa asintió ante la verdosa y autoritaria mirada de Hiroto. Corrió velozmente, tratando de no mirar a su amigo. Escuchó una corta charla y luego torció en la esquina, perdiendo sus voces y sus imágenes de la situación.

**Ӂ**

—¿Hiroto?

Si el corazón de Hiroto latiese aún, se habría acelerado. La voz de Reina Yagami lo dejó anonadado profundamente por un momento, antes de atreverse a mirarla.

—Reina—bajó los ojos, sin querer o poder creerse que ella estuviese de pie justo en frente de él. _«¿Cuál es la costumbre de los jóvenes de salir a estas horas de la noche solos?», _pensó Hiroto, sintiéndose como un anciano que memora viejos tiempos. Por un momento, Hiroto trató de inventar alguna excusa para no decirle la verdad, pero inmediatamente, supo que no serviría de nada en lo absoluto. No quería hacerla sufrir por su cobardía—. Reina, no puedes estar aquí… no, no puedes estar conmigo.

—¿Qué? — En el rostro de Reina se dibujó una expresión un tanto desgarradora—, no te comprendo.

—Reina, esta será nuestra… despedida—podía darse un golpe a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía asegurar que en serio la volvería a ver, que todo se resolvería, y no quería ilusionarla con algo que posiblemente no pasará. Debía terminar con todo.

—No me mientas.— La voz temblorosa de Reina adquirió una tonalidad defensiva. Hiroto, por primera vez en años, se sintió indefenso ante alguien. Se iba a dirigir a responder, pero un suceso pasó a ocupar todos sus sentidos. Una flecha había rozado su mejilla, haciéndole arder bajo la sangre que salía.

Miró al pavimento, y no, no se equivocaba. Dos muchachos vestidos de negro se encontraban de pie en frente de ellos. Lo supo, en su piel pudo ver un tatuaje representativo de aquello a lo que debía huir y protegerse.

Cazadores.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos."<strong>_

* * *

><p>La herida en su mejilla no cicatrizó al instante. Sin embargo, Hiroto dejó de atender eso, y se centró en los dos jóvenes que lo estudiaban a distancia para, decididamente, matarlo. Reina se encontraba de pie poniéndose en frente de él. Aunque ella estuviese de espaldas a él, Hiroto podía sentir la mirada fría y determinada que les enviaba. No obstante, el único que, según Hiroto pudo advertir, presentó alguna reacción expresada ante la mirada, fue la muchacha de un lado. El joven tan solo entrecerró los ojos, y Hiroto agradecía no ver esa mirada, sabía que hubiese caído de rodillas de haber sido así.<p>

—¿Qué desean? — La voz de Reina recorrió el aire como una balacera de alfileres. Hiroto apretó los labios y levantó los brazos, poniéndoselos en los hombros.

—Reina, hazte a un lado, ellos…

No pudo terminar la frase, uno de ellos había lanzado una cuchilla a su dirección, y la primera reacción de Hiroto fue coger a Reina, hacerse a un lado y abrazarla con fuerza para protegerla. Abrió los ojos, trémulos, y los miró incrédulo. ¿Acaso eran unos novatos? Una acción apresurada como esa pudo costarle la vida a Reina en muchas circunstancias. Si no hubiese sido él quien se encontraba a sus espaldas… no quería imaginarse cómo hubiesen transcurrido los hechos de haber sido así.

—Reina, debes irte—susurró, levantándose y haciéndola a un lado, tratando de no mirarla—, esto no te incumbe— Hablarle de una manera tan fría era sin duda difícil. Pero… aunque sonase masoquista, quería que lo odiara, en ese momento, le habría gustado que ella lo odiara.

—Pero…

—¡Largo de aquí! — Alzó la voz, mirándola de la manera más ruin que pudo y enseñó levemente sus colmillos. Reina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si el miedo la hubiese abofeteado en ese instante—, me causarás un gran problema si te quedas. Olvida que me conociste, y sigue los consejos de tu padre. Él tenía toda la razón.

Hiroto pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo cuando se viró hacia los cazadores, y tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de las manos para que su voz no se tornara trémula. Los cazadores se encontraban de pie en frente de ellos, expectantes. Y Hiroto caminó hacia ellos, haciendo que levantaran sus armas. El muchacho se arrojó hacia él y lanzó su brazo directo a su cuello con un puñal. Hiroto se hizo a un lado, cogió su brazo y lo lanzó hacia la acera. La joven sacó una flecha y apuntó hacia su dirección, disparando. Consiguió darle al hombro, Hiroto hizo una expresión de dolor, pero aún así, siguió caminando. La muchacha sacó otra flecha, sin embargo, Hiroto ya se encontraba a su lado, pasándola de largo.

—¡Al corazón, Fuyuka! — Gritó el cazador. Hiroto se giró, esperando verla con la flecha tensada hacia él, pero solo se encontró con unos ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Hiroto relajó los hombros, inseguro de girarse a continuar su camino.

Sin previo aviso, el cazador empujó a su compañera y estaba seguro de que le lanzaría un cuchillo, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Hiroto, por acción de reflejo, puso sus manos al frente para protegerse. Sintió algo quemándole, algo deshaciéndole la piel. Agua bendecida.

Hiroto dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirando sus manos tras un mar de dolor abrazador. El cazador arremetió con una patada al rostro de Hiroto, lanzándolo al suelo. Hiroto escupió sangre y miró más allá de ellos, topándose con la mirada de Reina; espantada, lastimada. Hiroto no pudo esconder su espanto, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos, como si lo analizara.

Hiroto sintió un escalofrío de inquietud y le dirigió una mirada suplicante, negando con la cabeza para que se fuera, para que dejara el lugar, pero ella no parecía querer acatarlo. A las espaldas de Reina apareció algo emergiendo de la tierra, algo grande, algo escambroso, algo dantesco.

A Hiroto no le gustó para nada.

—¡Reina! — Chilló, levantándose para correr junto a ella y socorrerla, pero el cazador consiguió, en ese momento de distracción, clavar un puñal en su abdomen. Hiroto retrocedió, parpadeando mientras lo miraba, como si se diese cuenta apenas que él se encontraba allí.

Fuyuka se giró y lanzó una flecha hacia el ojo del demonio y corrió hacia él, subiendo por su brazo. Reina miró la escena con una expresión ensombrecida.

—¡Regresa, Fuyuka! — Gritó el cazador, con algo de preocupación implantada en sus ojos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso no era su trabajo matar demonios o morir en el intento?

Fuyuka saltó hacia el pecho del demonio y clavó un puñal en su pecho, pero se detuvo antes y la criatura pareció detectar antes sus intenciones, Hiroto vio como levantaba su brazo para tomarla entre sus dedos, él sabía lo que vendría de ser así.

Hiroto sacó el puñal y, luchando contra el dolor, se puso de pie, lanzando un fuerte impulso que ocasionó un empuje para el monstruo y para Fuyuka. Ella cayó al suelo sin cuidado, pero estaba a salvo. No obstante, a pesar de su acción, el cazador golpeó su espalda, y las manos de Hiroto se unieron por una especie de fuerza detrás de su espalda. Reina se puso los brazos sobre el rostro cuando el demonio y levantó su mano hacia ella.

Y Hiroto quedó cegado por un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a ver luces tan brillantes. Pero la luz que irradiaba algún ser y que había aparecido de improviso, se encontraba frente a Reina. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y Hiroto pudo verlo más claramente.

Un joven, de cabellos largos y dorados, no tenía siquiera que poner una mano en frente para detener el golpe del demonio. El escambroso ser cayó al suelo y un fuerte olor invadió el aire alrededor de Hiroto. El muchacho de los rubiales cogió a Reina y de su espalda surgieron dos alas increíblemente blancas.

Partió, y Hiroto no pudo hacer otra cosa además de agachar la cabeza para que la brillante luz dejara de lastimarle.

—¿Qué… acaba…? ¿Él era…?— Fuyuka se había puesto lentamente de pie, su brazo estaba sangrando y de sus labios se deslizaba un hilillo de sangre que le bajaba por el cuello. Hiroto desvió la mirada para no verlo, aunque podía olerlo por entre el olor a azufre.

—Lo hablaremos más tarde—comentó el muchacho—, Fuyuka, ¿qué ocurrió? Lo tenías en frente, ¿por qué no lo mataste?

Fuyuka se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé—respondió—, simplemente, algo me detuvo en contra de mi voluntad.

—Oh, ¿y también esa "misteriosa fuerza" te detuvo cuando debiste matar esto? —Cogió los cabellos de Hiroto, halándolos con fuerza—. ¡Fuyuka! No seguimos en los entrenamientos para novatos. Aquí nos pueden asesinar por no tomarlo en serio.

Fuyuka agachó la cabeza, como si hubiese querido escupirle muchas cosas, y Hiroto lo supo. Hiroto estaba seguro de que ella siempre se había comido todo lo que deseaba expresar.

—_«No mires la paja del ojo ajeno… cuando hay una viga en el tuyo» _—susurró Hiroto.

—¿Qué?

—El cuchillo que me lanzaste antes… —comenzó, tratando de retomar fuerzas— pudiste herir a la chica con él, ella habría muerto en cualquier tipo de circunstancia que no fuese esta. ¿Acaso lo meditaste antes de actuar por tus impulsos?

—¡Cállate! — El muchacho estrelló su rostro contra el suelo, sujetándole el cabello con violencia.

—¡Me golpeas porque sabes que digo la verdad! — Exclamó con una sonrisa de triunfo, apenas posible ante el pavimento que se pegaba a su rostro. Miró de reojo a Fuyuka, y ella miraba la escena con la boca entreabierta.

—Tobitaka, él debe saber algo, ¿no crees? —Opinó en voz baja—. ¿Podríamos llevarlo con Los Tratados para que lo analicen y le saquen algo de información?

—¿Qué? ¿Y para qué? — Tobitaka miró a Hiroto parpadeando, como si procesara la información y eligiera una respuesta—. Está bien, lo llevaremos. No sé para qué, tú hablarás con mi tío.

—No te preocupes, le dejaré en claro mis objetivos.

**Ӂ**

La calidez que desplegaba la piel del joven, era más reconfortante de lo que Reina pudo haber imaginado posible, inclusive, más que estar en los brazos de su madre. De lo poco que podía recordar de ella. Reina abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el muchacho tocó la tierra con sus pies y la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza. Ella lo escudriñó con detalle y suspicacia, él tenía numerosas características que lo harían diferente a Hiroto. Poseía unos rasgos puros, alegres y mejillas sonrosadas bajo una piel blanca. Hiroto poseía un toque más oscuro y penetrante que él.

—¿Quién eres? — Reina retuvo el aire, mientras el joven sonreía con aire suficiente—. Respóndeme, ¿quién eres? Y… ¿qué eres?

—Mi nombre es Afuro—respondió, su voz era melodiosa, casi cantada en una hermosa parsimonia que a Reina le calmó e hizo soltar el aire—, soy tú ángel protector.

—¿Tengo un ángel? — La voz se le quebró por un momento, y luego Reina se pasó los dedos por el cabello de manera cansina y afectada, mirando a ambos lados del callejón.

—Puedo percibir que tu inquietud. Es por el muchacho presente anteriormente, ¿no es así? — Afuro sonrió con satisfacción ante su mirada. Reina no sabía cómo sentirse—. No te mientas, no trates de engañar a tu conciencia. Sabes lo que viste allí.

—Él me lo dijo a la cara, no me estoy engañando—abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de a lo que Afuro se refería—, no, no me digas que también eres un chupacabras con habilidad de lectura de mentes.

Afuro pareció tragarse una carcajada, y con una sonrisa divertida, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Oíste eso, Sain? La chica no tiene idea.

—¿Sa… in? — Se giró, encontrándose con otro muchacho, a diferencia de Afuro, él poseía su largo cabello rojizo amarrado en una trenza.

—No tiene poderes de lectura de mentes. — No estaba divertido como Afuro, más bien parecía algo cansado, como si fuese un problema el que ella no comprendiese—, nosotros vemos lo que tú vez, nosotros sabemos lo que tú sabes, nosotros sentimos lo que tú sientes. En pocas palabras, estamos unidos a ti en cuerpo y alma.

—Esa misma incertidumbre que sientes, la sentimos nosotros, esa misma emoción que te carcome, la podemos percibir. Sabes que él estaba mintiendo.

—¿Mintiendo?

—Él te observó como si le desgarraran la piel, cuando lo miraste con miedo. Sabes que no quería hacer nada de eso. ¿Y no te parece extraño que te hubiese protegido? Vamos, tú lo pensaste, ese abrazo… fue dado únicamente con el sentimiento de desespero que produce el querer proteger a alguien.

—¿Por qué me están diciendo esto?

—Porque… Reina, él morirá—comentó Afuro. Reina sintió un estremecedor escalofrío al escuchar su hermosa voz decir algo tan macabro. Miró a Afuro con ojos abiertos de hito en hito, y su aliento salió en una fría corriente de temor.

—Pero… él… él no ha hecho nada malo…— se detuvo por un momento, miró al suelo y volvió a mirarlo—, ¿o sí?

—¿Quién sabe? Si no lo sabes tú, menos nosotros. Pero… eso no signifique que no tengamos pensamientos propios.

—¡Vayan al grano!

—Él se vio obligado a apartarte. Fue obligado a hacerte a un lado, aunque tuviese que hacer que te odie—explicó Sain—, ¿de verdad no puedes aceptar la verdad?

—No es que no lo sepas, Reina, lo sabes, pero no quieres escucharte— Afuro tomó la palabra antes de que ella pudiese opinar.

—¿Y entonces qué sugieren que haga? ¿Voy a enfrentarme a un montón de Cazadores yo sola? — El nudo en su garganta había menguado, pero podía percibirse aún el temblor en su voz.

—Ellos no asesinan humanos, tranquilízate.

—Sain— Apremió Afuro, negando la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

—Bien, existe una persona que no dudaría en ayudarte.

—¿Quién es? — El rostro de Reina se iluminó repentinamente—, ¡quién sea, le convocaré!

—Síguenos—dijo Afuro, y Reina supo que en ese momento era mejor obedecer las órdenes de alguien más.

**Ӂ**

A Fuyuka le impresionó la valentía que le hacía presente en la actitud del vampiro de cabellos rojizos. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo de tranquilidad en el lugar, aunque la preocupación que debería haber estado presente en ese momento, era distante, como si en lo que él estuviese enfocado, no se encontrase en ese sitio. Los Tratados eran de rígido reglamento y, aunque ella le moleste admitirlo, de sanciones injustas contra aquellos de diferente sangre y dudaba que tratar a un subterráneo con hospitalidad, estuviese en sus planes.

—Fuyuka— llamó su padre—, debo preguntar el por qué la convocatoria de este subterráneo.

Fuyuka sintió su voz atorarse en su garganta, como si una estampida de piedras evitara que saliese.

—Me he enterado que ustedes han tenido un cierto… desacuerdo… por falta de información— Fuyuka alzó la mirada, pero no observaba los ojos de su padre—, me ha parecido apropiado mantener un sano interrogatorio, para que aclaren sus dudas.

—Siempre tan lista, Fuyuka—comentó Hiko, uno de los más importantes cazadores que se encontraban presentes en la sala. El vampiro bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra persa roja y luego observó a Fuyuka. Ella no pudo definir precisamente su expresión, ya que sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus mechones rojos, y no se veía con claridad su mirada—. ¿Cómo prefiere que lo llamen, caballero? — Preguntó, volviéndose al vampiro pelirrojo con una expresión animada.

—Guran— susurró. Hiko alzó las cejas, como si el nombre lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Fuyuka no supo por qué, pero la expresión de Hiko y su padre, tanto como la de todos los mayores, se ensombreció ligeramente. ¿Guran? ¿Acaso él era alguien de gran influencia? ¿De gran importancia?

—Hmm…— Hibiki se acercó un poco, aunque mantenía la distancia—. Las huellas de tus doscientos años no se han borrado.

Guran levantó la mirada ensombrecida. En ese momento, supo que la atención ya no se enfocaba en otra situación, estaba completamente centrado en lo que se presentaba.

—¿Viniste a Japón? — Su padre interrumpió.

—Boston me causaba cierta molesta, más cuando la comida escaseaba.

—Asquerosa criatura— escupió su padre en un susurro. Fuyuka parpadeó sin dejar de observarlo. Y lo recordó, recordó al muchacho de antes, servicial, condescendiente, atento y solidario que hace un momento la había defendido. A ella y a la joven de cabellos azules que aquel ángel se había llevado.

—¿Acaso volviste a tus viejas costumbres? ¿Cómo pensabas acabar con aquella jovencita con la que te encontraron? O mejor dicho, ¿a cuántas mataste o a cuántas planeabas matar esta noche? — Dijo Hiko, con un ligero tono defensivo y furibundo.

—Un vampiro tiene todo el derecho de salir en la noche, supongo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó Fuyuka conteniendo el aire. Los estaba tentando, los estaba prácticamente enfrentando de una manera altanera y burlona. _«O quizá sea un vampiro muy orgulloso»_. Fuyuka maldijo el orgullo por un momento, y luego tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Estás nerviosa? — Escuchó la voz susurrante de Rika a su oído. Fuyuka soltó lentamente el aire y evitó mirarla, pero respondió de igual manera.

—¿Parece que lo estoy?

—Estás rígida— Rika se calló por un momento, al notar como Hibiki buscaba con la mirada la fuente de los susurros, como un profesor cuya explicación fue interrumpida.

—Si algo sale mal aquí la responsabilidad recaerá sobre mí— dijo, cuando Hibiki volvió a mirar a Hiroto—. Además, creo que ya está empezando a salírsele de las manos.

—Hm… pero si es lindo. ¿Por qué todos los vampiros tienen que tener cara de ángeles?

Fuyuka sonrió de manera torcida y alzó la mirada cuando escuchó un extraño estruendo. Hiroto se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas siendo cogido de los cabellos por su padre. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó de su boca, y Hiroto lo miraba con cierta repulsión. Fuyuka no pudo evitarlo, algo la impulsó a gritar en ese momento. Su padre la miró con impasibilidad, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debería ser una sana conversación, no debemos recurrir a la fuerza— exclamó temblorosa y suplicante. Su padre se incorporó y caminó hacia ella, dando grande zancadas. Fuyuka solo alcanzó a retroceder un paso cuando su padre levantó la mano y la abofeteó con fuerza. Fuyuka trastabilló, pero no pudo evitar caer sobre su rodilla y dejar fluir la sangre de sus labios.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor Kudo? — Gritó Rika horrorizada.

—El dolor es la mejor disciplina, ella habla demasiado y en ciertas ocasiones es mejor callar.

Kudo la cogió del cabello y la puso de pie. Fuyuka se limpió la sangre y miró a su padre con los ojos entreabiertos, inconsciente, de que estaba haciendo una mueca despectiva.

Su padre la soltó y volvió a alzar la mano. Fuyuka cerró los ojos para recibir el siguiente puñetazo, y pensó en los momentos con su madre, era un método que al que ella acudía cuando su padre decidía "disciplinarla". Pero, para la sorpresa de Fuyuka, el golpe no llegó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena que la dejó perpleja. Guran, el vampiro, se había interpuesto entre el golpe y ella. El golpe había dado certero en el abdomen, y Guran lanzó una pequeña exclamación ahogada apretando los labios.

—¿Acaso no es vergonzoso golpear a una mujer? ¿Y no lo es más cuando es su propia hija? — Siseó, y por un momento, Fuyuka pensó que su padre lo mataría de inmediato en frente de ella. Entonces, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apretó los dientes.

—¡Deténganse! — Exclamó Hiko. Fuyuka no abrió los ojos, pero supo que nada más había sucedido.

**Ӂ**

—Desalojen la sala— pidió calmadamente. Hiroto se incorporó. Se hubiese limpiado la sangre del rostro, pero sus manos atadas no se lo permitieron. Todos los cazadores presentes, que miraban la escena, algunos con impasibilidad y otros con repulsión, desalojaron la sala inmediatamente. La muchacha de cabello azulado ayudó a levantar a Fuyuka, y ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Hiroto no la miraba, pero sabía que ella no apartaba su vista de él, como si fuese un imán.

En un momento, Hiroto se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y atinó a intercambiar una mirada condescendiente con ella, y pudo advertir, que Fuyuka lo miraba con impresión y horror, con dolor e incertidumbre. Ella salió de la sala no sin antes dedicarle sus últimos segundos en ella, esa misma mirada.

—Guran— la voz de Hiko tensó el ambiente más de lo que estaba—, ¿dónde están tus compañeros?

—¿Para qué necesita saberlo?

—¡Yo soy quién hace las preguntas aquí! — Exclamó, dándole un golpe a la mesa y sobresaltándolo un poco—, ¡convertir en vampiros a los humanos no es legal!

—Es responsabilidad de la líder encargarse de los polluelos, también de aquellos que no lo son… como yo— Hiroto no aligeró la mirada ante los ojos furibundos de Hiko.

—¿Y acaso las personas se convierten en vampiros porque si? ¡No! Debieron cumplir ciertos requisitos, no lo hicieron solos.

—¿Está sugiriendo que yo soy el responsable?

—Posiblemente.

—Posiblemente, no es un "si" completo. Sea claro, señor.

—Sugiero que hagamos un trato, muchacho. Estando en este territorio, puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo, a menos…— se detuvo un momento y sonrió ampliamente. Hiroto se estremeció con esa sonrisa—, que hables con los tratados… y confirmes nuestras sospechas de la responsabilidad de los vampiros en los asesinatos.

Hiroto calló por unos segundos antes de mirar a Hiko con los ojos como platos.

—Tks, ¡responsabilidad mis calzones! ¡Olvídelo!

La sonrisa de Hiko abandonó su rostro.

—Quizá una noche en las celdas te aclare un poco la cabeza, monstruo.

**Ӂ**

El rostro impasible de Michiko se giró para verla. Natsumi se encogió de hombros e intentó no tener algún contacto visual con ella.

—No me mientas, Natsumi, no haré nada que tú no quieras. Sé que Shuya volvió a herirte… siempre le demuestras… que eres la misma persona de antes de tu muerte. ¿Acaso él no quiere acatarlo? Si no es así, ¿por qué lo sigues intentando convencerlo?

—Se está hundiendo— vaciló—, no es él, usted no lo conoció desde antes que yo. Le puedo asegurar que él no es así, él puede cambiar, puede ser otro, pero no se lo permite.

—¿Lo amas? —Pronunció. Natsumi la miró impresionada.

—¿Qué?

—_«El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo»._

—Me odia— en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa amarga como el vinagre—. A todos nos odia. Todo por su hermana, por Yuka.

—¿Yuka? — Michiko frunció el ceño sin entender—, ¿qué tiene que ver Yuka con esto?

Natsumi alzó las cejas; no se esperaba que ella conociese a la hermana de Goenji, es más, nunca la había mencionado, ni ella había sabido algo de la familia de Goenji. Las razones por las cuales las preguntas acudieron a su cabeza, eran obvias.

—Uno de nosotros fue el verdugo de su hermana— respondió Natsumi, intentando no hacer tan visible su impresión. Michiko torció el gesto y se levantó, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo; Natsumi lo miró de reojo y advirtió la carcasa de calavera que poseía y brillaba sobre el oscuro color del teléfono.

Michiko comenzó a hablar en italiano, Natsumi no conocía del todo ese idioma, pero pudo identificar algunas palabras, y, con un sobresalto de impresión, se dio cuenta del perfecto acento que poseía Michiko, un dialecto italiano que quizá sólo se aprenda de raíz, desde su nacimiento.

Agitó la cabeza; ¿preguntarse cosas sobre ella? Era lógico que un pasado turbulento como, el que ella supone, habría tenido, no fuese a revelarse con tanta facilidad.

—_Ciao—_ colgó—, Natsumi, el avión hacia Italia saldrá dentro de dos horas, será mejor que empaques. Te tengo un mandado urgente.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad".<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reina tomó aire doblándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento; había corrido más de lo que alguna vez se lo había permitido, y no podía culpar que Hiroto viviese en un lugar tan apartado, es más, debería estarle agradecida el que él fuese a verle a pesar de la distancia tan extensa de sus viviendas.<p>

_«Pero él es un vampiro, esto debe de serle una pequeña caminata»._

La residencia era magnífica, enorme, y Reina se preguntó cómo algo tan maravilloso y extraordinario hubiese pasado desapercibido por ella por tanto tiempo. _«Quizá por eso está tan apartado»._ ¿No les gustarán los curiosos que se atrevan a entrar?

Tomó fuerzas, y dio un largo suspiro para recuperar el aliento que había perdido. Apresuró el paso y, cuando estuvo finalmente frente a la majestuosa puerta de caoba de dos metros, alargó el brazo y tocó el timbre; un gran tintineo resonó por todo el lugar como un millar de campanas de diversos tamaños.

La puerta fue abierta por alguien; Reina inicialmente tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y sólo logró apreciar unos asépticos zapatos negros sobre las baldosas de mármol que brillaban y se mantenían impecables. Alzó la mirada, y unos ojos ambarinos la escudriñaron con cuidado.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita Yagami? — Dijo el muchacho. Reina abrió los ojos de la impresión y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Me temo que Hiroto no se encuentra en estos momentos, le gusta salir a divertirse muy seguido. Y dudo que sea conveniente que usted continúe en este lugar. Por favor, márchese.

—No puedo hacer eso— Dijo, por fin—, si yo me voy… —Suspiró—, dudo que yo sola pueda hacer algo contra los cazadores.

El joven la observó con más detenimiento, con más interés. Miró por encima del hombro de Reina y entrecerró los ojos.

—Entre. Que sea rápido.

Reina entró, se introdujo en la residencia y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella como un fantasma, silenciosa, macabra. Reina miró inmediatamente a una sombra que pasó junto a ella rápidamente; se topó con unos cristalinos ojos azules.

—¿Reina? — Suzuno quedó petrificado a mitad del largo pasillo que los separaba.

—Suzuno— Susurró, incrédula, pero con un aire de concentración. El joven pelirrojo de la entrada miró a Suzuno con un suspiro cansado, como si el haber permitido que ella lo viese, hubiese sido algún error.

—Entre menos personas estén al tanto, Suzuno, será mejor para nosotros, ¿no crees eso?

—N… no sabía que era ella. Creí que Hiroto había regresado.

Reina puso los ojos en blanco y observó a su amigo de pie en la difuminada oscuridad del pasillo; Suzuno no se había atrevido a acercarse a ella y viceversa.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí… sola? — Suzuno no pareció impresionado, simplemente algo atemorizado, como si supiese que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, y Reina casi pudo sonreír ante la perspicacia de su amigo, al menos podía asegurar que en ese aspecto no había cambiado.

Ambos se giraron rápidamente hacia algo más atrás de Reina, algo que hizo sonar unos zapatos de suela dura en el suelo. Reina se giró expectante y miró en la esquina, una pequeña persona. Una niña de al menos unos doce años se encontraba de pie, mirándola con las cejas alzadas. Reina frunció el ceño, escudriñándola con detenimiento.

—¿Qué deseas? — Formuló la niña con firmeza, tanta, que Reina se sorprendió.

—Deseo ver a la líder— Informó. La niña curvó un poco la comisura de los labios, como si lo que escuchase, fuese un chiste.

—¿Para qué desea su presencia? — Ella se acercó, Reina apreció un poco más su cuerpo y acciones y comenzó a dudar acerca de su edad.

—Debo discutir un asunto de gran importancia. ¡Por favor, tiempo es lo que no me sobra en este momento!

La sonrisa de la niña desapareció.

—Sígueme— Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una bellísima sala, decorada muy correctamente, y aséptica hasta el más mínimo detalle. Un ambiente muy serio para conversar con la líder, se dijo, y comenzó a imaginársela de muchas maneras; una mujer voluptuosa, alta y de carácter frívolo, adquirido, seguramente, a través de los años.—Toma asiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

—Nada en absoluto— Tomó asiento—, bien, puedes comenzar.

—¿Disculpe?

—Dijiste que deseabas hablar conmigo, siéntate y cuéntame tus inquietudes.

—Espere… ¿usted es…?

—No me veo como lo imaginaste, ¿o si, Reina?

Reina se sonrojó con violencia.

—No te preocupes, todos imaginan a una mujer, para empezar, o alguien muy diferente a mí. Bien, ¿no me dijiste que no tenías tiempo? Háblame de tus inquietudes. ¿Por qué requerías de mis oídos?

—Es Hiroto— Dijo después de un balbuceo. Reina alzó la mirada y comenzó a narrarle a la líder un pequeño resumen, aunque con lujo de detalle, acerca de la captura de Hiroto. La líder parecía escuchar con mucha centralización y atención.

Ella se puso de pie con una mirada sombría y el cuerpo rígido.

—Lo asesinarán, lo sabes, ¿no?

Reina sintió que la sangre se congeló en sus venas. Cuando Sain lo había dicho, ella había creído que sólo era pesimismo. Sin embargo, lo escuchaba de los labios de quién no debe ser pesimista en ese instante, por lo que supo, era verdad.

—Iríamos al matadero, si fuésemos sólo vampiros. Necesito… a alguien más.

—¿Quién nos auxiliará en este momento?

**Ӂ**

—¡De ninguna manera!

Reina sujetaba sus sudorosas manos una contra la otra mientras que la líder discutía con la muchacha de cabellos oscuros. Podía ver el desacuerdo en la mirada de ambas, aunque parecían diferentes desacuerdos; la líder, Michiko, parecía descontenta al tener que hablar con la otra líder, y ella, parecía descontenta al escuchar la petición por parte de Michiko. Claro, ella no estaría indefensa, no sería el fin del mundo si no aceptase, como se lo había dicho Michiko de camino, «tengo contactos más factibles y no menos importantes. Simplemente debo probar con lo mejor antes de ir disminuyendo de nivel». Michiko parecía tener una forma muy metafórica de hablar, y su acento europeo, (parecía querer ocultarlo) ayudaba mucho a hacerlo ver más atractivo.

—¿A qué se debe ese "no"? — Sugirió Michiko, alzando la voz.

—¿Cómo pretendes que envíe a uno de mis licántropos sólo para rescatar a un vampiro? ¡Recordemos que los cazadores no tienen cargo de conciencia al asesinar a cualquier subterráneo!

—¿Crees que habría venido aquí simplemente por encontrar ayuda de manera desesperada? — Contraatacó—, ¡ustedes poseen unos muy agudizados sentidos, que no sobrarían en esto!

—No sólo arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas, Michiko— La joven se sentó en el sillón, observando con ojos turbios su contorno—, ¡también la impunidad que tenemos con los cazadores! Si perdemos su confianza, estaremos iguales o peor que ustedes.

—Sabes lo injustos que son los Cazadores, Shinobu— Dijo Michiko—, toda nuestra maldita existencia siempre fueron como piedras en los zapatos, deteniéndonos, arriesgando nuestras vidas.

Shinobu ladeó la cabeza hacia la chimenea a su lado, con la mirada distante y seca. Michiko miro la alfombra y se dio vuelta, mirándola con decepción, y Reina sabía por qué.

—Prométeme que los protegerás con tu vida, Michiko— Siseó Shinobu, sin quitar la vista del fuego que danzaba frente a ella.

Michiko no se giró de inmediato, sus aletargados ojos se posaron en Reina por un instante, cuando finalmente sonrió.

—Atsuya, Koujiro— Llamó Shinobu. Los mencionados aparecieron en un santiamén. Reina intercambió una fugaz mirada con uno de ellos; un muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes agua, fue inevitable sentir lo que percibió, no eran como los ojos de Suzuno, no eran fríos témpanos de hielo, eran como corrientes de aire fríos, pero relajantes y mansos. Esa fue, quizá, la primera vez que Reina se había sentido serena desde hace unas horas. — ¿Shiro?

—Lo escuchamos, lo siento, señorita, pero si Atsuya va, yo me veo obligado a acompañarles— Cuando Shiro habló, Reina no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Shiro, no tienes por qué venir, yo puedo cuidarme solo— Dijo, quién parecía ser Atsuya, Reina lo dedujo, ya que ambos eran idénticos.

—No importa cuánto crezcas, Atsuya, siempre seré el hermano mayor. Y siempre tendré que protegerte.

—Está bien, Atsuya, Shiro irá con ustedes— Shinobu volvió a mirar al fuego—. Será mejor que partan, en breve comenzará a amanecer.

**Ӂ**

El ruido de las goteras le parecía a Hiroto distante comparado con la maraña de pensamientos sombríos y confusos que se lanzaban contra su mente como una estampida furibunda. El lugar era sin duda el hogar perfecto para quién desee una muerte lenta y tortuosa, entre el frío y la presión. A Hiroto, por suerte, esas cosas no le hacían el más mínimo efecto. Sin embargo, el hambre ascendía a su ser como un manto de dureza y ansias.

Se miró las palmas de las manos, ensangrentadas por haber tocado los barrotes. Cuando lo había hecho, había sentido una corriente de dolor abrazador, un insufrible dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo velozmente, y que había tardado en sanar por completo.

Aunque la preocupación ardía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, todos los pensamientos de aquello se esfumaron cuando escuchó crujir las rejas de la celda. Hiroto agachó la mirada, haciendo que su cabello ocultara sus ojos.

—Es muy cansado venir aquí abajo, ¿qué diablos querrá el señor Hiko con él? — Gruñó una voz gruesa y brusca.

—Deja de quejarte, Someoka— Contestó otro, su voz era mucho más aguda comparada con la anterior.

—¿No pueden seguir órdenes sin quejas ni rechistes? ¡Dios! ¡Qué inmaduros! — Fue Fuyuka quien habló, Hiroto sintió un pequeño alivio al notar su presencia.

—Cuida tus palabras, niña— Dijo Someoka—, Toramaru y yo hemos sido Cazadores oficiales desde mucho más tiempo que tú.

—Se graduaron un año antes que yo, son dos años mayores que yo. Es más, me adelantaron un año.

—Tu padre es uno de los cabezas, no me sorprende que fueses la favorita de todos— Contraatacó. La voz de aquel sujeto le provocó náuseas a Hiroto.

Toramaru le vendó los ojos a Hiroto y colocó un cuchillo en su cuello, Hiroto podía sentir el poder del arma aunque no tocase su piel. Aquello sin duda, lo hizo erguirse.

—Debiste matar a este vampiro en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad. Nos hubieses ahorrado problemas— Dijo Toramaru, usando un tono de voz, que a Hiroto le pareció asqueada. Sintió la tensión en la mente de Fuyuka.

Lo guiaron por unos pasillos de ladrillos grises, el olor a humedad era muy fuerte y se sentía indeciso sobre qué es lo que le pasaría. Sabía qué era lo que Hiko le exigiría,_ «__Sugiero que hagamos un trato, muchacho. Estando en este territorio, puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo, a menos… que hables con los tratados… y confirmes nuestras sospechas de la responsabilidad de los vampiros en los asesinatos.__», _había dicho Hiko la última y única vez que le vio.

Entraron al salón, o eso percibió Hiroto. Le quitaron el vendaje, y, en efecto, Hiko se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a él con una copa de vino entre los dedos. Al ver el color rojizo del vino, la imagen de la sangre vino a la mente de Hiroto, y tuvo que hacer acoplo de su fuerza para no morderse el labio o dejar a la vista alguna señal que manifestara el hambre que lo acuciaba.

—Retírense— Ordenó Hiko. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él, y levantó la mirada, sin perder el semblante frío que le había permitido escapar de un castigo la vez anterior—, espero que esa noche en la celda te haya servido, Guran. ¿Por qué no me haces saber tu respuesta actual? — Se puso de pie y se acercó a Hiroto; tuvo el impulso de echarse para atrás cuando el rostro de Hiko llegó a estar a unos centímetros de le suyo.

—Mi respuesta no ha cambiado. No.

—Oh, vaya— La sonrisa de Hiko dejó de adornar su rostro, y, con un ligero movimiento, se dio vuelta—, acabo de darme cuenta, tu vida no puede ser transformada a una herramienta de negociación, ya que no entra en tu interés…— Giró un poco su cabeza, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—, pero quizá la vida de Reina Yagami, si.

Hiroto le vio con una mirada sombría, llena de furia y descontento. Hiko se tragó una carcajada, advirtió Hiroto.

—La chica está sola, no hay manera que genere grandes escándalos su pérdida.

Hiroto pegó un manotazo, haciendo que la copa de vino de Hiko saliese volando hacia la pared, haciéndose trizas. Le cogió y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Sus colmillos no tardaron en salir a vislumbrar.

—Si se atreve a tocarle al menos un solo cabello, juro que mandaré a la mierda esa estúpida firma y le haré desear estar muerto— Siseó, hacía tiempo que no usaba una voz tan furibunda, y eso lo pensó al ver los ojos de Hiko, justo iguales a los ojos aterrados de quienes fueron sus víctimas en el pasado.

—Estúpido vampiro— Rió Hiko—, al parecer no sabes nada de ella. ¿Acaso nunca te preguntaste cómo podía hacer que todos bajaran la cabeza ante sus palabras? ¿Acaso nunca te preguntaste cómo siempre sale incólume de cada situación? No cabe duda que eres un idiota.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué tanto sabe usted de ella? ¿Cómo la conoce? — La voz de Hiroto tembló, y eso pareció hacer que Hiko sonriera.

—Un ser como tú no merece conocer algo tan importante— Dijo con desdén—. Pero gracias a ella, tú y los que son como tú, por fin dejarán de dar lata por todo el mundo.

Entraron de nuevo Someoka y Toramaru, lo tomaron y lo apartaron de Hiko.

—¡No! ¡Ella no puede…! ¡Reina no...!

Hiko se arregló distraídamente la ropa y sonrió.

—Tienes otra noche para pensar en mi propuesta.

Fuyuka le vendó los ojos y acercó su boca a su oído.

—Harás que te maten— Susurró entre dientes—, quédate quieto y obedece. Yo lo llevaré de nuevo a la celda.

—¿Estás segura? — Toramaru no parecía convencido—, ten cuidado.

Fuyuka lo guió fuera del lugar en silencio, aunque Hiroto podía escuchar claramente el palpitar de su corazón y la pesada respiración de ella. Finalmente, sintió el frío incesante de donde había pasado la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Preguntó Hiroto, mientras Fuyuka le quitaba la venda—, ¿cómo puedes confiar tanto en mí? Sabes quién fui, sabes que puedo matarte antes de que te des cuenta de mi traición.

—Señor Guran, usted me dio la confianza suficiente desde que nos conocimos— Respondió—. La razón. Cuando yo era una niña, uno de los tuyos fue… bueno, no lo sé, quizá puedo llamarle amigo. Siempre nos veíamos, él, por alguna razón, sostenía mi presencia como la de una mascota— Fuyuka rió.

—Suena a algo que sólo Fudo haría— Susurró Hiroto, pensando en voz alta. Fuyuka dejó escapar un jadeo y lo miró con sus ojos azules abiertos.

—¿Fudo? — La voz de Fuyuka pareció trabarse en su garganta—, ¿Akio Fudo?

—Em… si— Dijo, girando a verla—, ¿por qué? — Dio unos pasos y entró en la celda—, no me digas que es él— Sonrió.

—Creía que se había marchado de Japón.

—Lo hizo, de hecho, pero volvió.

—Señor Guran, prométame que saldrá de esto, quiero volver a ver a Fudo— La sonrisa de Fuyuka, sin duda, hizo que Hiroto asintiera a su propuesta, a pesar de no saber si podría cumplirla o no.

**Ӂ**

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu… visita? — Goenji no apartó la vista de su libro, pero supo que era Shiro quién había entrado. Escuchó como suspiraba y cerraba la puerta.

—Debo hablar contigo— Susurró, parecía apagado, desanimado—, Koujiro, Atsuya y yo iremos Al Altar, iremos por aquel vampiro. Amigo de Natsumi.

—¿La señorita te autorizó? —Susurró, apartando la vista de su libro, enfocando una mirada descontenta en él—, ¿para qué te has ofrecido a arriesgar tu vida por una criatura como aquella?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? Lo sé, no son criaturas confiables, son ruines, controladores, solitarios, egoístas. Lo sé, pero siempre habrá algo que nos una. Algún rasgo que los hace similar a nosotros.

—¿Cuál podría ser? — Goenji no creía que fuese cierto.

—Humanidad. Aquellos subterráneos que alguna vez fueron humanos, aunque ya no los sean, sostienen eso, su humanidad.

—¿A dónde se fue esa humanidad cuándo asesinaron a Yuka?

—Si hubiese sido un lycan, ¿me habrías odiado? ¿Nos habrías odiado a todos? ¿Te habrías… te habrías odiado a ti mismo?

Goenji pareció quedarse sin palabras.

—Así como no lo hubieses hecho, ¿Por qué odias a Natsumi? Durante todo el tiempo que te conozco, he sabido que te ha ayudado en repetidas ocasiones, pero no quieres corresponder, incluso tomas una actitud agresiva con ella. Sin embargo, no se detiene, ¿no quiere decir algo para ti?

—En lo absoluto.

Shiro lanzó un respingo y se lanzó sobre Goenji, cogiéndole de la camisa. Goenji lo miró prácticamente indignado.

—¡Abre los ojos, Goenji! — Gritó— ¡No sabes hacer más cosas que no sean jugar con los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Y no ves lo especial que eres para alguien! ¡No eres el mismo!

—¡Tú no has perdido a Atsuya como para hablar, Shiro! — Contraatacó.

—No sabes cuántas veces estuve a punto de perderlo, conozco ese sentimiento, lo conozco a la perfección. ¿Nunca te preguntaste el por qué siempre lo acompaño a todos lados? Pues porque sé cuán doloroso y horrible es esa sensación. ¿No ves que Natsumi sólo busca que la quieras, que vuelvas a ser como antes?

—¡No me jodas!

—Pero que ciego, tus sentidos, a pesar de ser tan agudos, no te sirven para nada— Soltó sus brazos y se incorporó—, por tu estúpido orgullo no quieres aceptar que ella sigue siendo la Natsumi Raimon que una vez conociste y que aún quieres. Sólo usas a Yuka como una escusa, ¿qué diría si ahora te viese? Ella quería a su cálido y cariñoso hermano que ayudaba a todos a salir adelante.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque yo también extraño a mi mejor amigo, que ayudaba a todos a salir adelante.

Shiro se incorporó y salió velozmente de la habitación, dejando a Goenji con la mirada clavada en el collar que Yuka le había regalado años atrás.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Las grandes pasiones son enfermedades incurables. Lo que podría curarlas las haría verdaderamente peligrosas."<strong>_

* * *

><p>La piedra logró dar tres rebotes sobre el agua antes de romperse en pedazos contra la pared. Reika no controlaba correctamente su fuerza, habitualmente, no hacía falta, o a su parecer no lo hacía, nadie había logrado notar aquel detalle en su fuerza, es decir, no había peligro en demostrar su fuerza a solas. Sin embargo, no significase que no quisiese demostrar en ciertas ocasiones la verdad, la cierta razón por la cual no se atreve a tocar a las personas normales. Esa era una de las razones principales de haber escapado de su hogar.<p>

Al principio, la señorita Shinobu le había dicho lo mucho que parecía la típica adolecente americana, dijo que tenía carácter, dijo que era fuerte e inteligente. Y fue una de las pocas veces que dijo algo directo y conciso, algo que ella comprendiese de inmediato. Eso y también la prohibición sin explicación. No comprendía las razones, y no deseaba cumplir la orden, pero debía hacerlo.

—¿Reika? —La voz de Kazemaru la sacó de sus meditaciones. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿También sales a trotar en la madrugada?

—Las mañanas son más tranquilas y menos concurridas que las tardes, y las noches suelen ser peligrosas— «Aunque no con lo que crees», pensó Reika con un poco de indecisión—. Es más factible.

—Genial, yo opino lo mismo— Dijo Kazemaru—. ¿Quieres correr conmigo, Reika?

_«Dile que no, dile que no, dile que no»_ pensó Reika, manteniendo una batalla mental con ella misma.

—Claro que sí, me encantaría— Contradijo a lo que la razón le decía. Kazemaru pareció presentir el disturbio dentro de ella, o su confundida expresión se lo dijo.

—No estás obligada a hacerlo, si te favorece más correr a solas, por mí está bien.

—Oh, no, de verdad me encantaría. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vacilaste demasiado al responder.

Era un muchacho astuto, se dijo Reika con impresión.

—No fue eso— Adoptó una postura suficiente, y colocó sus manos en sus cinturas, irguiéndose—. Simplemente pensaba si alguien cómo tú podría seguirme el paso.

—¿Me estás retando? —Kazemaru no pareció ofendido, simplemente burlón—. Porque si es así, con gusto aceptaré tu reto, Midou.

—Espero que no corras con la misma lentitud con la que piensas, Ichirouta— Respondió.

—Pensaba invitarte a un café, pero la idea de una carrera me agrada más— Kazemaru caminó junto a ella y se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta, sonriéndole divertido—, ya que Miyasaka no pudo venir. Serás buen calentamiento. Quién llegue primero a la torre del Inazuma, gana.

Reika imitó la acción de Kazemaru y se quitó la chaqueta que traía, pero a diferencia de él, no la llevó atada a la cintura, la arrojó hacia una banca frente a la avenida y se agachó a atarse con más fuerza las agujetas.

—¿Vas a dejar tu chaqueta? ¿Qué harás sin ella?

—Tengo mis métodos para recuperar lo que pierdo— Claro, no esperó preguntas de parte de él, y aunque le preguntase, dudaba que pudiese contestarle con la verdad. Nuevamente, se acomodó junto a él y se agachó, flexionando su rodilla y estirando su otra pierna. Reika miró de soslayo a Kazemaru y repentinamente sintió algo de pavor al ver su anillo colgando en su cuello, suspendido en el aire debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

Y así era. Si el Alpha había descubierto algo, acerca de él, y se lo había ocultado, ella no tenía razón para obedecerla. Al menos, ese era el pensamiento que Reika hacía pasar varias veces por su cabeza, como si esperase que así, algo de él, quedara impregnado en ella, y pudiese convencerse de no estar haciendo algo incorrecto. Sin embargo, no lo era, o eso creía ella.

Escuchó el grito de Kazemaru y Reika se lanzó a toda velocidad por la acera, sus piernas no daban exactamente lo mejor de sí. Reika sabía que de ser así, Kazemaru no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vencerla, y tampoco sería justo.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Kazemaru al tomar aire después de haber recorrido dos cuadras, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado. Los sentidos de Reika le permitían realizar aquellas cosas.

Pudo ver la torre al final, y apresuró el paso. Al igual que ella, Kazemaru subía las escaleras de dos en dos, y Reika supo que muchos años en cuerpo y alma dedicados al atletismo, estaban en frente de sus ojos, igualándola prácticamente.

Aunque Reika se sorprendió. Porque no importaba cuanto ella apretara el paso, Kazemaru lograba hacerlo igualmente, incluso era —Reika no encontró otra palabra para describirlo— inhumano.

—¡Ahh!

Cuando Reika pisó el último escalón de las largas escaleras, escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Al principio había creído que Kazemaru había tropezado con el último escalón. Pero descartó la idea en seguida después de observarlo.

—¡Kazemaru!

Él se encontraba con las manos sobre el abdomen, arrodillado en el suelo como alguien que hubiese recibido un golpe de lleno en el estómago. Pero Kazemaru no dejaba de gemir y de jadear. Reika incluso alcanzó a observar las lágrimas, deslizándose campantes por sus mejillas pálidas en su rostro algo azulado. _«Como si le faltara el aire»,_ pensó Reika, alarmada.

Kazemaru tomó una bocanada de aire, como alguien que sale desesperadamente a la superficie de una piscina para tomar aire.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — Se arrodilló junto a él y le cogió del rostro. La mirada de Kazemaru estaba sobre ella, pero no con exactitud, era como si el dolor fuese tan voraz que sus sentidos no captaran otra cosa que no fuese aquello—. ¡Kazemaru, responde!

—Rei… ka… — El rostro de Kazemaru estaba pálido y las palabras le salían como alguien cuya voz fuese arrebatada por el sufrimiento.

—Resiste.

Kazemaru tomó otra bocanada de aire y se desvaneció en sus brazos. Reika descartó la idea de su muerte en cuanto percibió de nuevo su respiración y su corazón acelerado. Por una parte, aquello la había tranquilizado, pero aún no podía descartar la idea del problema.

Reika miró a todos lados; el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte y las calles estaban completamente vacías. Lo acomodó mejor en su espalda, y, seguido, una sombra lobuna la rodeó. Y finalmente, con Kazemaru a cuestas, comenzó a correr.

**Ӂ**

No podía sentir la tierra bajo los pies. Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando el resbalón que pegó subiendo el acantilado. En ese momento, estaba colgando en el vacío. Así lo definió ella, puesto que habían escalado por bastante tiempo (O así Reina lo sintió), y agradecía profundamente la niebla que se formó a mitad de la montaña, así no podría darle vértigo el mirar al vacío.

Miró hacia arriba; Michiko la sujetaba de la capucha de su chaqueta, Shiro se encontraba sujetando de la mano a Michiko, y su hermano, Atsuya, estaba de cabeza siendo sujetado desde los pies por Koujiro, formando una especie de cadena para evitar que cayera.

—¿Estás bien? Pudo ser una larga caída.

Reina alzó la mirada, esperando no sentirse mareada por la altura; los cabellos se le arremolinaron al rostro.

—S… si…— Dijo. Michiko dobló los brazos y la alzó lo suficiente como para ella lograse agarrarse de algunas rocas para subir, al hacerlo, Reina percibió algo cayendo al vacío del bolsillo de Michiko. A Reina le tomó unos minutos recuperarse de aquello, y cuando pudo incorporarse, ya todos la observaban expectantes, como si esperasen a que vomitara.

—¿Se te ha caído algo? — Susurró Reina.

—Le llevaba un bocadillo a Hiroto. Algo de sangre de reno, sólo tenía unas horas.

—Je… es el bocadillo más macabro del que he escuchado— Dijo Atsuya, burlón, como si esperase molestar a Michiko con el comentario—. No me sorprende de muerde-cuellos como ustedes.

La expresión de Michiko se ensombreció, y Reina sintió la necesidad de cubrirse con algo más que su abrigo de lino.

—Fubuki Atsuya, ¿no? Agradezco lo que están haciendo por mí— Michiko se aproximó a él y se detuvo cuando su cuerpo pareció quedar pegado al de él. La altura de Atsuya sobrepasaba a la de Michiko, pero, por alguna razón, Reina sentía que era más pequeño—, pero, si vuelves a llamarnos así, juro que les mostraré algo realmente macabro, comenzando contigo.

A Shiro y a Koujiro pareció recorrerles un profundo escalofrío, en cambio, a Atsuya y a ella les recorrían mil por segundo. La sangre de Reina se heló en sus venas.

—¡Atsuya! ¡Retira lo que dijiste! —Exigió Shiro, pero Reina no vio temblor en su voz, sino más bien, reproche, como el de un hermano mayor.

Michiko sonrió satisfecha y se dio vuelta comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Reina se puso de pie temblorosa, y fue cuando vio que Atsuya cayó de rodillas.

—Te dejó frío, ¿no, Atsuya? — Dijo Koujiro, en medio de risas.

—Nunca digan esa palabra, se ve que la odia— La piel de Atsuya pareció perder un tercio de su color. Reina tenía los dedos de las manos fríos y tuvo que humedecer sus labios.

—No son tan diferentes a nosotros, ¿no? — Koujiro miró la espalda de Michiko con algo que Reina no logró analizar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algo de humanidad continúa en ellos… ¿acaso no se dan cuenta?

Claro que no, Reina se dio cuenta, Shiro y Atsuya parecían no haber decodificado correctamente las palabras de Koujiro, pero ella las había interpretado a la perfección. Y pudo inquirir una idea acerca de a lo que se refería.

La imagen, de aquellos que no eran de su sangre, podía ser más falsa de lo que habían imaginado.

**Ӂ**

_«No vayas por ahí.»_

Aki se detuvo inmediatamente y miró a un lugar perdido ante la desconocida voz. Era más fuerte que las muchas que, a lo largo de su vida, le habían hablado. Era como si su mente hubiese hecho silencio absoluto ante las palabras de aquella persona. Miró el camino, junto a la construcción que se encontraba allí, y no vio nada extraño o poco común.

—¿Es peligroso, acaso?

—¡Aki! — Era Endo. Aki se dio vuelta rápidamente y le miró con una media sonrisa—, ¿qué haces aquí? Es algo temprano.

—Debí ir temprano a la pastelería. Necesitaba desayunar algo rápido.

—Oh, ¿y… por casualidad irás al baile de esta noche? ¿O… acaso eres de quienes estudian un mes antes de los exámenes?

—Sí, si lo soy, Endo, sabes que siempre lo hago— Dijo en un suspiro un tanto indetectable—. Sin embargo, iba a tomarme este día libre para ir.

—¿De verdad? Yo pienso ir también. Quería saber si podríamos ir juntos, la verdad no quiero llegar solo.

—¿Hablas en serio? — Aki no podía disimular la impresión que le provocaba su propuesta. Ciertamente, la había cogido desprevenida—. No hay ningún problema.

—Iré a las ocho, ¿vale?

Endo abrió la boca, pero un sonido estruendoso reunió todas las atenciones de aquellos quienes pasaban descuidados por las calles. Una nube polvorienta arrasó contra los dos, y Aki sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Cuando el polvo se despejó, Endo se atrevió a hacer la pregunta. Aki abrió los ojos y vio una cantidad enorme de escombros sobre la avenida, justo en frente de la construcción.

Fue entonces, que, para ella, las palabras de la voz tuvieron sentido.

**Ӂ**

Su memoria no podía evocar los últimos sucesos antes del desmayo. Solo podían memorar un fuerte dolor punzante en el abdomen y luego los llamados desesperados de Reika a los que él no podía acudir. Pero el lugar que podía ver al abrir los ojos, no era precisamente la torre Inazuma; pudo reconocer sus poster de Bleach en la pared, y supo que su habitación era aquel lugar. Midorikawa lo cogió de los hombros antes de que algo más pudiera detallar, y lo agitó con fuerza, mientras le gritaba.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálido! ¿Todavía te duele?

—¡Oye, Midorikawa! ¡Vas a matarlo! — La voz de Reika recorrió toda la habitación.

—¿Reika?

No podía evocarlo correctamente, pero podía ver su último momento consciente, y era el momento en el que Reika lo cogió del rostro mientras él intentaba luchar contra el inesperado dolor que lo había acuciado. Sin embargo, eso significaba el estar solos durante la madrugada en la torre Inazuma, lugar que las personas no frecuentan seguidamente, por lo tanto, ¿cómo había llegado a estar allí? ¿Acaso, casualmente, alguien había pasado por allí y lo había auxiliado después de escuchar la insólita historia de una joven con un muchacho inconsciente en brazos?

—Reika, ¿cómo llegué aquí? — Preguntó, esperando que su teoría fuese acertada. Pero increíblemente no fue así.

—Ella te trajo hasta aquí sola— Midorikawa respondió por ella. Kazemaru abrió los ojos y miró a Reika, pero ella había desviado la mirada.

—¿Tú sola? Eso no es posible— Reika le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Eso importa, Kazemaru? — Riñó Midorikawa—, lo que importa ahora es que estás bien… estás bien, ¿cierto?

—Pues… no me duele nada, así que…

—Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar. Igualmente, debemos hacerte un chequeo médico, ya saben lo que dicen, amigo, "mejor prevenir que lamentar."

—Supongo— Miró sus manos—, Touchi debe estar por matarme, ¿no?

En vez de la respuesta sarcástica que esperaba de Midorikawa, obtuvo fue un cambio en su mirada. Algo que repentino e inesperado; una mirada de felicidad y alivio que pareció transmitirle esos sentimientos a él.

—Creo que está de tan buen humor que no puede enojarse contigo.

Antes de que Kazemaru lograra hacer preguntas, Touchi abrió la puerta, sobresaltando levemente a Reika, y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa radiante y con las mejillas sonrojadas, como si la emoción y la euforia la dominasen. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la veía así, que a Kazemaru le pareció ver a una desconocida.

—¡Mira esa cara que tienes! Con uno de estos aperitivos seguro que te sentirás mejor, ¡nada puede contra mi cocina!

—¿Se puede saber por qué tanta emoción? — Kazemaru sonrió, arqueando una ceja, mientras cogía los palillos.

Touchi miró de manera extraña a Midorikawa, como si estuviesen guardando un secreto que no le revelarían. Reika sonrió, como si se hubiese dado cuenta también, y luego lo miró a él con algo que le decía: "te han dejado fuera del triángulo de secretos."

Midorikawa le hizo un ademán a Touchi para que saliera de la habitación, y ella obedeció. Reika miró la puerta como si estuviese conteniendo una carcajada. Nuevamente lo miró divertida.

—Si ellos quieren decírmelo, me lo dirán— Contestó él ante lo que Reika no había dicho, pero que obviamente estaba pensando.

—Yo no dije nada.

—Pero lo pensaste, que es casi lo mismo— Kazemaru puso los palillos sobre la bandeja y la hizo a un lado, sentándose en la cama y tocándose el abdomen.

—¿No vas a comer? ¿Sigues mareado? — Reika abandonó su posición y caminó hacia él apresuradamente—, ¿te duele el estómago?

—Siento como si me hubiesen golpeado. No quisiera vomitarme— Se levantó de la cama—, así que preferiría no comer aún.

Kazemaru, en un veloz movimiento, tomó de los brazos a Reika. Ella abrió los ojos y pareció quedar petrificada mientras Kazemaru los observaba y tocaba.

—No me sorprende que me hayas traído. Tienes unos brazos bastante fuertes— Alzó los ojos—, estoy sorprendido. Si fuese tu novio nunca te engañaría, entonces.

—No tengo novio— Respondió en voz baja—, nadie me ha propuesto algo así.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te lo proponga, Midou? — Dijo con sorna, y tuvo que tragarse una carcajada cuando Reika se sonrojó con violencia.

—No estoy tan desesperada, Ichirouta— Respondió Reika, tratando de tomar el control de la situación—, ¿o acaso tú sí?

—Puede ser, no hay tantas mujeres hermosas y con esa actitud tan desafiante. Me atrae.

El juego pareció haberse acabado de repente, y Kazemaru se dio cuenta de que ya no habría vuelta atrás con lo que dijo. Reika había quedado mirándolo, al igual que él a ella. Los ojos de Reika se habían convertido en los ojos de una niña que se está enfrentando a algo desconocido, o así lo veía él.

Kazemaru colocó las manos en los hombros de Reika y se acercó un poco a ella, no quería apresurarse, y en vez de darle un golpe, ella cerró los ojos. Kazemaru se animó a continuar y se acercó un poco más. Podía sentir los latidos de Reika sonando velozmente, y también podía sentir como la respiración de ella chocaba contra la de él.

Alguien golpeó la puerta en ese momento.

—Reika, te busca tu hermano, Badapp— Dijo Touchi del otro lado.

Kazemaru se separó de ella, desviando la mirada, y pudo sentir como la sangre subía a su rostro.

—Mi hermano me espera abajo, debería ir.

—Claro. Cuídate y… gracias por todo.

Reika se caminó rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió y la cerró. Kazemaru se tumbó sobre la cama con un suspiro. El techo blanco era lo único que podía ver desde esa posición. Entonces se llevó los dedos a los labios y sonrió.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa."<strong>_

* * *

><p>El claro se llenó se sombras de los árboles que, a lo largo del bosque, se extendían, enredando sus ramas y raíces entre sí. Reika acechaba al ciervo que raspaba tranquilamente la nieve con la pata en busca de hierba para comer. Junto a ella, Baddap respiraba lentamente, esperando pacientemente para hacer su parte y atrapar el almuerzo.<p>

Reika dio un salto hacia el claro, haciendo que el ciervo echara a correr, alertado de los depredadores, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Baddap apareció frente a él, y con un veloz movimiento, desgarró el cuello del animal, acabando con su vida.

Reika se dirigió hacia él con un grácil trote y un movimiento juguetón de su cola.

_«¿Cuál parte quieres?»_, preguntó, oliendo la carne fresca. _«Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte con las costillas»._

_«Buen provecho»_, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

_«No seguirás molesto, ¿cierto?»,_ Reika arrancó un trozo de la pata. _«Ya te dije que lo sentía»._

_«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hayas prometido acompañarme de caza y que lo hayas olvidado solamente por salir con tu novio?»_

_«No es mi novio. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y ya? Ya te expliqué unas treinta veces lo que sucedió»_, tomó forma humana, y con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la nieve.

_«Exacto, ¿lo cargaste y lo llevaste a cuestas a su casa? No sólo eso, incluso aunque la señorita Shinobu te ordenó no verle»._

—Baddap—apremió Reika—, el asunto es más complicado.

Baddap tomó forma humana y la miró de una manera, que a Reika le recordaba a la mirada de su madre cuando sospechaba de ella.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? Pero fue algo que… que extrañaba.

Baddap ablandó su mirada.

—Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti. No me fío mucho de las personas, y menos de los humanos.

Reika había vivido con Baddap únicamente dos años, y no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber y comprender sus actitudes y reacciones. Pero algo en cómo había dicho eso, había implantado en Reika la curiosidad.

—Sólo le tengo aprecio como amigo. Distraerme un poco está bien, y más cuando… Atsuya, Shiro y Koujiro están en El Altar.

—Yo no estaría tan preocupado— Baddap se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando el ramaje de los árboles, como si pudiese ver el cielo a través de este. Reika lo miró, frunciendo el ceño—. Únicamente has pasado dos años viviendo como un subterráneo, ¿no? No me sorprende que no comprendas.

—Quisiera comprenderte, Baddap. Todos son como mis hermanos, son muy cercanos a mí y me recibieron cuando creí que ya no había lugar para mí.

—Me conmueven tus palabras, Reika— Baddap volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres comprenderme? Comienza con preguntarme cada vez que no comprendes algo de mí, ¿te parece?

—No quiero tocar nada doloroso.

—Oh, no lo harás.

—Comienza contándome estas dos cosas, ¿por qué no estás preocupado? Y… ¿por qué no confías en los humanos?

—Uno—levantó un dedo delante de él—, porque están con Michiko. Dos, porque me resulta que pueden llegar a ser más oscuros que los demonios.

Reika jugueteó con la nieve a sus pies.

—La explicación de ambas razones están… conectadas, por así decirlo.

—¿Es una historia larga?

—De hecho, no tanto.

—Entonces puedes contármela ahora— Reika alzó la mirada, y vio los ojos rojos de Baddap observando la distancia, como si rememorara imágenes.

—Fue en invierno, cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir mis seis años. Mis padres vivían aislados de la ciudad, en una cabaña. Vivíamos pacíficamente, generalmente nunca sucedía nada en absoluto. Hasta una noche donde yo limpiaba la mesa para la cena. Mi padre bajó las escaleras, sonriente y besó la mejilla de mi madre, ella albergaba la vida de mi hermano en su interior. Entonces tocaron la puerta.

En la voz de Baddap hubo un pequeño cambio, que Reika captó.

—Mi padre creyó que era algún visitante de una cabaña cercana, y, confiado, abrió la puerta. Fue entonces que me atreví a levantar la mirada, y los borbotones de sangre salpicaron todo el suelo de la entrada. Mi padre cayó muerto, y aquellos hombres entraron a la cabaña. Mi madre chilló con fuerza, y yo no sabía qué diablos sucedía. Debido a la presión del momento, decidí coger un arpón que mi padre mantenía guardado cerca de donde yo estaba, y me lancé contra uno sin pensármelo. A él pareció sorprenderle que yo estuviese dispuesto a pelear… logré darle al corazón.

Reika se estremeció ante un viento frío que le rozó el cogote.

—Pero eso no era suficiente, ¿no? Los otros dos lograron reducirme, mientras que uno cogía a mi madre del cuello. Le gritaba: «_De geld! De geld, hure!»_

—¿Qué significa eso? — Reika escuchaba, pero su mente estaba enfocada en no imaginarse a un niño de cinco años asesinando a alguien.

—El dinero… el dinero, perra— Baddap le sonrió amargamente. — Es alemán.

—Oh. — Si Baddap no estaba a punto de llorar, ella sí.

—Mi madre gritaba y pateaba, protegiendo su vientre. Aquel hombre la arrojó al suelo y cogió un cuchillo… —cerró los ojos—. Abrió su abdomen completamente. Mi madre gritaba y rogaba que dejaran a su hijo en paz, pero la mirada sanguinaria de aquel sujeto no cambió. E… hizo algo que nunca creí que algún ser humano podría hacer.

Reika no quería escuchar más, pero su voz no quiso salir para detenerlo.

—Introdujo su mano dentro de mi madre y sacó a mi hermano. Era pequeño, frágil… vulnerable, y… —parecía como si intentase decirlo de un modo menos impactante—, lo azotó contra la pared varias veces hasta que, lo que antes era el frágil feto de un bebé, se convirtiera en cadáver irreconocible. Yo no podía moverme, las fuerzas me fallaron, y entonces vi a aquel sujeto venir hacia mí con el cuchillo en la mano. Su rostro enloquecido en la oscuridad era más… oscuro… más irreal. Y fue entonces que más sangre saltó hacia mí y la vi, partiendo el cuerpo de aquel hombre a mano limpia con tanta facilidad que me resultó impactante. El sujeto que me sujetaba, se levantó, y ella saltó hacia la mesa, asiendo el arpón de mi padre. Cogió el cabello de aquel sujeto y el arpón lo introdujo dentro de su boca, hundiéndolo… hundiéndolo… y hundiéndolo profundamente.

—¿Ella? —Hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para preguntar.

—Michiko—sonrió—, ella fue quién me salvó años antes de convertirme en lycan.

**Ӂ**

El pasivo movimiento de una caminata arrullaba a Reina. ¿Se había desmayado? Podía recordar el momento en el que la tierra se movió bajo sus pies, y como un incesable mareo la atacó hasta el punto de caer y perder el conocimiento.

Era una espalda corpulenta, y fuerte, Reina lo notó cuando sus manos presionaron un poco los hombros de aquella persona al despertar y removerse incómoda. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente? ¿Horas?

—Ya despertaste—la voz de Michiko sonó extraña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? —Preguntó ella en un susurro tembloroso.

—Oye, oye, pequeña, no vayas a vomitar sobre mí— Atsuya alzó un poco la voz. Reina abrió finalmente los ojos, y vio a Shiro junto a ella con una mirada imparcial.

—Lo siento. Odio las alturas—dijo, bajándose de la espalda de Atsuya con un trastabille, detenido por Shiro.

—Aguantaste bastante, entonces. ¿Segura que ya puedes caminar? Estás demasiado pálida—la voz de Shiro no perdía el toque para hacerla sonreír.

—Estoy bien, no desayuné nada de todas maneras, no tengo nada que devolver.

—Entonces podremos seguir, este lugar me hace sentir incómodo. Entre más pronto nos vayamos, mejor—sugirió Atsuya.

La luz del sol no alcanzaba ese sitio, a Reina le recordó Londres. El aspecto grisáceo de las nubes que posiblemente dejarían caer el agua sobre la ciudad. Reina se sintió un poco desprotegida contra el clima, pero estaba segura de que habían caminado lo suficiente, y con más cuidado del necesario que el tiempo había pasado deprisa. Aunque el ambiente propicio de Michiko sea en la oscuridad, y los chicos no tuviesen problemas, dudaba que ella pudiese moverse a la misma velocidad.

Michiko, se movió rápidamente por la pendiente y se hizo de un pequeño rincón, donde quitó una gran cantidad de maleza. Reina la siguió y se puso al lado. Michiko dio dos patadas y los pesados y enormes ladrillos sucumbieron de inmediato. Ella entró, y Reina la siguió, los chicos lo hicieron más lentamente, con menos confianza. Aún así, Reina siguió a Michiko, lo más cerca que podía, pues no se acostumbraba al caminar de un vampiro, parecían casi flotar al desplazarse. Aunque lo único que Michiko traía encima además de la ropa era una vieja capa negra con capucha, parecía no estar agobiada con el ambiente. Actuaba como si fuese un sitio turístico ella una turista de visita.

Ella se detuvo. Reina se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Maldición, alguien vigila— Siseó Koujiro—, ¿ahora qué?

Michiko, a gran velocidad, se colocó en frente del cazador que vigilaba la puerta de los calabozos. Reina parpadeó cuando eso ocurrió porque la velocidad con el que lo hizo, la dejó desconcertada. El cazador, por su lado, no reaccionó en seguida.

—Buenas tardes, señor— Saludó Michiko. Fueron unos dos segundos los que pasaron antes de que el sujeto sacara un cuchillo y atacara a Michiko, pero ya era tarde; Michiko cogió la muñeca del sujeto y lo cogió del cuello.

—¿Qué hace? — Exclamó Atsuya en voz baja.

El hombre cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento. Michiko lo recostó a un lado de la verja.

—Ya podemos entrar sin problemas— Dijo Michiko. Atsuya se acercó gruñendo a la verja y la cogió con sus dos manos.

—Hmp, presumida— Y sin ningún esfuerzo, la rompió; Michiko sonrió.

—Reina— Llamó Michiko—, cógelas.

Reina se acercó y vio que se refería, unas llaves. Las cogió y las guardó en el bolsillo.

Reina entró al lugar, y de inmediato el ambiente cambió tan abruptamente que se tambaleó y sintió unas increíbles ganas de salir huyendo. Aquel lugar olía a muerte y a humedad, el frío que había se asemejaba al de un azotador invierno furioso, Reina no había sentido tanto frío desde el funeral de su madre.

Esos meses presenciaron el peor invierno que la ciudad había presentado hasta la época. Y únicamente estuvieron en el entierro, ni siquiera su padre asistió, unas pocas personas que se atrevieron a salir con el brutal clima. Al día siguiente, llegaron las condolencias de todas las personas que querían a su madre.

Reina hubiese querido pedir que la dejaran fuera de ese lugar, pero el saber que Hiroto estaba allí más la preocupación y el deber, la impelieron a continuar bajando las escaleras.

—Oye, Michiko— Llamó Atsuya, mirando hacia atrás; Michiko se encontraba de pie en la entrada, observando impasible el lugar. No parecía estar contemplándolo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Hay algún problema? — Preguntó Shiro.

—¿Tienes miedo? —La voz de Reina sonó por primera vez desde que habían entrado, incluso le sonó extraña para sí misma. Michiko abrió los ojos.

—A la mierda el miedo— Exclamó Atsuya, caminando hacia ella. La tomó de la muñeca y la haló con fuerza. Michiko dio un pequeño salto para equilibrarse—, ¿cómo va a tenerle miedo, la líder del clan de vampiros de Japón, a un simple calabozo?

Michiko lo siguió, parecía impresionada.

—Vaya que eres fría— Agregó Atsuya—, nunca había tocado a un vampiro.

—Ya te acostumbrarás— Susurró ella; Atsuya la miró burlón, y Reina se sonrojó; obviamente Atsuya había interpretado de manera errónea sus palabras, aunque a Reina no le parecía del tono falso, decidió no discutir.

Se escuchó algo, y luego un quejido que rompió las meditaciones de Reina.

—¡Auch!

—¿Cuál "auch"? Caíste encima de mí— Esa era Michiko. La oscuridad era tal que la única luz que había era la que irradiaban las antorchas desde el pasillo antes de entrar al calabozo; no habían antorchas allí, y las escaleras eran tan largas, que la luz no podía iluminar más abajo.

—Quizá si el suelo no estuviese tan resbaloso—parecía la voz de Atsuya.

—Atsuya—exclamó Shiro—, ¿te hiciste daño?

—No, yo amortigüé su caída—bufó Michiko, no se veía seria, y su acento sonó más marcado todavía.

—No me culpes por ello—gruñó Atsuya—, no se ve nada.

—Reina—la voz de Michiko se elevó un poco—, ¿puedes, por favor, traer un par de antorchas del pasillo?

Reina acató la orden con un asentimiento, aunque no sabía si Michiko lo había visto. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, cuidando de no tropezar, y cogió dos antorchas del pasillo. Fue un poco complicado, porque Reina nunca había tomado una antorcha entre sus manos con anterioridad, pero las alejó de su rostro y entró nuevamente en el calabozo. Koujiro tomó una y se la pasó a Shiro.

—Si coges una antorcha de ese modo, hay más posibilidades de que te prendas el cabello en llamas— Explicó Shiro, como un hermano mayor que le explica a su hermana menor. Reina volvió a ruborizarse, y agradecía la oscuridad por permitirle esconderlo.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, el frío se había vuelto más agobiante, incluso podía ver las placas de hielo que se habían formado sobre las baldosas de piedra. Aquella imagen horrorizó a Reina cuando recordó que en ese sitió se dejaban criaturas de la noche, y sintió un pequeño alivió al recordar que el frío no se aplicaba en los vampiros.

—No puedo creer que sigan usando esto— Siseó Michiko, como si se sintiese indignada.

—¿Sigan u…?

—Aquí— Interrumpió Michiko. Reina miró inmediatamente, y se acercó a los barrotes.

—¿Hiroto? — Nombró con una voz ansiosa. Los hombros de él parecieron hacer un movimiento de sobresalto, alzó la mirada lenta y vacilantemente, como si le asustara ver lo que tenía en frente. Pasaron quizá dos segundos en el que sus miradas se encontraron, y Hiroto abrió los ojos; con el fuego y las sombras, parecieron negros por un momento. Hiroto se puso de pie en un movimiento elegante y poco natural. Reina se estremeció un poco.

—Reina— La voz de Hiroto se convirtió en un leve susurro que Reina apenas pudo oír. Él se acercó rápidamente, pero no tocó los barrotes—, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije… te dije que debías alejarte de mí.

—Por favor, Hiroto— Michiko tomó la palabra en la conversación—, no soy la única que cree que eres malo mintiendo.

—¡Estupendo!— Exclamó Shiro, acercándose.— Saquémoslo de aquí— Acercó una de sus manos a los barrotes, pero una mano le cogió de la muñeca; Shiro lanzó un grito ahogado, quizá por el sobresalto que debió provocarle sentir tan repentinamente la piel fría de Michiko, pensó Reina. Ella alejó la mano de Shiro de los barrotes.

—Barrotes de una aleación de hierro y plata, bendecido con la estrella de David y el sello de Salomón.— La voz de Michiko era impávida.—No quisiera estar en tu lugar si tocaras estos barrotes.

—Créeme que habría pensado lo mismo—dijo Hiroto, repentinamente— si me lo hubiesen dicho antes. — Alzó las manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, oscura ante la poca luz que había.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Preguntó Koujiro, como si la pregunta hubiese saltado a sus labios casi sin haberla pensado. Ella miró hacia una de las celdas con una risa un tanto amarga e irónica.

—Porque yo fui prisionera una de estas… hace muchos años—respondió, casi como si no le hablase a ellos. Todos, inclusive Hiroto, la miraron pasmados.

—No me digas que…

—Fue en La Guerra de los Horrores, por supuesto—interrumpió Michiko a Koujiro—, eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no?

Koujiro pareció desconcertado. Hiroto solamente lanzó una pequeña risa.

—¿La Guerra de los Horrores? — Reiteró Shiro—, ¡pero eso fue hace cien años!

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? — La pregunta de Michiko pareció un tanto burlona.

—Eh… quizá… once… —balbuceó Shiro.

—Más de mil años.— No era que Reina conociese bastante a las personas, pero sin duda, había algo en la voz de Michiko que la hizo preguntarse si estaba diciendo la verdad.

Atsuya silbó.

—Ni siquiera estuviste cerca de la edad que tenía cuando me convertí en un vampiro.

—Todos aquí estamos de acuerdo de que te ves como una niña—defendió Atsuya. Reina miró a Hiroto, pero su mirada no era impaciente, sino divertida, como si presenciara una comedia en vivo y se hubiese olvidado de su encierro.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene el adulto, si se puede saber?

—Dieciséis años, y los aparento bastante bien.

—¡Solamente porque eres alto! —Nuevamente el tono que usó Michiko sonó más infantil.

—¡Enana!

—_Mostro di due metri!_

Hiroto soltó una carcajada, mientras Atsuya la miraba desorientado.

—¡Vale! —Interrumpió Koujiro—, volviendo al tema principal, ¿cómo vamos a sacar a este vampiro de aquí?

—Ah, ¿ya se acabó el show? — Hiroto habló con falsa pena.

—Aquí entras en acción, Reina, las llaves que te pedí que recogieras. — Reina sacó las llaves, y las observó por un momento—, yo no puedo abrirla, ni tampoco ellos. Esto está diseñado para no ser abierta por ningún subterráneo, en caso de que alguno consiga las llaves, no le serviría de nada. Están hechas del mismo material y fue igualmente procesada.

Reina asintió, y miró las numerosas llaves.

—¿Cuál es?

—Habrá que probar hasta encontrarla.

A Reina le temblaron las manos y se dirigió a introducir una llave en la cerradura. Puso su mano sobre la fría cerradura. Pero su acción fue interrumpida por un repentino resplandor que provino de aquel agujero por donde debía introducir la llave.

Reina retrocedió inmediatamente y soltó las llaves al suelo; las frías placas de hielo la hicieron resbalar. Alguien la atrapó por atrás, mientras, en frente de ella, las cadenas estallaban, como si una fuerza invisible las hubiese roto.

Hiroto había dado dos saltos hacia atrás, alejándose. Los barrotes se abrieron en par.

—¿Qué fue eso? —La voz jadeante de Shiro manifestaba, el haber retenido la respiración. Reina se dio cuenta de que él fue quién la sujetó.

—No lo sé— Michiko, por primera vez en todo el recorrido, pareció desconcertada.

—Vampiro—llamó Koujiro—, tenemos que irnos. Escucho pasos.

Michiko chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabía que no se iban a tardar en darse cuenta.

**Ӂ**

La luz del sol había bajado hasta dejar en penumbras la ciudad, de no ser por las luces de los locales, los autos, los edificios, y, especialmente, la luna, cuyo resplandor era inusualmente irascible.

Aki se encontró de pie en frente del espejo, observando el vestido que había comprado, detalló sus características; el vestido negro hacía ver su cintura pequeña y estrecha, se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura, hasta la cintura, donde se ampliaba y caía en un pliegue que finalizaba sobre sus rodillas. Mostrando un poco sus piernas, pensó Aki, se veía más alta, y el arreglo de su cabello la había ver mayor; se había soltado los prendedores y había dejado caer el fleco a un lado.

Haruna se encontraba detrás de ella, observándola, dándole los últimos detalles para que se viese completamente bien. Aki, ciertamente, no le molestaba, únicamente se sentía un tanto incómoda ante la presencia de Kido, el hermano mayor de Haruna. No habían hablado mucho, y la verdad, no le gustaba su presencia.

—No sé quién te aconsejó este vestido— Espetó Haruna—, pero sabía lo que hacía. ¿Tú qué opinas, hermano?

Kido alzó la mirada, como si apenas se diese cuenta de que ellas se encontraban allí.

—Se ve bien— Dijo, secamente.

—Oh, vamos, hermano, sé un poco más… entusiasta con tus respuestas.

—Le gustarás a Endo Mamoru— Comentó.

—¿Qu… qué? ¡Haruna!, ¿le contaste?

—¡Pero claro que no!, hicimos la promesa del codo, de mis labios no ha salido una sola palabra— Haruna miró a su hermano con ojos abiertos.

—Nadie me dijo. Únicamente es observación, señorita Kino— Aclaró.

—De hecho… Aki, se me olvidaba mencionar que mi hermano es muy observador— Haruna caminó hacia la puerta—, iré por los refrigerios antes del baile.

—¿Estás segura de que deseas ir, Haruna? — Kido no parecía muy convencido, es más, parecía querer evitarlo.

—Como reportera del periódico escolar mi deber es seguir cada uno de los eventos del instituto— Sonrió victoriosa y salió por la puerta. Aki lo pensó, era cierto, su hermano, al ser tan sobreprotector, no le permitiría hacer ciertas cosas, y esa ves, tenía la escusa perfecta para hacer lo que quisiese.

—Observador, ¿eh?, eso parece venirles de familia.

—Se puede decir que si, Haruna es muy detallista también. Cuando éramos niños me derrotó en el Ajedrez por primera vez.

—No imagino cuánto debe matarse la cabeza tu contrincante en un juego de Ajedrez.

—Quizá alguna vez me puedas enseñar, se escucha divertido—sonrió. Kido alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos, como si, por primera vez, la viera. Fue extraño para Aki cuando él se alejó.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, acercándose.

—No es nada, recordé que debía hacer algo— Retrocedió más, hacia la ventana. Aki se alarmó.

—¡No, Kido! — Exclamó ella, cogiéndolo de los hombros—, ¡aléjate de…!— Pero se detuvo, tuvo que hacerlo en cuando a su mente vinieron una serie de imágenes acompañadas de un frío desolador; todo estaba envuelto en llamas. Las hojas de otoño caían lentamente ante el viendo. Un muchacho de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes que le miraban en una habitación blanca de hospital.

Aki abrió la boca, pero la mano de Kido evitó que dijese algo.

—Por favor, no grites, no digas nada. Haruna no puede enterarse de que soy un vampiro.

—¿Por qué? — La voz de Aki se crispó, no estaba del mejor humor después de ese tipo de visiones, pero Kido no pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Quieres saber toda la historia?, es muy tonta, quizá no sea muy impactante.

—La escucharé.

—Está bien— Kido se acercó a la ventana y se recostó junto a ella, mirando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. — El mudarme a Estados Unidos no impedía el comunicarme con Haruna. Nunca le conté, quizá lo olvidé, o quizá quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero cuando estaba allá, tuve un amigo. — Hizo una breve pausa.— No exactamente un amigo, más bien un rival, aunque inseparable para mí. En una ocasión, peleé con mis padres.

—¿Por qué? — A Aki no le parecía el tipo de chico que causara problemas.

—No me permitirían contactar con Haruna… debido a que saqué un nueve cinco en historia universal. Generalmente les molestaba eso, pero nunca presté atención a sus sanciones… hasta ese momento. Huí al bosque junto a la casa, después de que me encerraran en mi habitación. Me sentía bastante abatido. Esa noche llovía, no llevé un buen abrigo, ni un paraguas…— Kido rió, como si le resultase gracioso. — Lo que uno puede hacer cuando está molesto.

»En aquel momento, mi vida, y cómo veía al mundo, cambió para siempre. En el bosque, escuché los pasos de alguien. Temí que fuese un asesino, y fue cuando a mi cabeza vino… ¡qué tonto!, pensé. En las noticias avisaban la presencia de un asesino a los alrededores de donde yo me encontraba. Claro, no me asusté, conservé la calma, si él se encontraba allí, y yo era su blanco… debía alejarme de la manera más prudente posible. Pero en cuanto me di la vuelta, ella se lanzó hacia mí, apenas pude fijarme en los colmillos, y fue cuando mi cabeza me gritó: «El cuello, protege el cuello». Me agaché, y el sonido del césped se escuchó. Intenté levantarme y correr, conservar la calma lo mejor que pudiese. Pero me cogió del pie, creo, o quizá yo mismo me enredé y caí de nuevo al suelo. Pero ella me arrastró.

Aki se enfocó en los pasos del pasillo para asegurarse de que Haruna no estuviese cerca.

—Me rompió la columna, y luego dobló mi rodilla. No creía que alguien escuchara mis gritos, y sólo le supliqué me matara de una vez, que no me hiciese sufrir— Kido miró a Aki, alzando las cejas—, lo siento, esos detalles no son muy importantes.

—Claro que lo son, no me prestes atención, continúa, continúa.

—Fue entonces, que, entre las lágrimas y el pánico, observé a que del pecho de la mujer salía una mano, cubierta de sangre, que le atravesaba el pecho como una lanza. Y escuché la voz de Fudo: «Llegué muy tarde.» Le escuché decir. Y arrancó la cabeza de ella con una sola mano, luego se acercó a mí. Me miraba de manera extraña, como si estuviese frustrado. Pero hizo algo que nunca pensé que él haría… pedir perdón. Y después me mordió, o eso creí en ese momento. De pronto el dolor comenzó a ser menos agobiante, me sentía dormido, aletargado. Cerré los ojos y sentí algo frío contra mis labios, fue extraño, su sabor era… era algo que no podía describir en ese momento. Y caí inconsciente.

»Tiempo después, desperté en mi habitación, estaba… vivo. Y pensé por un momento que era un mal sueño. Hasta que vi a Fudo en el umbral de mi puerta de brazo cruzados. Tiempo después, hubo un incendio cuya causa fue definida como "provocado." Quizá un rival de las empresas de mi padre. No recibí mucho daño, pero al inhalar gases tóxicos, mi muerte era inminente.

—De hecho, me ha parecido muy impactante. ¿Qué era aquello que te atacó en la noche?

—Un vampiro rebelde. En ese tiempo no estaba enterado de nada, tiempo después, a Fudo y mí nos llegó la noticia de que el líder de vampiros del norte de Estados Unidos había sido asesinado por un grupo que se rebelaba contra La Firma.

—¿La Firma?

—Sí, es una especie de acuerdo que estipula un pacto entre los Subterráneos y los Cazadores, en el que habría paz, por así decirlo. Algunos se han opuesto a ello, como los rebeldes que continuaban asesinando humanos. Los hacían parecer asesinatos realizados por algún morboso asesino serial cualquiera. Nadie de la organización de Cazadores se enteró. Fui yo quien convenció a Fudo de informar.

—Espero que los pastelitos alivien su hambre, no quisiera que Aki se desmayara esta noche en la fiesta— Haruna hizo una pausa sonriendo—, no es por ofender, pero no eres de las que andan tanto de fiesta.

—Deberías aprender de ella, Haruna—dijo Kido, con una voz un tanto resentida.

Haruna hizo un mohín, muy infantil, y dejó los pastelitos sobre la cama.

—Volveré en un momento, iré a preparar mi equipo— salió por la puerta. Aki cogió uno de los pastelitos.

—¿Es cierto que no puedes comer esto?

—Si puedo, pero no es necesario. Soy un tanto nuevo en esto, y terminaría vomitándolo. Los más antiguos, pueden comerlos, se han acostumbrado.

—Entiendo. ¿Eres amigo de Natsumi?

—Si— Kido lo dijo con un tono desinteresado.— Ella me ha hablado de ti, por esa razón sabía que en cuanto me tocaras, sabrías lo que era.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices a Haruna?, ella entenderá.

—Nuestra familia es muy religiosa—comentó—, si puedes ver la ironía de los hechos. Me verá igual que a un monstruo, me temerá. No importa que tenga la forma de su hermano, ella no creerá que sea yo en cuanto se lo diga.

—No puedes ocultar siempre la verdad.

—Y eso es lo que me espanta—Kido hizo una pausa—, esa es uno de mis mayores temores en esta existencia.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿Qué es la verdad? Pregunta difícil, pero la he resuelto en lo que a mí concierne diciendo que es lo que te dice tu voz interior."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shinobu abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando oyó la proposición de Reika. ¿Ir al baile de la luna de sangre con ella? Nunca le había atraído esa clase de cosas, bailes, fiestas, y estaba segura de que a Reika tampoco, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy segura, no estaba muy acercada a los humanos, e ir a una fiesta no era su plan para pasar la noche de brujas, preferiría quedarse en su cuarto leyendo un libro pacíficamente, o ir de caza, o quizá recorrer los alrededores.<p>

Cerró los ojos concentrada, ante la atenta mirada de Reika que esperaba una sincera respuesta de parte de ella. No sabía que decirle, siempre prefirió la calma y no le apetecía mucho ir donde un montón de humanos. Aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que debía probar algo nuevo.

—Lo haré—respondió, después de treinta desesperantes segundos de meditación—. Bueno, si eso es todo iré a cambiarme.

—¿Que se va a poner? — Preguntó Reika, y Shinobu se giró a mirarla con la ceja levantada.

—Mi camisa de los Beatles—respondió volviéndose completamente a ella— ¿Por qué, está mal? — Agregó, viendo la atónita mirada de Reika.

—¡Claro que está mal! —dijo ella—. Señorita, vamos a una fiesta de Halloween en un instituto, donde solo habrán adolecentes. Si no lleva vestido va a desentonar mucho.

Shinobu soltó una risita por lo bajo y la volvió a mirar.

—Reika—comenzó, despacio— ¿Te das cuenta a quien le estás hablando? Soy la líder de la manada de licántropos, es lógico que desentone.

—Pues esta noche va a brillar—se encogió de hombros—. Le escogeré un vestido, pero prométame que se lo pondrá sin decir nada.

—Como quieras, pero que no me vea como una flor primaveral, sabes que no es mi estilo.

—Esto ya se pone difícil— se puso la mano en la cara—. Veré que tengo para usted, con tal de que me acompañe y se relaje un poco.

—Estoy relajada.

—Si claro, no separa su vista del trabajo ni de la seguridad de nosotros, es lógico que no se relaja.

Shinobu suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—Insisto, nada que me haga ver como una muñequita.

**Ӂ**

—¿Dónde está la señorita Michiko? No la veo desde que salió con Reina esta mañana—dijo Suzuno, comiendo un helado de chocolate.

—Eres un goloso—gruñó Fudo—, ¿quieres vomitar de nuevo? Sólo debes beber sangre.

—Me gusta el helado—respondió, poniendo a relucir todo su frío carácter—, ni la muerte me separará del helado.

Fudo, que en ese momento se tomaba una copa de sangre, escupió el contenido y soltó una bulliciosa carcajada.

—No te rías—gruñó, queriendo darle un útil uso a sus colmillos en ese momento.

—¡Es que dices de una manera tan seria tal estupidez! ¡Suena bastante cómico! — No dejaba de reírse—, ¡haces ver al helado como algo de vida o muerte!

—Lo es para él— Haruya salió del pasillo como un fantasma—, limpia el desastre que hiciste, Fudo. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe la razón por la que Natsumi fue tan repentinamente a Italia?

—A ella siempre le ha gustado viajar, dudo que sea de relevancia conocer sus motivos— Fudo cerró los ojos y se hundió en el sillón.

—Quizá si— Suzuno se asomó por la ventana—, vaya, anocheció con bastante rapidez. El tiempo pasa volando.

—Eres, quizá, el único vampiro que conozco que dice eso. Aún hablas como un humano, a ellos se les pasa el tiempo volando.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! — Avisó Kido, entrando por la puerta.

—¿Saliste? — Dijo Fudo.

—Vaya, se ve que me extrañan—dio Kido, con voz sarcástica—, no estoy desde esta mañana.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te premió? — Retó Fudo, parecía aguantarse la sonrisa.

—Oigan, ¿se podría saber cuándo podré salir a la luz del sol?

—Las… capacidades que se te den se definen por el tiempo, no es recomendable para ningún vampiro hacerlo, aunque Kido y Fudo lo intentaron.

—Tuve que aguantarme la quemazón un buen rato porque este idiota tenía que asegurarse de que su hermanita estuviese bien— Fudo miró mal a Kido, pero este, únicamente lo ignoró.

—Está bien. Yo iré a descansar un poco—sugirió Suzuno, y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Todo quedó en silencio tras la frase de Suzuno, todos mirando perdidamente a puntos distintos. Entonces, se sintió un palpitar en la habitación, algo extraño, como una onda que se distorsionó en sus mentes fuertemente.

Fudo levantó la mirada de golpe hacia Haruya, que en ese momento corrió hacia la cortina y la abrió levemente, mirando fijamente los arreboles y luego a sus compañeros.

—¿También lo sintieron o soy yo el único que está loco? —Preguntó Fudo, parecía querer hacer sonar su voz divertida.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Kido, que parecía escandalizado.

Suzuno se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, oculto por las sombras.

—Algo que nos dará problemas, creo yo—dijo Haruya.

**Ӂ**

Al rescatar a Hiroto, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar. Cerraron la puerta del calabozo y corrieron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar por donde habían entrado. Su hermano estaba a su lado corriendo a la par con él, y a su otro lado, venía Genda; Hiroto tenía tomada la mano de Reina y la alentaba a que siguiera corriendo; Michiko, venía de ultima, había pedido que ellos fueran al frente, así evitarían problemas. Aunque no sabía por qué, aunque no pidió explicaciones, ella debía saber a qué se enfrentaban, peleó en la guerra de Los Horrores. Se escurrió entre la pequeña abertura que recientemente habían hecho para entrar. No se molestaron en ocultar la evidencia, únicamente salieron de ahí para volver a entrar al bosque. Jirones de hojas secas del otoño se amontonaban a sus pies y el atardecer marcaba el cambio de tiempo que había pasado.

Paró en seco cuando Michiko frenó el paso súbitamente. Shiro podía sentirlo, el olor de varios cazadores se mezcló con el olor de las hojas de magnolia que impregnaban el aire con su fragancia.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba con ellos ese día. Unas flechas se insertaron en el suelo, muy cerca de ellos; Hiroto abrazó a Reina en modo de protección y Michiko sacó a relucir sus colmillos, lanzando un feroz gruñido animal a los cazadores que venían hacia ellos.

Nunca se había enfrentado a un cazador, el solo hecho de conocer sus armas, tácticas de matanza y organizaciones, había hecho que a lo largo de su vida infringieran un gran temor y respeto hacia ellos. Aunque con su hermano no era igual, Atsuya tenía más carácter que él y era más impulsivo; Koujiro, era sereno, pero cuando se disponía podía ser bastante agresivo, sobretodo si alguien que quería estaba en problemas.

Los cazadores apuntaron sus armas hacia ellos: ballestas, flechas, cuchillos, espadas, lanzas, entre otros peligrosos instrumentos cortantes, que serían manchados con su sangre.

—Oigan, no podremos enfrentarnos a tantos cazadores— dijo Michiko, dando unos improvisados pasos hacia ellos. Shiro pudo notar que no tenía miedo, era más bien como una clase de frustración e inseguridad, podía olerlo en ella—. Escuchen, ellos solo comenzarán a atacar, si nosotros los atacamos. Corran—ordenó poniéndose en frente de ellos—, yo los distraeré.

Intercambiaron miradas fugaces. Hiroto la miraba con horror y Reina miraba a los cazadores con el ceño fruncido.

—Señorita Michiko—empezó Hiroto despacio—, no puedo dejarla aquí, podría…

—No me importa—respondió ella de manera tajante—, una líder tiene que entender que la vida de sus súbditos podría depender algún día de ella. Yo escogí esto a sabiendas que podría morir por protegerlos—giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió—. Si no regreso… quiero que los cuides, Hiroto.

Antes de que Hiroto dijera algo más, Michiko dio un increíble salto al frente y los cazadores dispararon sus armas de largo alcance. Era increíble como ella podía evitarlas todas, tomaba las flechas, se escurría entre ellas de manera veloz, parecía una pluma balanceándose en el aire. Llegó a mitad de los cazadores y comenzar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no quería matarlos, se dijo Shiro, apreciando como podía contra todos ellos.

Hiroto les hizo un veloz ademán para que comenzaran a correr.

—Atsuya, ¿así te imaginaste la diversión? — Le preguntó Koujiro con voz agitada, pero divertida.

—No, pero resulta interesante la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas—respondió aunque no sonreía y parecía preocupado.

Hiroto tropezó y cayó torpemente al suelo. Parecía cansado, agotado, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Reina y Shiro frenaron el paso y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Shiro le dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiera y se distrajo completamente.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Shiro!

Los dos desgarradores gritos de Koujiro y Atsuya se juntaron, insertándose en sus oídos como afiladas agujas y se giró completamente para ver como unos cinco cazadores disparaban sus ballestas hacia él. Su cuerpo no le reaccionó y a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la muerte de sus padres.

Pero el dolor de las afiladas barras de metal no llegó, en su lugar, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban de manera protectora. Había tenido esa clase de sueño antes, estaba en un gran problema, y su madre aparecía y lo abrazaba, diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que no debía tener miedo.

Oyó a Hiroto gritar a todo pulmón. Todos los ruidos regresaron a sus oídos. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se atrevió a abrirlos para ver qué había sucedido, encontrándose con los entrecerrados ojos claros de Michiko y el olor a sangre embriagó su nariz. Con los colmillos afuera, los ojos brillantes, cubierta de sangre y tierra, se veía como una guerrera de las películas que solía ver los fines de semana con su hermano o con Goenji.

—Pero… qué…— balbuceó, sorprendido.

—Le dije a Shinobu que no dejaría que algo les pasara— interrumpió con una sonrisa, separándose de su petrificado cuerpo—. Rápido, huye, no te preocupes. Ninguno me dio en el corazón, todo está bien— llevó una mano a su espalda y extrajo una flecha.

Shiro se levantó y su hermano lo tomó de la mano evitando que dijera algo más. Durante su huida, no dejó de mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a Michiko. Cuando estaba por perderla de vista, la vampira cayó de rodillas haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Michiko había mentido. Nada iba bien.

**Ӂ**

¡Dios! Eso era de lo más increíble, los nervios le carcomían todo lo que le quedaba de valor. Endo la llevaría al baile, aunque solo como a amigos, algo era algo. Incluso podría ser su única oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía y, con mucha, mucha suerte, ser correspondida. _«No sé quién te aconsejó para comprarte ese vestido, pero quien sea, era un autentico genio»,_ había dicho Haruna. La verdad es que Natsumi, un vampiro, le había escogido el vestido y el hermano de su mejor amiga es un vampiro también. Tantas cosas han pasado estos últimos días, se dijo, la verdad es que si tenía que decirle a Endo que le amaba, también tendría que decirle que era una médium, decirle todo es todo, incluso cuando él pueda decirle que es una loca.

El auto de Endo se estacionó frente a ella y Endo bajó de él. Lucía un traje de gala, pero sin corbata y algo los dos primeros botones abiertos. Muy atractivo, se dijo. Endo paró en seco cuando vislumbró a Aki y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Guau! — Exclamó— estás tan… ¡Guau!

Aki le sonrió de manera nerviosa a la vez que sentía su corazón ir a mil por segundo y sus mejillas ardían, la verdad es que Endo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y parecía completamente sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera causado esa reacción en él. Endo cerró la boca y tragó saliva.

—¿Qué… qué piensas? — Se sonrojó aun más cuando Endo la rodeó, observándola de forma detallada.

—Estás muy linda—volvió a decir en un susurró y Aki bajó la cabeza, ahora no tenía el valor ni de mirarlo a la cara—, nunca pensé que te verías así alguna vez— Agregó divertido. Entonces Endo la tomó de la mano y la llevó al auto—. ¿Qué te hicieron? — Preguntó una vez estuvieron dentro.

Aki puso cara indigna.

—Solo me compré un vestido—rezongó ella, cruzándose de brazos, pero Endo seguía con la vista al frente, pensativo—. Endo— lo tomó de la mejilla y lo volvió hacia ella. — Soy yo, Aki Kino, la misma Aki Kino que jugó contigo en el jardín de infantes y la misma que practica soccer en el club del colegio, un vestido no me hace diferente. ¿Entendiste? —. Endo asintió de manera lenta y Aki le soltó para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. Muy bien, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde, todos deben estar extrañándote.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Todos me extrañan—dijo con aires de suficiencia. Bueno, al menos era el mismo de siempre.

Y Endo pisó el acelerador para dirigirse a la fiesta. El auto se perdió en la esquina de la calle.

**Ӂ**

Toramaru entró en la habitación de Fuyuka para disculparse por su comportamiento de momentos antes, cuando Someoka y ellos iban a sacar al vampiro. Una vez en frente de la puerta, tocó. Fuyuka del otro lado le respondió con un simple _«Adelante»,_ bastante desganado, y él entró.

Fuyuka yacía recostada en su cama, con la mano en la frente y la vista perdida en el techo. Aun tenía su traje de cazadora, por lo que supo que no tenía la intención de dormir, pero se veía cansada. Él, se preocupó por como la vio, parecía pálida y mostraba recientes rastros de lágrimas. Como amigo era un fracaso, hacía bastante tiempo que no le prestaba la suficiente atención, no hablaba con ella o algo por el estilo, lo que hacen los amigos y lo que él solía hacer con ella.

Caminó hasta quedar junto a ella y la miró con la mirada gacha.

—Fuyuka—llamó él en un casi susurro—, yo… lamento lo que sucedió con Someoka hace unos minutos.

—No importa—respondió ella con voz ronca y débil—, eso ya no importa ahora—siquiera lo miró para hablar, lo cual lo alarmó más.

—¿Te pasa algo? No sueles estar con ese humor— Fuyuka se quitó la mano de la frente y lo miró con los ojos serios, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a su lado para invitarlo a sentarse. Toramaru así lo hizo y suspiró.

—Siento que algo anda mal— su voz era como el sonido de raspar el papel con una lija—. Algo me lo dice y no me deja quedarme tranquila. Y más por esto— Cogió su collar de piedra lapislázuli —que imitaba con exactitud el color de sus ojos —, y se la mostró a Toramaru—. Escucha, Toramaru, te contaré algo que nadie más sabe—. Él asintió algo asustado por la sequedad y seriedad con la que Fuyuka hablaba, normalmente su voz era más dulce—. Hace tiempo, yo era amiga de un vampiro-.

—¡Pero qu…!— Antes de que terminara la oración, Fuyuka se abalanzó sobre él dejándolo inmóvil en la cama y tapándole la boca con la mano.

—¡Chist!, ¡déjame terminar y luego sal corriendo y gritando como un loco si quieres! —siseó entre dientes y Toramaru asintió con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. Fuyuka se quitó de encima y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Toramaru imitó su acción e inhaló—. Bueno, él era no era precisamente mi amigo, nos veíamos seguido, muy seguido, yo a penas era una niña, él me enseñó varias técnicas que en la escuela de cazadores no podrían enseñar— Tomó aire—. Un día, él me dio esta piedra, con esta cadena, luego… no lo volví a ver. Pero, cuando me la dio, me explicó lo que era. Es una piedra que reacciona contra energías demoniacas.

—Como nuestros sensores.

—Algo así, pero es más portátil que los sensores. Es mucho mejor—giró la cabeza y miró a Toramaru con ojos entrecerrados— Siempre que peleaba contra un demonio, latía, podía sentirla latir, como un corazón—. Toramaru soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y miró directamente a la piedra—. Hace unos minutos, latió con mucha fuerza, con demasiada, diría yo, eso significa que algo está pasando.

Toramaru se levantó de golpe de la cama.

—¡Entonces que esperas! ¡Vamos a avisarle a los tratados y que envíen a un grupo de cazadores a un rastreo!

—Ya lo intenté—agregó ella de manera seca— Fui hasta allá y les insistí en que enviaran cazadores, pero Hiko no quiso oírme y… mi padre…— Toramaru pudo ver como los ojos de Fuyuka se entrecerraban y cristalizaban, apretaba los dientes tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Simplemente no puedo olvidar sus palabras… _«Vete, Fuyuka, me estás avergonzando»__—_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas como las gotas de lluvia tras el cristal de una ventana—. Le avergüenzo—agregó, escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas.

—No—dijo Toramaru y Fuyuka alzó la mirada— Él no se da cuenta de la gran hija que tiene, pero yo le voy a hacer cambiar de opinión—. Sus ojos estaban firmes y dispuestos a todo, incluso sintió un gran orgullo de la firmeza de su voz—. Vamos a reunir a algunos cazadores— Y después de un segundo de silencio agregó: —Romperemos las reglas.


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El orgullo de los mediocres consiste en hablar siempre de sí mismos; el orgullo de los grandes hombres es de no hablar nunca de ellos."<strong>_

* * *

><p>—No sé cómo me convenciste de esto—refunfuñó Shinobu, de brazos cruzados y mirando molesta a Reika.<p>

—No tuve que hacerlo, tú accediste solita— se defendió. Shinobu dio un suspiro de resignación, que más daba, si había accedido, pero eso era solo porque no quería rechazar una invitación de Reika cuando ella le había hecho una prohibición sin ningún argumento. Además, quería demostrarle que si podía relajarse—. Bueno, antes que todo, tengo que darte algunas indicaciones. Primero, nadie debe saber que somos licántropos. Dos, si algún chico se te acerca y te invita a bailar, no le rompas ningún hueso o le hagas algo. Tres, si no te apetece bailar, tan solo busca alguna escusa, nada de respuestas secas, a nadie le gusta eso, y…

—Reika, no soy retrasada, sé exactamente cómo comportarme frente a los humanos.

—Lo siento— Reika sonrió. Entraron al instituto. Shinobu no podía dejar de ver sus piernas al aire, ¡tenía las piernas al aire! El vestido le llegaba unos dos dedos sobre las rodillas. Lo quería más largo, «No quiero que te veas como una monja», le había dicho Reika cuando le pidió que le bajara el dobladillo. Aunque le parecía divertido el hecho de ver que hacían los humanos en fiestas de estos temas oscuros, siempre le había gustado, verlo, le haría tener una mejor impresión de la imaginación humana.

Entrando en un pequeño pasillos improvisado — decorado con calabazas con velas dentro, esqueletos robóticos que bajaban la cabeza y reían, telarañas falsas y arañas de plástico —, Shinobu miraba todo de manera distraída, cosas bastante tradicionales y muy vistas, esperaba ver algo más aterrador. La luz del pasillo se cortó para dar paso a un espacio donde solo iluminaba la luna, podía ver todo bien, la luna estaba brillando altivamente esa noche. Comenzaba a aburrirse, miró al suelo con algo de decepción y luego miró a su lado. Una criatura alada con una lanza apuntando a ella, se encontraba ahí.

Shinobu lanzó una exclamación ahogada y dio un increíble pirueta en el aire para aterrizar convertida en loba. Gruñía y mostraba amenazantemente los dientes, su cabello se erizó y sus orejas se echaron para atrás, como un perro a la defensiva. Reika había parado en seco y miraba a Shinobu con la boca abierta y completamente paralizada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Gritó ella, girándose a mirar atrás.

«_Un súcubo»,_ respondió, sin perder la posición de ataque. Reika volvió a mirarla y exclamó molesta.

—Esto no es un súcubo, es solo una estatua—caminó hacia la estatua y dio unos golpecitos, demostrando que era de piedra—. Decoración simplemente.

Shinobu no perdía la forma de lobo, tampoco la posición de ataque, así que Reika caminó hacia ella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y la empujó suavemente hacia el edificio. Finalmente se calmó y volvió a su forma humana.

—Sí lograron sorprenderme—dijo ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba—. Bueno, entremos, quiero ver esa fiesta de la que tanto hablas.

—Seguro que te va a gustar, oí que trajeron una banda de Metal.

—Parece que sabían que iba a venir—alegó de manera burlona. Reika también sonrió y entró a la fiesta con Shinobu.

**Ӂ**

A pesar de que había peleado en "La guerra de los Horrores", a pesar de su gran fuerza, velocidad y conocimientos de combate, el dolor era mucho para ella, esas lanzas le habían roto algunas costillas y perforado uno que otro órgano, se tardaban en sanar, por lo que sus movimientos eran torpes y algo lentos comparados con los de los entrenados cazadores. Finalmente, lograron retenerla. Dos cazadores la sujetaban de ambos brazos mientras otro le alzaba la cabeza tirándole del cabello, como si fuera un animal.

Había perdido demasiada sangre, sin sangre, no podía curarse, eso lo sabía. Las heridas hechas por las flechas le habían hecho perder demasiada sangre, por ende, las heridas recibidas en pos a esas, no se habían curado y el dolor era insoportable. Los cazadores abrieron paso a alguien, era un hombre de cabellos negros y mechones blancos. Los colmillos de Michiko desenfundaron hasta tocar sus labios inferiores.

—Suzukaze—saludó él, de manera seca—. Justo a ti te estaba buscando—. No era necesario preguntar por qué tenían metido en la cabeza que los vampiros eran responsables de las muertes, y si la buscaban, era para matarla. Sonrió divertida, creían que sin líder, los vampiros no sabrían que hacer. Si ella moría, tan solo otro vampiro tomaba su lugar, en este caso, Hiroto sería el nuevo líder. Hiko sacó una espada de su cinturón y la colocó en su pecho, justo donde su anillo colgaba con la cadena. Sabía que a él no le temblaría la mano para matarla.

—Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya, estoy lista para morir desde hace años. —Su voz le salió fría e imparcial. Un recuerdo acudió en ese momento; sus últimos momentos con vida. Cuando el dolor y las infecciones de sus heridas habían llegado a su punto mayor, y amenazaban lentamente en causarle una muerte tortuosa. Únicamente, la compañía que existía en ese corto periodo de dolor, era el de su mejor amigo. Su progenitor.

—¡Hmp! He esperado muchos años para hacer esto—agregó, entrecerrando los ojos. Y con un delicado movimiento, atravesó el pecho de Michiko con la punta de la espada.

El sol había caído por el horizonte, y el bosque había caído en las penumbras. Michiko se había quedado atrás, ella también lo había visto; como se desplomaba, su expresión de desgarrador dolor, las flechas saliendo grotescamente de su espalda, de solo pensarlo, le daba escalofríos. Estaba muy oscuro para su visión humana, por eso Hiroto la guiaba, Shiro, Koujiro y Atsuya podían usar sus desarrollados olfatos. Hiroto simplemente era una criatura de la noche y la oscuridad era su naturaleza.

—Oye, vampiro—llamó Atsuya, sin dejar de correr—¿te falta sangre?

Hiroto no respondió, pero pudo sentir como apretaba más su mano, también pudo sentir algo cosquilleando en su interior, y se preguntó como podía sentirlo.

—¿Koujiro? — Shiro paró en seco, haciendo frenar el paso de todos.—¿Koujiro, donde estás? —Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y su hermano se puso las manos en la cara.

—¿Dónde se metió? —balbuceó, sin retirar las manos de su rostro. El rostro de Hiroto se había contraído en una mueca de culpa, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía sentirlo, se sentía más cerca de él que nunca.

—No podemos dejarlo,—dijo Shiro— el lugar está lleno de cazadores, podrían…

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlo—sugirió Atsuya.

—No podemos dejarlos—reclamó Shiro, levantando un dedo hacia la dirección de Hiroto y ella. Reina apenas pudo verlo.

—No importa—dijo Hiroto, y todos giraron sus cabezas hacia él—. Nosotros estaremos bien, pueden ir a buscar a Koujiro-. Reina le sorprendió el tono condescendiente con el que hablaba Hiroto, también advirtió que no llamó a Koujiro como Lobo o Licántropo, lo había llamado por su nombre, Koujiro.

—¿Estás seguro? —el tono de voz de Atsuya era incrédulo hasta la última nota.

—Sí. Iré a buscar ayuda, volveré a por ustedes.

—Vampiro, estás débil, no podemos dejarte solo aquí—replicó Atsuya—. No has bebido sangre, tus fuerzas no están del todo repuestas.

—Por esa razón es mejor que se vayan,—afirmó, sorprendiendo a los presentes— sería solo una carga, además, Michiko me dijo que los cuidara, no soy el indicado para cuidarlos, más bien los pondría en peligro.

—Gracias.— La voz de Shiro se elevó lo suficiente para hacerle entender a Reina que habían comprendido y estaban dispuestos a marcharse. Reina escuchó los pasos apresurados en las hojas secas del sendero, y luego el sonar de las patas de dos animales enormes al correr. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos pocos segundos, en los que solo se escuchaba la serena respiración de Reina. Un aspecto, que la hizo sentirse un poco sola.

Reina apretó la mano de Hiroto, para que él la mirara. Ella no levantó la mirada, así que no podía asegurarlo.

—Deja de mortificarte, no es tu culpa—dijo por fin, al encontrar las palabras para hablar. Ella levantó la mirada, y definió levemente los ojos de Hiroto, abiertos en par—. No es culpa de nadie. Los mismos Cazadores son responsables de lo que sucedió.

—Claro que es mi culpa,—la voz de Hiroto tembló—no hubieran regresado a por mí. Ahora la líder está luchando por su vida, un lycan corre peligro, quizá… quizá empeore la guerra contra los Cazadores.

—Claro que no— Reina tomó el rostro de Hiroto entre sus manos, sus mejillas seguían demasiado frías, y sus ojos brillaban de manera triste, no como cuando lo conoció—. Hicimos todo esto por ti, solo para salvarte, porque nos importas mucho, me importas bastante, Hiroto. Ya es suficiente, si no lo hubiésemos hecho, nada cambiaría. Los Cazadores creen que pueden hacer lo que deseen únicamente porque ese acuerdo está de por medio… ¡pero no es así! —su voz sonó como un grito firme, y decidido. No obtuvo respuesta en ese instante, durante un par de segundos. Luego, Hiroto soltó un pequeño jadeo, y Reina pudo sentir como las mejillas de Hiroto eran invadidas por las lágrimas.

Un nudo envolvió el estómago de Reina, aprisionándolo, parecía querer impedir que hablara.

Lo más interesante, era el hecho de que él llorase en silencio, no realizaba ningún sonido, al igual que una película muda. Algo en el interior de reina tembló, y algo le pasó por la cabeza, inquirió una explicación que le puso los pelos de punta, casi la hizo estremecerse brutalmente.

¿Y si el llorar en silencio era una costumbre en él?, y en ese momento la imagen de un niño solo en un rincón frío y olvidado, pelirrojo, con ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas y con su cuerpo pálido y enfermizo cubierto de golpes, revoloteó por la mente de Reina. Súbitamente, ella fue envuelta de una serie de sentimientos adversos y poco comunes en ella. Sintió furia, hacia quienes dejaron que ese niño llegase a esas condiciones. Sintió tristeza, por las emociones de ese pequeño hacia las personas. Y sintió un inmenso deseo de proteger a esa criatura.

Reina, sin pensarlo, o meditarlo, inclinó a Hiroto hacia ella, y lo besó. Hiroto, impactado, parpadeó un par de veces antes de corresponder. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo apasionado, del que no querían separarse. Era el momento perfecto. Todas las preocupaciones parecían lejanas en ese momento. Reina nunca había besado a nadie, y definió el instante como extraño. Era una sensación desconocida.

Se separaron un poco, y Hiroto colocó su frente contra la de ella.

—Perdóname…— sus manos temblaban— nunca debí meterte en todo este mundo, deberías estar en tu casa, con tu vida normal, nunca debí haberme cruzado contigo esa noche.

—No digas eso, si no fuera porque te conocí, nunca hubiera sonreído y nunca hubiera amado— notó como algunas lágrimas de Hiroto alcanzaban su rostro, olían extraño, tenían también una textura poco natural y estaban heladas.

—Hueles a sangre.

Esas palabras rompieron el momento en pedazos, como si dejaran caer un vaso de cristal. Reina dejó escapar un ruido quedo cuando las manos de Hiroto apretaron sus hombros, más de lo que sería normal.

Hiroto la empujó con fuerza lejos de él, y Reina cayó al mar de hojas y ramas. La luna salió de detrás de las nubes por completo, y su blanquecina luz, permitía que Reina apreciara mejor a Hiroto. Sus mejillas, se encontraban teñidas de rojo; él las limpió apresuradamente. No obstante, la actitud de Hiroto hacia ella, parecía de miedo.

Pero no un miedo provocado por ella, pensó Reina inmediatamente, era un miedo provocado de él mismo. Reina lo sabía, pareciese como si tuviese miedo de lastimar a alguien. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso él iba a lastimarla?

—¿Qué ocurre, Hiroto? — Reina caminó hacia él, pero Hiroto gruñó y levantó la mirada. Reina pudo verlos, los dos filosos caninos que había visto la noche que lo conoció. Pero en esa ocasión, eran mucho más largos, y se veían más letales.

—Por favor…—musitó Hiroto, aferrándose al árbol detrás de él—, vete, escapa, aléjate. Debes irte.

—Pero…, —una idea pasó veloz por la mente de Reina—sangre… claro, ¡necesitas sangre!

—No, no la necesito.

—¡Si la necesitas!

—¡La tomaré cuando llegue a casa!, ¡tienes que irte de aquí o entonces…!— Su voz fue descendiendo hasta volverse quebradiza como el cristal.

—No— se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta, y dejó a la vista su cuello. Reina agradeció haber llevado una camisa de cuello en V para facilitar la acción de Hiroto.

—Reina— jadeó—, el hambre lleva a la desesperación. Perderé el control, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Yo sé que no me harás daño.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, pero soy lo que soy, no importa cuántos años haya existido bajo el reglamento de "La Firma", mi instinto no cambiará, nuestro instinto no cambiará. Soy un cazador, ¡y tú eres mi presa, así no lo desee!

Reina podía apreciar el esfuerzo que empleaba Hiroto para mantenerse controlado, pero, aún así, debía romperse en algún momento y ceder. Inhaló profundamente, y se acercó más a él. Hiroto parecía querer unirse al árbol.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Muérdeme!

Y fue en el instante que su cuerpo chocó contra el de Hiroto, que él pareció haberse rendido. La cogió de los hombros y la tumbó a la hierba. La sujetó de los hombros firmemente, y Reina cerró los ojos, mientras él acercaba la boca a su cuello; sus labios rozaban su piel y su aliento la acariciaba. Clavó sus colmillos.

—¡Ah!

Una aguda punzada tomó lugar en el tornado de emociones, pero el dolor desapareció al instante, y fue remplazado por una agradable sensación de placer. Sentía su sangre siendo bebida por él, y se estremeció.

Cuando Hiroto se separó de ella, tenía los labios cubiertos de sangre, y su mirada perturbada fue lo único que vio antes de que se dejara caer al suelo con el rostro nublado por el horror, la culpa y el tormento.

—Pude… matarte.

—Y yo te lo habría permitido.

Hiroto tiró de su cabello mirando al suelo.

—Pero sabía que no lo harías, siquiera me hiciste daño al sujetarme.

Hiroto la volvió a mirar, pero la luna volvía a ocultarse lo suficiente como para evitar que ella lo alcanzase a ver con claridad. Y ante ella, creyó ver en Hiroto una sonrisa.


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Las almas más grandes son tan capaces de los mayores vicios como de las mayores virtudes."<strong>_

* * *

><p>La fiesta transcurría sin ninguna disfunción, por lo que Touchi se tomó la libertad de tomar un descanso. Salió y se dirigió a un lugar apartado, aunque hubiese querido tener más tiempo libre para descansar, al ser una de las anfitrionas principales, era imperativo tener todo controlado en el lugar. Estaba preocupada por Kazemaru, había venido a la fiesta con la condición de que no se cansaría mucho. No quería perder a Kazemaru, esa sería la gota rebasaría el vaso.<p>

Un crujido detrás de ella la hizo voltearse. Ante la luz de la luna los ojos de aquel muchacho brillaban como dos zafiros y sus cabellos se arremolinaban alegremente ante el viento que pasó en ese conveniente momento. Sonrió. Lo había reconocido.

—Touchi—saludó Suzuno, mientras caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa. Pero no era como las sonrisas que le regalaba a todos, era una sonrisa encandecente que le penetraba todo su ser—. Como te lo prometí, vine.

—Veo que cumpliste con tu promesa—le respondió, tratando de ocultar su inmensa emoción tras una afable sonrisa.— Ven— le tendió la mano y Suzuno estaba junto a ella en menos de lo que esperaba. La sobresaltó. Aun no se acostumbraba a esa velocidad que los vampiros poseían. Suzuno tomó su mano y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir el escalofrío que amenazó con hacerla estremecer.

—Será mejor que no entre, se asustarían si me vieran—dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Será mejor que me quede afuera.

—Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo—susurró. Suzuno se encogió de hombros y la miró de manera extraña.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo. —Parecía preocupado—. Touchi, estás temblando, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy, es solo que olvidé decirle a Aki y a Haruna el lugar dónde guardé la demás música.— Tragó saliva. Suzuno la miró de golpe. ¡Pero qué tonta!, los vampiros podían ver atreves de la mente, él fácilmente sabía que mentía.

—Si tú lo dices. Y, ¿cómo está Mido? —Preguntó Suzuno, como si quisiese cambiar el tema que invadía el ambiente.

—Engordando, como siempre—bromeó. Suzuno lanzó una pequeña carcajada—. No, olvídalo, él no engorda no importa cuánto coma. Si algún día encontramos el secreto, lo venderíamos para hacernos millonarios.

—Y, ¿cómo has estado tú? — esa pregunta cambió el ambiente. Se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego contestó.

—Estoy muy bien ahora que estás aquí conmigo— y en un arrebato impulsado por el amor, se lanzó hacia Suzuno y lo besó. Suzuno quedó hecho una piedra, inmóvil. Parecía perplejo, tanto, que incluso se atrevía a responder, como si no se lo esperara ni aunque se lo hubieran predicho. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo, llevado por el momento. Podía percibir el temblor en ambos cuerpos, ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Tenían miedo a que todo fuera una simple ilusión y se desvanecieran uno del otro. Finalmente, Suzuno deshizo el beso, pero no dejó de abrazarla—. Y, ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy muy bien ahora.

**Ӂ**

La música sonaba a todo volumen. La gente bailaba y charlaba, algunos bebían y reían como un montón de borrachos, pero Aki sabía que no era así, ella había organizado la fiesta y no había puesto bebidas alcohólicas, simplemente estaban extasiados por la diversión. Endo y ella habían llegado a la fiesta, pero él se había separado de ella y se había ido con Akane. Sentía que la relación entre ambos chicos — Endo y Akane—, se hacía más intima, como si se estuvieran… Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensar en eso. Se sentía como una completa egoísta, si Endo estaba feliz, ella también debería estarlo, pero no se sentía tan feliz como lo debería estar, se sentía destruida, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

Fingir. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, fingir y nada más. De todas maneras, siempre había fingido, siempre había escondido lo que de verdad sentía.

—Aki—llamó Haruna, haciendo que ella se levantara de la silla. — Se acabaron las bebidas y los bocadillos.

Otra de las personas que se encargaron de la fiesta, fueron Touchi y Haruna. Ellas se encargaron de las provisiones y de la publicación y música respectivamente.

—Está bien, me encargaré de traer las bebidas—dijo ella, mientras le sonreía a Haruna caminaba hacia la salida del gimnasio. Esquivaba el tumulto de gente mientras intentaba caminar con las incómodas zapatillas. Había dado varios traspiés, pero había logrado evitar una caída, y por fin pudo salir de entre las personas.

Chocó contra alguien y cayeron al suelo. Aki abrió los ojos y se levantó al instante. Akane yacía en el suelo sobándose la mano.

—¡Akane!, lo siento mucho— se puso de pie rápidamente y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Akane no pareció molesta, se dijo Aki, pero siempre hubo algo en su mirada que no parecía ir con su expresión. De igual manera, ella aceptó su ayuda y le tomó las manos para ponerse de pie.

Aki lo percibió al instante. Sintió como mil espadas penetraban su cabeza y la licuaban como si fuera fruta blanda. El espantoso espasmo que sintió entre las tripas casi la hizo vomitar. Por su cabeza, pasaron imágenes horribles. Lo que más le espantaba, es que esas imágenes eran los recuerdos o pensamientos de Akane. Cadáveres. Varios cadáveres con dantescas y mórbidas heridas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Símbolos nigrománticos, y espantosas estatuas de de horribles demonios con pieles corroídas.

Y luego una foto de Endo entre las uñas de una anciana de apariencia descuidada y túnica de monja.

En un arrebato, Aki soltó su mano de la de Akane y hasta penas se había dado cuenta de que ella ya se había levantado y le estaba hablando. Akane alargó su mano hacia ella pero Aki retrocedió. No quería volver a ver eso. Esos pensamientos, le habían dicho algo horrible entre los planes de Akane, algo que tenía que ver con Endo.

—Me… tengo que ir.— Su voz se alzó lo suficiente para que Akane escuchara—, tengo asuntos pendientes con respecto a la fiesta.

Y se marchó. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Akane en su espalda, pero no se volteó. Su misión en ese momento era clara, algo más importante que los bocadillos de una fiesta. Endo. Endo sería la próxima víctima. Aki sabía que esos cadáveres no eran coincidencias, esos eran los mismos que había visto en las noticias el día que fueron a conseguir su vestido. Y no sabía con exactitud los planes que se encontraban detrás de ello, pero no podía permitirse delirar por ayuda que posiblemente no llegue.

Recorrió toda la escuela, y el dolor de los pies se convirtió en un martirio insoportable. Se detuvo un momento y los arrancó de su pies para tirarlos. Volvió a correr, pero no encontraba nada en ningún lugar. Temía que fuera demasiado tarde y él ya estuviera…

No. No quería imaginárselo siquiera, si fuese así, lo hubiese visto hace un momento, ¿no es así? Endo debía continuar con vida.

—Endo… ¿dónde estás? — comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas hincando sus ojos. Y fue cuando Aki pensó por un momento. Había un lugar que no había visitado. La cancha de entrenamiento. Y sin meditarlo por un segundo más, corrió hacia esa dirección. Los pies comenzaban a escocerle por correr sin zapatos, estaba pisando piedras y le lastimaban. Llegó a la cancha, pero no vio a nadie.

Tal vez, si había pasado. ¿Por eso sería la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Akane en la cara? ¿Ya lo había sacrificado? Dos manos la tomaron de los hombros y la giraron. Seguido, Endo la abrazaba.

—¡Aki! — gritó, parecía muy contento. Un tremendo alivio recorrió velozmente el cuerpo de Aki. Fue tan veloz el cambio que sintió un escalofrío—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Akane? ¡Me dijo que yo le gustaba!

Aki palideció al instante, ¿ese era su plan?, esa sería consecuencia del horror que las imágenes de la mente de Akane provocaron—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida. Seguro fue por la fiesta, yo sabía, no eres de las que están acostumbradas a…

—¡Endo! —Su grito pareció sobresaltar a Endo, quien la soltó y la vio con preocupación—. Tienes que escapar, debes ponerte a salvo. Escúchame atentamente, y espero que me creas— las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar sus ojos—. Yo… yo poseo el don de la visión. Mi abuela era médium, y toda mi ascendencia lo fue. Puedo ver cosas que las demás personas no pueden—alzó los ojos y vio la mirada inescrutable de Endo encima suyo, entonces continuó—. Yo… puedo ver los pensamientos y recuerdos de las personas con solo tocarlas. Yo… toqué la mano de Akane hace un momento— apretó sus sudorosas manos una sobre la otra. — Ella ha estado involucrada en rituales de magia negra. Asesinó a muchas personas, y planea asesinarte a ti. No conozco su finalidad, pero tienes que irte de inmediato. Estás en peligro.

Endo no había movido ni un músculo de su cara, tan solo la miraba fijamente. Ella esperaba una respuesta. Entonces Endo estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Pero…!

—Aki… me he dado cuenta, a ti no te agrada Akane, siempre que ella aparece, tú te vas, es como si no la soportaras. No te culpo, todos tienen derecho a no agradarle alguien, pero no por eso debes inventar cosas raras como eso que me acabas de decir— su expresión divertida hizo que en el pecho de Aki aflorara el deseo de romper en llanto en ese lugar.

—¡No son inventos, hablo en serio. — Endo negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa divertida. — A ver, si no lo es, ¿cómo sé que esa banda le pertenecía a Daisuke Endo, tu abuelo, y por eso nunca te la quitas? ¿Y cómo es que también sé, que tu técnica para detener mis tiros la aprendiste cuando Tsunami te enseñó a surfear? ¿Y cómo es que también…?

—Aki, lo sabes, quizá porque eres mi mejor amiga y te lo debí contar en cualquier momento— le dijo esta vez un poco cansado.

—Nunca me lo contaste… por favor, Endo, tienes que creerme.

—No te agrada Akane pero no es para tanto.

—Ella quiere matarte, te quiere solo para un sacrificio, no quiero que eso te pase. ¿Qué te cuesta creerme?

—A ver, Aki, voy a ser el novio de Akane—dijo Endo, como si hablara con una niña pequeña—. Eso no tiene por qué afectarte-.

—¡Sí! ¡Si tiene por qué afectarme! ¡Voy a perderte Endo, y lo voy a hacer para siempre!

—¡Voy a seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, no tiene porque interesarte lo que haga o no haga!

—¡Sí! ¡Si me interesa y me importa mucho! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Pues porque yo te amo, Endo! —esas palabras salieron solas, al parecer, su corazón había tomado el control de su cuerpo durante toda la conversación. Endo abrió los ojos y la boca. Se había quedado sin palabras, pensó Aki. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba y su respiración era rápida y entrecortada.— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… no seguiré insistiendo. Pero por favor, cuídate la espalda, porque ella en cualquier momento podría hacer su movimiento.

Endo continuaba congelado. Su rostro había adquirido un tono algo rojizo, y parecía tratar de decir algo. Aki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras que se formaron entre los árboles. Los pies seguían escociéndole por haber corrido sin zapatos. ¿De qué le servía ser una médium si ni siquiera podía proteger a los que quería? Se dejó caer al pie de un árbol. La persona que más quería iba a morir, y ella era la única que lo sabía. Sus pies tenían raspaduras y sangraban. Aki se vio sola, y en ese momento, que podía permitirse llorar, las lágrimas no acudían.

Era prácticamente imposible vencer a Akane. Ella era una bruja, y Aki únicamente era una médium vidente, no había manera de que sus fuerzas se igualaran. Quería contarle eso a alguien, que alguien la ayudara. Pero, ¿quién podría ayudarla en ese instante? No podía contarle a nadie lo que era. Y no tenía idea de donde estaba Natsumi, tampoco el hermano de Haruna estaba ahí. Se sentía como una completa inútil al no poder salvar a Endo, pero si él no le creía, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Todo ahora dependía de si Endo le creía o no, pero no contaba con eso.

«_Ayuda…_», esa voz de nuevo, esa voz le invadió los pensamientos. Era la voz que le había advertido antes. «_Necesitas ayuda…_»

_«¿Quién eres?»,_ Aki envió ese pensamiento lo más fuerte que pudo, pero su única respuesta fue el silencio._«¡Por favor, si puedes ayudarme, hazlo!»_

«_Dentro…_», dijo esa voz. Aki no entendía lo que le quería decir, solo sabía que la voz sonaba entrecortada, como una línea de radio que se estaba perdiendo. «_Libertad… espejo… concéntrate._»

Aki pudo entender la última palabra, cerró los ojos y trató de entrar en trance. Todo a su alrededor se apagó y se vio envuelta en una oscura habitación en donde solo era visible un espejo en frente suyo. Su reflejo tenía una mirada calculadora e inexpresiva. Ese no era su reflejo, solo era igual a ella.

—Libérame—dijo su reflejo—, estoy en tu interior. Dame la libertad.

—¿Me ayudarás? —Pudo apreciar la esperanza en su voz—. ¿Evitarás que algo le suceda a Endo?

—A cambio de mi libertad—respondió, poniendo una mano en el espejo. Aki miró confundida a la chica del otro lado—. Rómpelo, hazlo trisas.

Aki apretó su puño derecho y golpeó el espejo con todas sus fuerzas. Fragmentos cristalinos volaron a su alrededor, manteniéndose en el aire como si no hubiera gravedad. Todos esos fragmentos se enterraron en su cuerpo. Millares de dolorosas punzadas, tomaron lugar en su mente y sentidos. Fue impulsada hacia adelante por una fuerza extraña y entonces se encontraba dentro del espejo, el cual no tenía ningún rasguño. Abrió sus ojos a la realidad, estaba al pie del árbol. Los dolores punzantes de los cristales no se habían ido, seguía sintiendo su desgarrador dolor por todo el cuerpo. Se retorcía en la hierba, con lágrimas saliendo apresuradamente de sus ojos. No podía controlar su cuerpo, podía ver todo, pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? No se sentía como ella misma.

Comenzó a reír, pero no era ella. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sus cabellos crecieron hasta llegar a las rodillas, podía sentirlo picarle las piernas, como si fuese un puercoespín. En su piel, se abrieron grietas, o eso sintió Aki, como si un cuchillo invisible le cortase.

—Gracias, niña, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto—dijo ella. No era su voz, alguien controlaba sus acciones. Y dudaba que ese alguien cumpliera su promesa de ayudar a Endo.

**Ӂ**

—Fuyuka, ¿estás segura de lo que nos estás diciendo? —dijo Tobitaka, corriendo por entre árboles junto con Toramaru y Nanomi.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tenemos que repetir? —Dijo Toramaru.— En poco tiempo ocurrirá algo, no podemos simplemente espera a que ocurra.

—De nuevo, gracias por acompañarnos—dijo Fuyuka, mientras aterrizaba elegantemente en un montón de hojas secas.— Acerca del vampiro que capturamos… Tobitaka.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Escapó—una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Tobitaka abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar y suspiró.

—Por él no debemos preocuparnos, fue un simple error atacarlo, ¿no? —inquirió, haciendo entender que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ese momento acerca de asuntos que no fuesen ligados a la energía demoniaca que se percibía desde el Instituto Raimon.

—Es Soun—dijo Nanomi, mirando al cielo, donde un punto blanco se acercaba y se posaba en su brazo. Una paloma mensajera—. Es un mensaje de Rika. —Comentó, al abrir la hoja pergamino que era atada a la pata del ave—. _«El vampiro fue liberado gracias a la ayuda de la líder del clan vampírico de Japón, junto con dos licántropos y una humana.»_

—¡Guau! No sabía que el chupa-sangre tenía club de admiradores—bromeó Tobitaka, tratando de destensar el ambiente.

—Por la líder no me extraño, lo que me parece raro son los dos lobos. Los vampiros y los lobos son enemigos, no encuentro una explicación— Toramaru suspiró.— Continúa, Nanomi-.

_«La líder__ fue capturada y ejecutada por Hiko. Los demás fugitivos lograron burlar al grupo de guardia y escaparon. Esto es lo único de lo que les puedo avisar, reuní a todos los que pude como me lo pidieron y nos dirigimos a ayudarlos. Pronto los alcanzaremos. Los quiere Rika.»_

—Entonces… la líder del clan de los vampiros… ¿está muerta? — Tobitaka tenía los ojos abiertos y con una severa culpa—. ¿No dice más?

—Eso es todo—afirmó Nanomi, acariciando la cabeza de Soun con un dedo.— Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es llegar al Instituto Raimon. Ahora que sabemos que los asesinatos no fueron responsabilidad de los hijos de la noche. Únicamente…, —hizo una pausa prolongada— después los Cazadores debemos responder por ello.

—¡Nosotros llevamos a Hiroto frente a Los Tratados! —gritó Fuyuka. — Si tan solo no hubiéramos atacado a Guran—. Toramaru puso una mano en el hombro a Fuyuka para tranquilizarla. También le había sorprendido el hecho de que había llamado al vampiro por su nombre. Y Toramaru intentó no olvidarlo. No quería olvidar a aquel vampiro ni tampoco la razón por la cual hacían eso.

—Nanomi tiene razón, lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es prevenir lo que sea que esa piedra lapislázuli nos avisa—espetó Tobitaka, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a Nanomi, la cual asintió y alzó el brazo para que Soun emprendiera vuelo dejando unas cuantas plumas cayendo mientras los cazadores siguieron con su carrera.


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No crezca mi niño, no crezca jamás... Los grandes al mundo, le hacen mucho mal."<strong>_

* * *

><p>En su forma de lobo era mucho más rápido, más fuerte y más sensible a lo que lo rodeaba. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Ellos habían decidido ir en busca de Hiroto, bueno, al menos Atsuya y él, porque Shiro solo quería ir para evitar que algo le pasara a Atsuya. El bosque estaba en las completas penumbras. Hacía pocos minutos, a su nariz, había llegado el inconfundible olor a sangre, pero no sangre cualquiera, era la sangre de Michiko. ¿No se suponía que las heridas de un vampiro se curaban al instante? Era sangre a gran cantidad y era reciente. Se acercaba al lugar donde se había separado, y Koujiro no percibía a los cazadores cerca a ese lugar. Se imaginaba lo peor.<p>

Con un gran salto, llegó frente al lugar, todo estaba plagado del olor a la guerra y la lucha. Abrió sus ojos ambarinos al apreciar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Michiko tirado en medio del lugar. Estaba tan quieta, casi parecía una piedra. Tomó forma humana y corrió a su lado. Tomó su mano, estaba helada, su rigidez le daba escalofríos. Tomó sus hombros y un estremecimiento le recorrió al instante. El cuerpo de Michiko en ese estado era algo fuerte, ya que tenía la apariencia de una niña. Eso era como ver una absoluta crueldad.

—¿No se suponía que debían escapar? —La voz de Michiko le hizo sobresaltar y mirar más de fondo su rostro. Estaba despierta, pero se veía demasiado débil, como si hablar, significase un profundo esfuerzo. La ayudó a incorporarse, notando la profunda herida que tenía en el pecho. Tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, pero sabía que el dolor le carcomía los sentidos—. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Eso fue increíble, ¿sabes? —respondió.— Lo que hiciste con Shiro, me refiero. Yo nunca pensé que un vampiro hiciera eso.

Michiko cerró los ojos, parecía que sus esfuerzos para hablar se esfumaron.

—¡Oye, despierta! —La agitó y vio como una mueca de dolor aparecía en ella. Entonces fue cuando prestó más atención al olor cobrizo que lo invadía. Había mucha sangre regada por todos lados y pudo palpar las heridas de Michiko bajo la ropa. No sólo eso, también lo poco que se movía, como una muñeca a la que le faltaban las baterías. — Sangre…

No esperó a que ella asegurara nada. Se bajó la cremallera de la cazadora y dejó su cuello al descubierto. Michiko abrió los ojos, que comenzaban a adquirir un color rojizo, luego le dio un leve empujón y retiró su mirada—. Vamos, tienes que recobrar fuerzas.

—¡No! Yo no puedo permitirme beber de tu sangre— masculló. Pudo advertir el temblor en su voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un hombre lobo? Deja atrás tu orgullo al menos por tu vida—reprendió. Michiko trató de separarse más de él.

—No quiero.

—Vamos, tienes que…

—¡Ya te dije que no, aléjate! —Volvió la cabeza violentamente mientras decía esto, y Koujiro pudo apreciar sus afilados colmillos blancos rozándole los labios, y sus ojos palpitando de rojo y hambre—. ¡No voy a hacerlo!

—¡Pues no me interesa! Voy a hacerte beber la sangre.

—¿No entiendes? No puedes obligarme a beber tu sangre si no quiero.

—Tus colmillos dicen lo contrario—espetó, tocando uno canino con un dedo; pudo ver lo afilados que eran, como navajas. Michiko negó de nuevo con la cabeza, apartándole la mano de un manotazo.

—No sé si mis instintos me dejen detenerme. —Parecía afectada, y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, vampiro? Yo no soy ningún debilucho, ni siquiera tú podrías matarme—antes de que ella protestara, al cogió de la camisa y retuvo su boca muy cerca de su cuello. Advirtió como todo el cuerpo de Michiko se quedó completamente rígido y daba débiles empujones para salir de la tentación de morder su cuello—. Tan solo hazlo…

Michiko dejó de luchar y mordió su cuello. La punzadas no eran tan dolorosas para él, además, el sentimiento de placer que sintió después fue tan llevadero que soltó el cuerpo de Michiko y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente adormilado, todo se hacía distante, entonces Michiko le dio un empujón fuerte y despertó de su trance. Levantó la mirada y vio la mirada colérica de Michiko encima de él.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Le gritó, mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y retiraba algunos cabellos—. ¿Nunca has sido mordido por un vampiro? — Cerró los ojos, como si la furia y la humillación le carcomieran la consciencia.— Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser un debilucho o no, nunca debes provocar a un vampiro hambriento, mis sentidos estaban fallando, ¡pude desangrarte hasta que murieras!

Koujiro seguía con la mano en el cuello, las heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar. Ante los gritos histéricos que le daba, Koujiro sonrió.

—¡Esto no es divertido! —Esta vez su voz le temblaba y su respiración se hacía parcialmente entrecortada. Koujiro suspiró.

—Eres igual a Shinobu—afirmó, mientras se ponía de pie—, su misma actitud, su mismo semblante misterioso, y su misma manera de reprendernos.

«_Koujiro», _Shiro llegaba junto con su hermano. Aterrizaron e inmediatamente cambiaron de forma—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Nada, solo fue un pequeño problema con los Cazadores— respondió, mientras miraba fugazmente a Michiko.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —Preguntó Atsuya, sobresaltado.

—No hay de qué preocuparnos, ellos creen que estoy muerta— explicó Michiko. Shiro y Atsuya miraron sorprendidos las ropas de Michiko, parece que se dieron cuenta de lo rasgadas y ensangrentadas que estaban—. O… oigan, ¿Dónde están Hiroto y Reina?

Shiro y Atsuya intercambiaron miradas y miraron temerosos a Michiko.

—Díganme que están bien—pidió acorralando a ambos. No parecía furiosa, sino temerosa.

—Están bien, fueron a buscar ayuda, o al menos eso dijo Hiroto— respondió Atsuya.

—Es decir, ¿todos ustedes vinieron porque yo estaba luchando sola contra los Cazadores?

—No te creas tan importante—escupió Atsuya, y Koujiro notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—, yo vine únicamente porque Koujiro estaba aquí.

Michiko le sonrió divertida, negando con la cabeza, y miró a Koujiro con los ojos entrecerrados. _«Aún no he acabado contigo»_, infiltró en su mente, y Koujiro vio en su lugar, al Alpha de la manada. A la señorita Shinobu.

**Ӂ**

Eso era terriblemente agotador. Claro que la banda de Metal le había gustado, pero tantos humanos charlando le producían gran jaqueca. Los aromas se mezclaban, eran como un tumulto de olores que comenzaba a molestarle: Frituras, ponche, madera, sudor. Era algo fastidioso, más porque ya ha habido cinco chicos que había tenido que rechazar a ir a bailar, como había dicho, no le apetecía ir a bailar ni nada por el estilo. Se hubiera traído un libro o quizá algo que la entretuviera mientras estaba ahí, pero claro, como dijo Reika, desencajaría por completo ahí. La gente se divertía, bailaba, charlaba, comía, bebía. Pues la verdad era que no había visto a Reika, y Shinobu pensó un momento. Podría escaparse sin que Reika se enterara.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta delantera, por donde Reika y ella habían entrado.

—Bueno, me pregunto si Shiro, Atsuya y Koujiro estarán bien, quizá nunca debí enviarlos ahí—se dijo, mientras se mordía el labio y miraba a la luna—. Michi dijo que los protegería, ¿pero, podré confiar en ella? — Y por un momento, se dio cuenta de que había dicho "Michi", en lugar de su nombre completo. Shinobu sintió la sangre subirle a las mejillas, y dio un suspiro entrecortado y camino por el mismo pasillo improvisado por donde había entrado antes. Los esqueletos y calabazas seguían en su lugar. Aburrido. Entonces un escalofrío profundo le invadió a lo largo de la columna, como si un chorro de agua congelada se hubiera sido derramado lentamente por su espina. Tragó en seco y se relamió los resecos labios.

Seguro estaba alucinando, eso le pasaba por salir a divertirse cuando estaba más ocupada que nunca. Shinobu se prometió a si misma… Se detuvo en seco, y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. La voz se trabó en su garganta, como un grifo que no funciona, y algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió.

Las estatuas de los súcubos que había visto al llegar, ya no se encontraban allí.

**Ӂ**

A Reika le gustaba mucho la fiesta y le agradaba haber traído a Shinobu con ella. No la había visto hace ya un buen rato, pero igualmente, debía estar divirtiéndose, o bueno, eso creía, no ha habido brazos rotos o gritos de dolor. A veces creía que exageraba acerca de Shinobu, ella nunca haría algo así, sabía controlar increíblemente su paciencia.

Una música ligera envolvió el ambiente, y decidió sentarse en una silla para reposar un rato, tenía algo de calor, así que decidió salir del gimnasio, donde otros chicos hablaban y bebían tanto como adentro. Vio una silla y se sentó, Shinobu no estaba afuera, por lo que debía seguir adentro.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? — La voz de Kazemaru la despertó. Fijó su vista en la mano que él le tendía, luego lo miró a él. Shinobu le había dicho que no se acercara, ya la había desobedecido una vez, y esta vez, podría enterarse. Y a su cabeza vino la historia que Baddap le había contado, y sus palabras también _«__No me fío mucho de las personas, y menos de los humanos»__._ ¿Acaso Kazemaru sería capaz de hacerle un daño similar? Pero vio su mirada, y luego le sonrió. Un baile no le hacía daño a nadie. Tomó la mano de Kazemaru con una sonrisa y se levantó. Kazemaru la toma de la cintura, haciendo que se sonrojara con violencia, al recordar el momento en la habitación—. No te avergüences conmigo—le susurró en el oído. Su aliento en el cuello la hizo estremecerse.

—No puedo evitarlo, me provocas mucha inseguridad— le dijo mientras, Kazemaru le daba una vuelta volvía a apegarla a su cuerpo.—Parece que es algo inherente en ti.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti— respondió. Reika levantó la mirada, sorprendida y vio que le rostro de Kazemaru se encontraba muy cerca al suyo—. Me provocas inseguridad… y miedo, de que vaya a hacer algo incorrecto en frente de ti— sus suaves palabras le acariciaban lo oídos con delicadeza y encendían sus mejillas.

—No tienes por qué tenerme miedo, tú eres el que me provoca eso—le respondió—. Además, seré directa, en este momento, estoy aterrorizada.

—Igual que yo— respondió. La música pasó a ser más lenta y Kazemaru se detuvo—. Aterrorizado de que esto se acabe.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, completamente cayados tras la frase de Kazemaru. Con sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, podía sentir todo su pulso acelerado. Entonces no mentía, estaba aterrorizado. Quizá eso es lo que adora de él, el miedo que le provocaba al estar a su lado. Kazemaru fue acercando su rostro, ella se quedó viendo sus labios entreabiertos, de nuevo ese miedo la invadía, solo que ahora lo entendía mejor, no era miedo a estar con él, sino miedo a que lo alejaran de ella. El aliento de Kazemaru se mezclaba con el suyo. Él apretó más sus manos para darle confianza a que siguiera. Ya podía sentir los labios de Kazemaru encima de los suyos, la emoción era mucha.

Pero de improviso, Kazemaru la soltó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su abdomen y lanzando un gemido de dolor. Sus manos se habían soltado. Estaba igual de pálido que aquella vez en la pista de entrenamiento, solo que esta vez parecía dolerle más. Gritaba mientras enterraba sus uñas en el césped. Otros chicos se giraron de improviso y se quedaron viendo a Kazemaru sorprendidos. Reika se arrodilló frente a él y le tocó el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que le salían. Algunos muchachos corrieron a ayudarlo, pero un grito resonó por todo el lugar. Era una de las chicas que estaban ahí con ellos. Miraba asustada a un punto en particular. Reika se giró y quedó pálida de la impresión.

Unas criaturas se encontraban en frente, sujetando sus látigos y espadas, Reika podía darles una apariencia de mujeres, pero distaban de cierto modo a serlo; aquellas criaturas tenían alas enormes y negras, y se encontraban semidesnudas, no sólo eso, tenían una apariencia demoniaca. Reika lo pensó, y se dijo a sí misma, eran súcubos, ella había leído de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno. Maldijo por dentro, no podía enfrentarse a ellos con tantos testigos a su alrededor. Los súcubos entraron en picada sobre todos los presentes y Reika se preparó para dejar al descubierto su identidad. Pero, entonces, Kazemaru se levantó y dio un salto entre ellos y, cuando uno de los súcubos enrolló su látigo en su muñeca, Kazemaru enterró su mano en el pecho y sacó el corazón de la criatura.

—¡Todos, huyan! —gritó, mientras se ponía de pie y veía incrédula a Kazemaru. A su alrededor habían unas extrañas auras. Sus cabellos azulados se habían soltado y ahora le caían por los hombros, como una cascada azulada—. ¡Kazemaru!

A pesar de ser un súcubo, esa forma de asesinar era demasiado sádica, tampoco encontraba una explicación para tal fuerza. Él se giró a mirarla, sus bellos ojos avellana eran tan malignos que mil estremecimientos le cruzaron el cuerpo. Tuvo miedo, pero no era el miedo que sintió antes, este era un miedo a él en particular.

—Prepárate para morir, lobo—inclusive su voz no era la de él, estaba cargada con resentimiento y parecían hablar varias por medio de él, y lo más importante, es que iba a matarla.

**Ӂ**

Shinobu no se quitó los molestos tacones en ese momento, pues no quería perder un instante, y corrió hacia la fiesta buscando a Reika. Debía sacarla de ahí. Ella se culpaba una y otra vez el no haberse imaginado que unos simples adolecentes no podían hacer estatuas tan reales.

Entró de nuevo y escuchó unos gritos.

—¡Corran! ¡Nos atacan uno monstruos! — Un grupo de muchachos que venían de la puerta de la parte trasera del gimnasio—. ¡Todos deben huir!

Las risas tomaron lugar en el ambiente, incluso las bandas sonoras y los DJ comenzaron con carcajadas. Sabía que no mentían, el puro terror era reflejado en sus miradas. Un fuerte temblor cambio drásticamente el momento. Los gritos de las chicas y chicos se oyeron. El techo comenzó a romperse y de ahí salieron criaturas de pesadilla, seres cuyas pieles corroídas parecían piedra y en cuyos ojos se reflejaba el hambre y la destrucción. _Demonios._

Pero no eran uno o dos tan solo, eran todo un grupo de demonios que entraron y se mezclaron con los aterrados humanos. Por su parte, estaba impactada. ¿Demonios? Tantos demonios, ¿Era eso posible? No había posibilidad, y Shinobu tuvo el vago deseo de que aquello fuese una pesadilla. Todas las personas eran una avalancha llena de temor contra ella. Pero tan solo se quedaba viendo las aladas criaturas parecidas sacadas de películas de terror.

Las personas la empujaban, atiborrándose para salir primero. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y sus músculos se tensaron del terror. No importaba su gran fuerza y habilidad, eran demasiados, la reducirían y matarían en cualquier momento. Un demonio se paró en frente de ella y le rugió en la cara. Shinobu reaccionó en ese instante, y sus dientes salieron a relucir con su filo. Saltó sobre el demonio y corrió entre el pánico y los humanos. Salió del gimnasio y en medio de la carrera, sus pies y manos se convirtieron en garrudas patas y todo su cuerpo adquirió un bello pelaje plateado. Algunos se quedaron mirándola asustados y sorprendidos, no los culpaba. Llegó junto al edificio de la escuela y dio un salto poderoso llegando a la punta más alta. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y, con la misma avidez con la que su abuelo lo hizo hace cien años, lanzó un aullido acompañado por la luz de la luna.

Fue un aullido que pareció estremecer los suelos y el aire a su alrededor. El sonido de las ondas se extendió por toda la ciudad y más allá de ella. Su padre le había dicho que sabría cuando utilizarlo, y estaba segura de que ese era el momento de utilizar ese aullido. Un aullido que invadió el aire, un aullido que invadió los oídos, un aullido que invadió la tranquilidad. Era un aullido de guerra.


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Comienza a manifestarse la madurez cuando sentimos que nuestra preocupación es mayor por los demás que por nosotros mismos."<strong>_

* * *

><p>No se necesitó más que el aullido de guerra para hacerlo salir y corretear convertido en lobo. Los techos de madera y cemento de los edificios tronaban debajo de sus patas con cada veloz salto que daba. Aun podía sentir como sus nervios y huesos se estremecían por el sonido agudo del aullido. No sabía quienes más iban a acudir. Reika se encontraba con Shinobu, y Baddap seguro ya se encontraba en camino. El problema eran los gemelos Fubuki y Koujiro. No habían regresado y si escucharon el aullido, no podía asegurar que llegaran a tiempo. Otros lobos también debieron haber escuchado y también deberían estar en marcha. En fin, lo único que importaba, es que llegara rápido, no le interesó desde el principio saber cual era el problema, fue solo a unos pocos segundos después de convertirse en lobo, que se dio cuenta, pero hace unos minutos sintió todo su cabello erizarse. Mala señal. No había que ser un lobo experimentado para darse cuenta que algo no iba bien.<p>

De algo estaba completamente seguro, tendría que volver a luchar, y esta vez, a muerte. Olía a demonio, a maldad, a sangre e icor. Eran simplemente los aromas que nunca olió juntos, y que esperaba vagamente que nunca tuviera que hacerlo. Simplemente el hecho de que su Alpha y una amiga estuvieran enfrentándose solas a tantos demonios, le daba razón suficiente a acelerar el paso. Seguro estaba despertando con los tronidos a los habitantes de los edificios, pero eso no le interesaba. Un nuevo olor vino a su nariz, como un remolino de hojas en un gran vendaval. Era a demonio, pero estaba más cerca. Al principio no se detuvo ni siquiera para considerar ir al lugar donde provenía el olor, pero la curiosidad era más persistente de lo que pensaba. Frenó y dio un improvisado salto a la derecha, perdiendo la forma de lobo inmediatamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera sincronizada con su boca. En efecto, había cuatro tipos de demonios, varios: Tres Malach, cuatro Moloch y dos Behemont. Entre ellos y sus ataques, había alguien contrarrestando difícilmente todo. Natsumi. No estaba sola, había otro vampiro con ella, tenía una capa con capucha que le cubría el rostro, pero se podía apreciar como Natsumi trataba de protegerle a toda costa. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no era su problema, Shinobu lo necesitaba ahora, no tenía tiempo para ayudar a Natsumi. Pero… aunque su cuerpo le dijera que abandonara el lugar, en su mente seguían rebotando imágenes y palabras, que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo mantenían parado en donde estaba. Natsumi era atacada con el fuego del Moloch, era simplemente una brillante en la oscuridad, pensó Goenji. Se giró y vio a Natsumi aplastando a dos Malach, mientras que el tercero intentaba sofocarla con sus tentáculos. Goenji bajó la mirada a sus pies, entonces, las palabras de Shiro le vinieron a la mente como la inundación le viene al diluvio, _«¿No ves que ella solo busca que la quieras?»._

—No…— Se encontró diciendo con tono vulnerable. _«…No quieres aceptarlo por tu estúpido orgullo»_—. No, no, no.

No pudo describir con exactitud como transcurrieron los segundos que le siguieron. Solo pudo percibir como se giraba y se lanzaba del edificio sin vacilaciones, tomando la forma de lobo y haciendo sus fauces hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su hilera de colmillos blancos y afilados. Cayó encima de un Moloch, acabándolo por completo, la sangre y el icor le bañaron el pelaje y la boca. Sus agudizados oídos percibieron las forzadas respiraciones de Natsumi, que en ese momento trataba desesperadamente de zafar los tentáculos del Malach. El otro vampiro se giró y, con la mente, aplastó al Behemont. Formó una desagradable masa viscosa que trataba de regenerarse, pero que ese encapuchado no le daba como opción. Finalmente, acabó con dos Moloch. De los dos Behemont, solo quedaron los sucios restos. Natsumi se pasaba la mano por el cuello, con la respiración lenta y mirándolo con enormes ojos rojizos. Goenji tomó forma humana y se levantó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos presentes.

—G… Goenji. —La voz de Natsumi salió como un leve murmullo que a Goenji le hizo estremecer—. Tú…

—No lo malentiendas, vampiro, tan solo pasaba por aquí— dijo, con desdén.

—¡Entonces por qué me salvaste! ¡Tú muy bien sabes que pudiste dejarme morir aquí!— estalló.

—Tan solo fue por capricho, solo eso, solo fue un maldito capricho— respondió, aun sin mirarla y tratando de convencerse a si mismo de ello.

—Oh, Shuya, estoy segura que no fue un simple capricho.

Goenji sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban a causa del nombre dicho por esa voz. El sentimiento de llenura lo inundó y Goenji se giró en dirección del encapuchado con expresión iluminada, a la vez que este, se hacía la capucha para atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro. ¿No se equivocaba? ¿Esto no era una broma? No quería que lo fuera. Yukka se veía igual que la última vez que la vio. Solo algunos claros e insignificantes cambios; como su piel, ahora estaba más pálida, su cabello era de un rosado llamativo, no era del café que él memoraba. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos seguían tan negros como los de él, simulando una bondad profunda.

—Yu…— las lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas silenciosamente. Cayó de rodillas sin apartar la mirada. Yukka le sonrió con tristeza y se elevó unos centímetros en el aire, llegando frente a él. Los ojos de Yukka se aguaron y extendió los brazos, dándole la confianza a que entrara en ellos. Goenji se quedó contemplándola, sin poder creer que su hermana enserio estuviera ahí. Entonces no había muerto, se había convertido en hijo de la noche tan solo. No sabía si era merecedor de tan inmensa alegría, ese alivio, felicidad, agradecimiento, eran sentimientos tan sublimes que se estremeció.

Entonces Goenji entró en el círculo de brazos apresuradamente alzados de Yukka. Yukka sonreía mientras que las lágrimas calladas y escarlata bañaban su rostro. No lo pudo soportar más y rompió en llanto y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Yukka— Goenji abrió los ojos y vio a Natsumi sonriéndole tierna y satisfechamente. Su cuello estaba algo enrojecido, pero pronto se curaría—. Natsumi… ¿cómo…?

—También me sorprendí cuando me enteré— le dijo Natsumi—. Vivía en Italia, cuando lo supe, de inmediato viajé hacia allá. La verdad es que valió la pena.

—Gracias.

—Pero que seco— espetó ella, algo decepcionada.

—Ah, ¿no es suficiente? — Dijo él de manera burlona, y caminó hacia ella—, ¿Qué tal esto? — Y después de decir esto la besa en plena boca. Lo había hecho para molestarla, pero luego descubrió que le gustó. Natsumi no hacía nada para separarse, parecía estar en Shock. Goenji se separó con una sonrisa burlona y Natsumi parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada como si todavía no se lo creyese. También estaba sonrojada pero la expresión de confusión seguía ahí.

—Vale, eso no me lo esperaba— dijo más para sí que para los presentes. Goenji lanzó una carcajada y Yukka carraspeó.

—Ya somos dos, Natsumi.

—¿Qué te pasó Natsumi? — Preguntó él, olvidando el beso completamente—. Normalmente ellos no serían mucho para ti, al menos podrías haber derrotado a los Malach sin ningún esfuerzo.

Natsumi desvió la mirada al pavimento de la calle. Yukka le tocó el hombro, llamando su atención.

—Shuya, ella está débil, no ha comido nada desde hace tiempo— espetó.

—Normalmente la sangre tarda en perder efecto— argumentó él.

—No había tenido tiempo de comer, últimamente he estado un poco distraída— rió amargamente—. Ese aullido…

A su cabeza volvió el estridente recuerdo de la emergencia.

—¡Shinobu!

—¡Shuya! No podemos dejarla ir sola a casa— exclamó Yukka.

—No, no hay problema, puedo ir a casa sola.

—No, tiene razón, con lo que has hecho, lo menos que puedo hacer es protegerte, dando por hecho que ahora cualquiera puede patearte el trasero.

Natsumi rió un poco y luego se levantó a la par de Goenji, que se convirtió en lobo y pegó una lamida a Yukka en la mejilla.

—Ambas, suban, vamos a hacer esto rápido— infiltró en la mente de ambas.

**Ӂ**

—No tengo la menor duda ahora— comentó Hiroto, bajando a Reina de su espalda—, se trata de un olor muy desagradable. Reina, iré a asegurarme de que todo esté bien, por favor, te pido que vuelvas a tu casa, ¡no salgas! Y asegúrate de mantener todas las puertas cerradas y no dejar entrar a desconocidos.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — La angustia se elevó en su voz como una jarra de agua que hierve. Hiroto expresaba unos ojos poco comunes en él, algo le estaba ocultando.

—Hay… malas energías, ¿entiendes? — Dijo, mientras la miraba de soslayo, su atención se dirigía hacia la luna, o algo más allá de ella. No obstante, a Reina le desesperaba inmensamente que le hablaran como si ella no tuviese la madurez suficiente para asimilarlo, y no pudo disimular una mirada llena de descontento, y Hiroto pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Malas energías?

—Espero equivocarme— la miró, y sus ojos mostraban incomodidad—, pero viene de… tu instituto.

—No puede ser… ¡el baile! — Exclamó ella, apretando los dientes—, "el baile de la luna de sangre."

—Únicamente te quiero a salvo. Iré, ¿vale?

—Hiroto, no… creo que puedas hacer mucho, además, habrán Cazadores de seguro, y si tú vas…

—No me dejaré capturar de nuevo— Hiroto sonrió, mostrando sus caninos, esta vez más cortos que antes, como cuando lo conoció—. Pero sólo podré irme sin preocupaciones si te encuentras a salvo.

—Está bien…—dijo, aunque no sabía si Hiroto le había escuchado. Hiroto se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer por la pendiente, perdiendo su forma humana, y dejando ante Reina, una lluvia de plumas negras provenientes de un cuervo que emprendió vuelo ante la luna.

Reina se clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos, y con un suspiro, dejó escapar parte de la tensión que se acumulaba rápidamente en su cuerpo.

—Te gusta el peligro, ¿no es así? —Dijo una voz detrás ella. A Reina, la voz se le trabó en la garganta, y se dio vuelta rápidamente. En frente de ella, se encontraban varios jóvenes de su edad. Reina no se detuvo únicamente en ese detalle, reconoció casi de inmediato la ropa ajustada color negro de cuero que solían llevar los Cazadores —Michiko le había hablado de ellos en el transcurso al conjunto de los licántropos—, que los protegían contra la sangre de los demonios, que podía provocar quemaduras en la piel; sus marcas negras en la piel, distintivos, le había explicado, con los que nacen. La mayoría de los Cazadores los poseían, pero de cierta manera, no hacían mucha diferencia entre ellos y un humano corriente. Únicamente, les daban una capacidad de volverse uno con sus armas, _«una pequeña ayuda en un mar de soledad y sangre»,_ había expresado Michiko.

Reina los miró con una expresión tan fría, que ella misma lo sintió.

—Tobitaka, no podemos detenernos, debemos continuar con el recorrido—comentó una muchacha a su lado, cuyos cabellos pelirrojos, se pegaban a la frente del sudor. Todos se veían exhaustos.

—Nanomi, ella es la novia del vampiro que escapó—aclaró un muchacho junto a ella; sus cabellos azulados eran casi invisibles en la oscuridad. Reina gruñó y dio dos pasos amenazantes hacia él.

—¿Quién te crees para hablar así? ¡Grandísimo hijo de…!— Tobitaka la tomó de las muñecas y ella le mordió una de las manos. Él gritó de dolor y la soltó con fuerza sobre la hierba.

—¡Nanomi! — Exclamó— ¡Nanomi, me ha mordido!

—¡Oye!, no tenemos que ponernos violentos— exclamó el muchacho de cabello azul. Reina se levantó, pero sólo se detuvo cuando Fuyuka, la chica de la otra vez, colocó a un par de centímetros de su cuello, una larga cuchilla con un contorno en zigzag antes de extenderse en una larga cuchilla afilada contra su cuello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Reina sonrió—. ¿Acaso piensas matarme? ¿Una Cazadora puede matar a un humano?

Fuyuka gruñó, retirando la cuchilla de su cuello.

—No venimos por el vampiro, si eso es lo que piensas—aclaró Nanomi, la chica pelirroja. Reina abrió los ojos, y los miró desencajada.

—No te ilusiones— dijo Fuyuka, con una especie de burla en la voz—, que nosotros creamos en su inocencia, no quiere decir que todos lo hagan.

—Entonces cuál es la razón de su venida. ¿Qué están buscando entonces? — Su voz no había perdido intensidad.

—Buscamos de donde provienen las energías demoniacas que hemos recibido. No fuimos enviados, y tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentra el problema— dijo Fuyuka—, estamos perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Personas deben estar siendo asesinadas mientras hablamos.

—¿Creen que en una noche podrían sólo ustedes cuatro recorrer toda la ciudad? —Reprendió Reina. Todos los Cazadores la miraron con los labios apretados, como si de verdad lo supieran, como si supieran que no podrían hacer mucho de ese modo—. Instituto Raimon, a ocho kilómetros de aquí cerca de la Torre Inazuma.

—¿Qué? —Tobitaka la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿No dijeron que buscaban demonios? Instituto Raimon, a ocho kilómetros de aquí, cerca de la Torre Inazuma— repitió.

—¿Podemos confiar en ella? — El chico de cabello azul habló sin inflexión.

—Toramaru— Tobitaka se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa torcida—, ¿qué gana ella mintiéndonos?

—Está bien— respondió Toramaru. Fuyuka cogió su collar azulado entre sus dedos; Reina no sabía si el collar temblaba o si ella era quién temblaba, pero lo que le había preocupado, era el modo en el que la había mirado. Como si sospechara de lo que tenía al frente.

Todos, excepto Tobitaka se lanzaron contra la pendiente, y resbalaron contra la húmeda hierba ágilmente hasta llegar a la carretera y continuar.

—Gracias por la información— dijo Tobitaka—, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto— y se lanzó también por la pendiente.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó ella, y se lanzó detrás de él; no fue tan sencillo como había pensado, sus zapatos no ayudaban tampoco, pero logró evitar una brutal caída y llegó junto a Tobitaka, quién la miró sobresaltado—. Díganme cómo está Michiko.

Tobitaka abrió los ojos y se apartó de ella, como si la pregunta lo hubiese cogido desprevenido.

—Será mejor que no te preocupes más por ella—susurró, dándose la vuelta—. Está muerta.

Un viento helado le golpeó la cara y Tobitaka siguió el paso de sus compañeros. Ella seguía sin poder creerlo, ¿Michiko?, ¿muerta? Ella lo había dicho, pero, nunca creyó en esa posibilidad. A pesar de tan solo llevar unas horas de conocerla, sintió un gran vacío que hizo que se abrazara a sí misma. Hiroto. Él tenía que enterarse, ella lo había dejado a cargo a él en caso de su muerte. Si Hiroto moría, ¿quién tendría el mando de los clanes de vampiros?

_«Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?»,_ pensó Reina con angustia. _«Quiero ayudar.»_

—Adelante, nadie evita que lo hagas—dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró velozmente con un simple pensamiento en su cabeza, _«¿Por qué demonios todos tienen que aparecérseme por la espalda?»_ —. No te quedes atrás— Afuro sonrió radiantemente—. Créeme que eres más útil en ese momento de lo que crees.

—Explícate,— entrecerró los ojos— y que no se te ocurra desaparecer de nuevo.

—No tenemos planeado hacerlo. — Otra voz en su espalda la hizo lanzar un bufido exasperado. Sain sonreía divertido, como si, aparecerse detrás de ella, hecho que la estaba fastidiando, fuese algo que él había hecho apropósito.

—¿Entonces están diciendo que vaya al Instituto? —Recalcó—, ¿están dementes, acaso?, ¡los únicos que podrían hacer algo son ustedes!

—Sólo lo haríamos si corrieras peligro—dijo Afuro.

—¿Entonces tengo que ir?

—Nosotros no te podemos ordenar nada, solo podemos darte consejo y protegerte. Ah, y trata de no hablarnos en el trayecto.

—Van a creer que estás loca—completó Afuro.

—¿No pueden verlos? —Susurró—, pero la otra vez…

—Fue algo repentino, ¿no? —Sain sonrió, como si estuviese orgulloso. Reina entrecerró los ojos—, oh, no, la mirada inquisidora.

Y desapareció, Reina se sobresaltó cuando lo hizo.

—Afuro, yo…—se dio vuelta, pero Afuro tampoco estaba a la vista. Reina suspiró y comenzó a correr hacia el Instituto, confiando más en sus instintos que en su consciencia.

**Ӂ**

Kazemaru se agachó y sacó la espada de la mano inerte del súcubo. La examinó con delicadeza, palpando su brillo y asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna imperfección. Tras estas acciones, volvió a mirar Reika y a poner esa maligna sonrisa que inyectó terror en sus venas como una jeringa. Esa maldita sonrisa que era capaz de hacerla flaquear las piernas, capaz de hacerla temblar y sudar del pánico. Sintió ganas de vomitar, habían pasado unos minutos desde que Kazemaru la había amenazado a muerte y sonreído así. Tenía un arma, y ese no era Kazemaru, ¿quién demonios era entonces? ¿Quién era Kazemaru en verdad? A su cabeza vinieron las palabras de Shinobu, _«Te prohíbo que veas al Ichirouta»,_ seguro esta era la razón, pero no se animó a decírselo, no quería romperle el corazón con una amarga verdad sobre él, pensó Reika.

Y lo que a Reika más le perturbó, fue que Shinobu no intentó asesinar a Kazemaru, no intentó hacerle daño, pues creía por completo en la palabra de Reika. Estaba segura de que ella cumpliría, y Reika pisoteó su confianza al acercársele.

—Bien, perro faldero, terminemos con esto rápido y te prometo que no vas a sufrir mucho. — Esas voces tan variadas que hablaban a través de él, eran muchas hablando al mismo tiempo de manera sincronizada.

—Tú no eres Kazemaru—negó con la cabeza— ¡Tú no eres él!

—No singularices, perro. Veo que no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras— suspiró—. Nosotros somos los "Matalobos", el cuerpo de Kazemaru es como nuestro interlocutor, nos permite estar aquí.

—Así que son varios… eso es imposible, todas las mentes no pueden estar completamente sincronizadas.

—Nos une nuestra misma ideología, nuestro mismo odio hacia las criaturas de la noche.

—¡Mientes! Kazemaru nunca mataría a nadie.

—Ay, ¿cómo hacemos para que entiendas? Kazemaru no está aquí, estamos tan solo nosotros. No puede hacer nada al respecto. Nos alegramos de haber aparecido, no queríamos que nuestro descendiente intimara con un lobo, más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

Ahora lo comprendía, Kazemaru era descendiente de una familia de Cazadores Desterrados.

Kazemaru desapareció en el aire, reapareció al segundo junto a ella y arremetió el filo de la espada contra su pecho. Por suerte ella tuvo los reflejos suficientes para dar un salto hacia atrás, aunque Kazemaru no le dio el tiempo para convertirse en lobo, volvió a correr hacia su dirección, empuñando la espada y lanzado feroces golpes que ella tan solo iba a esquivar. Estaba a las de perder, no podía hacerle daño al cuerpo de Kazemaru, pero ellos si estaban dispuestos a matarla. En un veloz correteo, ambos luchaban, Reika se limitaba a agacharse o hacerse a un lado.

Un destello en los sentidos llamó su atención, el anillo que colgaba en el cuello de Kazemaru lanzó un estallido. Fue entonces que prestó atención y recordó ese anillo, era aquel que le había lastimado la mano y que Shinobu había ido a investigar. Ese anillo debía ser la clave. Kazemaru lanzó un golpe horizontal con la espada, y ella aprovechó la fuerza del impacto para rodar por el suelo y convertirse en lobo. Kazemaru se pasó una mano por sus sueltos cabellos y luego frunció el ceño. Reika se lanzó sobre él, impidiéndole realizar algún movimiento. Puso una de sus patas posteriores para sujetar el arma y tomó forma humana. Kazemaru forcejeaba, a no ser por su fuerza, ya la hubiera lanzado lejos de allí. Tomó el anillo entre los dedos para arrancarlo de su cuello. El abrazador sentimiento de mil perforaciones que le recorrió desde la mano hasta el resto del brazo, fue tan dolorosa que unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron derramarse y llegar al rostro de Kazemaru. Luchó contra el ardor y quitó el anillo con todo y cadena y lo lanzó lejos de allí. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a ver la confundida mirada de Kazemaru, pero solo vio una sonrisa burlona. ¿Pero que es esto? Se supone que debería haber regresado a la normalidad, ese anillo es el responsable. La muñeca de Kazemaru se deslizó por entre sus dedos y en un parpadeo, tenía la punta de la espada incrustada en el centro de su pecho.

**Ӂ**

Tener que encontrar a Aki, era el único pensamiento en la mente de Endo. Le había tomado unos minutos reaccionar a lo que le había dicho. No, no a lo primero, nada de brujas y pentagramas, sino de que le amaba. No estaba seguro si lo decía enserio, o si solo era un efecto de la furia simplemente por no haberle creído desde un principio. Pero si sabía que había sentido una opresión en el pecho cuando ella puso esos ojos llorosos llenos de tristeza. ¡Pero que tonto había sido! Si tan solo le hubiera puesto más atención a lo que decía, o al menos no haberse congelado cuando dijo eso… Tenía que encontrarla.

—Aki… ¿dónde estás? —Sus ojos se aguaron—. No, no, no, no es momento para llorar.

Una sombra salió de las penumbras. Con un vestido negro, bello y con la cabeza mirando al césped, descalza y caminando lento. Aki se veía tan diferente, le había crecido el cabello, pero eso… eso no era posible, claramente es imposible. Se acercó a ella de manera vacilante, como si le tuviera miedo. Aki levantó la mirada, pero sus cabellos le caían rebeldemente en el rostro y cubrían sus ojos, pero a pesar de sus marañas en los ojos, creyó ver que brillaban ambarinos.

—A… Aki—comenzó despacio—. Yo quería decirte que…,—ni siquiera sabía que decirle— no debiste huir así, nadie dice lo que dices y se va sin esperar respuesta—. _«__¡Ah, grandioso, genio!»_, pensó Endo, a punto de darse un golpe él mismo. _«Ahora dale flores y bésala»_—. Quiero decir… no quiero verte así—se acercó un poco más a ella—. Quisiera que hab…

—¡Cállate, mocoso idiota! —Gritó con brusquedad. Endo se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó gritarle así, pero no quiso detenerse, no quería dejar la situación de esa manera.

—Se que estás molesta, cualquiera lo estaría, pero tienes que escucharme, Aki.

Aki comenzó a reír.

—Entonces que Aki te escuche, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Eso le confundió totalmente, y no encontró las palabras para responder

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—¡Aki! —La tomó de los hombros—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Tú no eres así!

—¡No me toques! — Puso una mano el pecho de Endo y un golpe invisible lo lanzó hacia atrás. Fue como si te hubiera golpeado un auto, te lanza lejos y sientes un gran dolor, pero a diferencia de ello, ningún hueso resultó perjudicado—. No sé cómo esta niña ha podido enamorarse de alguien como tú, eres simplemente una sanguijuela. Le haré un favor al mundo si te aniquilo ahora—levantó su mano y una esfera apareció en ella, era brillante y de color rojizo. Lanzó esa esfera hacia él. Endo no pudo moverse, estaba en Shock, y el aturdimiento producido por el golpe reciente, aún no desaparecía.

Otro estallido chocó contra el ataque de la que parecía ser Aki— porque sabía que ella no era Aki—, cerró los ojos ya que la brillantez fue tal que no pudo seguir mirando. Abrió ambos ojos en un parpadeo, y miró a un lado, de donde había venido el otro poder. Akane tenía la mano levantada y de esta salía algo de humo.

—Tú de nuevo—escupió Aki, haciendo una mueca de desprecio—. ¿Qué quieres? Será mejor que vayas y dejes a brujos serios trabajar. No tengo tiempo para aficionados, ni mocosos aprendices.

—Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso—respondió Akane, con un tono de voz seco y lleno de molestia—. Necesito a ese chico, no puedo dejar que lo mates. Ahora, dime, ¿quién eres?

Aki sonrió con arrogancia y se quitó los cabellos del rostro. Sus ojos brillaron de un modo poco natural, de un color ambarino que resplandecía. Esos eran los ojos de un demonio, no los ojos de Aki.

—Soy tu peor pesadilla.


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Más instructivos son los errores de las grandes inteligencias que las verdades de los ingenios mediocres."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a su residencia. Goenji cargaba a Yukka en brazos, según él, no quería que se volviese a separar de él nunca más. Natsumi no tenía tiempo para conmoverse por ese pensamiento, y entró rápidamente. Para ella, había algo que no encajaba, y sabía que para ambos jóvenes tras ella, tampoco. Notaron inmediatamente que en el ambiente se desplegaba un olor a soledad. No había nadie. Habrían salido, seguramente, no creía que fuera para atender la emergencia, a ellos claramente les importaría un comino lo que le estuviese pasando a un Alpha de hombres lobo. Aunque Michiko llegaba a entablar en ciertas ocasiones conversaciones amenas con ella.<p>

Caminó hacia su habitación.

—Señorita Michiko…

—No se encuentra,—respondió Goenji, algo afligido de pronto— no te culpo, estabas en Italia. Así que te daré los detalles de lo que ha sucedido.

Natsumi se quedó por un momento en su sitio, pero en cuando las palabras de Goenji se asimilaron, ella se irguió e intentó verse despreocupada. Porque ciertamente, el tono de Goenji era suficiente para desasosegarla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Hiroto, tu amigo, supongo, fue detenido por cazadores. Así que Michiko pidió ayuda a la Señorita Shinobu para que le ayudase. Ahora se encuentra en el Altar, o ya deben estar volviendo, la verdad es que no ha habido noticias, no al menos hasta donde yo sé.

—Hiroto…— abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca— ¿Pero ella está bien?

—La verdad es que no puedo responderte eso,—contestó Goenji—partieron hace mucho y no han regresado.

Natsumi se giró, para que Goenji no viese sus ojos llenos de angustia. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que Michiko había pasado en el Altar hací cien años, ella misma la había rescatado después de una peligrosa estrategia que dejó muchas bajas. Instintivamente miró a la habitación de ella. La puerta estaba abierta. Caminó hacia allá, movida por la curiosidad, Michiko siempre cierra la puerta de su habitación, por lo que le pareció raro.

—Natsumi… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Yukka, pegada al pecho de su hermano.

No respondió, caminó dentro de la recamara, buscando algo con la vista. Sus cabellos se habían erizado, avisándole de algo que tenía que saber y que se encontraba allí. Miró hacia un libro abierto en el escritorio. Era enorme, ¿qué hacia Michiko leyendo eso? Ella era una amante de la lectura, pero nunca deja sus libros por ahí y la verdad es que este iba un poco más allá de la mitad. Su señorita no lee los libros así de rápido, prefiere leer poco cada día y hacer los deberes, pero esto es demasiado, parece que se había quedado encerrada en su habitación leyendo.

—Qué…— se acercó al libro y miró la tapa. El título se encontraba en otra lengua, y ella no pudo leerlo. Sabía que Michiko no hablaba esa lengua, así que miró el contenido. El libro no poseía índice, pero si una introducción muy compleja, pero desafortunadamente tampoco estaba en una lengua que ella conociese. Aunque se asemejaba al latín de alguna forma.

—Natsumi… ¿qué haces? Tienes que recuperar fuerzas— dijo Goenji, con algo de preocupación en su voz. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y leyó unos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa, decía "Introducción," y por suerte, Michiko había optado por usar el inglés en vez del italiano.

_«Sé que este libro no tendrá éxito, sé que no aparecerá en las librerías y en las noticias. No me importa, lo que me importa es que llegue a manos de alguien que sepa cómo usar la información que aquí adjudique. Esto no es para los escépticos, ni para los científicos, que de seguro encontrarán una razón "lógica" para explicar estos hechos. Mi nombre es Adrien Sawyer, y estoy aquí con papel y lápiz para explicarles la aventura más impensable, aterradora y grotesca de mi vida._

_»La historia de Magery Gilbert… nadie nunca había oído de ella más que como una doncella hermosa que cautivaba los corazones de los hombres que la veían pasar, pero para mí, fue mucho más que eso…mucho más. Yo era un hombre común y corriente, y tuve que maldecir el futuro de generaciones posteriores tan solo para detener a esta hechicera… Exacto, Magery Gilbert era una hechicera, o mejor dicho, es, porque aun debe seguir entre ustedes. Yo combatí contra ella, sufrí y al final la derroté. Mi alma descansará en paz el día que alguna generación de los Kino me perdonen por haber introducido a un ser tan despreciable en su sangre…»_

Natsumi dio un paso para atrás y abrió los ojos.

—¡Dios, basta de rodeos, dinos qué ocurre! — Exclamó Goenji.

Natsumi miró a un lado y vio varias notas de Michiko, al parecer estaba tomando nota a medida que leía. Tomó varios papeles y los ojeó velozmente. Con cada vistazo su mente se iluminaba. Tiró los papeles y corrió fuera de la habitación. Mientras corría, cogió una de sus capas y la ató con rapidez. Fue a la ventana y saltó, cayendo en el pavimento, y comenzando a correr con rapidez. Pronto, una sombra pastel se le unió. Goenji corría a la par con ella.

_«¿Qué es lo que ocurre, y Yukka?_», envió ella mentalmente al lobo que tenía al lado.

«_Es peligroso_», respondió. «_Natsumi, ¿Qué decía ese libro?»_

«_Aki Kino es clarividente_», respondió. No tenía que explicarle quien era, ya que Goenji estudiaba con ella. «P_or una razón, tiene una bruja sellada contra su alma. Aquella bruja pasa encerrada dentro de cada generación de los Kino. Es una criminal, y debe permanecer así, no obstante, ella no lo sabe.»_

_«¿Planeas decírselo?»._

«_Ella es la única que puede liberarla, y algo que los humanos no pueden evitar, es el miedo, y creo que Magery lo utilizará para que Aki le de toda libertad.»_

«_Pero si su alma está sellada junto a otra, no tendrá cuerpo en el qué manifestarse.»_

No respondió, dándole a entender la respuesta.

«_A menos que use el cuerpo de Aki… ¡Natsumi, si esa bruja es tan fuerte, no podrás detenerla sin haber bebido sangre, mucha sangre!»._

Se detuvo, haciendo que Goenji también se detuviera.

—No me queda otra opción, ¿verdad? De nuevo… a la caza— dijo en voz baja.

«_Haz lo que sea necesario, yo iré al instituto y ayudaré en lo que más pueda_», como si fuese algo de vida o muerte (porque lo era), Goenji corrió hacia otra dirección. «_Feliz casería»._

«_Feliz casería»,_ envió ella.

**Ӂ**

Michiko alzó instantáneamente la mirada hacia el cielo en cuanto el aullido de guerra invadió el silencio. Atsuya abrió los ojos a la par con Koujiro y él simplemente tragó saliva. Michiko se giró a mirarlos con ojos entrecerrados, brillaban en la oscuridad y, a pesar de que todo haya quedado en silencio, el miedo y la zozobra se habían apoderado del ambiente. Michiko apretó los labios y luego les hizo un ademán para que siguieran caminando. Atsuya pareció vacilante al hacerlo. Su hermano tenía mucho orgullo, y el obedecer a un vampiro iba contra todo. Sin embargo, en esta situación, es cuando es mejor tragarse el orgullo. Koujiro la siguió, encogido de hombros, y él casi rezando.

—Raimon— dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos. — No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo— se viró hacia ellos. Una ráfaga movió sus ropas y cabellos, dando la impresión de que era una líder en medio de una batalla—. Avanzaremos lo más rápido que nuestras habilidades nos permitan.

—¿Y qué pasó con el plan de ocultar nuestra presencia de los cazadores? —Dijo Atsuya con recelo.

—Tendremos que dejarlo, se que lo sintieron, y no necesitan una explicación para saber que deben asistir a la fuente de ese aullido. El abuelo de Shinobu lo usó en la guerra… hace cien años, significa, que necesita refuerzos… urgentemente.

—Eso significa…

—Usar un aullido de esa magnitud en esta época de paz… significa algo muy grave— Michiko los miró, como si esperase que entendieran— Vamos.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, como pidiendo la intervención. Michiko suspiró y sus ojos brillaron. Shiro lo pensó por un momento, fue un relampagueo que pasó por su cabeza rápidamente, pero que, quizá también había pasado por las mentes de Koujiro y Atsuya. Y era lo mucho que, con lo que dijo a continuación, era similar a Shinobu. Y Shiro lo meditó por un momento. Shinobu tenía el mismo aire demandante y autoritario.

—Es una orden.

**Ӂ**

El miedo la aturdía completamente, pero como lo había dicho no se iba a echar para atrás. No cuando Hiroto estaba en medio. Cuando pareciese que él no volvería junto a ella. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo de solo imaginar el cuerpo de Hiroto, en el suelo cubierto de sangre, sin señales de una sonrisa o de alguna reacción. Si era posible que encontrara un cuerpo. Y Reina parpadeó con fuerza, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no quería imaginarse a Hiroto de esa manera, no con lo lejos que habían llegado. No con todo lo que se había esforzado por tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Y si tenía que traicionar sus palabras para ayudarlo, lo haría.

—¿Cuánto falta? — Preguntó, jadeando cada letra.

_«__Esfuérzate, no falta mucho»,_ dijo la voz de Sain. Sabía que solo ella podía escucharla, así que no contestó. Aunque, se encontrara en un lugar desolado, y no había nadie a su alrededor que la escuchase, no quería obtener un dolor por hablar mientras corría.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, haciéndola frenar de golpe con la respiración agitada. Entonces un viento fuerte la empujó hacia atrás, golpeándola contra el pavimento. Se levantó inmediatamente y miró a todos lados. No había nada, pero sabía que había algo.

—Afuro… Sain…—la voz que le fue desplegada de su boca al pronunciar los nombres, fue un sordo ronroneo en un mar de ruidos y confusiones. Entonces algo la tomó del pie. Fue algo como una mano carrasposa y dura que la arrastraba fuera de donde se encontraba. Un grito sordo salió de su garganta cuando vio que se trataba de la rama de un árbol. Intentó por todos los medios de impedir que esa cosa se la llevase, sin embargo era muy fuerte para ella.

Sus uñas se hundían en el concreto… no, más bien el concreto se hundía en sus uñas y le carcomía la piel de igual manera. De improviso, las ramas le rodearon el torso así como una soga enroscada, solo que esta apretaba más y más, cada vez que exhalaba les daba más lugar para encogerse. No podía respirar, el aire luchaba violentamente para llegar a sus pulmones, pero solo que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

_«¿Así terminaré?»_, se cuestionó al relajar los brazos para permitir que aquello se la llevara. _«¿Asesinada sin hacer nada? ¿Siendo como siempre… una inútil?»._

Cerró los ojos, todo el contorno era negro. ¿Estaba en su subconsciente? O ya estaría muerta. Quién sabe, se habría desmayado y esas cosas se la estaban llevando a las profundidades del bosque, donde su cadáver nunca sería hallado. Sentía tanto frío, tanto miedo, y sin embargo, tanta furia condigo misma. Hiroto la había ayudado, la había apoyado, nunca la dejó sola, y ella… ella moriría de todas maneras, por ser débil, no importaba lo que Hiroto hubiese dicho, ella era débil, la felicidad es un privilegio, le había dicho su padre una vez, y claro, ella no era digna de dicho privilegio.

Hiroto…

Su radiante sonrisa ante sus ojos, su reconfortante voz en sus oídos, sus frías manos contra su piel, sus dulces besos contra sus labios. De repente se sintió invadida por algo cálido. No ardiente, sino cálido, como una mullida cama en medio del invierno. La sensibilidad de sus dedos volvía lentamente hasta sentir el dolor de sus uñas rotas por la fuerza ejercida contra el concreto. Concreto… si, el frío asfalto lo sentía, también el dolor y la sangre. Se levantó, apoyándose contra un árbol cercano. Las ramas que la habían atacado yacían en el cemento completamente destruidas. Como si las hubiesen quemado.

_«¿Qué estás haciendo…,»_ la voz de Afuro fue impaciente «con esos _Malach_?»

—Quizá esté salvando mi vida. —Respondió retadoramente, dando a entender, que la pregunta de Afuro la había molestado. —No importa, ahora tengo que llegar al Instituto.

Nadie respondió a su aviso.

—De igual modo, gracias por salvarme de nuevo, por un momento creí…

«No lo hicimos», la voz de Afuro se presentó dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Eh? — Y el silencio nuevamente sentenció su respuesta. Reina sintió el sudor frío bajándole por la mejilla y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

_«Lo hiciste tú»._

—¿Lo hice yo? — Pero únicamente se escuchó su propia respiración. Reina esperó por un momento, esperando a que alguno dijera algo, pero no sucedió así. Dejando las cosas de ese modo, y con las tambaleantes fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió en línea recta por las solitarias calles.

**Ӂ**

Shinobu abrió las puertas de titanio del gimnasio, encontrándose con lo que esperaba. Caos y confusión. La destrucción provocada por los demonios era devastadora y únicamente parecían querer imponer su presencia, como si fuesen mandados por alguien. Shinobu pensó por un momento eso último, y no le pareció del todo alejado de la realidad.

Reika ya se habría dado cuenta, pensó Shinobu súbitamente, pero no podía asegurar de que ella fuese lo suficientemente sensata para abandonar el lugar e irse de allí rápidamente.

Según los hechos captados por sus sentidos, aún no había habido alguna víctima. Pero Shinobu no podía asegurar aún la veracidad de su premisa. Pero únicamente podía esperar a que los refuerzos llegasen, y que de algo sirviese.

A su lado, un joven se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Parecía estar en estado de Shock, pensó Shinobu, cuando advirtió la expresión perdida en su mirada, y la forma errática en la que se movía. Shinobu reconoció al muchacho como uno de los que la había invitado a bailar.

—¡Oye, tú! — Gritó, caminando apresuradamente hacia él. Pero se vio obligada a detenerse cuando debajo de los tablones emergió una criatura que pudo haber hecho vomitar a Shinobu. Su forma de ciempiés le permitía moverse de una manera escambrosa y poco natural. Veía al muchacho como si fuese un bocadillo después de un largo ayuno.

Era un Ravener, se dijo Shinobu, o eso era lo que creía.

El chico únicamente observaba al demonio acercarse con una mirada llena de pánico y lágrimas. Shinobu comenzó a debatirse. ¿Debía correr inmediatamente hacia la puerta y buscar a Reika antes de que algo le sucediese?, ¿o debía ayudar al muchacho? No contaba ni con cinco segundos para pensar. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, se había quitado uno de los tediosos tacones, que Reika le había hecho ponerse para la fiesta, y lo había lanzado con toda la fuerza que su brazo fue capaz de aplicar.

La fuerza fue suficiente para clavar la punta del tacón en uno de los ojos del demonio, que chillaba y se retorcía como un gusano en el anzuelo. Shinobu, orgullosa, sonrió, y se aproximó al cuerpo descompuesto del muchacho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, —exclamó— ¡tienes que correr, depri…!

Pero no pudo terminar la palabra, el Ravener se dirigió hacia ella a una velocidad tal, que apenas pudo parpadear un par de veces antes de tenerlo al frente. Shinobu dio un paso hacia atrás y el Ravener, usando su cola, la golpeó fuertemente, estrellándola contra la pared.

El dolor que sintió fue pequeño comparado con su alivio al saber que no había usado el aguijón que poseía en su cola para pincharla. Escupió sangre, el sabor cobrizo la hizo sentirse más dispuesta a luchar.

—Chica… Lycan… —Siseó. — Deliciosa…

Shinobu sonrió.

—¿Me quieres, pedazo de basura? —Alzó los brazos hacia los lados, arrodillada en su rodilla derecha, como si lo invitara a acercarse—, ¡a por mí, entonces!

El Ravener se lanzó hacia ella, en una reptada que hizo estremecer a Shinobu. Ella corrió hacia él, y se deslizo justo debajo de él. Fue para ella una experiencia desagradable el rozar el cuerpo de un demonio tan detestable. Pero debía hacerlo, en el momento que ella salió de detrás, el Ravener chocó contra la pared, ya inestable por los anteriores avistamientos, y esta se desmoronó sobre él, aplastándolo.

Shinobu se limpió la sangre de la boca y corrió rápidamente hacia el muchacho, tembloroso.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, grandísimo idiota? ¿Quieres que te maten? —Gritó enfurecida. Pero él no reaccionaba, parecía musitar cosas inentendibles, y la paciencia de Shinobu comenzaba a deteriorarse.

Alzó su mano y dio una fuerte bofetada al muchacho, tan fuerte, que su mano quedó ardiendo del golpe. La sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, y en ese momento pareció que despertaba.

—Tú…

—Cállate, ya me causaste muchos problemas— dijo fríamente. Se puso de pie y lo miró por encima del hombro—, vete de aquí. Ponte a salvo.

Él asintió, y se puso de pie rápidamente, saliendo del lugar.

Shinobu soltó el aire y corrió rápidamente hacia puerta, que se balanceaba con el viento, rota. Puso sus manos rápidamente en frente y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al abrirla.

Como si fuese parte de un sueño, el viento mandó todos sus cabellos al rostro en cámara lenta.

Lo que presenciaba no era asimilable para su cabeza. Reika tenía los ojos fijos en Kazemaru, con una mirada de impresión y temblor, como si sus ojos fuesen a lanzar lágrimas en ese instante sobre la espada que atravesaba su pecho. Kazemaru emitía unas auras desconocidas y cubiertas de una sensación abominable de que querer matar.

Reika llevó una mano al filo de la espada y la tomó con fuerza, haciendo brotar sangre de su mano. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Al parecer Reika no pudo soportar más el dolor, pero no era el dolor por la espada que atravesaba su pecho, se dijo Shinobu con un desgarrador sentimiento de soledad, era algo aún más doloroso, más insoportable.

Su cuerpo reaccionó finalmente, y se lanzó en contra de Kazemaru en un arrebato de furia. Llorar nunca había estado en su lista de acciones hechas, y no quería adicionarla a su lista cuando Reika se encontraba sufriendo bastante.

Kazemaru, advirtiendo la presencia de Shinobu, sacó la espada del pecho de Reika —que cayó inerte al suelo—, y se viró hacia ella, mirándola con sevicia, no era una mirada natural, y Shinobu lo sabía, al enterarse que había otro Lycan, se encargaría de eliminarlo. Él lanzó un golpe con la espada hacia su pecho, y ella se agachó, evitando el golpe. Lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al rostro de Kazemaru. Fue muy veloz, así que Kazemaru no pudo evitarlo y fue lanzado lejos. Esperaba que de ese modo quedase incapacitado por un buen tiempo, o por lo menos esperaba noquearlo.

Shinobu se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de Reika. Continuaba con vida, respiraba regularmente, pero la herida en su pecho era profunda.

—¡Reika! ¡Vamos, no me hagas esto, Reika! —No gritó, pero su voz se elevó hasta oírse como un grito suave.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, — susurró con ojos entreabiertos, era como si tuviese mucho sueño— no obedecí sus órdenes. Fui desobediente…

—¡Al diablo las malditas órdenes!, ¡no me importa lo que has hecho! ¡No hiciste ningún mal!, ¡pero tienes que vivir para que ello no cobre más de lo necesario! —Su voz no tembló, pero Shinobu sentía que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de enorgullecerse de lograr esa hazaña.

—Claro…, —cerró los ojos— tengo que vivir…

Su voz se fue apagando.

—No… ¡no, Reika! ¡No te duermas! ¡No vas a despertar si los haces! ¡No te duermas!

—Maldito lobo,—siseó Kazemaru con ojos inyectados en rabia y deseos asesinos. La miraba como un asesino pedófilo que ve a un inocente niño jugando en un parque sin la atención de sus padres.

Cuando Shinobu lo escuchó hablar, se dio cuenta de que no era la voz normal de un humano, eran diversas voces hablando de forma sincronizada. Las voces latentes de los Cazadores Desterrados. Se levantó, dejando le cuerpo descompuesto de Reika recostado junto a un árbol. Se viró hacia él, y lo encaró con una sola pregunta en su cabeza.

_«Como líder, ¿qué debo hacer?»._

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, y no sólo ella había notado el nuevo problema. Kazemaru también clavó su vista hacia un par de demonios Oni que se acercaban amenazantes entre los árboles. Y no estaban solos, advirtió Shinobu, una cantidad pequeña de Behemont también hacían su aparición, y para el descontento y desasosiego de Shinobu, habían más y más demonios apareciendo de todas partes. De entre los que pudo distinguir, vio Raums, Raveners, Scorpiors, y lo que ella creía, eran Demonios Iblis.

La situación era problemática con sólo Kazemaru como única amenaza, los demás demonios eran como la cerecita sobre el pastel recubierta de crema batida. La espera por la ayuda se le comenzó a hacer eterna en ese momento. Esperar por ello era lo último que quería hacer, viendo los hechos.

Shinobu tomó forma de lobo y se puso en frente de Reika. Se dio cuenta con preocupación que demasiados demonios, y aún no podía asegurar si Reika había fallecido o seguía con vida. Vio que Kazemaru tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba asqueado a los demonios. Era un Cazador, había nacido para matar demonios, y, aunque despreciara profundamente a los subterráneos, a los demonios debía aborrecerlos diez veces más.

Ella se lanzó contra un Behemont y comenzó a desgarrarlo, sus garras lanzaban zarpazos apresurados, evitando a que el Behemont se recuperara. Finalmente, no hubo respuesta del montón de baba que se encontraba en el suelo. A su lado otro Ravener mostró sus colmillos afilados contra ella.

_«No eres tan rudo como pretendes mostrar, maldita alimaña»._

Se lanzó contra él y con sus garras, logró desprender la cola. Pero la sangre de demonio era demasiado para ella, era viscosa, maloliente y había demasiada. El Ravener chilló, y Shinobu logró matarlo.

Pero Shinobu solo podía prestar atención a uno a la vez, y lamentablemente un Oni la golpeó con fuerza con su arma, que para la pequeña fortuna de Shinobu, era de madera y no algo afilado.

Shinobu lanzó una exclamación ahogada y perdió la forma de lobo al instante, cayendo a un lado. El dolor de sus costillas rotas era inaguantable, pero ella de igual manera, intentó ponerse de pie.

Kazemaru se defendía contra los demonios como si llevase siglos matándolos; tenía algunos problemas, claro, pero no lo dejaba y seguía intentándolo. Shinobu se puso de pie tambaleante, y se sujetó las costillas, adolorida, y volvió a tomar forma de lobo. Un Oni se acercó a ella. Shinobu había sido entrenada exactamente para ello, soportar el dolor. Un par de costillas rotas no iban a detenerla.

Esperaba a que Kazemaru no intentara nada contra ella, esperaba a que fuese lo suficientemente sensato como para saber que necesitaba su ayuda para luchar contra los demonios. Tuvo que tomar su forma humana para poder recuperarse apropiadamente. Concentrarse en sus heridas. La sangre de los demonios la bañaba, y apenas podía abrir los ojos sin sentir como le escocían.

Pero se equivocaba. Kazemaru reaccionó ante su pequeña exclamación de dolor, y sonrió maléficamente. Dio un salto hacia ella, haciendo un ademán con la espada de golpearla. La velocidad a la que se acercó fue asombrosa. Shinobu apenas pudo verlo, y Kazemaru lanzó un golpe certero con la espada. Shinobu no retiró su vista de los ojos de Kazemaru, ni ablandó su mirada.

Una sombra pasó velozmente frente a ella, tomando la mano de Kazemaru y dándole una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que volara lejos. Las ropas del desconocido se movieron ante el helado viento que pasó. Vestía de negro, y en sus estuches guardaba dos espadas. La luna iluminó su rostro, entonces Shinobu frunció el ceño, al tiempo que sus costillas se acomodaban y ella se estremecía de dolor.

—Como siempre llegan muy tarde— reprendió.

—Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? — Dijo Tobitaka, con aire satisfecho, como si ahora ella le debiese una por salvarla.

—Ah, bueno, pues mientras te divertías no sé dónde, yo estaba aquí haciendo tu trabajo.

Tobitaka no respondió a sus reclamos, sólo miró a Kazemaru pensativo.

—¿Qué hace un humano tratando de matarte? ¿Y cómo supo que eras un lobo?

—Porque no es un humano corriente—respondió ella, levantándose. Tobitaka abrió los ojos, como si sospechara lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Ah, no? —Susurró, pero Shinobu sabía que lo fingía no tener idea.

—Es un Cazador Desterrado.

Tobitaka chasqueó la lengua, como si una sospecha indeseada se hubiese cumplido. Así era.

—No… son varias almas de Cazadores Desterrados que quieren matarme.

—Eso no importa,— dijo él, como si la situación no fuese imperativo— ya vienen los refuerzos.


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El hombre que no medita y obra con precipitación, no podrá evitar grandes fracasos."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Esos segundos en los que Akane y Aki se miraban con intensidad de hierro. Sentía que entre el espacio que había entre ellas, lo que sea que interfiriese se fuese a hacer pedazos. Aki sonreía de manera confiada y Akane tenía la mirada entrecerrada sobre ella. Ahora que la veía bien, sus cabellos dorado intenso se habían aclarado a un casi blanco. Era casi místico. Aki amplió su sonrisa. Endo sintió todos los huesos de su cuerpo tensarse y su corazón estrujarse al ver esos labios junto a esos ojos.<p>

—Supongo que has poseído el cuerpo de Kino—dijo finalmente Akane, con algo que parecía desinterés.

—Algo así, lamentablemente mi cuerpo no existe, así que tuve que tomar el de esta niña. —Endo se estremeció en cuando escuchó la voz de Aki.

Akane entrecerró los ojos con sutileza, como escudriñando el cuerpo de Aki.

—Nunca había oído hablar de ti, Magery Gilbert.

—Eres— la voz de la que parece ser Magery era inflexiva—una bruja bastante interesante, no eres cualquier cosa… ¿Cuántos tienes? Trecientos, ochocientos…

—Tengo dieciséis,— interrumpió Akane con voz cortante— a diferencia de ti, por lo que veo.

—Niña tonta, tú solo has tenido unos doce años de entrenamiento en un entorno mundano, en cambio, yo… ¡Tuve quinientos años de práctica dentro de un maldito sello!

La ira hirviente era notable en la voz de Margery. Una especie de brillo rojizo la rodeó, eran como nubarrones de humo negro con rojo. El miedo oculto de Akane salió a flote en ese instante por medio de su mirada. De inmediato, Endo se levantó y se puso entre Akane y Aki.

—¡Esperen! — Gritó, mirando a lo que parecía ser su amiga—. Ak, si sigues ahí, si puedes escucharme, detente.

—Vaya, vaya —esa despiadada sonrisa volvió a sus labios— ¿Ahora tratas de usar sus sentimientos? Que cosa tan sucia… pobre niña, no sabes cuanto sufría.

—¡Cierra la boca! Yo jamás le haría daño a Aki.

—¡Mejor cierra tú la boca, mocoso idiota! — Magery enterró sus garras en el pecho de Endo. En ese momento sentía como si le estuviesen absorbiendo la vida, como si estuviese alimentándose de su vitalidad. Estaba a punto de asesinarlo— Ni pensar, que ella me liberó para salvarte.

Un destello dorado apareció en su campo de visión. Magery atrapó lo que parecía una reluciente esfera dorada y la destruyó sin esfuerzo, como si fuese una simple trozo de pan.

—No puedes matarlo—dijo Akane, con firmeza, como si estuviese segura que lograría su cometido—. Necesito el cuerpo de Endo para destruir La Red.

—¿Una estúpida como tú vendrá decirme que puede destruir La Red?, ¿todavía esperas a que me lo crea?

Magery separó sus dedos del pecho de Endo para mirar a Akane. Luego sonrió. Endo cayó al suelo. Magery levantó su mano hacia Akane y del suelo brotaron pedazos de vidrio negro que tomaron forma de criaturas aladas. Endo se retorcía en el suelo, viendo como Akane contratacaba contra esas cosas.

—¡Espera, idiota! ¡Estoy recibiendo órdenes de Él!

—¿Él? — El par de ojos ambarinos de Magery se abrieron en par, y por primera vez, Endo vio algo más en ellos que sólo furia, burla o superioridad. Los monstruos detuvieron su ataque en el momento que Magery bajó su mano, y luego se arrastraron cabizbajos hacia Magery como buenos y obedientes perros—. ¿Él te ha ordenado destruirla?, —su voz había cambiado, ahora parecía interesada— es una estrategia descabellada.

—Pero se puede lograr.— decidió Akane. — Comenzaremos con Japón, luego seguirá Inglaterra, Italia, Alemania… ¡toda la Organización de los Cazadores caerá!

—¿Crees que será así de sencillo?, —agregó Magery—¿qué te hace pensar que pueden tener éxito?

—Él siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga— los ojos de Akane brillaron de emoción. — Y me vendría excelente que en vez de atacarme, me ayudases.

Magery sonrió, y los ojos burlones y calculadores se volvieron hace Endo.

—Empecemos con el proceso.

**Ӂ**

Cuando entró en las plazas en donde las personas transitaban con mayor ímpetu, toda la gente que recorría el lugar, se le había quedado mirando con preocupación. ¿Cómo no podría ser así?, su rostro se encontraba cubierto de rasguños y sangre seca. Aunque se sentía más segura en un lugar lleno de personas "humanas", tendría que tragarse las ganas de quedarse en ese lugar, y continuar su camino. Ahora que sabía qué clase de demonios andaban sueltos, tenía que mantener la vista aguzada y los sentidos despiertos, también mantener la fe y esperanza ya que Afuro y Sain no podían protegerla si volvía a apagarse del modo que lo hizo antes. Debía creer en que podía hacerlo.

La plazoleta no era tan extensa como para no recorrerla rápidamente. La acera que se extendía en línea recta hacia el parque que Reina pensaba usar de atajo, estaba bastante solitaria, aunque hubiese una carretera junto a ella, no pasaba ningún auto.

Levantó la mirada cuando advirtió a alguien de pie en la acera; Reina no le vio algo poco común, vestía como una persona corriente, pero la diferencia que Reina más detalló, fue el hecho de verlo de pie en la acera, solo él, como si la esperara. Reina no quiso detenerse y lo pasó de largo, pero él no intentó cogerla, no se movió ni un centímetro, así que trató de volverse a enfocar en su objetivo.

Pero no contó con la sombra que volvió a aparecer en frente de ella y que la atrapó entre sus brazos. El corazón le dio un vuelco y trató de zafarse. Empujó al hombre y le dio un golpe en el abdomen, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte dolor en la muñeca. Sus abdominales eran bastante fuertes.

—¡Pero qué cara tienes, niña! —dijo el hombre con voz jovial. Reina levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de un hombre. Poseía unos asombrosos ojos azules que le recordaron bastante a alguien, un sentimiento de dejavú le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡Suélteme! Tengo prisa.

—Lo sé, yo sé perfectamente a dónde va, Reina Yagami. Por eso no puedo dejarle marchar.

Reina dejó de forcejear y prestó suma atención al hombre, la había llamado por su nombre, y la curiosidad la invadió. Además de ello, algo no iba bien con el entorno; miró hacia el frente, y tan solo vio un camino largo que no tenía fin, donde antes se encontraba el parque que debía cruzar.

—No planeo hacerle daño, soy un Cazador, matar humanos no está entre mi intensión. Mi nombre es Hiko, solo quiero hablar con usted.

—Vale, solo dos minutos—respondió cortante.

—Primero quiero hacerle una pregunta, ¿por qué ayudó al vampiro a escapar?, ¿qué gana usted con eso?

—Usted… usted lo dejó en esa celda. ¡Usted sabía que él no hizo nada! —Así como había agredido a Tobitaka, se lanzó contra Hiko, pero este cogió su mano, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él no era igual a Tobitaka.

—No tiene idea en absoluto acerca de este mundo. Defiende algo que no conoce.

—No puede evitar que ayude—soltó— cuando estoy sumamente adentrada.

—No sabe lo menester que es su existencia. Reina, eres una joya, y es momento de que te... —Los ojos calmados de Hiko se convirtieron en un caldero lleno de espanto. Acercó su mano a su cuello, y retiró algunos cabellos pegados a su piel por el sudor, descubriendo los dos puntos rojos provocados por la mordida de Hiroto.

—No puede ser… dime que no, Reina. — De pronto, la forma en la que Hiko se dirigía a ella, cambió radicalmente. No la trataba como si fuese una desconocida, sino como si la conociese, como si estuviesen familiarizados. —Dime que no hiciste un intercambio de sangre con él… no con ese vampiro, no.

—¿Eh?

—¡Por favor, dime que no te manchaste con la sangre de ese animal! —Alzó la voz, sobresaltando a Reina.

Había algo en la mirada de Hiko que se había desviado de la meta inicial. Pero Reina no quería escuchar más, a pesar de haber querido saber más acerca de lo que sabía ese hombre. Apartó su mano con tranquilidad.

—¿Y si lo hice, qué?, —soltó— usted no es nadie para mí como para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

Hiko abrió la boca.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! — Y algo se deslizó por su cuerpo, una especie de energía, y sintió como el ambiente que la rodeaba, cambiaba. No quiso quedarse a averiguar lo que había sucedido, y pasó de largo a Hiko, vislumbrando en frente de ella, el parque que yacía nuevamente allí.

**Ӂ**

Suzuno, además de su propia desesperación, percibía la desesperación de Touchi a su lado. Y además, toleraba poco el olor de las sangre de los demonios que se expandía por todo el césped.

—Suzuno… Suzuno… ¿Qué es todo esto?

—No lo sé, considero imposible que tantos demonios quieran atraparnos.

Un Ravener se lanzó contra Touchi, pero no alcanzó a tocarla. Suzuno lo había agarrado de la cola y lo había partido en dos. El olor se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Touchi, no puedes quedarte, tienes que salir de aquí!

Touchi dio dos pasos para atrás y gritó. Él se giró y sintió un como un látigo se enrollaba en su cuello y sus muñecas. Dos súcubos lo habían tomado por sorpresa y lo habían apresado. Touchi ahora estaba vulnerable.

—¡Corre…!—Apenas su voz lograba salir, pues sentía como si quisiesen cortarle la cabeza.

Touchi fue tomada de los pies y dejada caer en el suelo. Ella chilló con todas sus fuerzas antes de darse cuenta de que algo parecido a un insecto entraba en su boca. Suzuno abrió los ojos y se lanzó contra un súcubo y le mordió el cuello, desgarrándolo y dejándose bañar por su sangre. Sus uñas, delgadas como el vidrio, atravesó el pecho de la otra. Corrió junto a Touchi, quien se retorcía y gemía y lloraba.

—¡No! ¡Touchi, ponte de pie!

Touchi comenzó a reír como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, eran unos vidriosos ojos vacíos sobre una sonrisa maléfica. Para empeorar las cosas, unos tentáculos lo tomaron de las muñecas, los tobillos y el abdomen y lo arrastraban lejos de Touchi. Podía sentir como esos tentáculos poseían ramilletes de dientes que le desgarraban la carne y amenazaban con partirle en dos.

—¡Touchi!

Ella seguía riendo como si estuviese loca, y Suzuno se preguntaba qué era lo que había entrado en su boca. Esperaba que no fuese tan grave como pareciese. Había demasiados demonios para que incluso él se encargase de todos y protegiera a un Touchi a la vez.

Una pequeña llama cayó en los tentáculos, haciendo que le soltasen y se contrajeran hacia sus dueños, los demonios Raum que querían matarle. El proceso de curación comenzó a funcionar y sus heridas se cerraron.

—No me invitaste a la fiesta, chupasangre.

Suzuno sonrió. Esa voz era inconfundiblemente familiar, ninguna voz le había sonado tan hermosa y burlona como en ese momento. Mitsutore se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Suzuno sacó a relucir sus colmillos y sus ojos azules temblaron de excitación ante la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Mitsutore y él se pegaron espalda contra espalda para guardar la seguridad de Touchi.

—No puedo cree que hayas venido— dijo Suzuno, con una pequeña risita brotando de sus labios.

—Y no soy el único—dijo Mitsutore.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca hemos enfrentado tantos demonios, y los cazadores no han llegado. Kii volvió al mando, por lo que todos los brujos estamos en esto igualmente— soltó una risa un tanto divertida. — Pero muchos se negaron.

—Bien, entonces solo me queda esperar a que Michiko regrese. ¿Qué te parece si nos encargamos de esto por el momento?

—Trato—los dedos de Mitsutore fueron cubiertos por hilos largos de llamas color verdoso— hecho.

**Ӂ**

Por alguna razón se sentía más fuerte, más veloz, más vivo y energético que nunca. Se sentía capaz de acabar con todos los demonios que le pusieran en frente con suma facilidad, y Hiroto se preguntó a que venía semejante cambio. ¿Beber la sangre de un humano?, pensó, pero descartó esa idea al instante. No, imposible, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando bebía la sangre de los humanos. Sin embargo, percibía el poder recorriendo sus venas, circulando y nunca acabándose. Era alucinante.

Un cuchillo le dio al Moloch que estaba junto a él. El demonio se retorció con grotescos movimientos y gruñidos que se acallaron poco a poco, mientras que se convertía poco a poco en polvo.

—Utsunomiya—dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Guran. —Saludó él.

Hiroto levantó las cejas al escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre, el que un Cazador le llamase de ese modo, era extraño. Aunque para Hiroto, el que lo llamasen por ese nombre fuese algo nostálgico, tampoco le molestaba.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo que me llamaste por mi nombre.

—¿Ah? —Toramaru sonrió—¿Tiene algún problema?

—Escucha, sé que vienes por mí, pero necesito lidiar con unos… —se detuvo por un instante, y la idea le pasó por la cabeza—. Espera, ¿Estás aquí por los demonios?

—No me vas a creer, pero no tengo intenciones de llevarte de nuevo al Altar,—dijo Toramaru, adquiriendo un tono de voz burlón—. Aquí solo estamos unos cuantos. Debido a que Los Tratados no nos prestaron su ayuda, y siquiera nos creyeron… solo vinimos cuatro. Los refuerzos llegarán en breve.

Hiroto abrió los ojos, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Venimos aquí sin una orden, en otras palabras— explicó con cuidado—. Fuyuka fue quién se dio cuenta, pero nadie de alto rango escuchó nuestras peticiones. Supongo que por ser tan jóvenes creen que nuestra falta de entrenamiento podría resultar en un desastre.

—Kudo, siempre tan arrogante… —Hiroto alzó la cabeza de golpe, recordando algo—. ¿Y la señorita Michiko?

Toramaru desvió la mirada de inmediato, y de pronto su rostro se contrajo en inquietud, y Hiroto sintió sus músculos tensarse.

—La pusieron en una celda, ¿verdad? La apresaron para juzgarla después, ¿no? Ella sigue bien.

—Michiko… ya fue juzgada…— Toramaru hizo una pausa de unos segundos —que se le hicieron eternos a Hiroto—, antes de continuar—. Y ejecutada.

Fue como si los labios de Toramaru se hubiesen movido en cámara lenta, articulando cada palabra y haciéndoselas más difíciles de asimilar. Michiko estaba muerta, solo por protegerle, solo por salvarle. Las lágrimas salieron a cántaros de sus ojos, y la mirada de Toramaru se turbó, quizá por el color rojizo que poseían. Algo le quemaba por dentro, las venas ardían, como si su sangre estuviese hecha de magma. Sus colmillos le hicieron sangrar sus labios y sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse tan delgadas y cortantes como el vidrio.

El hecho de que ella haya, es como si hubiese perdido una parte importante de su familia, como si hubiese perdido una madre y una hermana al mismo tiempo. Era una perdida que lógicamente le generaría tristeza, oleadas de tristeza. Pero el sentimiento que crecía en su interior no era tristeza precisamente. Era algo mucho más peligroso, mucho más destructivo, y Hiroto sabía perfectamente que era. Algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo, y que tampoco esperaba sentir.

Sentía furia.

**Ӂ**

Cuando era niña, Aki siempre le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, ya que era una médium podía sentir y ver cosas que la gente normal desconocía e ignoraba. Pero esta vez, era diferente, en ese instante, la oscuridad que la rodeaba era tan profunda que las oleadas de terror podían hacerla pedazos. Aki no solo sentía miedo, sino soledad. Eso era lo peor de todo, que estaba completamente sola en ese lugar, mientras su cuerpo estaba allá afuera haciendo solo Dios sabe qué.

—Por Dios, Endo.

Aun peor, podía saber que es lo que ocurría afuera, podía ver lo que sus ojos veían. Endo. Endo estaba en peligro, en un peligro atroz. Si tan solo pudiese, si tan solo fuese más fuerte. Se culpaba por todo eso. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua como para no haber percibido la maldad en la voz de esa mujer? Pero Aki si la había notado, pero estaba tan preocupada por Endo que no lo meditó bien…

No, también fueron los incontrolables celos, Endo solo tenía ojos para Akane, y eso le enfureció al grado de incluso alegrarse porque Akane fuese una bruja. Fue una egoísta y ahora Endo pagaría por su debilidad.

Su abuela siempre le dijo que cuando se perdiese, buscara la luz, pero, ¿dónde encontraría la luz en ese lugar?, es decir, no había ni el menor atisbo de luz.

_«Buscar tu luz.»_

Buscar su luz, ¿a qué se refería su abuela con eso? Estaba atrapada en lo que parecía algo inquebrantable. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Alargó su mano, encontrándose sorpresivamente no detrás del espejo, sino con una puerta. Buscó el picaporte con desesperación. Cuando lo tomó y abrió, se sorprendió cuando se vio en un claro con un manantial. Su mano se cerró cuando el picaporte desapareció junto con la puerta. En ese instante, no estaba en el oscuro y lúgubre lugar, estaba ahora en un manantial a la luz de la luna, con verdes hojas rodeándole y respetando su presencia.

Una melodía se escuchaba a lo cerca, era la melodía de un violín. Tan dulce y hermosa, la canción hacía desaparecer los problemas de Aki. El violinista estaba sentando en una roca que se pronunciaba ante el manantial. Era increíble, quien tocase ese violín era un maestro, lo tocaba con bravura y perfección.

Aki se tragó su miedo y se acercó a la misteriosa figura que tocaba el violín. El hombre frenó.

—_I thought no one would come to visit me__—_ se giró a mirarla, y Aki se quedó escrutando cada una de sus facciones. Unos cabellos lacios dorados caían ante sus ojos azules, eran como el derredor de la luna, como la noche, de un azul oscuro—. ¿Tú eres una Kino? —Preguntó el hombre, hablando su idioma fluidamente. Parecía bastante perspicaz al poder saber cuál era su nacionalidad.

—Esto… soy Aki Kino—dijo, tímidamente.

—No pude ser… esto no puede estar pasando—susurró el hombre con verdadero espanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Que Magery te engañó para que la liberases y pudiese a hacer de sus fechorías— respondió.

—¿Magery?

—Supongo que no lo sabes, quien poseyó tu cuerpo y te dejó atrapada aquí. Debes saber toda la verdad que se oculta en tu familia.

—¿Toda la verdad?, ¿de qué está hablando?, ¿quién es usted realmente?

El hombre la miró con sus ojos azules entrecerrados.

—Mi nombre es Adrien Sawyer.


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lo más atroz de las cosas malas de la gente mala es el silencio de la gente buena."<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¿Adrien Sawyer? — Repitió Aki desconcertada.<p>

—El mayor dolor de cabeza de Magery— agregó—, pero también el culpable de su maldición.

Aki comprendía menos a lo que se refería, así que ladeó la cabeza y lo miró como para que continuase.

—Lo suele llamar así, ¿no? A aquella maldición, me refiero.

—¿Te refieres a mi clarividencia? Ay, es de familia, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por eso— Aki se expresó con todo el desinterés que pudo fingir.

—Toda su ascendencia la posee por mi culpa— dijo, perturbado—. Lo siento.

—Explícate, ¿Qué tienes que ver conmigo?, ¿quién eres?, ¿de qué me estás hablando? Necesito aclarar muchas dudas.

Adrien levantó la mirada con ojos fríos y distantes.

—Fui el amante de una ascendiente suya, a la que tuve que sellarle a Magery en su interior.

**Ӂ**

—¿Cuándo dijiste que llegarían los refuerzos de los que tanto hablabas? — Preguntó Shinobu. Se encontraba de espaldas con Tobitaka, resguardándose uno del otro, pero Shinobu sabía que poco lograrían con ellos, requerían de un plan muy ingenioso.

—La verdad no lo sé, quizá pronto, recuerda que no estamos bajo una orden, lo que quiere decir que estamos rompiendo algunas reglas pequeñas pero importantes.

—¿No has oído la frase: _«las reglas se hicieron para romperse»?_

—Oh, es mi frase favorita— sonrió.

Shinobu miró de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba Reika, ya no parecían haber señales de que estuviese sangrando, pero sin embargo, no se movía. A ella nunca le había gustado asegurar antes de tener los hechos en frente y clara y contundentemente comprobados, pero podía darse el pequeño alivio de que Reika había sanado sus heridas, pero aún no podía pensar en ello, ya que también existe la posibilidad de que se haya desangrado. Un pensamiento le presionó el pecho al ojear rápidamente a Kazemaru y una pregunta saltó a sus labios.

—Tobitaka— dijo ella-, ¿qué haremos con Kazemaru?

Tobitaka se quedó callado por unos pocos segundos—no parecía meditar sus palabras, sino tomar fuerzas y aclararse la mente—antes de decir algo.

—No lo sé, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿No era cien porciento humano?

—Lo es… creo... la verdad, ya no sé qué pensar de él—soltó rápidamente, como si las esperanzas se le hubiesen agotado deprisa.

—¿Demonio? ¿Vampiro?

—Nada de eso,—interrumpió ella-, es descendiente de una familia de Matalobos, como ya lo había mencionado, Cazadores Desterrados.

—¿Cazadores Desterrados? —Tobitaka pareció divertido, en su voz se podía apreciar la contención de la risa—, vamos, Shinobu, ellos fueron completamente eliminados hace años. No existen.

—Sí, así me _parecía,_— acentuó la última palabra para que se diese cuenta de que en el pasado ella creía igual que él, pero que algo la había hecho cambiar de parecer. Ella esperaba que Tobitaka estuviese enterado de que ella era el tipo de personas a la que es difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer, y que lo que le haya hecho dar un giro tan abrupto hacia la creencia de la veracidad de una teoría, debía haber sido excelentemente refutada— pero descubrí que no era así. Debimos suponerlo, ¿no?, ellos eran astutos, jamás dejarían las cosas de ese modo. Así tuvieran que usar a un bebé.

—Qué sucio—escupió

—Eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Tienes un plan? Porque, al ver cómo saltaste de la nada a atacar a algo que no conoces, supongo que tienes un plan.

—Usemos el plan C—respondió. Shinobu pudo imaginarse miles de comentarios más veraces que aquel.

—¿Qué pasó con el plan A y el plan B? —Quiso saber.

—Mi plan A era hacer una increíble entrada, salvándote el trasero de un demonio, completamente exitoso… y mi plan B era matar a cualquiera que cause el problema. —Se detuvo por un momento y miró a Kazemaru—pero parece que esa ya no es una opción. Por lo tanto, sugiero el plan C.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan C? —Shinobu suspiró.

—El plan C es muy simple, tú te encargas de los enormes demonios que vengan mientras que yo descubro cómo devolver a este muchacho a la normalidad.

—Hmm… yo de los enormes demonios y tú del pequeño chico, me gusta la idea—dijo, sarcásticamente.

—Solo apégate al plan, no tengo un plan D, raramente llego al plan C— exclamó Tobitaka.

Shinobu tomó forma de lobo y tomó posición de ataque. Tobitaka sacó una de sus espadas. Shinobu sintió la adrenalina correr febrilmente por sus venas, así como cuando venció al Ravener para salvar a aquel muchacho dentro del gimnasio. Pero en la ocasión presente, corría más deprisa y con más ímpetu, pues no sólo debía salvarse a ella misma, y salvar a Reika (aunque no sabía si seguía con vida, pero mantenía la pequeña esperanza), sino también peligraba la vida de Kazemaru.

_«Solo prométeme algo»,_ envió telepáticamente a Tobitaka, quien lo captó al instante, o así pareció, porque la miró.

—¿Crees que es un buen momento para hacer promesas?

_«Siempre se pueden hacer promesas. Pero no te exijo que la cumplas.»_

Shinobu miró a Reika con ojos dorados brillantes, y con un gruñido, llamó la atención de Tobitaka.

_«Haz lo posible porque vuelva a ser como antes.»_

Tobitaka abrió los ojos y asió con más fuerza los mangos de sus sables, pues Shinobu se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos perdían color.

—Haré lo que pueda.

**Ӂ**

_«Eres rápida»,_ dijo mentalmente Atsuya a Michiko.

Michiko no contestó, solo se limitó a sonreírle a Atsuya con agradecimiento. En la oscuridad parecía una sombra, con sus cabellos cafés moviéndose al aire y sus ojos hábiles para no perderse de ningún detalle entre las penumbras, como farolas que muestra un camino. Shiro se daba cuenta de cuáles eran los peligros presentes, Cazadores, Demonios, no se encontraban a salvo en lo absoluto. Pero aún cuando la curiosidad de Shiro, acerca de lo que ocurriría y cómo actuarían en caso de algún ataque, interrumpía continuamente su concentración, no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

_«¿Saben?, es raro que no nos hayan pillado los cazadores»,_ recalcó Koujiro.

_«No digas eso»,_ exclamó Shiro. _«Puede traer mala suerte.»_

En ese momento Michiko, desapareció de su vista y por un centésimo de segundo, de su olfato y oído. Los tres debieron de haberlo captado, porque los tres se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, confundidos. Shiro de la presencia de ella detrás de ellos hasta que tomó palabra y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Les voy a decir algo, y espero que crean y lo acaten—dijo Michiko unos metros más atrás de ellos—. El poder de la palabra es demasiado fuerte.

Los tres se giraron a la vez, tomando sus formas humanas. Michiko sujetaba el cuerpo de un joven cazador inconsciente, y, con la otra, lo que parecía un pergamino.

—Por suerte era un novato, si hubiese tenido experiencia, hubiese enviado el mensaje a tiempo, antes de que me diese cuenta de su presencia. De haber sido así, les aseguro que tendríamos docenas de Cazadores buscándonos para cortarnos en trocitos.

—Espera, por un momento. Tú… -Koujiro se acalló a si mismo, como si no tuviese el valor para decírselo.

—Tengo mis trucos— respondió, recostando al joven cazador contra un árbol—. ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

—¡Ah!, — exclamó Atsuya— ¡esto es una de las cosas que no soporto de ustedes!, ¡no huelen a nada!

—Atsuya, no seas grosero— rezongó Shiro.

—No necesito mostrarme educado con ella, no le debo nada,— se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño al ver la mirada divertida de Michiko— ni a ella, ni a nadie.

—Para alguien como tú, no será mucho problema meterse en un aprieto. Puedo salvarte y así me deberás algo, ¿no? —Ella parecía querer buscar que Atsuya le diera un golpe en la cara. Atsuya abrió la boca para replicar, pensó Shiro, pero eso no pasó. La cara de su hermano pasó de molesta a preocupada.

—Michiko—llamó Atsuya con todo alarmado. Ella chasqueó la lengua nuevamente y miró algo al interior del bosque. Y en un pequeño instante, a Shiro le pareció extraño que Atsuya dijese el nombre de ella.

—Maldición, había olvidado cuanto odio estos perros.

Unos ladridos y los sonidos de unas patas golpeando el suelo bajo las hojas secas y las ramas, se escucharon, primero lejos, pero se fueron acercando rápidamente.

—Michiko— llamó esta vez Shiro, retrocediendo con desasosiego—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ustedes son casi perros, ellos no le darán importancia a su presencia— dijo ella categórica—. Márchense.

—¿Nos estás ordenando que huyamos? —Koujiro pareció indignado por aquella petición.

—Esto fue asunto mío desde el principio, márchense. Ya cumplieron con la orden de su Alpha, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Por un momento, la mente de Shiro se debatió a sí misma por un momento, ¿marcharse o quedarse? Y conocía aquella actitud, Shinobu también les hablaba de aquel modo en ciertas ocasiones, cuando ella quería cargar con toda la responsabilidad, aunque de verdad sepan que necesitan ayuda.

—No— dijo Shiro, fue algo que salió antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había dicho.

—Hermano, está en jue…

—No me interesa— interrumpió-, ¡su vida también corrió peligro cuando se lanzó hacia mí hace unas horas, pero tampoco le importó!, ella no puede protegernos todo el tiempo.

—Sí que puedo, —interrumpió Michiko, hablando como si lo que dijese hubiese sido una ofensa— y puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Quiero devolverte el favor— recalcó— me salvaste la vida costa de lo que… bueno, ustedes llaman vida. Déjame acompañarte hasta el final.

Los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Michiko sonrió, como si le diera un "si" de respuesta. De entre los árboles aparecieron como sombras veloces y furiosas, las figuras de perros de cacería. Especialmente entrenados y modificados para matar cualquier tipo de demonio, incluso vampiros. El olor de aquellos animales hizo estremecer de cierto modo a Shiro, pero la razón fue desconocida.

Por supuesto, atacaron primero a Michiko, quien contraatacaba con simples movimientos y bloqueos, como si buscase no hacerles daño. Parecía enserio incapaz de herir un animal.

Shiro tomó forma de lobo y arremetió contra ellos, asesinando a algunos rápidamente. La sangre que se derramó sobre las hojas fue hedionda. Unos tres Cazadores, que salieron de la oscuridad con sus Piedras de Hada, apuntaron sus flechas y dispararon. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Atsuya y Koujiro se habían unido a la lucha como él. Una flecha atravesó su pierna, Shiro sintió el ardor llegar a su mente cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse con lentitud, manchando su pantalón.

Los ojos de Michiko se abrieron y se colocó en frente de Atsuya, Shiro vio unas dos o tres flechas clavándose en su antebrazo (ella lo había usado para protegerse el pecho) y su hombro. Atsuya la sujetó, como si temiese que se desplomara.

—¡Deténganse!

El grito autoritario de Michiko se escuchó por todo el terreno que los rodeaba. Los cazadores no bajaron sus flechas, sin embargo, dejaron de atacar, como si un miedo atroz a seguir con el ataque los hubiese invadido.

—Pierden su tiempo con nosotros, deberían de estar en Raimon defendiendo a los humanos, que por supuesto, no me sorprendería que fuesen ya comida de Demonio. ¡Esta organización a la que ustedes llaman La Luz del Alba, es únicamente un intento vago y estúpido, de un montón de idiotas que piensan que son la última gota de agua en el desierto! Lo que me sorprende es que jóvenes brillantes son usados para tonterías como esta.

—Los estás enojando, ¿qué demonios pretendes? —susurró Koujiro.

—¡Pamplinas!, — exclamó uno de ellos— ¡Los Tratados han traído paz al mundo de la noche desde hace mucho tiempo!

—¿Acaso esto se llama paz? —Exclamó Michiko, arrancando las flechas con rudeza y lanzándolas a un lado.— ¿Acaso tienen alguna idea de por qué nos están atacando?, ¿acaso siempre que les dan órdenes y los envían a morir, atribuyen esto a la paz?, ¿saben al menos quién soy yo?, ¿al menos pueden decirme contra qué están peleando?

—Cá… cállate. — Quién parecía más joven, pensó Shiro, de los que se encontraban allí, era una muchacha baja, con el cabello azul, corto, y parecía comenzar a caer en las palabras de Michiko.

—Si creen que yo miento, quizá, le crean a él— Michiko se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Shiro estaba a punto de preguntar, _«¿A él?»._ Pero su intensión fue bloqueada por algo.

Un rugido estremeció la tierra, como un trueno que estremece una noche silenciosa. Todos miraron hacia el cielo, donde una bestia alada se dejaba caer en medio de los cazadores y ellos. Era impotente, aterradora, tétrica y maligna.

Michiko sonrió.

Shiro miró instintivamente a su hermano, quien se encontraba temblando, con los ojos y la boca abiertos en expresión de espanto. No lo culpaba. Esa cosa era realmente impotente, su gran tamaño, maldad y fuerza, se juntaban para crear un verdadero monstruo. Pero la expresión de Michiko lo hizo sentirse seguro, parecía como si la aparición de aquella bestia estuviese previsto. Y Shiro se sintió afortunado de poder saber que estarían a salvo. A diferencia de ellos, los Cazadores parecían protagonistas en una película de terror. Espantados, era la única palabra que podría definir el estado que Shiro podía leer en sus rostros.

—Qué tristeza que "Los Tratados" envíen novatos como ellos. Están muy mal entrenados, creen que lanzándolos a luchar contra la muerte es la única manera de que maduren. Qué triste. ¿Cuántos no habrán muerto de esa manera creyendo que de verdad servían de algo?

Shiro se sintió horrorizado, y al mismo tiempo fascinado de las palabras que escuchaba. Era verdad, Shinobu le había contado lo mismo una vez, le había narrado una ocasión, que en una de sus patrulladas, se había topado con un par de Demonios Raum que devoraban y aniquilaban a un muchacho de por lo menos quince años que aún continuaba aferrándose a la vida cuando Shinobu había acabado con los Demonios. El muchacho, pensó Shiro, de seguro sabía que debía enfrentarse nuevamente a cosas así, y en vez de luchar por seguir con vida, se dejó ir en los brazos de Shinobu.

Aquellos jóvenes, dispararon desesperados sus flechas contra aquella criatura, pero no lograron herirla. Por un momento, Shiro sintió la necesidad de gritarles que se detuvieran, que no valía la pena, pero la voz no le salió.

La criatura lanzó fuego hacia los Cazadores, pero fue desviado por algo, y cuando Shiro pudo ver sin la intervención del brillo de las llamas, vio que Michiko se había movido hasta quedar al frente de ellos.

—Oh, ¿de todo lo que podías sacar de tu boca tenías que sacar fuego?, ¿quieres causarme problemas, muchacho?

—¡Michiko! —Gritó Atsuya.

—¡Protejan a los Cazadores!, —ordenó— ¡deprisa!

Los tres obedecieron al instante. Cada uno llevó un Cazador cargado lejos del área donde se realizaría, lo que ellos creían, sería un combate. La herida de la pierna de Shiro había cicatrizado lentamente, pero aún no del todo, y en caso de tener que correr, no creía poder hacerlo.

—¡Oigan! ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una espada? — preguntó Michiko, mirando a la bestia como si mantuviese una pelea de miradas.

—Clara…—balbuceó el muchacho que Koujiro cargaba en su espalda. —Clara tiene una.

—¿Puedo pedírtela prestada? —Preguntó sin mirarla, pero aún así, manteniendo un tono de voz cortés. Clara, la chica que Shiro mantenía entre sus brazos, lo miró vacilante y retiró la espada que colgaba en su espalda. Ella la desenvainó y se la tendió a Shiro. Estaba temblando.

—No creo poder lanzarla desde aquí— susurró, cohibida. Shiro la tomó. Pesaba. Aunque no podía decir mucho, era la primera vez que él tomaba una espada real entre sus manos. Michiko ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo, y Shiro se incorporó un poco, llevando su brazo hacia atrás y luego lanzando el objeto para que cayese lo más certero posible, cerca de Michiko. Pasó así, para sorpresa de él, la espada se incrustó en el suelo, a los pies de ella, quien la sacó y la empuñó.

Shiro advirtió una pequeña gota de agua que cayó en su nariz, y maldijo ciertamente la suerte que llevaba al que comenzara a llover en ese instante.

—¿P… pero como vas a matarle solo con eso? —Preguntó el Cazador que se encontraba junto a Koujiro.

—¿Importa como? Solo importa que vaya a matarle— dijo Michiko, como si estuviese completamente segura de que aquel monstruo no sería problema para ella.

—Si pierde… nos matarán—comentó Clara agarrando la vaina de la espada, como si fuese su única protección en ese momento.

—Exactamente, _si pierdo__._ —Dijo lo último con énfasis, dando a entender que no iba a perder.

—¿Esa espada enserio podrá con tan impresionante bestia? —Preguntó Atsuya a Clara, quién lo miró intimidada, como si lo único que tuviese en la mente para decir, fuese algo de lo que no estaba muy segura.

—La afilé antes de venir— respondió ella. Atsuya entrecerró los ojos, y miró nuevamente a la bestia, pero en esa ocasión no estaba aterrado, sino lo miraba pendiente, como si estuviese preocupado.

—¿Recién afilada, dices?

Michiko alzó la mirada ante las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, luego sonrió impenetrablemente.

—Perfecto.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Para juzgar cosas grandes y nobles, es necesario poseer un alma igual de grande y noble."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya muchos años desde que conocí a Magery, y muchos desde que resido encerrado en este lugar, desde que mi pelea con ella terminó. Al ser tú de la familia Kino tienes todo el derecho de saber absolutamente toda la historia, ponte cómoda porque esto será largo.<p>

Yo vivía en una pequeña casa, familia de unos magos del lado sur de Inglaterra, siempre destinados a escondernos de todo. El apellido de mi familia, muy bien conocido por ser una familia de médicos muy reconocida en la región, sin embargo, escondíamos a todo lo que en realidad éramos, por miedo y por seguridad.

Aki, no voy a aburrirte con historias vagas de mi familia que no tienen importancia en el presente, así que pasaré al punto. Magery. Ella era conocida por ser una condesa de clase alta, refinada, de movimientos elegantes y enorme belleza. Acepto que nunca sospeché ni la investigué a fondo. La primera vez que la vi, fue en una fiesta en donde habían invitado a mi familia. La joven condesa deseaba conocernos a todos.

Je… la verdad es que en esa época, yo era lo que se dice un poco… rebelde e inquieto, como cualquier polluelo de dieciocho años. Ignoraba la verdadera edad de Magery, nunca la había visto y simplemente desconocía todo de ella. Solo estaba absorto en mi mundo, estudiando y divirtiéndome.

En aquella fiesta, cuando nos informaron que la condesa nos recibiría en unos minutos, dejé de sentirme a gusto, así que simplemente me escurrí y escapé de ese lugar al imponente jardín de la residencia. Los árboles irradiaban una belleza siniestra pero belleza de todos modos. Era realmente enorme, incluso las flores de colores sombríos y las luciérnagas que revoloteaban alrededor del pequeño manantial, daban todo el aspecto de excelsos cuidados.

Me acerqué a aquel manantial y me senté en la orilla, cogiendo piedras y lanzándolas para que rebotasen antes de perderse.

Fue en ese momento que escuché pasos sobre la hierba, no me sobresalté, puesto que creí que sería un animal o alguno de mis familiares que, al darse cuenta de mi huida, decidió seguirme. Seguí jugando con las piedras y una sensual voz invadió el silencio del jardín. Me di cuenta que no era alguien que yo conociese.

—El hijo menor de la familia Sawyer, ya decía yo que faltaba el hiperactivo de la prole— Dijo aquella voz, con burla y diversión, pero con algo más profundo que no pude identificar. Me giré hacia persona con lentitud y serenidad. Allí estaba, Magery Gilbert, con su perfecta porte y su imponente mirada. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, el segundo en el que la conocí.

Diré que no sentí la menor impresión, simplemente veía una mujer en frente de mí. Ella sin embargo, parecía curiosamente entusiasmada al conocerme, su risa, su tono de voz, todo parecía eufórico.

—¿No te gustan las fiestas, pequeño?

—No— Respondí secamente. Fruncí el ceño. Odié como me llamó en ese momento: _«Pequeño»._ Era inaceptable. Ella pareció divertida ante mi reacción.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que chico tan más directo. Pues lamento inferir en ello, porque a mí me encantan, son divertidas. ¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?

—Usted es Magery Gilbert, ¿no? Con todo respeto, ¿por qué el interés en mí? — Dije ya un poco incómodo.

—Adrien— Comenzó ella y se inclinó, quedando cerca de mi rostro—, eres la atención de muchas chicas, y solo quisiera saber más del Don Juan de la región.

—¿Don Juan? — Fruncí el ceño sin entender. Ella rió de nuevo y miró el manantial, relamiéndose los labios.

—Hace calor, ¿no crees? —Dijo ella, sacando un abanico y abriéndolo con gracia— ¿no deseas entrar?

—¿Al agua? ¿Calor? Señorita, está haciendo frío, y no soy muy amante a nadar— Susurré cohibido.

—Pues yo si entraré— Avisó y acto seguido, su vestido caía ante sus pies. Yo no vislumbré mucho, ya que inmediatamente desvié la mirada a un lado. No podía creer que alguien con su clase se desvistiese de esa manera tan desvergonzada ante un extraño, porque éramos extraños. Escuché el chapoteó del agua y sus traviesas risas haciendo eco—. Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda, Adrien?

—Pues… para serle sincero, nunca— Respondí seriamente, pero aun sin dejar de mirar a mis pies. Entonces el rostro de Magery apareció en la orilla, ella sacó sus brazos y los cruzó en la tierra, sonriendo traviesamente. Me sobresalté y por primera vez vi un maléfico brillo en su mirada. Me asusté.

—Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ver una— Pasó la uña de un dedo por mi pierna lentamente y temblé, muchas energías malas se transmitieron al instante. Me preguntaba, ¿Quién rayos era ella?

—No deseo hacerlo, con todo respeto— Contesté y cerré los ojos—, por favor, vuelva a ponerse la ropa.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido y luego como ella salía del agua. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y pedía a Dios que nadie viniese en ese momento.

—No sé si eres aburrido o solo lo haces para dar imagen- apremió con desinterés—, no me gustan los hombres así de santos.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Ya se estaba poniendo seria la cosa.

—Tengo que volver, mis padres se preocuparán si no llego— Abrí los ojos y traté de levantarme, pero sentí como algo arremetía contra mí. Un cuerpo. Me hizo caer sobre la hierba. Magery me sujetó firmemente de las manos y sonrío con deseo. Fruncí el ceño ya molesto—. ¿Pero qué hace?

—Te deseo— Respondió ella entre jadeos y risas.

—¿Qué? — Abrí los ojos y traté de quitarla sin ser muy brusco, pero me tenía bien agarrado. No pude hacer mucho, ya que me besó de manera salvaje. No lo hizo con ninguna delicadeza, incluso me lastimaba. Era como un animal. Cuando se separó, sentí el sabor cobrizo de la sangre, parece que además de lastimarme también me había mordido y yo no dejé de forcejear. La quité de encima de mí y traté de huir, pero algo me tomó de los pies, haciéndome caer al instante.

—Serás mío— Escuché su distorsionada voz ronca más y más cerca. Cerré los ojos y comencé a gritar para que alguien me auxiliara, mis padres, mis hermanos, cualquiera—. Ingenuo, nadie de tu familia te escuchará, nadie sabe de la existencia de este sitio.

—¿Qué demonios eres? — Chillé, notando finalmente que lo que me tomaba de los pies eran un par de manos hechas de lo que parecía vidrio negro como la brea. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme para crear un arma, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que papá intentó enseñarme, pero no era momento para pequeñeces como esas. Tenía que luchar con algo.

—¿Qué rayos? — La voz de Magery se escuchó confundida en todos los sentidos, en mi mano se había formado un pequeño cuchillo plateado y era algo que ella no parecía haber premeditado, claro, nadie sabía que yo era un mago, ni que mi familia lo era. Lancé una estocada a ciegas, fue directo al abdomen de ella. Por suerte ninguna prenda interfería y todo el cuchillo se hundió hasta el mango.

Vi un destello de luz y luego una pequeña explosión nos rodeó, no me hizo ningún daño, pero Magery, aun con el cuchillo se hizo a un lado entre chillidos y gruñidos aterradores. Fijó su vista en el mismo lugar que yo. Mi hermana sostenía en sus dedos unas joyas. Su vestido no lucía para nada como había llegado a la reunión, lucía cortes y raspones, y el vestido estaba hecho girones. Algo había pasado.

—¡Kay! — Grité tembloroso y levantándome. Mis piernas habían sido liberadas—, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Ella no contestó, solo negó con la cabeza y levantó la insignia de papá. Inmediatamente la tomé y eché a correr con ella detrás de mí.

—¡Oigan! ¡Encontré a Adrien! ¡Escapemos! —Gritó.

En ese momento atisbamos la enorme residencia de Magery, aun seguían en la fiesta y nadie parecía enterado de los sucesos al final del jardín. El cielo se había tragado la luna y las estrellas, no había más rastros. En la salida, vi a mis hermanos —igual de lastimados que Kay — esperándonos.

Fue en ese momento que me enteré de todo. Magery era una bruja maligna que sentía una atracción enferma hacia mí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Citó a mi familia y buscó el momento en el que me encontrase solo para llevar a cabo su plan, claro, no contaba que fuésemos magos, por lo que las cosas no fueron como estaba planeado. Mis padres, al intentar proteger a mis hermanos, murieron. Supongo que esa fue la parte más dolorosa de todo el asunto.

Tuvimos que irnos del sur de Inglaterra sin avisar, solo nos esfumamos y llevamos una vida en otro sitio. Todo el tiempo, nosotros temerosos de que ella pudiese hallarnos, intentamos perfeccionar nuestros trucos y convertirnos en médicos como mis padres, no podíamos ser otra cosa, ya estábamos preparados para ello y sinceramente esperábamos que no fuese una pista para Magery. Pasaron los meses y el asunto se fue quedando en el pasado, aunque con algunos sordos latidos en nuestros pechos que prevalecerían por siempre.

Una tarde, quise salir a comprar comestibles. El pueblo estaba como siempre y caminé por las calles buscando un puesto donde pudiese comprar pan. Fue entonces cuando la conocí. Cayó en frente de mí como si un pétalo cayese de la copa de un árbol. Fue instantánea la impresión y al instante supe que era extranjera.

—No puede… necesito el empleo— Rogó ella, levantándose forzosamente. Me di cuenta que un hombre estaba en aquella tienda, mirándola con desdén, algo que sin duda me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¡No sirves para nada! ¡Una manzana! ¡Fue una manzana! — Rugió aquel hombre, señalando a un perro que comía felizmente una manzana del suelo.

—Lo siento… rodó y antes de que pudiese…

—No me importa— Levantó la mano, haciendo ademán de golpearle. Solté la canasta y detuve su brazo con la ira saliendo de mis ojos. Todo el mercado quedó en silencio.

—No es de hombres golpear a una mujer— Dije, soltando bruscamente su brazo.

—¡Mocoso impertine…!— pareció notar de la elegante forma en que iba vestido, tuve miedo de que me reconociesen, así que bajé mi sombrero—, esa jovencita, dejó perder una manzana en perfectas condiciones.

—No, no lo hizo— Dije y saque unas monedas—, yo compraré esa manzana.

—N… no se moleste— Dijo tímidamente la joven detrás de mí, yo simplemente la miré y le sonreí.

—Pero de todas maneras se irá— Dijo de mala gana el hombre. Gruñí.

—No se preocupe, muchacho— Dijo otra voz, pero que parecía ser de una mujer mayor. De la tienda salió una mujer como de la edad del hombre. Tenía abultado el abdomen y sonreía afablemente—, no ha cometido pecado alguno, además la necesitamos en la tienda, no puedo trabajar en este estado.

—Pero Arianne…— Comenzó el hombre.

—Exageras demasiado por una manzana— Dijo Arianne—, mira todas las que hay, además, son cosas que pasan.

Ya era oficial, Arianne me caía mil veces mejor que su esposo.

—Se va y eso es todo— Rugió y entró de nuevo a la tienda. Arianne nos miró con un gesto de disculpa y entró en pos de él.

—No importa, muchas gracias por ayudarme— Dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia, algo poco común. Sin embargo, pude ver las lágrimas que contenía.

—¿Estarás bien? —Pregunté, tratando de no parecer preocupado.

—Buscaré otro lugar donde trabajar— Sonrió. Pude notar como cerró los ojos y sus rodillas se doblaron, la sostuve antes de que cayese, era lógico que esa chica no estaba bien. Le toqué la frente, estaba muy caliente y por lo que veía era demasiado liviana por lo que parecía su edad. La cargué y la llevé a mi casa, donde mis hermanos se sorprendieron de que trajese a alguien conmigo. La recosté en la cama y fue en ese momento que despertó.

—No, no creo que estés bien— Dije.

—No se debería tomar tantas molestias por mí.

—No son molestias, siempre aseguro que mis empleados vivan en condiciones perfectas— Dije. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró atónita—. Si, lo olvidaba, desde el día de hoy trabajarás aquí, comerás aquí y dormirás aquí, prácticamente, residirás aquí hasta el día en que decidas irte.

Ella se vio profundamente agradecida, nunca había visto una alegría tan inmensa en los ojos de alguien.

—Soy Adrien, ¿Y tú…?

—Asami— Respondió. Ella era tu ascendiente, Aki, ella fue el principio de la nueva historia de tu familia. Pasaron los meses, Asami hacía un excelente trabajo, mis hermanos no podían estar más que encantados y se llevaban muy bien con ella. Lamentablemente, mis hermanos tuvieron que partir por caminos distintos, sabíamos que estando juntos, seríamos blanco fácil, y aún la amenaza de Magery seguía presente, aunque Asami no lo supiese. Ella seguía trabajando y yo seguía estudiando, ahora solo nos teníamos uno al otro, se volvió una amistad inquebrantable.

Nos seguíamos comunicando con mis hermanos, claro que las cartas no venían por el correo común, y no podía decirle a Asami como en realidad llegaban las cartas. Kay comenzó su vida de nuevo como médico en Italia, mis otros hermanos vivieron sus vidas personales sin contratiempos y yo viví con Asami, fingimos ser una pareja casada. El día que le pedí eso estaba más desencajada de lo que yo hubiese esperado.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo fingiendo, ella comenzó a sentir una especie de atracción por un joven. Pero su compromiso conmigo le ataba a "no serme infiel". Sin embargo, le di libertad para que le viese aunque en secreto, no podía permitir que la noticia que mi esposa tenía un amante, se expandiese indebidamente.

Magery me encontró.

Pero no primero. Asami fue su primer blanco, pero al intentar asesinarle, su amante fue herido de gravedad al intentar protegerle. Yo llegué demasiado tarde, y déjame decirte que me siento sumamente culpable de ello. Fui yo quien la puso en peligro desde el principio, no tenía la intención de… de que pasase eso.

Ella no sintió miedo cuando le expliqué mi situación, más bien, estaba dispuesta a ayudarme a derrotarle. Había dos opciones para matarle, una era encerrarle dentro de un cuerpo y destruirlo, el otro era morir junto con ella en un hechizo de sacrificio. El segundo me parecía mejor, pero era demasiado obvio para ella e intentaría algo, así que prefería encerrarle en mi cuerpo.

Asami se opuso completamente a ello, pero no la escuché. Ella se quedaría con toda mi fortuna y podría vivir placenteramente con su amante, y futuro esposo, por un buen tiempo.

En el momento en el que la enfrenté. Nunca olvidaré esas palabras que me helaron la sangre y que me prendieron en llamas:

—Te lucen mejor los ojos claros.

Nunca supe por qué lo dijo, no me importa, ni me importó, solo sé que su deseo, ira y venganza hacia mí eran más grandes de lo que mis expectativas llegaban a alcanzar. Fue una furiosa lucha, no solo yo mejoré con los años, ella no se quedó atrás y seguía tan joven como la recordaba.

Finalmente logré aprisionarle para introducirle dentro mío. Pero… cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo… alguien apareció entre las sombras, desviando el paso de Magery hacia sí. Asami se había puesto sin vacilación en medio y completó el proceso.

Ella estaba dispuesta a morir en vez de mí, pero por supuesto, no la dejé. Le expliqué las consecuencias que conllevaría su acción, pero estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello. Tuve que hacer lo mismo. Entrar en ella para protegerle, ya que su vida sería más riesgosa, y la de todos sus descendientes.

Viví el resto de mi existencia ahí, este es el lugar donde vi por primera vez a Magery. Aquí es donde ella y yo residimos, pero al parecer solo resido yo. Ay, Aki… encerrarla fue muy difícil, volverlo a hacer cuando tiene la ayuda de más posibles seguidores será el doble. Tengo que detenerle de algún modo, pero debes ayudarme.

**Ӂ**

Aki miró a Adrien durante cada segundo de la historia aguantando la respiración muy seguidamente. Se sentía culpable, ella había echado al caño todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento por el que Adrien había pasado para que Magery no siguiese en sus fechorías. Todo era su culpa, siempre causando problemas a donde quiera que vaya, con un don que solo causaba incomodidades y problemas.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? — dijo Adrien, mirándola con una sorpresa desinteresada.

—Lo siento… esto es culpa mía, si tan solo no hubiese…

—Fue mi culpa— interrumpió Adrien—, Magery te hablaba seguido, ¿no? Yo debí hacer lo mismo y advertirte, no había forma de que lo supieses.

—Pero…

—Aki, ahora culparte de todo no servirá de nada, debemos detenerle, debemos luchar contra ella. Escucha, tengo una forma de hacerlo, pero para ello, tendrás que… salir.

—¿Salir? Eso es bueno.

—No, no lo es cuando te enteres de lo que pasa afuera— Adrien se levantó de la roca con una actitud demasiado tranquila, demasiado para su gusto. Pasó una mano por la superficie del agua y unas ondas atravesaron el plateado azul. Una imagen se vio allí, como si fuese una pantalla.

Aki se acercó unos pasos y quedó impactada por la imagen; Endo era sostenido de ambos brazos por criaturas vidriosas. Vio su cuerpo sonriendo malignamente y hablando con Akane. No quiso sentir miedo de ello, y no lo sintió, más bien sintió el impulso de ir y romperle la cara a las dos.

—¡Endo! — gritó.

—No la escucha, aunque no la culpo por intentar llamarle— dijo Adrien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Chilló con voz aguda—, Endo está allí… pue…

Adrien la miró y puso un pie en la superficie del agua. No se hundió. Siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a ella y levantó el brazo, poniendo dos dedos a unos centímetros de su frente.

—Aki— dijo con voz sosegada—, nos veremos del otro lado.


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Las pequeñas cosas son aquellas que constituyen para lograr las grandes cosas."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Reina Yagami se imaginó un campo de guerra, siempre pensó en los misiles, en las bombas, en la muerte y la desesperación. Pero eso quedaba pequeño ante sus ojos con lo que presenciaba. Se preguntaba aun cómo iba a ayudar a acabar con ello, y aun así, siguió caminando al interior del instituto, de manera silenciosa, para que nada se percatase de su presencia.<p>

Afuro le cerró el paso y la miró con algo que era una paciencia falsa.

—Te estás tardando demasiado haciendo movimientos inútiles.

—Al menos lo está intentando— La defendió Sain con algo de sarcasmo. Afuro lo miró con ojos rojos brillantes y luego desapareció.

—¿Siempre suele hacer eso? — Preguntó ella a Sain.

—Solo cuando ha tenido un mal día.— Respondió. Reina siguió andando lo más rápido que podía, arribando a un lugar que en el que ella nunca pensó o imaginó que alguien iría en estos momentos. Dos jóvenes frente a ella luchaban, el primero era Suzuno, su cabello blanco era inconfundible; sonrió al ver que se encontraba bien. No sabía de quién se trataba la segunda persona, pero tampoco era humano; un muchacho como de su edad vestido por una camisa negra y de apariencia algo gótica, se encontraba junto a Suzuno. Ambos parecían proteger a un bulto oscuro que se encontraba en el suelo.

No podía quedarse ahí, algo le decía, que solo estorbaría. Reina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra algo, su primera impresión fue la posibilidad de que fuese un árbol, pero sabía que un árbol no tenía esa contextura, era un cuerpo. Ese algo le cubrió la boca, se alivió al advertir la calidez de su piel. Piel. Esa fue otra de las cosas que la tranquilizó.

—No deberías estar aquí— Dijo una inconfundible voz. Midorikawa siempre sabiendo cómo hacer sus entradas—. Es peligroso.

—¿Enserio? No, si no me dices no me doy cuenta— Susurró lo más bajo que pudo pero con un toque sarcástico que hizo reír a Midorikawa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo te debo preguntar yo—Contraatacó ella; Midorikawa se quedó callado—. ¿Y bien?

—Yo… —Sacó una botella con agua y una cruz de su bolsillo—, sé cómo podemos detener esto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Años investigando no van a ser en vanos, ¿no?

Midorikawa la miró de pies a cabeza sorprendido. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de lodo y sus uñas rotas y ensangrentadas resaltaban más que nada sus pálidas manos.

—Un consejo, nunca vengas a una invasión de demonios sin tener un plan— Sugirió ella. Midorikawa asintió y se giró.

—¿Quién dijo que yo no tenía un plan?

—Ahora cualquier plan parecería pésimo, no es por ser negativa, pero es la verdad.

—Mi plan es este— Sacó una hoja grande de papel enrollada. Reina supo que era un mapa—. Este es un mapa de la escuela, sabía que esto me serviría algún día.

—Un mapa del instituto? ¿Y de qué nos servirá esto?

—Midorikawa Ryuuji siempre tiene datos precisos— Afirmó, orgulloso-, escucha, ¿no se te hacía extraño que todos estos seres se reuniesen aquí?, existen demasiados lugares en la ciudad, ¿por qué aquí?

—¿Acaso existe explicación? — Dijo ella un poco divertida.

—¿Crees que eso es así de fácil?, si, vienen al azar, donde sea, cuando sea. Pues no— la voz de Midorikawa tenía un tono severo.

—Oye, oye, Mido, tú eres el que conoce esto, cálmate y tenme paciencia.

—La paciencia es un lujo ahora, Reina, un lujo que darse es peligroso— Arqueó la ceja y le hizo una seña para que se acerque. Ella se acuclilló junto a él y miró el mapa. Parecía un mapa más complejo de lo que ella pensó que sería un mapa de instituto.

Era el instituto, efectivamente, pero unas líneas inexistentes recorrían el papel dándole un aspecto un poco desordenado.

—Ellos son atraídos por este lugar. ¿Ves estas líneas? Inazuma es un lugar en el que existen muchas líneas de energía, además de esto, existen muchas intersecciones, muchos lugares donde concuerdan, algunas tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta ocho veces en el mismo punto.

—Comprendo, ¿entonces ellos son atraídos aquí por estas líneas?

—Exacto, Inazuma atrae muchas criaturas sobrenaturales por esto.

—¿Pero, por qué en el instituto? Es decir, pudieron reunirse en la plaza, o en algún parque, ¿por qué aquí?

—Escucha, además de esto, el instituto es muy frecuentado, profesores, alumnos, personal, muchas personas vienen, posee mucha energía. Aunque no es la principal causa.

—¿Principal causa? ¿No me acabas de decir que todo era frecuentado por esto, por tanta energía?

—Sí, sí, eso es solo unas razones más además de la razón principal— Midorikawa inspiró hondo como si hubiese gastado mucho aire al explicarle lo anterior—. Yo mismo lo vi, era un lobo aullando en la punta del techo del instituto, después llegó más ayuda— Él parecía un poco divertido y consternado—. Jamás creí que Goenji fuese un licántropo, inclusive aquel pelirrojo de la otr…

—Pelirrojo— interrumpió inmediatamente sin esperar a que Midorikawa terminara la frase—, ¿Hiroto?

—El muchacho de ojos verdes que me dijo que me alejara si sabía lo que me convenía.

—Hiroto… ay, Dios, ese es Hiroto— dijo, sino poder ocultar la emoción.—¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

—Estaba con un muchacho, peleaba con armas, creo que dijo que era un Cazador.

La emoción desapareció al instante. Rezó todas las oraciones que conocía en menos de un segundo mentalmente. Rezaba por qué fuesen aquellos quienes creían en la inocencia de Hiroto y no como el anterior hombre que se le había cruzado. Sabía que aunque estuviesen en medio de un ataque, ellos no dudarían en matar al vampiro que escapó.

—No te preocupes, él no le hará daño, peleaban codo a codo— Dijo rápidamente, como si leyese sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió nuevamente aliviada.

Algo si sabía, escucharía el plan de Midorikawa, así fuese lanzarse contra un Devrak a manos limpias, lo haría.

—Dímelo, dime tu plan.

—Escucha, mi plan es simple, peligroso, e incompleto, ¿aun así quieres efectuarlo?

—Sí, quiero. Dime qué hay que hacer.

Midorikawa sacó de su mochila una cuchilla, una espada corta, pero hermosa.

—Sígueme.

**Ӂ**

Endo miró a Magery a los ojos expectante. Mentalmente se regañaba, se maldecía e insultaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota. ¿Cómo no le había escuchado? Si tan solo le hubiese escuchado a Aki cuando le advirtió, no estaría con ese problema. No, si la hubiese detenido en el momento en el que ella se había ido por las sombras, si él hubiese tenido los pantalones para recibir sus sentimientos…

Si tan solo no hubiese sido egoísta.

Ambas charlaban, Endo no podía distinguir mucho de lo que decían, pero captó algunas palabras o frases como: «Desangrar», «pieza faltante», «insignia». Ya le daba igual todo, el no poder moverse y que sus muñecas y tobillos estuviesen retenidos por aquellos cristales negruzcos que, si se animaba a moverlos un centímetro, desgarrarían su piel como una cuchilla nunca lo lograría hacer.

Finalmente ambas terminaron la reunión y lo miraron. Akane le dio a Magery un pequeño cuchillo, brillante como la plata lustrada. Se acercó a él y las sogas de cristal desaparecieron, ahora fueron cadenas de nebulosa rojiza y negra los que lo ataban como a una vaca en un rodeo; sus manos atrás y sus pies juntos. Magery acercó el cuchillo a su cuello e hizo un veloz corte. Endo no chilló o gimió, solo gruñó ante el corte.

—Pronto… solo nos queda una pieza…—Murmuró Magery casi inaudiblemente. Advirtió cómo las nebulosas lo colgaban bocabajo como si fuese un animal en un matadero. Entonces a Endo le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una gallina degollada de cabeza. Y su herida comenzó a gotear. ¡Iban a desangrarlo!

—Tks…

—¿Cuánto tiempo de vida asumes que te queda? —Preguntó rasposamente, jugando con la punta de su cuchillo y su dedo.

—Unos treinta minutos— Respondió después de adquirir fuerzas para hablar. Los finos labios que poseía ella se retorcieron en un penoso intento de disimular una mueca de decepción. Quizá fue porque él no parecía aterrado, advirtió Endo.

—Bah, que aburrido, quizá si abrimos más la herida no estés tan tranquilo— Volvió a sonreír de manera enferma y acercó de nuevo el cuchillo a su cuello. Endo se preparó para el segundo corte y cerró los ojos. Pero el corte fue remplazado por un gemido. Endo volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Magery abiertos, sujetaba su pecho y lo rasguñaba como si algo estuviese dentro de ella. Las nebulosas se deshicieron y Endo cayó al suelo, dirigiendo inmediatamente su mirada a Magery, se sentía mareado y su cabeza le daba vueltas como si se hubiese subido a un juego muy violento del parque de diversiones de la ciudad.

Magery jadeó repetidas veces y algo salió a la luz, una figura prominente de su cuerpo, era como una persona tratando de separarse, un segmento de ella que quería apartarse. Esa figura finalmente se disgregó y cuando cayó de rodillas junto a Magery —que seguía algo temblorosa —, Endo pudo verlo claramente. Era un hombre, aunque no tan alto, de ropas asépticas y atractivo gélido. Endo comenzaba a ver su derredor como un borrón de colores fríos y parpadeaba para poder distinguir las cosas.

Advirtió que aquel hombre traía a alguien en brazos. El cuerpo desnudo de una dama de nívea piel y cabellos tan largos como los de Magery. Endo despertó de golpe, supo que ese cuerpo era de Aki, era exactamente igual al de Magery, exceptuando las marcas de su piel.

Él se levantó y colocó delicadamente a Aki en el suelo, quién parecía tratar de reconocer su contorno a través de nuevos ojos. El joven miró a Magery, mientras se desabotonaba su camisa y la ponía sobre los hombros de Aki.

Magery retrocedía con una mirada incrédula, pero su vista no estaba fija en Aki, sino en el joven.

—Mucho tiempo— Dijo inflexivamente el joven, con ojos azul hielo.

—¡Sawyer! — Bramó Magery. Él sonrió, poniéndose al frente de Aki.

Ella lo miró. No eran los ojos ambarinos de Magery, eran los ojos verde oscuro de Aki, los inocentes ojos de su amiga, quienes lo miraban confusos y un poco brillantes. Ella dio un pesado paso hacia él y levantó un poco la mano, cómo si lo fuese a tocar.

—En… do…— Aki cayó de rodillas y acercó su mano, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Endo cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto con sus dedos. Cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel, no sintió lo que pensaba él que sentiría. Era algo un poco artificial, estaba llena de sentimiento y emoción, pero no era como siempre.

—¿Aki? — Repitió antes de no poder mantenerse consciente y desmayarse. La oscuridad cayó sobre él.

**Ӂ**

Shinobu nuevamente arrancó la piel corroída de otro demonio y fue bañada con la hedionda sangre de este. El olor cada vez se hacía más insufrible, para alguien que posee un sentido del olfato tan desarrollado como ella, le era prácticamente imposible no tener ganas de vomitar.

Tobitaka batallaba contra Kazemaru, era algo impensable, aun con todo el entrenamiento que Tobitaka había recibido, Kazemaru lo superaba en fuerza. Siempre que contrarrestaba sus golpes, podía sentir el esfuerzo inaudito que tenía que aplicar para que no lo mandase a volar por los aires. No obstante, todo el esfuerzo de la batalla parecía estar acabando con su energía con más velocidad de lo que había pensado.

Ella se sentía cada vez más impotente ante aquello, no estaban logrando nada, ante su punto de vista. Y nuevamente fue impelida a mirar el cuerpo de Reika que seguía allí, quieto como una roca. Sabía que no estaba muerta, podía oler y percibir nítidamente la sangre aun recorriéndole el cuerpo.

_«¿Por qué demoras tanto?»_, envió Shinobu, mirando a Tobitaka de soslayo.

Tobitaka no respondió, eso le dio a entender que apenas podía contener el agotamiento y mantenerse activo al luchar. Llegaría el momento, se dijo Shinobu con inédito desasosiego, que él no aguantara más y callera ante la espada de Kazemaru.

Entonces algo vino a su cabeza, un nuevo olor que la detuvo al instante y la hizo virar hacia su compañera. Reika se había puesto de pie y, más rápido de lo que ella pudo haber captado, rasgo el fino vestido de seda que ella misma había hecho para el baile de esa noche.

Su transformación en lobo hizo recorrer a Shinobu un escalofrío de satisfacción, le daba a entender que estaba en óptimas condiciones de combatir. Sin embargo, la preocupación la empapaba como un balde de agua fría, cuando Tobitaka callera, Reika sería la siguiente, y después ella, a menos que encontrasen la forma de eliminar las entidades que se apoderaban del cuerpo de Kazemaru, antes de que ellos forzaran en exceso las capacidades del cuerpo de este, o ellos cayesen bajo su poder, antes de que puedan hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se dirigió a Reika para darle una orden y planearan ambas una estrategia, pero, para su sorpresa, Reika no estaba preparada con intenciones de lucha, su cabeza estaba gacha y moviéndose de un lado al otro por el césped, como un perro buscando el lugar donde cavó su hueso.

Buscando.

¿Pero qué estaría buscando? Se preguntaba, ¿acaso Reika sabía algo que ella ignoraba? Lo que sea, lo que le quedaba era confiar en ella.

_«Reika»._


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El silencio es como el viento: atiza los grandes malentendidos y no extingue más que los pequeños."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Y finalmente cedió, no podía mantener esa batalla para siempre. Podía matar a cuantos quisiese, pero eso no parecía una opción prudente, una batalla infinita no era una buena idea. Tenía que hallar la solución, ¿de dónde venían tantos demonios? Tenía que haber una clase de abertura que los hiciese entrar. ¿Pero dónde?<p>

Hiroto extrajo velozmente las entrañas de la criatura que lo había atacado y se giró para batallar con la siguiente. Sangre. En algún momento, le haría falta, y no de la falta donde ansías probarla por una pequeña hambre, sino la falta donde tu vida y tu control dependen de ello. No estaban logrando nada con eso. Toramaru lo había dicho claro y él aun sentía una punzada ante esas palabras.

_«Si no regreso… quiero que los cuides Hiroto»_, esas palabras vinieron a su mente como el flash de una cámara y quedó resonando en su mente, haciéndole estremecerse. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le había dedicado.

Ella lo apoyó cuando decidió formar parte del mundo sobrenatural, siempre había sido falta de confianza, y ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Aquel sentimiento de dolor le hacía daño, pero despertaba algo en él que no podía identificar.

Algo que lo hacía sentirse más en pie, más recio. Una fortaleza que nacía lentamente y crecía conforme su mente se aclaraba. Ya no sentía esa ira controladora y poco elocuente que hace poco lo había invadido.

Si, era un nuevo Hiroto, volvía a nacer, volvía a ser él, una renovación idónea para el momento y que socorrería su interior de lo que casi pudo acabar con su sosiego.

—Toramaru, por favor, necesito que me cubras por un momento— Pidió con serenidad. Toramaru por un momento lo miró desencajado, pero asintió como un soldado recibiendo órdenes incontrovertibles de su superior.

Hiroto se giró mirando el cielo. Esa noche estaba sin estrellas. Lanzó un impulso de energía alrededor de todo el pueblo, lo más rotundo que pudo… y cerró los ojos.

_«Hijos de la noche, les habla su nuevo líder… Hiroto Kiyama»._

**Ӂ**

Reina detuvo el paso como si algo la halase hacia atrás. Giró y no vio nada, miró desesperadamente a otros lugares pero no había rastro de algún ser, solo los lejanos sonidos de sanguinarias batallas que se libraban en ese momento.

—Reina, espabila, debemos continuar— Midorikawa la miró con impaciencia y ella asintió aun desorientada. Creía haber escuchado a Hiroto justo detrás de ella… no. Lo escuchó prácticamente cerca de su oído, o dentro de su cabeza. No estaba del todo convencida de nada, fue muy deprisa y la adrenalina del momento no le dejaba relajarse para escuchar algo más que no fuese su respiración.

Se colocó junto a su amigo y miró desesperada sus ojos negros. Midorikawa relajó sus facciones y le sonrió como siempre solía hacer. Ella estuvo a punto de devolverle la sonrisa y en ese instante algo salió de la tierra. Un ser, cuya apariencia devastaría hasta el hombre más fuerte, más áspero, más duro. Algo negro y peludo y alto (o así lo veía ella), cuyos dientes sobresalían de su vello corporal.

Reina no pudo chillar para advertir a Midorikawa, solo atinó a cogerle de del brazo e impulsarse hacia atrás para que la mano alargada de esa cosa― que había tratado de cogerlos―, no les tocase. Midorikawa apretó los dientes y se incorporó con velocidad sacando uno de esos cuchillos de hace un momento. Ella imitó su acción, pero estaba tan paralizada que no podía ni siquiera tragar sin sentir como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

No supo en qué momento algo la cogió por atrás, un tentáculo, una mano, lo que sea que fuere, la había hecho caer en la fina hierba bien cuidada del patio del instituto y la había arrastrado. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, no obstante, encontró las fuerzas para chillar de terror. Midorikawa se impelió hacia ella asiendo el cuchillo, sin embargo, la criatura anterior, aprovechó ese instante de confusión y agarró la pierna de Midorikawa.

Él abrió los ojos, como si recordase la primera presencia hasta penas. Cayó en la hierba y fue arrastrado igualmente que ella. Todo en una milésima de segundo. El espeso pelo del monstruo ocultó la mayoría del cuerpo de Midorikawa, pero la sangre de Reina se heló cuando lo oyó chillar. No fue un chillido de terror, ni de esfuerzo, fue un chillido de dolor desgarrador. ¿Acaso esa cosa estaba…?

No se atrevió a terminar el pensamiento. Una luz se desprendió junto a ella y cayó a los brazos de alguien. Ella no tuvo tiempo de verificar si era Sain o Afuro quién había detenido su caída. Inmediatamente se lanzó presurosa hacia la criatura y clavó el cuchillo a lo que suponía ella, era su cabeza. El cráneo de ese monstruo era más duro de lo que ella suponía, pero con la fuerza que había aplicado al correr, había logrado hundir el cuchillo hasta el mango.

La criatura chilló y se hizo hacia atrás alzando sus garras para golpearla. Desarmada, Reina se puso delante de Midorikawa para protegerlo, sin embargo, el golpe devastador no llegó. En su lugar, Sain cortó el brazo de la criatura y Afuro cortó en dos al monstruo con una espada.

Ella sentía sus piernas de gelatina, y sus ojos temblaban amenazando con cerrarse para perder la conciencia. Pero no quería hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo ahora. Se viró y miró a Midorikawa.

Los ojos de Midorikawa se llenaron en dolor y un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta.

—Reina, Reina… no te preocupes. —Balbuceó Midorikawa en medio del infernal dolor que debería haber estado sintiendo.

—Ay, Dios, Mido, tu pierna…

Lucía una herida fatal, no la había arrancado, pero parecía haber estado apunto de hacerlo. Podía ver el hueso sobresalir en medio de la sangre y los tendones. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no vomitar en ese instante.

Se giró.

—¡Afuro! ¡Sain!

Nada, no había nadie, sus presencias continuaban, pero no había manifestación alguna.

—¿Qué? — Dijo él, tratando de incorporarse en medio del insoportable momento. Ella lo miró horrorizada, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas— tembló y se acercó a él para ayudarle a recostarse contra la pared, tratando de no lastimar su pierna― ¡Por Dios Mido! ¡Mira como estás! ¡Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia!

—Sí, claro— Se llevó una mano a su oreja levantando los dedos pulgar y meñique simulando estar hablando por teléfono―. ¿Hola, ambulancia? Si, tengo un amigo que acaba de ser mordido por un demonio. Por favor necesito su ayuda, oh, y si se encuentra con algo horripilante y enorme, procure no ser comido, por favor.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así? —Soltó, sintiendo una gran desesperación subiendo hasta su cabeza.

—No estoy bromeando, Reina, estoy siendo realista, a cualquiera que entre al instituto ahora, se le puede considerar muerto, o un estorbo.

—¿Qué hago ahora? ¡No puedo cargarte si estás así!

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Vete, sigue, continúa. Yo estaré bien, solo termina lo que hemos empezado.

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

—Tienes que hacerlo— dijo; su voz era seca y autoritaria—. Este no es el momento para preocuparse por el otro, Reina, para eso existen otros momentos, esto es una situación, ¡una situación en la que debes actuar, no hablar!

—Mido…

Él sonrió, fue la sonrisa de siempre, la sonrisa que le animaba a continuar a pesar de que todo parecía perdido.

—Vete, pronto alguien llegará por mí. Pensemos en positivo.

—Por favor, sal vivo de esto— susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchase, y, como si el diablo viniese por su alma, se echó a correr perdiéndose en la esquina del edificio.

**Ӂ**

¿Cuánto había pasado? Unos cinco minutos desde que la lluvia azotó sus presencias y la de esa criatura. ¿Unos cinco minutos? Atsuya seguía estremeciéndose cada vez que dirigía la vista al monstruo alado que había caído del cielo frente a sus ojos.

Llevaban un buen rato luchando con la mirada, mientras Michiko caminaba hacia el lado, arrastrando la punta de la espada sobre las hojas secas del suelo con sus ojos cerrados y con la serenidad implantada en sus facciones. Aquella criatura hacía exactamente lo mismo. Con sus pasos formaban un círculo.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —El joven que llevaba Atsuya en la espalda había dejado de temblar y miraba expectante la escena, como ellos.

—Ja, no me lo preguntes, nunca sé, en qué está pensando ella. ― Respondió Shiro con aire rendido.

La lluvia había empeorado y sus rostros estaban completamente húmedos, la oscuridad no podía ser más agobiante que en ese momento.

Un rayo cayó de las alturas, fue más arriba de ellos, fue un lanzazo de luz que azotó velozmente el escenario. Todos los presentes fueron cegados momentariamente, había caído bastante cerca.

Nuevamente Shiro abrió los ojos y presenció como Michiko saltaba sobre la cabeza del monstruo. No asía la espada, lo que le extrañó, ya que debería atacarle con la espada. Pero no. Solo giró su cuerpo y con increíble fuerza pateó la cabeza de la criatura. Fue una patada más fuerte de lo que creía, ya que logró, a pesar de su abominable tamaño, hacerle estrellar contra unos árboles al dar un traspié.

Michiko aterrizó en las húmedas hojas del suelo y corrió antes de que la pata del monstruo cayese sobre su posición.

Todos intentaban inmediatamente acostumbrar sus ojos a la lluvia y la oscuridad, no obstante, solo podían observar. Volvía a caer otro rayo, pero este impactó cerca del monstruo, qué chilló y se retorció retrocediendo.

Michiko saltó ágilmente un árbol y se cogió de una rama. Se dirigió a ellos al tiempo que alzaba el brazo con la espada hacia el cielo.

—_Voi buttare il metallo verso di lui!_

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — Atsuya no retiró la vista de ella pero la enfocó de inmediato en los cazadores, quienes se comenzaban a quitar sus armas, presurosos.

—¿Tienen algún objeto de metal? — Preguntó Clara.

Koujiro se quitó el cinturón.

—Esto es lo único que tengo yo— dijo. Atsuya arrancó su collar de su cuello. Shiro, por su lado, no poseía ningún objeto así.

—Lánzalo— dijo otro, al tiempo lanzaba sus cosas. Koujiro también lanzó su cinturón, y varios rayos comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos. Como hilos de luz que venían y desaparecían al instante, pero que los cegaba por unos segundos.

—¡Apártense!

Todos retrocedieron y Michiko saltó de la rama lanzando la espada hacia el monstruo. Fue fijo, la punta dio en el lugar exacto del corazón. Un rayo cayó en la espada, acompañándola en su misión. El monstruo gruñó y se retorció cayendo a la tierra.

Shiro dio un traspié tragando en seco y se cubrió la nariz, al igual que Koujiro y Atsuya. El olor de la sangre se expandió más rápido debido al agua que caía y era intolerante.

—Muy buena espada— Michiko, sin que nadie se percatase, se había puesto detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos.

—¡No nos asustes así! — Chilló Atsuya. Ella lanzó una pequeña risa sin ganas, como si estuviese aburrida.

—Y la próxima vez no nos hables en otro idioma— Koujiro bufó molesto.

—Lo siento, se me salió— Dijo ella con la más absoluta serenidad. Shiro volvió a mirar a los cazadores, no traían sus armas, las habían arrojado hacia el monstruo de hace un momento. Pero igualmente los miraban, no con agradecimiento o con miedo, ¿seguirían pensando en asesinarlos? Aunque no pudiesen, ¿lo intentarían?

Ellos se giraron y caminaron a la dirección contraria. Él se preguntó, ¿por qué? Hacía ese lado no quedaba "El Altar", así que no sabía por qué iban hacia allá. ¿Acaso no estaban dispuestos a volver?

—Sigamos— Michiko se dio la vuelta.

—Espera, pero ellos…— Koujiro se acalló cuando uno de los cazadores lo miró fríamente, no era una mirada para acallarlo, era simplemente una mirada de decepción y de admiración. Hubiese querido escuchar lo que pensaban.

—Ellos seguirán su camino, y nosotros el nuestro, si se interponen, simplemente los corremos. Así de simple— Dijo Michiko, con un aire de comprensión, como si pudiese ver lo más profundo de esa mirada.

Como fuera que fuere, tendrían que seguir los pasos de Michiko, porque ahora, estaban seguros de que ella sabía a qué se enfrentaba mejor que ellos.

**Ӂ**

Reika continuaba mirando el césped, moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro con vehemencia. Si tan solo supiese qué estaba buscando, si tan solo pudiese concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese mantener cubierto a Tobitaka, quién sabía estaba al borde del colapso, y su estado podía sentirlo con solo su presencia.

Kazemaru miraba de soslayo a Reika, como si también estuviese tratando de descubrir qué planeaba. O quizá simplemente trataba de buscar el momento más apropiado para lanzar un golpe certero y mortal para acabar lo que había comenzado. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar más rápido que ella, si intentaba algo, simplemente, y con todo el dolor del alma, le desgarraría la garganta.

Siempre había priorizado a sus compañeros antes de a ella o los demás, ya hubiesen sido vampiros, magos, brujos, hadas o humanos, daba igual todo, solo se encargaba de garantizar seguridad para su familia.

Reika tomó forma de humano y tomó algo del suelo, un objeto lejos de ser brillante como la plata, pero perfectamente distinguible cuando la luna salió de detrás de las nubes y alumbró el pequeño brillo que asomaba a tener.

Era el anillo que colgaba del cuello de Kazemaru. Reika lo sujetaba de la cadena, más no tocaba el anillo, que hacía daño brutal a un lobo. Pudo captar la sonrisa leve de Reika, ¿ese era su plan? ¿Qué tenía el anillo?

Kazemaru, al notar como Reika recogía el anillo, abrió la boca y los ojos con terror. Algo no andaba bien para él. Arremetió contra Tobitaka y lanzó un duro golpe con la espada. Tobitaka tuvo los reflejos para bloquear el golpe, pero no la fuerza para detenerlo. La fuerza con la que la espada de Kazemaru chocó contra la de Tobitaka fue más poderosa, provocando que una de las espadas de Tobitaka saliese impulsada lejos de allí. Al abrir su brazo, a causa del golpe, había dejado completamente descubierta la zona del torso derecho, desprotegiéndola. Kazemaru aprovecho eso, y pateó con fuerza su abdomen. No fue algo suave. Tobitaka fue impelido inmediatamente hacia atrás con fuerza devastadora. Chocó contra uno de los árboles y algo se escuchó tronar, acompañando el gemido de dolor que soltó Tobitaka. Shinobu se estremeció y no le gustó para nada ese sonido.

Tobitaka quedó tumbado en la hierba bocabajo, gimiendo por lo bajo y tratando de soportar el insufrible dolor. Shinobu miró inmediatamente a Kazemaru, al tiempo que rompía el cuello de un demonio. Tobitaka estaba a su merced, podía degollarlo ahí mismo. Pero no ocurrió lo que ella imaginó, en lugar de eso, Kazemaru se viró hacia Reika y se acercó alarmado. No era algo como serenidad o atracción, lo hacía velozmente, con apuro y agitación.

El rostro de Kazemaru se contrajo en la angustia y alargó su brazo para dar un golpe fijo. Pero Reika movió su cabeza a un lado y la espada le rozó su mejilla. Giró, tomando la muñeca de Kazemaru y lo arrojó con fuerza. Kazemaru dio dos rebotes y unos cuantos giros en el suelo antes de poder agarrar de nuevo equilibrio.

Shinobu abrió la boca y tomó forma humana corriendo hacia ella. Sin embargo algo la tomó del tobillo y supo que no la dejarían ayudar a Reika. Eran solo ella y Kazemaru.


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Esta que llaman por ahí Fortuna es una mujer borracha y antojadiza, y sobre todo, ciega, y así no ve lo que hace, ni sabe a quién derriba."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aki escudriñó los detalles de su cuerpo. No parecía ser el de ella, sabía que lo era, pero no quería aceptarlo. Su cabello había crecido hasta tocar el suelo y sus ojos eran de un amarillo siniestro, pero en lo primero que se fijó, fueron las marcas de su piel, parecían estar hechas con un cuchillo, eso era lo más escalofriante.<p>

Adrien la miraba con odio fluyendo de sus ojos como furiosas cascadas, y Magery… bueno, para Aki no era odio del todo, era más bien una especie de deseo enfermo y un tanto desequilibrado, que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Aki sabía que la batalla actual estaba en manos de Adrien, si él perdía, se acababa todo, ¡era una locura! Y Akane… ella quizá se encontraba sumergida en el suceso. Aki no podía ni mirarla con algo que no fuese desprecio.

—Aki, ¿puedes moverte? —La voz de Adrien recorrió el aire como una cuchilla que corta todo a su paso.

—S… si— se le dificultaba formular palabras y la situación cubría por completo toda su atención, siquiera se atrevía a mover sus brazos para abotonarse de manera adecuada la camisa de Adrien.

—Estupendo— respondió, colocando su mano en la espada que tenía colgada de su cinturón. Aki no la había advertido anteriormente—. Quiero que cojas a tu amigo y corras, que corras como si el mismo infierno te persiguiese.

Aki lo miró como si estuviese loco, y Adrien le lanzó algo a los pies, que se clavó en el césped con precisión. Una cuchilla, advirtió Aki con temblor. ¿Qué diablos quería que hiciese con una cuchilla? Aunque no lo supiese, Aki tomó el mango y la retiró del suelo, cogió a Endo y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y corrió.

—¡No! — Chilló Magery. Aki miró hacia atrás y vio como ella se elevaba en el aire y se impelía hacia su dirección. Adrien se interpuso y lanzó un golpe con la espada, Magery abrió los ojos como si apenas se diese cuenta de su presencia y apenas pudo desviarse para evitar una herida mortal. La sangre se deslizó por su brazo del corte que Adrien había provocado en su hombro, y Aki dejó de mirar hacia atrás y continuó forzando a sus piernas a dar lo mejor de sí.

—¡Tú pelea aquí es conmigo, perra olvidada por Dios! — Bramó Adrien.

—Maldito Houdini— escupió Magery. Aki no pudo evitar una sonrisa de diversión ante el sobrenombre que Magery había dicho, "Houdini", el genio del espectáculo más grande de toda la historia. Adrien era algo así, sabía cómo darle un toque de suspenso a la situación.

En frente de ella una masa nebulosa se formó rápidamente tomando la forma de una persona. Aki intentó detenerse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Akane había arremetido contra ella y sus ágiles manos se habían adueñado de su cuello. Las uñas de Akane se enterraban contra su piel y el apretón que le daba era demasiado fuerte. Aki soltó a Endo y el pesó de Akane cayó en ella como una piedra, haciéndola tropezar.

—Muérete de una vez— siseó Akane con veneno en sus palabras—. Nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí, conozco todos tus trucos.

Aki por un momento dejó de luchar y soltó las muñecas de Akane. Sus palabras, ciertamente eran como bofetadas. Y entonces Aki meditó, ¿Akane alguna vez hizo algo mejor que ella? ¿Alguna vez la había superado en algo? Fútbol, arte, matemáticas, ciencia. Aki repasó todos los aspectos que compartían y se dio cuenta, ¡Akane no era mejor que ella! Aki estaba tan enfocada en el interés que Endo mantenía en ella que se creyó inferior.

—Es… cierto— musitó Aki, curvando un poco la comisura de sus labios—, conoces todos mis trucos, de seguro… los viste siempre que estaba junto a ti… los observaste… y… ana… lizaste— rió un poco, y llevó sus manos a las muñecas de Akane nuevamente—. Pero… he aprendido unos nuevos. — Y entonces sus manos aumentaron la temperatura. Akane abrió los ojos y aflojó el agarre abriendo la boca jadeando.

Aki sostuvo sus manos firmemente y Akane comenzó a quejarse y forcejear.

—¡Quema! ¡Duele! ¡Suéltame, Kino! — Jadeó con desespero. Aki liberó una de sus piernas y pateó con fuerza el abdomen de Akane, ella soltó todo el aire y Aki se levantó. Akane se sujetaba el abdomen y trató de levantarse—. Mal… dita sea…

Aki recogió del suelo el puñal que Adrien le había entregado anteriormente. No se reconocía de sí misma esa fuerza.

—Oh, Akane, no sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto.

De las manos de Akane se libró una especie de energía, chocó sus manos y de la tierra emergió algo que hizo estremecer el suelo. Aki vio a una criatura alada gigante que brotaba del suelo ante una luz brillante y roja que formaba extrañas figuras. Asió el puñal con las dos manos y retrocedió un paso. Akane se veía afectada por algo y la miraba con furia.

—¡Aki! — El grito de Adrien llegó como una onda lejana de sonido, y Aki tan solo pudo apreciar a la criatura bramando en frente de ella.

**Ӂ**

—Tiene que estar bromeando— Suzuno habló con impresión.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? — Misutore cargó a Touchi en su espalda y miró a Suzuno con lo que parecía una mirada de "¡estás loco!".

Suzuno llevó una mano a su ojo derecho y sintió como la tensión en su mente aumentaba.

—¡Ey, Chupasangre! ¿Cuándo dijiste que vendría esa superiora tuya?

Entonces Suzuno lo recordó, y supo que el ceder el cargo a Hiroto solo significaba una cosa. Suzuno sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y no podía intentar disimularlo en frente de Misutore.

—¡Ey! ¡Suzuno Fuuzuke, reacciona, maldita sea! — Misutore lo agitó devolviéndole el sentido.

Suzuno miró a Touchi sobre la espalda de Misutore con la preocupación royéndole las entrañas. _«Touchi… Michiko…»._ Suzuno se tomó la cabeza y gritó cayendo de rodillas. Misutore lo miraba con ojos abiertos y temblorosos.

—¡Misutore! ¡Llévatela de aquí y sálvala! — Gritó—, y… yo… ¡yo ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo más!

—P… pero… chico… ¿d… de qué… hablas? — Misutore parecía no entender por qué actuaba de esa manera, y Suzuno no podía darle explicaciones, se sentía muy afectado para hacerlo.

—Vete… sálvala— repitió sollozando—, por favor, hazlo, no quiero… no quiero que ella sea parte de esto. ¡No quiero!

El cuerpo de Misutore tembló, pero acató la orden con un asentimiento y tras una pared de llamas verdosas, desapareció de la vista de Suzuno.

**Ӂ**

Shinobu logró desprenderse de las garras de los demonios, pero no se dirigió a socorrer a Reika, Shinobu sabía que ella lo tenía todo completamente controlado, o al menos eso aparentaba. Corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Tobitaka.

—¡Oye! ¡Resiste! — Exclamó ella, odiaba ese tono autoritario que poseía inherentemente. Se arrodilló junto a Tobitaka y lo recostó contra ella para evaluar sus lesiones. Lo único que lograba ver a simple vista era la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios como se sujetaba el costado derecho.

—Solo es mi costilla, quizá dos vértebras, no lo sé, la verdad— murmuró. Shinobu sabía que él no podía sanar por cuenta propia, y que el dolor no pasaría sin atención médica y varias semanas de recuperación—, qué inútil, has de estar pensando.

—Aunque me encantaría decir que si, estaría mintiendo— respondió—, Reika ahora se encuentra peleando contra ellos, y recogió el anillo, la verdad no sé para…

—¿Anillo?

—Sí, de ahí vino toda mi investigación, todas las energías venidas de sus antepasados están guardadas en ese anillo. Pero n… — Shinobu calló cuando miró los ojos abiertos de Tobitaka—. ¿Qué?

—Shinobu, sigue en pie el plan C— Tobitaka se puso de pie, o eso trató, mientras se sujetaba contra el árbol y tomaba de nuevo una espada.

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? — Exclamó ella, levantándose de golpe—. ¡No puedes seguir luchando!

—He estado al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, sin siquiera llegar a tener veinte años de edad, Shinobu, ocasiones en la que cada decisión que tomaba eran la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, pero déjame desilusionarte al decirte que esta no es una de estas situaciones.

—¿Estás diciéndome que vas a seguir peleando? ¡Él te matará!

—Me siento conmovido de que el Alpha de la manada de lobos se esté preocupando por mí— Dijo Tobitaka divertido.

—¡Tobitaka!

Pero él no la escuchó, pasó de largo tambaleándose y caminando hacia donde Reika y Kazemaru batallaban por el dominio del otro. Shinobu levantó la mirada y vio un Malphas cayendo en picada hacia Tobitaka. Ella se sorprendió al ver que él ignoraba por completo al demonio.

—¡Plan C, Shinobu! — Exclamó, comenzando a correr hacia Kazemaru. Shinobu reaccionó y nuevamente tomó forma de lobo arremetiendo contra el demonio. El icor y la sangre cayeron como lluvia y Tobitaka llegó por la espalda de Kazemaru. Kazemaru se giró, pero ya era tarde, Tobitaka había golpeado su muñeca con su espada y había hecho que Kazemaru tirara su arma. Reika abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Tobitaka golpeó con fuerza el abdomen de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru escupió sangre y se tambaleó hacia atrás dando un traspié y sosteniendo contra su pecho su mano ensangrentada.

—¡Rómpelo! — Le gritó Tobitaka a Reika—. ¡Destrúyelo! — Corrió nuevamente hacia Kazemaru. Reika pareció meditarlo y al instante pareció entenderlo, ¡le estaba pidiendo que rompiera el anillo! En ese momento, Shinobu comprendió, y parecía que Reika también. Los ojos de Kazemaru se convirtieron en volcanes de agitación, y golpeó el rostro de Tobitaka, introdujo una mano en uno de sus estuches, sacó una cuchilla no tan larga como un antebrazo y apuñaló el abdomen de Tobitaka con rapidez. Shinobu vio en los ojos de Tobitaka implantada ostentosamente la desesperación, y se preguntó, si esa situación ya se habría convertido en una de esas "ocasiones" de vida o muerte de las que él le había hablado.

Shinobu vio pasar los siguientes segundos en cámara lenta. Kazemaru volvió su mirada contra Reika y asió el puñal. Entonces, algo aterrizó a las espaldas de Reika; otro Oni había hecho acto de presencia. Reika se volvió y trató de tomar forma de lobo. Shinobu se lanzó desesperadamente adquiriendo forma humana, y el Oni golpeó a Reika, ella pareció protegerse del golpe con sus brazos y piernas, pero eso no había impidido que fuese lanzada brutalmente hacia un lado. Shinobu, antes de que Reika tuviese un duro encuentro con el suelo, la atrapó. La fuerza del impacto la hizo caer con Reika sobre ella.

—Oh, Dios, ¿estás bien, Reika? — Preguntó Shinobu con temblor.

—S… si… pero… ¡oh, no! ¡El anillo! — Exclamó Reika—, ¡no está!

**Ӂ**

Hiroto se bañó nuevamente por el horrible olor de la sangre de los demonios. Toramaru a su lado mantenía la lucha firmemente, y él debía agudizar más sus sentidos para no caer en la batalla. El olor era insoportable, tanto así, que deseaba no estar allí. Pero se sentía obligado a ayudar.

Captó repentinamente un olor conocido, algo así como un perfume inconfundible que se derramó sobre él por un momento mínimo. Era el olor de Reina, sin duda. Hiroto tragó con miedo, y supo que ella estaba cerca, es más, tan cerca, que parecía haberse adentrado más que él, al instituto.

—No puede ser cierto. Toramaru, debemos movernos más adentro, no podemos seguir aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres adentrarte más? No creo que haya alguien allí que…— Toramaru calló—. Espera, quién e…

—Yagami Reina se encuentra allí, debemos ir, podría ocurrirle algo.

—¿No crees que ya está un poco difícil la situación? Seguro dentro hay muchos más.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

Toramaru lo miró por un instante, analizando su propuesta, o eso creía Hiroto. Finalmente dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Está bien, iremos dentro, solo porque mi deber es proteger a los humanos— Dijo Toramaru.

Hiroto lo cogió del brazo y se impulso unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

**Ӂ**

Midorikawa trataba de parar la hemorragia, si seguía sangrando de esa manera, no conseguiría salir con vida de ese sitio. La herida era grave, no hacía falta ser un médico para darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, era sin duda una situación crítica, y ninguna decisión que él tomase, serviría.

Dedujo que si relajaba su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco, la sangre fluiría con menos ímpetu y tendría más tiempo de pensar en una estrategia.

—Cálmate, Midorikawa, cálmate…

Entonces Midorikawa abrió los ojos y vio una un figura aparecer entre la oscuridad. Una figura que escondía su rostro bajo una capucha. Midorikawa escudriñó sus ropas; eran unos pantalones holgados, unas botas con tacón y una chaqueta oscura sobre una camisa pegada al cuerpo, todo el conjunto negro, incluida la capa que llevaba. Sintió un poco de pánico cuando esa persona se acuclilló frente a él y le acercó dos dedos a los ojos. Entonces comenzó a sentir demasiado sueño y su cuerpo se adormilaba, incluso el dolor abrazador de su pierna había menguado, y Midorikawa se vio en un ruyo que lo hizo caer dormido.


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Okey... casi llevaba un año sin subir aquí e.e faltaba que volviera al colegio para al fin tener la inspiración para hacer este capítulo. Aunque no tuve tiempo en toda la semana, usé mi viernes en la noche (generalemente nunca hago nada :yaoming:) para terminarlo, y lo logré ^^ **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten, que sea de su agrado. Me esforcé con esto, y la verdad no sé cómo voy a organizarme para el siguiente capítulo. Pero ahí veré cómo le hago.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reina había pasado por verdaderos horrores antes, o lo que consideraría ella como horror. La destrucción causada por los demonios había sido peor de lo que Hiroto le había descrito; quizá él lo había sabido todo el tiempo y no quería hacérselo saber por pensar en su posible reacción. Ya lo había notado, y ciertamente, en lugar de ahuyentar sus deseos de hacer algo, le proporcionaban el valor suficiente para realizar la tarea con tenacidad.<p>

Cuando llegó a la parte trasera del instituto, observó que había un ser custodiando el lugar, una criatura espeluznante que no poseía ojos. Sin embargo, Reina no se fiaba de aquello para poder pasar silenciosamente a sus espaldas e introducirse por la pequeña ventana en la parte inferior de la pared que llevaba al sótano. Reina asió con fuerza la daga que Midorikawa le había adjudicado, mientras que con un largo respiro corrió en dirección a la ventanilla. El Demonio debió darse cuenta de que había algo allí junto a él, quizá escuchó sus pasos apresurados, o quizá podía olerla, lo que fuera que fuere, fue suficientemente eficiente para permitirle correr hacia ella con un rugido ensordecedor que casi paraliza las piernas de Reina.

Sintió el aliento del Demonio en el cuello— un aire frío y pestilente que le hizo lagrimear del horror—, cuando se lanzó, deslizándose por el césped, en dirección a la ventanilla. Entró, y cayó entre un montón de cajas, estremeciéndose aún ante la sensación que había permanecido en ella hasta ese instante.

El Demonio pareció estrellarse contra la pared, porque escuchó un estruendo y luego un bramido. Reina sintió su estómago volverse un revoltijo, aunque no hubiese comido nada en todo el día y las fuerzas que poseía en ese instante, solamente venían de la adrenalina que recorría sus venas como rápidas corrientes furiosas.

Se puso de pie tambaleante, y advirtió que no había nada que se moviese o que pareciese anormal, por lo que se permitió abrir la puerta localizada en el suelo, lo que, así como Midorikawa le había explicado, llevaba a una especie de cueva subterránea. Reina abrió la puerta y bajó de un salto. Agradecía su atuendo; los tenis que se había puesto y la sudadera contra el frío le permitía moverse con facilidad.

Como Midorikawa había expresado, había un largo corredor de piedra que al final se ampliaba en forma de círculo. Observar aquel lugar encontrado en el centro, le provocó a Reina inmensos deseos de huir. Las llamas de las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes a lo largo del pasillo eran de un color no usual. Proyectaban una luz verde azulada.

Se acercó, empuñando el cuchillo, y sin dejar de observar todos los rincones en todas las ocasiones. Pero algo la hizo detenerse de súbito, algo que la hizo tambalearse junto con la cueva. Al final, en la burbuja, había algo que brillaba en el suelo de colores oscuros y siniestros, y aquello comenzaba a presentar movimiento.

Reina corrió rápidamente hacia el círculo, pero algo la hizo mirar hacia atrás. Un sentimiento de observación y terror. A sus espaldas, se encontraba un extraño y vomitivo ser de apariencia de escorpión. Aquella criatura corría hacia ella de una forma que hizo que le nudo de el estómago de Reina, se tensara aún más. Se arrojó contra el círculo alzando el cuchillo, y chilló en cuanto sintió el movimiento de sus piernas ser detenido abruptamente por algo delgado y de contorno desagradable al tacto. Reina cayó al suelo, y en ese momento, las fuerzas parecieron abandonarle. Otra criatura similar a la anterior apareció junto a la que estaba sobre ella. Ella únicamente jadeó y levantó el cuchillo, clavándolo en la cabeza de aquella criatura. La cual bramó y se apartó cayendo a un lado. Reina se levantó rápidamente, pero, antes de que pudiese divisar entre su cabello, en dónde apuñalar, la criatura se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para enterrarle su aguijón o para morderla con sus colmillos.

Reina cerró los ojos e intentó retroceder instintivamente, y algo brillante cortó el aire, clavándose en la cabeza del Demonio, permitiéndole a Reina pegarse a la pared para tomar aire. Ella miró hacia donde había venido el arma, y vio al mismo hombre de antes, Hiko, de pie con el brazo extendido y las mejillas arreboladas, jadeando.

El círculo del suelo volvió a resplandecer antes de que Reina pudiese decir algo. Un farol de luz se alzó por todo el lugar, algo similar a unas llamas de color negro que se combinaban con anaranjado y chispas. De allí emergieron seres que Reina nunca creyó poder imaginarse siquiera la mente más morbosa.

—¡Los Mayores! —Exclamó Hiko, casi en un aullido. De allí, entre los Demonios, apareció una figura comida por las sombras, Reina le había dado forma humana, y podía verle los ojos entre las llamaradas. — _Hoc est tu desiderare!_

Reina no pensó dos veces antes de introducirse entre el humo y las chispas. Aquella persona había desaparecido, ella esquivó a los demonios y se lanzó sobre el círculo, clavando el cuchillo en el centro.

—_Sancte Míchaël Archángele, defénde nos in praelio, contra nequítiam et isídas diábolo esto praesídium. Imperet illi Deus, súpplice deprecámur: tuque, Princeps milítiae caeléstis, Sátanam aliósque spíritus malígnos, qui ad merditiónem animárum pervagántur in mundo, divína virtúte, in inférnum detrúde. Amén._

—¡Reina! —Gritó Hiko. Reina sintió un golpeteo en su pecho, casi como si le clavasen una cuchilla allí y la retorcieran. De pronto se sintió mal, como si algo más se apoderara de ella y expulsara su conciencia.

Unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la apartaron de allí. Reina sintió las lágrimas aflorándole de los ojos ardientes, en el momento que subió la mirada y vio a Hiko jadeante.

—¿Una oración de protección? —Susurró Hiko casi en un gruñido. — ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Reina no respondió, la voz no consiguió salir de su garganta. Los ojos de Hiko eran demasiado similares a algunos que Reina había visto antes, no sabía en dónde, ciertamente no recordaba haber visto a alguien que tuviese esa mirada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta acá? —Preguntó Reina. Hiko entrecerró los ojos, como si fuese algo más complicado que una simple respuesta.

—¿No lo has descubierto todavía? —Susurró, como si fuese algo que le doliese. —¿Aún… no lo recuerdas?

**Ӂ**

—¿Cómo que no está? ¡Búscalo!

El aire frío de la noche no pudo haber sido más agobiante, no pudo haberla azotado con tanta fuerza. Reika se levantó del suelo mirando a Kazemaru con el rostro neutro, casi como si estuviese debatiéndose mentalmente. Shinobu miró hacia todos lados, mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho furiosamente.

Kazemaru miró a Reika entre jadeos. Shinobu vio algo extraño en él, algo que no andaba bien, y el Oni de hacía un momento, se viró hacia ellas. Reika se alejó de Shinobu, como si quisiese llamar su atención. Casi deshizo todos sus pensamientos cuando Kazemaru la atacó a gran velocidad. Shinobu dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que Kazemaru trataba de cortarla con su espada, efectivamente los movimientos de él se habían vuelto más certeros, más rápidos y menos vacilantes.

Pero en un movimiento que Shinobu no vio venir, Kazemaru dio un giro y arremetió contra ella, dándole un codazo en el rostro. Shinobu se sintió aturdida por un instante, y su primer reflejo adquirido, fue agachase y echarse a un lado. Un dolor ardió contra su piel, como si le hubiesen desgarrado la piel. Fue sin duda una sorpresa cuando Shinobu descubrió la gran cantidad de sangre que manaba de su herida sobre el hombro.

—¡Señorita! —Gritó Reika, en cuanto Kazemaru lanzó el golpe final con la espada.

Shinobu cerró los ojos, pero lo único que escucho fue el jadeo repentino de Kazemaru, y el filo de la espada a unos centímetros de su cuello. Cuando lo miró, los ojos de Kazemaru se desviaron de ella y miraron hacia un punto más allá. Shinobu siguió su mirada y supo qué estaba viendo.

Tobitaka se encontraba de pie con su mano derecha levantada hacia al frente en un puño y su mano izquierda sujetando la herida ensangrentada de su abdomen. Jadeaba, y sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos estaban fijos en Kazemaru.

—Tú…— siseó Kazemaru entre dientes. Tobitaka abrió la mano, y, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, sostenía dos trozos de un plateado resplandeciente. Shinobu lo supo al instante, era el anillo. Tobitaka había conseguido emplear todas sus fuerzas restantes para coger el anillo y romperlo. Tobitaka soltó las dos mitades, las cuales cayeron al suelo como dos puntos brillantes.

Kazemaru soltó la espada, enterrándola en el suelo, por un momento, en el que él se tambaleó, Shinobu creyó que iba a desplomarse de inmediato, pero lo único que hizo fue gruñir antes de caer de rodillas y después entre sus brazos. Ardía fieramente.

—¡Kazemaru! —Gritó Reika, corriendo hacia ellos. Cogió a Kazemaru entre sus brazos, los cabellos azules de este caían por su cara, pareciendo riachuelos. Shinobu miró a Tobitaka, pero no consiguió intercambiar una mirada con él, debido a que apenas lo vio, se desplomó al suelo como un saco sin vida. Ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su lado, había demasiada sangre sobre el césped, y el rostro de él comenzaba a ponerse blanco. Casi como si fuese una película, pero Tobitaka, además de tener varias fracturas, también se estaba desangrando rápidamente.

—Debemos detener la hemorragia— avisó Shinobu, mirando a Reika.

—Señorita, le debo recordar— indicó Reika en un tono tembloroso— que este no es nuestro único problema ahora.

Algo en el techo salió disparado al cielo, casi como un farol oscuro y pecaminoso que buscaba aterrar a su derredor. De él salieron varios seres horribles, Shinobu sabía que eran demonios, pero algo le inquietaba más de ellos, algo que no sabía cómo describir.

—Tenemos que irnos— dijo Shinobu, pero su plan fue interrumpido, junto a ella, un Behemont se arrastró hacia ella. Shinobu sintió náuseas de su pegajoso aspecto. Pero una sombra cortó al Demonio, haciendo que únicamente quedara algo que parecía agua de un color poco natural. Shinobu alcanzó a verle con claridad. Era una muchacha de cabellos azulados y piel morena. Miró a Shinobu con furibunda ira. Lo interpretó casi al instante, en sus brazos se encontraba inconsciente Tobitaka con una herida que empapaba a ambos de sangre.

Ella alzó la cuchilla, como si quisiese clavarla en Shinobu, pero alguien la detuvo. Un joven de pelo revuelto color coral.

—Rika, detente, no te dejes llevar por la ira— miró a Shinobu. — ¿Sigue vivo?

—¿Tienen algo para detener la hemorragia? ¿Pueden ayudarlo?

—No se nos permite utilizar actualmente nuestros métodos de curación. Hacerlo podría significar una falta muy grave, incluso la ejecución.

—No estoy muerto, idiota— masculló Tobitaka, en una voz ronca. —No consiguió tocar puntos vitales. Pero el sangrado no se detendrá.

—Lobo— llamó Rika. — ¿Tienes alguna forma de curación para ayudarlo?

Shinobu tuvo el impulso de responderle algo despectivo, algo que le hiciese cerrar la boca, pero se contuvo.

—Sí, por supuesto que los tengo. Inútiles como ustedes son los únicos que no pueden usarlos.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Bramó ella. Los ojos de Shinobu brillaron, amenazantes.

—Lo que escuchaste. Prefiero usar mis métodos a rogarles usar la suya. Además, sería más efectiva.

—¿Usar medicina de un Lycan en un Cazador? —Gritó alguien detrás de Rika. — Preferiría morir antes de usarla conmigo.

—Solo un idiota se dejaría llevar por un falso orgullo como el suyo, y Tobitaka no es un idiota. ¿Quieren ayudar a su amigo? Necesito algunos ingredientes.

**Ӂ**

Ante el sonido de la Harely, Baddap apenas podía comunicarse con sus camaradas mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el instituto. El aire olía a demonio y sangre, humana y de algunos otros seres.

—¡Qué haremos al llegar, Baddap! —Gritó uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Esperar órdenes! —Respondió— ¡nos dirigiremos inmediatamente a buscar al Alpha!

Su voz se ahogó en el rugido de algo inmenso. Algo cayó del cielo en picada, cogiendo a uno de sus compañeros. Baddap se detuvo abruptamente, al igual que todos, solamente para ver cómo el Malphas destrozaba el cuerpo de su amigo acallando sus gritos.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de Demonios que surgían de entre los arbustos y los árboles a los lados de la carretera. Baddap gritó con fuerza y tomó forma de lobo y enseñó sus dientes. Todos imitaron su acción, y se prepararon para el momento en el que los demonios decidiesen actuar.

Un Demonio Kuri se arrojó contra él, velozmente. Baddap se preparó para atacar, pero algo pareció volar por el aire ante sus ojos. Baddap apenas pudo ver al demonio cayendo en frente de él mientras se hacía polvo. Pudo divisar una espada de los Cazadores en el suelo frente a él, el arma que había acabado con el Demonio Kuri. Por un instante pensó en ellos, pero descartó la idea en cuanto vio a un lobo color pardo rojizo correr hacia él, saltar encima y caer sobre un Behemont que comenzaba a acercársele.

_«¿Koujiro?»,_ envió Baddap sorprendido. No tuvo tiempo de atender a sus preguntas, debido a la gran cantidad de Demonios a los que se debía enfrentar. Entre las sombras, cayó alguien sobre un Elapid y le clavó una daga en el pecho tras su apariencia grotescamente humana. Baddap tomó forma humana y le observó mientras la pequeña figura se levantaba y de una sacudida limpiaba la sangre del Demonio.

Michiko lucía tal y como la recordaba, pero era difícil verla con una pinta tan denigrante. Sus ropas, destrozadas y manchadas de sangre, así como su cuerpo y su cabello alborotado pegado a la cara por algo que no era sudor, le hacían pensar a Baddap en muchas cosas.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¡continúen nosotros los vamos a detener! —Dijo altivamente Michiko, y luego detuvo su mirada en él. Lo miró de la cabeza a los pies con detenimiento. — ¿Qué esperas?

—¡Muchachos! ¡Continúen! — Ordenó Baddap, tomando nuevamente forma de lobo.

Todos lo miraron cambiando a su primera forma.

_«Tienen que llegar para ayudar al Alpha, yo me quedaré a bloquear el paso de este enjambre.»_

Sus camaradas subieron inmediatamente a sus motocicletas y emprendieron nuevamente su ida por la carretera. Baddap miró a Michiko, y ella lo observaba con grandes ojos cafés impresionados.

—¡Baddap! —Era la voz de Shiro. Baddap lo supo al instante. Bajaba de la pendiente, y él pudo notar sus ropas empapadas y sucias. Shiro dio un impresionante salto y tomó forma de lobo lanzándose sobre un Scorpior antes de que este lo mordiera. Desgarró su cuerpo con sus garras y la sangre negra como la brea baño el suelo y su pelaje.

Michiko, quién había cogido la espada de los Cazadores nuevamente, y Atsuya pegaron espalda con espalda y peleaban armados con una Daga Celestial y una Espada de las Hadas. En cuanto vio la sangre negra ser lanzada por doquier, y ver a Atsuya, el más joven de todos los lobos de su manada, acabando con los Demonios con una certeza y seguridad asombrosa, hizo que Baddap sintiera irrefrenables deseos de unirse a la lucha.

En aquel momento, la sangre corrió rápidamente por las venas de Baddap provocado por la excitación del momento. Y estaba dispuesto a no morir en esa batalla.

**Ӂ**

Aki no actuó inmediatamente. Se quedó observando el cuerpo de Akane fundirse contra el de esa criatura, volviéndose uno con ella. La sensación del miedo calándole cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, la abofeteó repentinamente, y apenas pudo lanzar un grito ahogado en cuanto Akane lanzó un zarpazo hacia ella con su escamosa mano garruda.

—¡Muévete, Aki! —Gritó Adrien. Aki reaccionó a tiempo y logró saltar hacia un lado, solo a centímetros de la mano de Akane. El terror la bañó como si estuviese debajo de una ducha abierta. Miró a Adrien, quién continuaba con una pelea contra Magery, era, sin duda, hábil con la espada, pero Aki tenía que hallar la manera de manejar la situación. Akane reptó hacia ella, sacando su bífida lengua, agarrándola del pie.

Un destelló se vio en la oscuridad, y Aki pudo vislumbrar un lobo frente a ella, y a Akane retrocediendo con una mano en su ojo sangrante. El lobo gruñía, hacia Akane. Se volvió hacia Aki, y ella observó sus ojos cafés, eran unos ojos humanos, pero ella no lograba recordar a quién pertenecían.

Akane alargó el brazo y el lobo dio un grácil salto, comenzando a trepar ágilmente por su brazo hacia su hombro. Estando allí, mordió y desgarró el cuello de Akane, pero ella parecía no querer permitirle más ventaja, y lo cogió entre sus dedos, lanzándolo hacia otro lado. El lobo dio de lleno contra el suelo una vez, y rebotó, tomando forma humana para estabilizarse y no golpearse más.

—¿Goenji?

La sangre manaba de una herida en su cabeza, y el cabello caído se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor. Aki estaba convencida de que si él no hubiese llegado, habría sido asesinada, pero no estaba segura si Goenji lograría detener a Akane.

Un cambio furibundo en el ambiente, hizo que todos se detuvieran. Akane miró hacia el techo del instituto, donde un farol de luz oscura se alzaba, y de él salían seres repugnantes. Aki se estremeció, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras miraba a Adrien y a Magery. Ella miraba impresionada, pero no sin estar contenta.

—¿La Red se ha roto? — Comenzó a reír. — ¡Entonces no fue tan tarde!

Aki se volvió hacia Endo, y luego hacia Magery.

—¡Aki! —El grito de Goenji la regresó a la realidad, mientras que daba un saltó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo, y la mano de Akane arremetió contra ella, lanzándola fuertemente. Aki se golpeó contra el suelo un par de veces antes de aterrizar en los brazos de Goenji. Se sentía fatal, el dolor subió hasta su cabeza, casi provocándole un desmayo. Goenji tragó saliva. — Aki, ¿estás bien?

—Si— logró contestar. — Tenemos que llevarnos a Endo.

Pero no consiguió responder. Cuando se dio cuenta, Magery estaba a mitad del camino con ojos llameando en ira. Aki gritó y se levantó de inmediato, mientras Akane se colocó al lado de ella.

—Maldita sea. ¿Tienes algún plan? —Goenji la puso detrás de él. — Porque la cosa empeora en vez de mejorar.

Magery cogió su daga y lanzó un golpe veloz que Goenji logró esquivar por muy poco. Con un débil gemido la empujó, manteniéndola protegida detrás de él, y se tocó el pecho. En cuanto separó su mano, notó sus dedos ensangrentados.

Aki gritó e intentó atraer a Goenji más hacia atrás, como si así, pudiese lograr que Magery no le tocara. Algo cruzó la noche, una figura que pasó en frente de los ojos de Aki como un violento pero fino huracán. Cogió la daga que Magery sujetaba y, con lo poco que pudo apreciar, la golpeó en el abdomen y luego la tomó del cuello de su vestido negro, lanzándola hacia un lado.

Magery golpeó el suelo un par de veces antes de intentar ponerse de pie con torpeza. Aki no miró inmediatamente al desconocido, sino hacia donde se encontraba Adrien. La sangre de Aki se heló en cuando vio las criaturas vidriosas tomándolo entre sus garras, lo poco que Aki pudo ver entre sus cabellos, fue la camisa blanca manchada en sangre. No parecía poder moverse debido a los afilados cristales negros que se reunían en su cuello.

_«¿Quién demonios eres?», _la voz de Akane fue como un estallido ácido en el aire. La sombra que Aki había percibido antes, se volvió hacia Akane, llevaba una capa con una capucha que le cubría la mitad de la cara. En la capa roja resplandecía una figura dorada. Aki identificó el gráfico como el escudo de Inglaterra.

—_Eidolon, this is very creepy._ — La voz de aquella persona encapuchada, sonó como el cantar de un gorrión; suave, firme. Aki miró a Goenji, quién, a su lado, mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Fue un corto susurro que escuchó salir de sus labios, casi un suspiro, pero Aki logró entender las palabras de Goenji, aunque no pudo saber qué significaban.

—¿Woodgate?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tan, tan, taaaaaan~ -musica macabra(?)- ¿Les gustó? e.e O... ¿o no les gustó? TT_TT ¡Lo siento! Hice lo que pude. Por favor, dejen sus reviews, amenazas de muerte, insultos, pollo, helado, lo que quieran, yo lo recibo. <em>**

**_Menos maní, ¡ODIO EL MANÍ! ÒWÓ_**


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Holaaaaa~ ¡Como dije en los últimos capítulos de School Hero! Estoy libre -w- tengo más tiempo para inspirarme y para escribir. Así que terminaré Bloody Moon finalmente. Aquí tienen el capítulo veincinco. Espero que les guste, estuve desde hace rato intentando escribirlo, pero lamenteblemente no había podido tener la cabeza en esto.**_

_**Pero ahora que libre soy -w- —suena la canción de Frozen(?)- ¡puedo terminar, incluso escribir mucho más! :D Estoy tan emocionada que siento que puedo escribir párrafos y párrafos de historias.**_

_**¡Aprovecharé esto! n.n Espero que les guste. Y un agradecimiento a todos los que han comentado en esta historia. Este capítulo va para Nightzz27, quién parece haber estado esperando fervientemente este capítulo XD... nuevamente, lo siento por la tardanza.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aprender es descubrir lo que ya sabes. Actuar es demostrar que lo sabes. Enseñar es recordarles a los demás que saben tanto como tú. Sois todos aprendices, ejecutores, maestros." —Richard Bach.<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¿Woodgate?<p>

La voz de Aki salió como una exhalación seca.

La sombra de la capa roja con el escudo de Inglaterra, se hizo atrás la capucha con un lento movimiento de las manos, dejando caer su abundante cabellera junto con esa acción. Ella giró un poco su cuerpo, mirándolos finalmente. Aki pudo diferenciar sus rasgos; poseía unos rizos abundantes y oscuros que le caían por los hombros y cubrían parte de su espalda, amarrados por un par de trenzas que nacían de los cabellos delanteros y se juntaban atrás con un broche. Su piel resultaba algo que Aki no pudo definir con mucha exactitud, pero que podía describir como de un color similar a la leche, coloreada un poco por la luna. Sus ojos eran solemnes y grandes, de un color azul bastante variante, como si un trozo de mar se encontrara en cada uno de los orbes.

Iba vestida con un vestido rojo, de faldas largas y sueltas hasta las rodillas, unas botas de tacón bajo cafés. Su vestido tenía mangas que se alargaban hasta la mitad de su antebrazo y se acampanaban en dos tiras doradas en los bordes. Iba armada con un arco y flechas; en su cintura tenía amarrada una correa donde traía lo que parecía una espada corta.

Poniéndose de pie, Aki ayudó a Goenji a levantarse, permitiéndole apoyarse en ella.

—Eres uno de los subordinados de Shinobu— soltó ella, en un japonés bien hablado, aunque sin perder su acento británico—. ¿Un Lycan peleando contra una bruja y un Eidolon en lugar de un Cazador?

—Si no hubiéramos aparecido, muchos habrían muerto ya. Ellos no están— habló Goenji.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende— respondió ella, volviendo a mirar hacia sus rivales—. ¿Y ustedes qué pretenden rompiendo la Firma?

—Están… están tratando de romper la Red que mantiene a los Mayores retenidos fuera de este mundo. Los Cazadores ni sus cabezas han asomado para impedir esto.

Ella pareció lanzar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia Goenji, viéndolo tras unas cortinas de perturbación en los ojos. Era como si hubiese caído en cuenta de algo.

—Chico… la Red ya fue abierta.

Fue como si el aire alrededor de Goenji se hubiese congelado y sus ánimos se hubiesen caído de golpe. Su cuerpo apoyó más peso en el de ella, y Aki tuvo que aplicar más fuerza. El frío que sintió penetrándole las entrañas fue tal, por escuchar esa noticia, que incluso las lágrimas asomadas por las cuencas de sus ojos se congelaron.

—Eso… no es posible…

—Fue bastante rápido, por supuesto, fue cerrado casi al instante— aclaró ella con un toque de premura—. Dudo que algún demonio mayor se haya colado en tan poco tiempo. Pero no aseguraré nada, pues es bastante probable que sí, como no.

—¿Woodgate? — Magery entrecerró los ojos, pero esta acción duro poco, pues al momento, se abrieron como platos, víctimas de una sorpresa de grandes proporciones—. ¡Una protegida!

—La vejez debe estar acabando contigo y tu memoria, bruja— soltó ella.

—Acabas de lanzarte a la boca del lobo, protegida Woodgate— dijo Magery, y después, unas risas estruendosas se alzaron por el aire, helando, incluso, las presencias inertes de los árboles y las piedras.

—Andrea Woodgate, es mi nombre— ella sacó una flecha y apunto hacia al frente, en dirección a la bruja—, _Don't forget it, bitch!_

Y disparó.

Fue tan veloz, que apenas Magery pudo moverse unos centímetros para que la flecha no le diera en el pecho. Aki sintió un bajón, pues si ella asesinaba a Magery mientras esta estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, podría significar, nunca volver a recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, Andrea parecía ignorar eso. Aki intentó decírselo, pero el rugido de Akane fue suficiente para acallar su voz, haciéndola parecer un murmullo. Casi pudo sentir la tierra estremeciéndose cuando Akane se lanzó sobre Andrea con las fauces abiertas, y con la dentadura afilada y sobresaliente decorándola. Andrea pareció no ver venir eso, y trató de impedir el golpe, dando un salto hacia atrás. La monstruosa forma de Akane se desestabilizó un poco, antes de volver a dirigir su vista hacia Andrea.

—¡Espera! — Goenji levantó la voz—. ¡Si la matas, no sabes lo que vas a desatar! ¡Detente!

«Una razón más para hacerlo, pequeño perro», Akane alzó su pata garruda y la hizo hacia un lado.

Pero antes de que lograra hacer algún movimiento, algo se interpuso entre ella y Andrea, algo que destelló de un azul helado. Aki aguzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Adrien se había puesto en frente, con un brillo particular emergiendo de él.

—_I like it you said_— dijo Adrien, a Andrea—. _«Don't forget it, bitch. »_

—¿Pero cómo es posible? — Magery miró hacia atrás, donde solamente se encontraba el césped con leves señales de lucha—. ¿Cómo te soltaste?

—_Thank you, Andrea_— agradeció Adrien, tendiéndole la mano. Andrea lo miró con cierto recelo antes de tomar la mano, para ponerse de pie. Fue en ese instante que Aki recordó el momento en el que Andrea disparó la flecha hacia Magery, y cayó en cuenta de que su blanco desde un principio no fue ella, sino las criaturas de cristal negruzco que retenían a Adrien.

Akane chilló, con un sonido espeluznantemente tóxico. Adrien no titubeó, pero su mirada aclareció y se volvió más gélida que hacía unos instantes.

—Siéntate— gruñó él, asiendo su espada. Y antes de que Aki notara algún movimiento, Adrien se lanzó contra ella y de un tajo, cortó el pecho corroído de ella. Fue un corte limpio, y sin ninguna vacilación.

Magery alzó las manos y del suelo emergieron más criaturas cristalinas, pero más grandes y abominables que las anteriores, como si fue el nivel de un videojuego, y, entre más avanzaban, más difícil se hacía.

Esas criaturas, se acercaron a Andrea, y ella, solamente pudo apuntar otra flecha, y deshacer a uno de ellos con el impacto de la punta. Pero los demás eran muchos más, y ella no podría retenerlos a todos.

Goenji, a su lado, se soltó de ella y corrió hacia las criaturas, con un rugido producto de la misma furia que podría poseer un Lycan. Cogió a uno de ellos y lo derribó, y con la misma fuerza con la que destrozaría un león a una gacela, deshizo la existencia de aquél. Andrea continuaba disparando sus flechas con una certeza increíble y una puntería destacable.

—¿Acaso creíste que iba a olvidarme de ti? — dijo Magery, frente a ella, con una voz tan seca y disuelta en ácido, que casi pudo ella sentir cómo los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaban—. Tú me estás causando más problemas de los que creí.

Fue entonces que ella sintió el golpe de los nudillos de Magery contra su mejilla.

—¡Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad! — chilló, dándole una patada en la boca del estómago y cogiéndola del cabello contra el césped—. Esta vez no voy a ser tan piadosa. Voy a hacerte gritar y llorar, voy a hacer que mires cara a cara a la misma muerte, y que la saludes con una sonrisa.

Las fuerzas abandonaron a Aki por un instante, suficiente para que Magery doblara su brazo, y este crujiera.

El dolor fue un sentimiento de helor considerable, con sus gritos acallando los improperios que Magery soltaba contra ella.

**Ӂ**

Bañarse en sangre demoniaca y en icor, no era una de las actividades más placenteras, pero, sin duda, era mejor que ser devorado por demonios sedientos de muerte. Para Badapp, ver a tantos demonios, era sin duda algo nuevo, a pesar de haber luchado antes contra ellos. Pero sin duda alguna, era agotador no ver disminuir el número de sus enemigos, aunque estuviese siendo respaldado por Atsuya, Shiro, Koujiro y Michiko. No obstante, el nido de las criaturas parecía venir de la ciudad misma, y eso era aún más preocupante. Las fuerzas de todos parecían ya estar acabándose, disminuyendo a velocidad alarmante. Y había comprendido que todos parecían haber tenido que pelear antes que él, incluso Michiko, que tenía el aspecto más lastimero, pero, que a pesar de ello, peleaba como si sus fuerzas fuesen inagotables.

Ella pisó el cráneo de un Ravener antes de dirigirle una mirada expectante. Badapp se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no sabía si ella se acordaba de él, del niño que hace años había salvado de aquellos bandidos que habían asesinado cruelmente a su familia. Pero tampoco estaba seguro si quería que ella lo reconociera. «¿Qué esperas?», fue lo único que ella le había dicho con una especie de suave premura. ¿Eso significaba que ella sabía quién era él? ¿O simplemente era un Lycan más?

—Ya terminamos con todos los que había aquí, Michiko— dijo Shiro, hablándole con bastante familiaridad—. ¿Qué dices, vamos a Raimon o respaldamos desde aquí?

—No siento nada aquí— explicó ella—. No vienen más, no hay más. Serviremos más si nos marchamos— ella volvió a mirarlo—, Badapp, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Él tardó en responder, pues había creído que se había dirigido a alguien más.

—Claro— respondió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Sus amigos presentes conocían su relación con ella, y cómo le había salvado la vida, y en ese instante, le enviaban cada uno una sonrisa de diversión.

Michiko comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, mientras, con sus dedos, intentaba arreglarse el cabello. Badapp sintió un empujón de Atsuya, quién le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que se le acercara. Él sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se acercó a ella, mientras que sus amigos lo seguían a sus espaldas.

—¿Aún tienes energías? — Le preguntó, tratando de ahogar el nerviosismo.

—Cabello— musitó ella. Badapp la miró extrañado—, había olvidado lo molesto que era para pelear— se estaba tratando de arreglar el cabello, cuyas puntas chamuscadas y enmarañadas, no daban para mucho.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tú tienes mucho, así que no entiendo realmente cómo lo hacen.

Badapp iba a contestar, cuando Michiko sacó una cuchilla de su cinturón y la alzaba hacia su cuello. Luego, con un movimiento de muñeca, cortó su cabello por los hombros. Sus hebras cafés saltaron por el aire y cayeron al suelo, y de él sólo quedó una mata de puntas desacomodadas. Él abrió la boca, pues, esa imagen le resultaba completamente familiar, incluso idéntica a la que había conocido años atrás. Ella tenía el cabello corto en ese entonces, y él tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que su exhalación de sorpresa, no llamara la atención. ¿Lo había hecho apropósito? O quizá si le molestaba su cabello.

—Oh, no, yo que pensaba recomendarte a mi estilista— soltó Atsuya detrás de ellos.

—Creo que ni él hubiera podido contra mi cabello. Hay una guerra entre él y yo todas las mañanas— dijo ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Luego, entre ese instante de júbilo, ella le dedicó una mirada extraña a Badapp y luego movió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, diciéndole algo en alemán, algo que él inmediatamente tradujo: «No te he olvidado, pequeño».

**Ӂ**

—¿De qué hablas? — Reina retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared detrás de ella—, ¡estás loco! No tengo nada que olvidar cuando no eres nada para mí.

Los ojos de Hiko no vadearon de ella hacia otro lado, pero si se acercó hasta que la acorraló, para evitar que ella, en algún ataque de angustia, se alejara de allí. La mirada de él era extraña, de un azul intenso, esclarecido y peligroso, como si estuviese viendo a su presa, pero al mismo tiempo, expresaban infinita soledad e incertidumbre. No comprendía en lo absoluto cuál era el propósito que acompañaban las acciones de él. Tampoco comprendía por qué él la miraba con tanta familiaridad, como si estuviera atado a ella de algún modo. Porque Reina estaba segura de que no era así. Finalmente, él pareció rendirse ante sus vagos intentos de hacerla reaccionar, pues lanzó un suspiro bañado en cansancio, y al mismo tiempo de frustración.

—¿Qué debo hacer contigo, Reina? — Soltó él, separándose de ella—. ¿Cuánto más deberé perseguirte y mirarte a los ojos para que rompas esa barrera de recuerdos falsos que te impiden ver la verdad?

Reina iba a replicar, cuando Hiko la cogió del rostro y enredó sus dedos gélidos en las hebras que enmarcaban su cara. La mirada de desesperación y sus repentinas acciones la hicieron paralizar momentáneamente. Concentrándose para evitar entrar en pánico, ella se fijó con más detalle en los ojos de Hiko, y repentinamente, algo vino a su memoria, como un flash que la conecta con una fotografía pasada. Ella se recordó en frente del espejo, con la mirada fija en él, su expresión solitaria, su expresión solemne y al mismo tiempo entristecida y desesperada después de tener una pesadilla fue lo que ella pudo vislumbrar. Aquellas noches en las que siempre tenía abrumadores sueño rociado en completa oscuridad y angustia, y no tenía a nadie con quién resguardarse, ni nadie que calmara sus sollozos con suaves cantos y mimos… aquellas noches en las que se miraba al espejo para buscar la pobre compañía de sí misma. Esa mirada era la misma que la de Hiko, no había diferencia entre el color del iris, tampoco en lo que ellos expresaban, en nada.

—¿Al fin ves algo, Reina? ¿Finalmente puedes descifrarlo? — La voz de Hiko se alzó en un suave y áspero lamento.

—No… ¡no!

Y algo más llegó a ella como un golpeteo de una gotera sobre una piedra. Eran visiones distorsionadas y poco comprensibles, en las que ella se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre, mientras que un esqueleto, con las mismas prendas con las que ella fue sepultada, acercaba sus manos huesudas hacia ella, luego, se hacía polvo antes de poder tocarla. Ella se vio entonces en frente de un rosal marchito, donde las mariposas y las aves que viajaban sobre éste, morían y caían inertes entre las plantas muertas. Y en el centro veía a Hiko, observándola con una sonrisa de cariño.

Reina apenas pudo escuchar el débil aullido de horror que soltó cuando sus manos empujaron a Hiko, para huir de las visiones que tenía. Sus piernas, automáticamente, como las de un animal asustado, corrieron del lado contrario. Pero aquello no sirvió de nada para alejar las visiones, como si no pudiese espantar un molesto enjambre de mosquitos que buscaban alimentarse de ella. La visión que siguió fue la de un retrato familiar, el cuadro hecho a óleos se quemaba lentamente y ella solamente podía observar como el rostro de sus padres se desfiguraban ante el calor.

«Oh, ¿ésta criatura es nuestra hija?», escuchó la voz de una mujer, la reconoció al instante. Era su madre. Reina, después de salir de aquel agujero y de tratar por todos los medios de escapar, se detuvo con las lágrimas hundiéndola en desesperanza. «Es mentira», escuchó otra voz, pero no era de ninguno de sus familiares, tampoco de Hiko… era la suya propia.

—Ulvida— escuchó la voz de Hiko a sus espaldas. Ella se detuvo entre sollozos y lo miró, quebrada y desesperada—. Deja de huir, por favor. Ven conmigo— él alargó su mano enguantada hacia ella.

—Sí— Reina cogió la mano de él y caminó hacia su dirección.

—¡Reina!

Ella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Hiroto. Se giró hacia su dirección con la mirada desencajada y nerviosa. Él tenía sus ropas manchadas en icor, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos activos y brillantes. La mirada sorprendida abandonó su rostro y lo miró sosegadamente.

—¿Qué haces, Hiko? — Soltó él. Reina vio en la comisura de sus labios, sus colmillos creciendo junto a su mirada furibunda—. ¡Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver!

Hiko la atrajo hacia él y la puso a sus espaldas. Hiroto temblaba, como si se estuviese conteniendo. Hiko dio un par de pasos al frente y sacó un cuchillo.

—Quien no tiene nada que ver en esto, eres tú, Guran— Hiko levantó la cuchilla y apuntó al pecho de Hiroto con ella—, vete de aquí. En este momento no tengo deseos de tratar contigo.

La mirada de Hiroto la miró de soslayo, pero de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en Hiko.

—Sabes que mientras ella esté involucrada, no me marcharé— dijo Hiroto, con una voz áspera y tajante—. No trates de darte aires de superioridad. Sabes perfectamente que no importa a cuánto entrenamiento hayas sido sometido, no vas a poder contra mí. No sabes nada.

—¡Aquel que no sabe nada eres tú! — Hiko se movió a una velocidad asombrosa. Reina pudo seguir los movimientos de ambos, y también las expresiones de cada uno. Hiroto pareció sorprendido por la rapidez del Cazador, pero logró defenderse, haciéndose a un lado. Hiko había logrado causar un corte en la mejilla de Hiroto, pero nada más grave que eso. No obstante, sanó de inmediato, y éste, se arrojó nuevamente a la acción. Hiko parecía haberlo previsto, pero la velocidad de Hiroto estaba a la misma altura que la del Cazador, por lo que no consiguió hacer movimiento alguno antes de ser golpeado en el pecho por el codo del vampiro. Hiko se desestabilizó, pero logró arrojar algo hacia Hiroto, algo que pareció desplazarse por el aire como balas. Lo siguiente que escuchó Reina fue un pequeño quejido proviniendo de la garganta de Hiroto. Éste trastabilló hacia atrás mirándose el pecho y el abdomen, que eran atravesados por cuchillas cortas. Hiko se arrojó contra él y lo tumbó, cogiéndolo del cuello con fuerza con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la cuchilla de antes. Hiroto, en un intento por defenderse, sujetó de la muñeca la mano del arma, manteniéndola lo más alejada posible del corazón.

—¡Basta, por favor! — Exclamó Reina, dándose cuenta que las súplicas que dio durante toda la pelea, habían sido mentales. Hiko abrió los ojos y se distrajo por un segundo. Algo que Hiroto aprovechó para lanzar la cuchilla hacia un lado y, con sus pies, patear el abdomen de Hiko, lanzándolo hacia un lado, dominando nuevamente el enfrentamiento. Reina vio con horror cómo los caninos de Hiroto se alargaron y éste se lanzaba contra el cuello de su contrincante.

Reina corrió hacia él y rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, tratando de apartarlo.

—Hiroto, por favor, alto— la fuerza que ella empleó, junto con Hiko, quién trataba de quitarse al vampiro de encima, fueron suficientes para que Hiroto diera un pequeño traspié hacia atrás—. Detente, por favor— Reina lo tomó del rostro, dándose cuenta de que sus manos temblaban.

Los ojos furibundos de Hiroto volvieron a ser calmados, como una corriente de aire en un bosque.

—¿De qué hablas, Reina? ¡Debemos detenerlo, está tratando de…!

—¡No puedes! —Exclamó Reina, ante la mirada impactada del chico—. ¡Hiko es mi hermano!

**Ӂ**

Fuyuka había pensado en muchas ocasiones lo mucho que se había esforzado para lograr el nivel de pelea que en ese instante tenía. Pero se preguntaba si era suficiente para enfrentar lo que estaba a punto de conocer. El collar de lapislázuli no dejaba de vibrar en su cuello como si estuviese desesperado, y no dejaba de darle esa sensación de peligro constante. Era desesperante para ella saber la gravedad, pero no saber en qué momento sería atacada. Pero debía comprender también que esa era la vida de un Cazador. Vivir en constante desesperación y atención, incluso en un calmado pavor a la muerte.

Fuyuka escuchó un chillido a un lado apartado de la secundaria. Era algo que no se atrevía a pasar por alto, y corrió hacia aquella dirección. Puso la mano en su arma, preparada para lanzar alguna flecha, pero con lo que se encontró, la dejó completamente desubicada. En frente tenía a una muchacha que se encogía del terror contra la pared, mientras que, delante de ella, dos muchachos estaban de pie, observando unos demonios gigantescos. Fuyuka, un poco desubicada, jadeó.

Uno de los muchachos, se volvió hacia ella, al notar su presencia. El corazón de Fuyuka se desbocó. Era Fudo. La mirada de él, no se notaba sobresaltada, únicamente cansina y despectiva, como ella lo recordaba. Él ladeó su cuerpo hacia su dirección, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, ella vio los caninos tocando su labio inferior en algunas consonantes.

—Finalmente deciden hacer su aparición— soltó él con dureza—. Llévate a la niña para que no interfiera, y de paso, también escóndete.

Fuyuka se colgó el arco en la espalda y corrió en dirección a la muchacha. Ésta tenía la mirada perdida en el horror, y parecía estar en shock, mientras recitaba algunas oraciones sin soltar su crucifijo. Fuyuka la zarandeó para hacerla recomponerse.

—Anda, por favor, reacciona, debemos marcharnos— dijo Fuyuka, intentando que las piernas colgantes de la joven se movieran. La mirada de Fudo no se apartó de ella ni por un segundo, mientras que la chica comprendía que el momento de pánico debía pasar a un segundo plano. Fuyuka la escoltó hacia la esquina, donde se perderían de la escena de pesadilla. Antes de poder dar la vuelta, ella se volvió un momento para mirar a Fudo. Éste no había dejado de mirarlas, y, con la mirada entrecerrada y penetrante que lo caracterizaba, bajó los ojos de los de ella, para mirar algo debajo de su cuello. La mirada de él se iluminó y volvió a mirarla a los ojos con sorpresa.

Fuyuka bajó su mirada hacia lo que posiblemente estaba mirando Fudo, y se dio cuenta del pálpito de su colgante.

Ella intentó llamarle por su nombre, pero vio que algo se deslizó por el suelo, hacia las piernas de la muchacha. Fuyuka, en un acto de reflejo, la empujó fuera del alcance de aquella sombra. Entonces, sintió cómo esa cosa la cogía del pie y la elevaba por el aire, halándola hacia la boca de uno de los Demonios.

—¡No! — La voz de Fudo sonó dentro de su cabeza con estruendo. Ella sacó su arco y su flecha y lanzó una, dándole en la garganta a esa criatura. El Demonio de afilada dentadura, rugió y la soltó con brusquedad contra un Oni que la cogió y la azotó fuertemente contra el césped. Fuyuka gimió y alzó la mirada hacia Fudo, quién corrió hacia ella con los colmillos afuera.

—¡Dámela, Fuyuppe!

Ella comprendió al instante y cogió su pequeña espada de hoja curva, lanzándosela a Fudo con toda la precisión que pudo. Él la cogió en el aire y rebanó al Oni de un tajo, librándola de sus manos. Ella se intentó ponerse de pie y lo miró con las emociones danzándole eufóricas.

—Siempre llegas tarde, tonta— dijo él, divertido.

—Todo lo contrario a ti, ¿no, Akio?

—¡Oigan! ¿Podemos posponer la bella reunión familiar para después? — Gritó el otro muchacho, que luchaba contra un Malphas y dos Ravener al mismo tiempo.

Fudo la miró con una sonrisa, algo que le dijo a Fuyuka todo lo que tenía que entender.

**Ӂ**

Tobitaka reposaba sobre la hierba, después de que sus heridas fueron tratadas. La gratitud de Shinobu al Ser de arriba venía por haber puesto a Natsumi junto a ellos en el momento indicado. Y no creía que, a pesar de que los compañeros de Tobitaka estuvieran dispuestos a traer cualquier ingrediente que ella les pidiera, pudiesen llegar a tiempo con ellos. La habilidad de Natsumi de teletransportación había sido bastante útil y le había ahorrado mucho tiempo valioso a Tobitaka. Los demás Cazadores se habían ido a encargarse de los enjambres, para cuidad el lugar, para evitar poner en peligro a su amigo, pero sobre todo, porque nadie deseaba acercarse al lugar donde el gigantesco pilar negro había aparecido. Shinobu no quería creer que aquello era la quebradura de la Red. Si fue así, entonces las posibilidades de que un demonio más fuerte de lo que ellos pueden tratar, hubiese ingresado al lugar, eran tan escasas como abundantes.

—Es tan cruel como suena, ¿no? — La voz de Tobitaka sonó amarga después de que les contara la historia de cómo Michiko había sido ejecutada. Los ojos de Natsumi se volvieron turbios, y por un momento, Shinobu pensó que iba a llorar.

—No…, no puede ser cierto— dijo ella con temblor.

—Entonces…— Shinobu sintió un amargo sabor de boca.

—Los Lycans consiguieron escapar. Es más, ella fue su rescatadora— Tobitaka trató de sentarse.

—Señorita, no…, no es verdad— Natsumi parecía negar completamente la noticia.

—Al parecer es cierto— dijo Shinobu, tirándose sobre la hierba, agotada.— Dios…, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puedo mantenerme en un solo sitio. Primero están Atsuya, Koujiro y Shiro, luego estamos nosotras aquí, protegiendo a Tobitaka, y después…— ladeó la cabeza hacia Reika, quién tenía a Kazemaru recostado en sus piernas—. Ya no sé qué hacer.

—Los Cazadores están defendiendo este terreno. Tobitaka estará bien, y no te preocupes,

—Tú no venías por nosotros, ¿cierto? Tú venías por alguien más.

—Así es— respondió Natsumi con completa franqueza—. Vine por Aki Kino. Goenji vino primero.

Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron, impactados.

—Debo impedir que algo malo suceda. Si hubiese sabido que esto ocurriría…— Natsumi se quitó el cabello del rostro—. Claro que no. No es momento para eso.

—Debo ir. Si Goenji peligra, yo…

Algo interrumpió las palabras de Shinobu. Algo sórdido que llegó de los arbustos. Las tres, Reika, Shinobu y Natsumi, ladearon sus cabezas hacia el origen del sonido, y vieron a uno de los Cazadores caminando tambaleante hacia ellos, con la mirada bañada en completo horror. Shinobu iba a hablar, cuando olió y luego, cuando éste salió a la luz de la luna, pudo vislumbrar las heridas profundas de él.

—¿Pero qué ocurrió? —Shinobu escuchó su propia voz como una ola de espanto e impresión.

El muchacho abrió la boca con los ojos oscurecidos, y luego de esa acción, algo emergió de las sombras, cogiendo el cuerpo del Cazador, mientras lo destrozaba. La sangre salpicó todos los lugares de su derredor.

Tobitaka maldijo y sacó una de sus espadas, mientras se ponía de pie.

La criatura que había emergido de la oscuridad, era algo más grande que un lobo normal, pero que compartía las características de uno. Esa criatura los acechaba como un animal hambriento, sólo mirándolos a ellos.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? — Preguntó Reika.

Shinobu no lo sabía, pero algo en éste era diferente a los demás. Era como si su presencia la clavara en la tierra del miedo.

La criatura se lanzó contra ellos, y, en un acto de valentía y reflejo, Shinobu se lanzó también contra éste, tomando la forma de un lobo antes de chocar contra el demonio. El impacto fue mayor del que ella había imaginado, y éste la derribó con gran facilidad.

—¡Shinobu!

—¡Señorita!

Los gritos de los presentes tomaron un segundo plano, el aliento pútrido de la criatura la tenía mareada, y el golpe, aturdida. Ella miró a los ojos a la criatura, y en éstos, encontró odio, violencia, horrores inimaginables. El cuerpo de Shinobu dejó de sentirse, y el pavor la dominó por completo. Ella gritó con fuerza, lo que vio fue desagradable, incluso insoportable.

Algo golpeó a la criatura, como una sombra que llegó a gran velocidad. Shinobu se escurrió entre las patas de esa cosa y se apartó, apenas, sintiéndose lúcida. Una persona frente a ella, cubría su cuerpo del demonio mientras mantenía una posición amenazante contra éste. Shinobu no le reconoció al instante, no porque su cabello había sido cortado por los hombros.

Pero de algo si estaba segura, y era que en toda su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a Michiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré con el siguiente, pero hay que esperar un poco. Tengo otras tres historias en fila. Mi libro es una, School Hero y Reliquary Memories. Lamento la tardanza, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo -w- <strong>

**Agradezco sus comentarios que me han acompañado durante la creación de esta historia. **

**Que tengan bonito día... noche, o tarde :3**


End file.
